


The Redemption of Severus Snape

by CynthiaK2014



Series: Magic's Reawakening [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Good Malfoys, Horcruxes, Manipulative Dumbledore, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 110,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaK2014/pseuds/CynthiaK2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Severus was one of Harry's godfathers?  What if he took Harry before the Dursleys found him on their doorstep?  What if the goblins were amazing and up for a horcrux hunt?  What if they could also remove the curse of the dark mark?  What would Harry and his Daddy's lives be like in safety with great friends and a safe place to grow up in?  And none of that 'greater good' nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> I succumbed to a what-if. But I'm finally writing again after almost ten years of not. The world of HP is wicked fun to write and there is room for so many interpretations. This is super fun to write and it will go on until it's done. 
> 
> Very G rated. No sex, not much violence and only feel-good events. Dumbledore is a controlling jerk in this one. That 'greater good' nonsense is so infuriating. Sensible people doing sensible things.

Part one

An alarm rang insistently in his head. ‘Wrong’ ‘Wrong’ ‘Wrong’

He shouldn’t be hearing it. She and the baby were safe behind the strongest wards with which they could come up. But they’d changed the secret keeper at the last moment. Peter was loyal. Wasn’t he? The feeling of wrongness grew steadily until he thought he’d be sick.

The Dark Lord hadn’t called for him tonight. Why hadn’t he called for the attacks he was sure to have scheduled on Samhain? Was he being kept from the plans because the Dark Lord knew about his spying?

“Severus!” Green flared in the fire’s flames. “They attacked the Potters and somehow got through. Bella came back more insane then when she left and I had to knock her out to keep her from hurting herself or us. She said the Dark Lord is gone.”

Gone wasn’t dead, was all Severus could think, but more importantly - “Lucius, what of the Potters?”

Lucius’ eyes went gunmetal gray. “James and Lily are dead. I don’t know about Harry.”

Dead. Severus went still in both mind and body. 

Dead. The world whited out for a long moment.

Severus had to clear his throat before speaking. “I’ll contact Dumbledore. He should know about the child.” About tiny Harry, the light of Lily’s life.

“I am going to take Narcissa and Draco to Amiens. We leave in a few hours. If you find out anything, floo us. The password is Apotheosis.” And Lucius withdrew.

Dead. 

Gone. 

Extinguished. 

Dead.

Shaking himself into coherency and tightening his mental shields, he reached for the floo powder and threw it into the flames, calling out, “Hogwarts, Headmaster’s Office. Headmaster, are you there?”

A long moment passed before the headmaster answered. “Severus, do you have news?”

“I was not called tonight but Lucius just called and said the Potters were dead. Please tell me it’s not true.”

Another long pause while those normally twinkling blue eyes searched his. “I’m afraid it is true, my boy. However, Harry has survived and I’ve sent Hagrid to pick him up. After Poppy makes sure he is alright, I’ll be placing him with a safe family so he’s protected until it is safe for him to rejoin our society. Blood wards should keep him safe from the magical world.”

“I understand, Headmaster.” Severus managed to keep from asking why Sirius wouldn’t be taking custody and why wouldn’t a wizarding family be safe enough for Harry. “Is there anything I can do to help during this time of crisis?”

“No, my dear boy, I have everything under control. Just keep alert and let me know when the Dark Lord calls you again. Good night for now.” And the flames went back to yellow.

“He doesn’t know that Sirius wasn’t the Secret Keeper.” Severus shivered. “Something is definitely not right. Oh Lily, why didn’t you let me take you to safety?” 

And tears began falling while he grieved for his best friend. Holding his hands over his face, he let himself go while memories kept flashing through his mind of happier days. She’d accepted his apology in fifth year and they’d slowly found their way back to comradery. He and James had declared a truce since they both loved her and James had apologized for not reining Sirius in while they were in school. They’d even made him Harry’s second godfather, although they hadn’t told everyone but those in the ceremony. 

They’d been friends for half of his life and now she wouldn’t be there at the other end of the floo or within reach of their owls. She had been his joy and now she was gone.

Finally his stuffed up head and dripping nose forced him to rise from the hearth rug in search of a handkerchief. Looking at the clock above the mantle, he saw he’d grieved for almost two hours. It was 9 pm and he decided to take a mild sleeping potion to get a few hours of restful sleep. Moving like he was Albus’ age, he headed up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Beginning to strip off his robes, a sudden burst of magic arrested his fingers. Harry – it was Harry’s magic he could feel. It felt cold and scared. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the godfather link he had with his godson. South and west – what or who lay in that direction?

Heading back down to the ground floor, he took his cloak from the hall tree before stopping short of his front door. Whirling around, he went back to the study fire and called the Malfoys. “Lucius, are you still there?”

A long pause then the blond head appeared. “We’re just about ready to leave, Severus. Do you have news?”

“Dumbledore confirmed the deaths but he’s putting Harry somewhere secret and I don’t have a good feeling about his idea of safe. I may need a house elf for a couple of days. May I call upon one of yours?”

“Of course.” Lucius’ head turned. “Dobby, come here.”

Severus sighed but silently decided a crazy house elf was better than no elf.

“Dobby, for the next week, you will be helping Severus Snape. Whatever he asks of you, you will obey him.” His voice was stern and Severus could see the elf trembling by the fire.

“Yes, Master.”

“Good, go to Spinners End right now.” Lucius commanded and with a pop, Dobby appeared on Severus’ side of the fire.

“Thank you, Lucius. I will keep you informed.”

“Stay safe, my friend. May Gaia keep you.” Lucius pulled back and the fire went out.

“Dobby, I need you to come with me.” Severus rose above the quivering house elf. “I am going to rescue a child who may be injured.” He winced as the call of Harry’s magic got louder. “Take my hand and we will go to help.”

Dobby cocked his head to one side and looked intently at the tall, dark wizard. “Dobby do as Master asks.”

“I’d best take the first aid kit with me.” Putting out his hand, he called the pouch to him and tucked it into the inside pocket of his cloak. Looking down at the house elf, he snapped his fingers and clothed him in an old sweater he’d put aside for the church rumble sale. “It’s too cold outside for just your pillow case.” Another snap and warm wool socks clothed the narrow feet. “There, we must be on our way, Dobby.”

Dobby dazedly took the offered hand while his right hand rubbed the soft wool in amazement. He’d never had a sweater before. The side-along apparation took him by surprise and he squeaked when they appeared in a dingy London alley. Master Snape just paused and turned his head to the right and the left before apparating them again. Another alley and the tall wizard kept up his silent listening.

“Almost there,” he spoke quietly to himself. Harry’s mental voice was muted now but they were physically closer to him so it didn’t matter as much. A faint buzz accompanied the crying child and he recognized the feel of Albus’ magic. Waiting for it to go away, he strained to hear Harry.

Not even realizing he was speaking out loud, he whispered, “Please don’t let me lose you now, Harry.”

Another apparation and they were standing on a street lit with bright street lamps. A white wooden gate led up to a shadowed porch where Severus could faintly make out a white basket sitting by the front door. There was no sound or movement from it.

He brought up his mage sight to look at the house and the surrounding garden. Wards layered over the entire expanse. First a yellow safety ward, then a blue notice-me-not ward, and under it all, the deep crimson of blood protection wards. Slowly, he looked more closely and swore under his breath.

“Damn it, I can’t cross the wards.” He looked down at the house elf by his side. “Dobby, you know that your Master and I both carry the dark mark.”

“Dobby knows.” The little head trembled.

“One of the wards will ring loud and clear if I try to cross them. Can you sense the wards here? Would any of them keep you out?”

“Dobby can cross, Master.”

Severus’ eyes closed in relief. “Then please cross to the door and if there is a child in the basket, bring him and the basket to me.”  
He popped quietly from the side walk to the porch and peered into the basket. Picking it up with a pop, he appeared by Severus’ side. “He be hurt, Master.”

Severus knelt and parted the soft blue woolen blanket that covered up the child within. “Oh, Harry, what has happened to you?” He gently stroked back the hair from the swollen and still bloody scar on the small forehead. “There’s magic in the scar.”

Concentrating his senses, he felt the taint of the Dark Lord permeating the flesh. “I don’t have anything for this magic curse.” He hesitated, trying to think where he could go for expert help and who wouldn’t completely freak out over the fact the small child they’d be treating was Harry Potter.

“Master, goblin healers be good with curses.” Dobby said quietly with none of his usual manic energy.

“Goblins, of course. Good work, Dobby.” He rose and picked up the baby basket. His mind whirled with questions. Where were they in physically? What would happen with the wards if Harry left the vicinity? Was there a way to keep the wards going without him here at No 4, some village, Surrey?

“Dobby take blood from blanket and puts it under the porch.” The house elf seemed to read his mind.

“Another excellent suggestion, Dobby. Do it.” Severus watched the little elf brush his finger over the blanket, scouring off the blood stain before popping over to the steps and under them. He returned a moment later and took Severus’ hand.

With a soft pop, they disappeared into the night.

They arrived at a side alley behind Gringott’s. The sound of cheering came from Diagon Alley and Severus frowned. Damn it, the word the Dark Lord was gone had gotten out. “Dobby, can you take Harry and disillusion both of you until we are inside the bank?”

“Yes, Dobby can.”

He handed over the basket reluctantly and watched them shimmer out of sight. “Stay with me.”

Taking a deep breath, he left the alley and strode to the doors of Gringott’s. The tall doors swung open and he entered the marble lobby confidently. There weren’t many patrons at this time of morning so he presented himself to the first open teller. “I would like to see an account manager.”

The small goblin looked up and sneered slightly. “Which account manager?”

“The Potter account manager.” Severus said quietly.

The goblin’s eyes widened and he gave a stiff nod before writing a few words on a piece of parchment and dropping it into a slot on his desk.

“We would also like a private waiting room while we wait for his convenience.” Severus asked politely.

The goblin’s eyes squinted a bit and he cast a glance to either side of the tall wizard. Making a gesture to some goblins waiting nearby, he replied. “Hm-m, follow Griphook to the second waiting area.”

Another goblin nodded at the first and beckoned to Severus to follow him. He could feel Harry’s magic but still couldn’t see him and it was making him anxious. The waiting room was behind a closed door about half way down the marble lined hall. 

“Brexit will be with you shortly.” The goblin left shutting the door behind him.

Severus cast out his senses to feel the wards and sat down abruptly. “Dobby, it’s safe now. 

The elf shimmered into view beside him and Severus bent down to lift Harry into his arms. The solid weight of the small body made everything real in an instant. Lily and James were dead, the Dark Lord was gone – perhaps, and Harry was an orphan. A tiny whimper reached his ears and he realized he was clutching the toddler too tightly.

Clearing his throat of tears, he tried to smile at the inquisitive face with blinking eyes peering up at him. “Hello, little one, do you remember me? I’m one of your godfathers. Your mother and I have been friends since we were little.”

“Mama?” The little head turned to and fro, trying to find his mother.

And there were more tears to swallow back. “I’m sorry, Harry. Your mother isn’t here.”

Those big green eyes met his. “Bad man huwt Mama. Gween wight.”

“Yes, the bad man hurt her very badly. I’m sorry, little one, but your mother had to leave you.”

“Come back?” His voice was teary and his lips trembled.

“I’m sorry, Harry, your mama can’t come back. She’s gone ahead of both of us into the arms of Gaia.”

His tears were silent and Severus wept with him for a long moment. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dobby also crying quietly. It was a mournful gathering that met Griphook’s eyes when he opened the door. The elf and child rather took him by surprise but he just blinked and announced that Brexit could see them now. Severus wiped Harry’s cheeks with a gentle thumb before wiping his own on his sleeve and standing to follow the goblin.

Dobby carried the basket while Severus carried Harry. The hall seemed longer than Severus had ever walked in the bank. His own account was modest, barely reaching the 10,000 galleons which would garner a manager to be assigned. It occurred to him that if rumor was true, Harry’s account would be vastly different.

Griphook knocked on a bright emerald green door with a stylized dragon swirling around the door knob. “Mr. Snape and company, Sir.”

The older goblin behind the walnut desk raised an eyebrow. “Thank you, Griphook. Stay by the door to run the errands I believe we will need in the next while.”

Severus sat in the chair before the wide desk and Dobby sat on the floor at his feet. “This is Harry Potter. His parents were killed earlier today. I am one of his godfathers and I believe I might share custody of Harry.”

“My condolences, Mr. Snape. Word had reached us from the Ministry that their deaths had occurred. The Wizengamot has sealed the Potter’s wills. Fortunately, we have the originals here. May I ask where you found young Mr. Potter?”

“On the doorsteps of a muggle house in Surrey.” Severus’ tones were dry as dust. “Left there by Headmaster Dumbledore.” He looked down at the basket and noticed the letter tucked into the side. “This may tell us more.”

Bending over, he plucked the envelope out of the basket and awkwardly opened it, juggling Harry from one arm to the other while opening it and reading. “Good heavens, he was left at Lily’s sister’s house. She hates magic and wasn’t that fond of Lily. It would have been a disaster. The Potters would have never sanctioned that.”

“I believe you are right, Mr. Snape.” Brexit pulled out an ebony box from his lower drawer and set it on top of his desk. “There is a spot for your thumb where the keyhole would normally be. If you can satisfy the Potter’s wishes and Magic’s will, you should be able to open the box and retrieve their last testaments.”

Severus looked down at Harry and found trusting green eyes meeting his. “Harry, will you sit with Dobby while I talk with Brexit? It’s just for a few moments.”

Harry nodded and looked down at the elf holding up his arms to help him down. “Hawwy can.”

Taking a deep breath, Severus pressed his finger against the spot indicated. A sharp prick and a wave of magic swept over him from head to toe. It was warm and gentle and felt like a Lily hug. Tears prickled again but he held them back. With a click, the box opened. Inside were two scrolls, and he picked them out before sitting back to look them over. Both purple seals were intact and Brexit nodded approvingly.

“Let’s give them a read, shall we?” He asked.

“Yes.” Severus handed over the one with James’ name on it, while he kept Lily’s.

They broke the seals and began to read. Lily’s was short; everything to James if she died first; if he died first, then everything to Harry with his guardians being Severus Snape and/or Sirius Black, his godfathers, unless they were unable then he was to go to Frank and Alice Longbottom, his godmother. He was definitely not to be given to her sister and family. She also said the Secret Keeper was Peter Pettigrew and if they were dead, it was because of him.

The short personal note at the end tested his fraying emotions further.

_‘If we’re dead before our time, Severus, please take Harry and love him with all the great heart I know you have. Love him and bring him up with the care and warmth you were denied in your childhood. Know that I’ll be watching over you both and I leave you in Gaia’s hands with a heavy heart. Give him a kiss from me and tell him his mama loves him very much. And I love you too, my dear friend.’_

He blinked back more tears and traded wills with the goblin manager. James’ will was just as short with a personal note to Sirius Black. Taking a hold of his emotions, he laid the will back in the box where it joined Lily’s.

“I think we could use some tea, Mr. Snape. Where do you think Mr. Black is?” He motioned to Griphook, “Tea, biscuits, and perhaps a bottle for young Mr. Potter.”

“Yes, sir.” And he left closing the door.

“Harry also has a scar on his forehead that feels cursed to me. Could he see one of your healers?” Severus remembered it with an anxious look down at the small boy. “Harry, does your head hurt?”

“Owie.” His tiny hand gingerly touched his forehead. “How do?”

“I don’t know, little one. We’ll make it better in a bit.” Severus tenderly stroked through the black curls.

Harry nodded his head and went back to playing patty-cake with Dobby. A small giggle made him smile. “Brexit, I have no idea where Sirius is but if I could guess, I would say he’s hunting Peter Pettigrew. Do you have a way of reaching him? I do not.”

“A Gringott’s owl with a message about a Potter package at the bank might do the trick.”

“Perhaps, he is a bit of a hothead. When he’s upset, he may not think of the consequences of his actions. I followed my magic sense of Harry when I first felt him, leading me to Surrey. It was there, I found him. On the doorstep.” Severus still couldn’t believe Dumbledore had done that.

“On the doorstep?” Brexit frowned. “Malfeasance at the very least. The weather is hovering at freezing and the young lad could have gotten out of the basket and walked away with only his clothes and a blanket. Now we know why he had the wills sealed.”

“So no one would know he wasn’t to go to the Dursleys and was supposed to come to us. But he knew Sirius was to have custody. He did not know that I was the second godfather.” Severus stopped to think and what he was thinking wasn’t good. “He meant to have total control over events. That means Sirius is in trouble and he doesn’t know it.”

Brexit nodded. Griphook entered with a tea tray, setting it down on the manager’s desk. Brexit spoke to him in the goblin language. Severus had studied it as an independent study with Professor Flitwick in NEWT year. He hadn’t kept up with it though and he only got part of what was said. Still, it was enough to know that an owl would be going off within the hour and the healers were to be told of a patient coming shortly.

Preparing a cup of tea for himself, he tested the side of the bottle and found it warm to the touch. “Harry, would you like a bottle of milk?”

“Pease,” the toddler nodded and stretched up his arms to be lifted. Severus gathered him up and held the bottle for him. Bittersweet memories of watching Lily do this, gave his arms the right curves to hold him solidly but not too tight. Harry’s gaze held onto his while he sucked on the rubber teat. Those eyes were droopy now and within a few minutes, he blinked then blinked again and finally closed them. Severus waited a few moments then eased the nipple out. Harry’s lips pushed in and out for a bit then closed. He snuffled a little but was finally asleep. Setting the bottle aside, he picked up his cup and sipped the fragrant brew. Hot and sweet, just the way he liked it.

“I have asked the healers to be ready for you shortly.” Brexit brought out two large leather bound journals with the name Potter embossed on the covers. “These are the compilations of the Potter properties, both monetary and physical. They include the vaults with the money; those vaults with the furniture, books, art, etc; and the physical estates and how to get to them. In these dangerous times, one of the properties to house young Harry could be warded beyond the normal wards by Gringott’s.”

“As one of the ones with custody, what provisions will be available to me?” Severus asked. “I don’t know what is left at Godric’s Hollow.”

Brexit made a note. “I’ll have a team go and assess the damage immediately before looters take advantage. They can recover all that’s left for the young one. His clothes and toys at a minimum will be needed now. The rest of it can go in the material vault for now. What do you wish to do about a funeral?”

Their bodies – Severus felt everything come to a halt. Lily’s precious body which no longer housed her bright soul. He rocked Harry for a long moment. “I just know that she didn’t want a pretentious service or any coffin. Simple would be best. The Potters burial vault is near there. They should both be put in it. And cremated, she didn’t want anything between her and Gaia’s earth.”

“So it shall be.” Brexit nodded and made more notes. “Let’s go to the healers now. This will all still be here when we are sure of the young one’s health.”

Severus nodded, unable to speak at that moment. Dobby stood beside him when he rose from the chair. “Dobby go too?”

“Yes, join us.”

Brexit led the way, joined by Griphook with a single gesture from the manager. Severus watched the route carefully. This was definitely not the Gringott’s he’d ever visited. Marble gave way to quartz stone walls that glimmered in the torch light. The hall narrowed a bit and the doors grew a bit shorter with a rough hewn look to them. Each one had an animal on it although some were creatures out of the ancient past.

They turned in at a bright white door with a serpent carved around a silver door knob, Griphook holding it open for them. Severus did a quick look around and found it rather a homey place for a hospital. The colors on the walls were a soft and muted blue; the three empty beds looked comfortable instead of sterile; and the floor was tiled with something which absorbed sound. A gentle humming came from the only goblin there and she looked up with what seemed to be a smile.

“Ah, the little one who wakes to sorrow. Put him down here.” She pointed to the first bed. “I am Healer Ponsby and I am fully qualified in both your world and my own.”

Severus laid him gently on the sheet and Harry grimaced before stilling again, never quite waking up. The healer laid a pale red crystal on his forehead and waved her hand over the small body from head to toe. She appeared to frown when her hand came back to his head. Using both hands, she quietly said a spell and they watched a misshapen shadow rise above his forehead.

“Well, that’s most disconcerting. There is a piece of organic matter lodged in the scar. Probably since the scar was given, just a few hours ago. If it is not removed, that shadow will move into his core and begin to taint his magic.” She pursed her lips and moved both hands over the region of his heart. “Basta, someone has blocked his core to a detrimental degree. And recently. Both must be healed for this little one to be able to grow. Wizards! We need a curse breaker, Brexit. Is Mellic here or in Egypt?”

“He is here but slated to return to his dig next week.” Brexit motioned Griphook over. “Go and find Mellic and tell him Ponsby and I request his help.”

“Can you tell who blocked his core? I know Lily said his accidental magic was quite strong for a 15 month old. I suppose she or James might have done it.” Severus was finding it hard to concentrate. 

“No, done in the last few hours. He has a slight congestion in his lungs. Once we take care of the big problems we’ll take care of that.” Ponsby switched out the red crystal for an emerald green one. “Hm-m-m, someone has blood bonded him within the last year. Who could that be?”

Severus hesitated a moment. “Probably Sirius Black, his other godfather. I – I didn’t know they’d let him do that.”

“That’s alright, Mr. Snape, you can do it too after we heal him. As the other godfather, he may well need your support in the coming years. I predict he’s going to be a very powerful young man.” She swapped out the green crystal for one in deep amethyst purple. “Oh, how nice, he has a soulmate. That will be an interesting quest for him. Unless you already know who it is?”

“Ah, no, um, no I didn’t know that.” Severus blinked rapidly, his mind racing through a dozen different names of Harry’s age. Malfoy, Longbottom, Bones, other pure blood families all came to mind but what if they weren’t a pure blood. “We’ll think about that later.”

“Indeed, another time.” Ponsby pulled off the last crystal and brushed the hair off the pale forehead. “Once the matter and curse are removed, he will heal rapidly.”

Griphook reentered the chamber and spoke quietly to Brexit, who nodded and gave him further instructions. “Mellic will join us shortly. The eagle owl has returned without the letter to Mr. Black but with no reply. Hopefully, it means he will join us shortly.”

“A puzzle you say?” An elderly goblin with a shock of white hair between his slightly drooping ears came through the door with an eager expression on his face. “What kind of curse have you got?”

“Elder Mellic, it appears to be a combination of organic and spirit.” Ponsby moved aside so the curse breaker could reach Harry’s forehead.

Mellic spoke a few guttural words then gently placed his long fingered hands on either side of the boy’s head. Severus could almost feel the power of the Elder’s magic from where he stood. But Harry slept on and at last the goblin stepped back, shaking out his hands and frowning. 

“That’s quite nasty.” He harrumphed and growled a bit. “It’s a soul piece. A foul horcrux from someone who has split his soul before. Where did it come from?”

“From the Dark Lord – from Voldemort.” Severus whispered. How could that be? He’d never heard of a horcrux before. How would a person even go about doing that? More than one?

“Basta – is it true that he was killed earlier today?” Mellic pursed his lips. “Not killed if this is his horcrux. We can get rid of this one but there are links to more of them. We’ll have to contain it in something and keep it while we hunt the rest.”

“I must speak with Ragnok about this. Hold for now and I will return shortly.” Brexit said fiercely. “Elder, if you would come as well? Better he hears it all at one time. Mr. Snape, please rest here for now and we shall return once he is up-to-date with this situation.”

“Thank you, Manager Brexit and you also, Elder Mellic.” Severus bowed to them and hoped his deep gratitude came across.

They nodded at him and left with Griphook. Severus felt rather like he was standing in rushing water with no hint of where the current might lead him.

“Here you go, Mr. Snape.” Healer Ponsby patted the other bed. “I’d like to give you a checkup also. Once young Potter is healed, he’s going to be a handful and you need to be in tip-top shape to deal with him. So up on the bed and I’ll check out your health.”

He didn’t even hesitate. The thought of being able to lay down and rest for a few moments was nirvana to his ears. The bed was just as comfortable as it looked and he sagged down as if he was Dumbledore’s age instead of only 21. A crystal was placed on his forehead and he didn’t even look to see what color it was. He heard and felt her humming as she worked her way down his body. She changed out the crystal for another and he felt her warm hands frame his face before slipping down to his heart.

“Interesting, Mr. Snape. We shall discuss my findings in a bit.” She pulled a blanket over him and patted his arm. “Rest for now. I shall awaken you when the others return. Now Elf, come over here and let me see what shape you are in. I don’t get to see many house elves so this will be a real treat.”

“Let her check you, Dobby. I’m depending on your help for some time to come.” Severus said sleepily.

“Dobby can.” 

And Severus slipped into sleep between one thought of Lily and the next.

End part one


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goblins are amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, Brexit came from the news. I'm out of touch with naming beings. 

Part two 

“Mr. Snape, you are needed.” The female voice woke him instantly and he jerked upright.

Where was he? The small goblin beside his bed reminded him of the events of the last few hours.

Lily was gone.

Never to return. And he was alone, except he wasn’t really. Gazing over at the first bed, he saw Harry curled up around his pillow, still fast asleep. “How long was I down, Madame Ponsby?”

“Just an hour, Mr. Snape. Griphook here has come to take you to the Senior Director’s office. Dobby and the little one may stay here while you continue on with business.” She patted his hand where it laid on the blanket. “I expect our ritual chamber will be needed to fix the problems found. The Mystic Guild will be preparing it now.”

“Harry is all right though?” He flung off the blanket and stood up, wavering for a moment before sitting down again to put on his shoes.

“The little one will not know you are gone, I promise.” She snapped her fingers and the bed remade itself. “I told them to have breakfast waiting for you and I want you to eat as much as you can. You’re borderline anemic and at least 30 pounds underweight.”

For a moment, she sounded like Poppy Pomfrey from his school years. He was always under nourished during his teens. “Yes, I will, Madame.”

“Good. Here is Griphook. He will take you on.”

Severus bowed to her before moving towards the door but coming to a stop and looking around. “Oh, Dobby? Are you alright?”

“Dobby is good, Master. Healer fix me up.”

Severus looked at Ponsby questioningly. She replied. “Dobby is anemic also and several bones hadn’t healed correctly so I mended them. The depressed skull fracture had affected part of his brain so he will be much more coherent now.”

“Oh, good. Dobby, I’m glad you’re feeling better. Please help watch over Harry.”

“Dobby will do.” The little elf hopped off his bed and moved to the foot of the child’s bed.

Severus returned his attention to Griphook and followed behind him. I wonder what the Senior Director could want. The Potter Estate or the horcrux or what? And what about Black, where is he and what is he doing? Following Griphook, he found they were going even deeper into Gringott’s. He smelled stone and ancient wood with hints of musky herbs. Hardened leather shields hung on the walls with polished oaken spears crossed over them.

They stopped at a black door with a silver dragon in Celtic design traced upon it. Griphook knocked twice and the door opened wide. Severus stepped in wide eyed. Instead of a dark, dungeon-like room, it had a light, almost airy feel. Paneled with pale maple, the ceiling was stone inlaid with sparkling crystals reflecting the torch light. The furniture looked comfortable albeit simple in the same light maple. 

The goblin behind the desk was imposing with a gaze that caught his for a long moment. “Welcome, Mr. Snape. I am Ragnok.”

He immediately bowed while never losing eye contact. “I thank you for your council, Senior Manager Ragnok.”

“Please sit and call me Ragnok. We need no titles for these negotiations. There are too many factors at play at this moment in time. Brexit has explained the situation to this point and Elder Mellic is eager to go horcrux hunting. The decisions made today will be a start only, for players beyond our control are still making a mess up top.” His voice was low pitched and faintly growly.

“Thank you. Please call me Severus.” Severus sat next to Brexit and nodded a greeting to him and the Elder goblin. “I feel Harry should be our main focus for now. He needs to be well, have a safe place to live, and people who love him. Has Black been found yet?”

“Mr. Black has not been found but he has left a trail of destruction behind him. An alert from the Aurors was received a few moments ago, declaring him an oath-breaker and murderer.”

“But what of Pettigrew? He was the one who betrayed the Potters.”

“Supposedly he is dead along with 12 Muggles in a sewer main explosion.” Brexit grimaced. “We are maintaining a watch on the Ministry in case they have Black. We can provide council at his trial when needed.”

“Alright, that seems to be solved for now. What about the horcrux and can it be safely removed from Harry’s scar?” Severus looked over at Mellic.

“Safely, yes, easily no but then I enjoy a good battle.” The older goblin rubbed his hands together and smiled. “The Mystic Guild has a nice crystal skull they found in Peru a decade ago. Its harmonic matrix is perfect to temporarily house the soul fragment and its fellows when we find them.”

Severus had a million questions and wasn’t sure how to start asking them. “I – I would like it done quickly before much time passes. Madame Ponsby said it could taint his magic core. Oh, and that was another thing. Someone has bound his core and that needs to be unbound.”

“She found yours bound as well, Severus.” Ragnok pursed his lips and took in Severus’ gobsmacked expression. “It was most likely done when you were at Hogwarts and before you took the dark mark. We’ll book you in for an unbinding as well.”

“I don’t suppose you could break the Dark Lord’s curse mark, too?” Severus sighed. “I was a fool for ever believing in his lies.”

Mellic perked up even more. “I’ve been trying to get my hands on one of his followers for years. Let me take a look.” He leapt from his chair and circled around to Severus’ left side.

Severus started unbuttoning the cuff of his shirt and rolling back his sleeve. Mellic placed a hand on either side of the disfiguring tattoo and seemed to go into a trance.

“That may take a while, Severus.” Ragnok chuckled. “Mellic does enjoy a good mystery curse. Are there others, do you think, who would like to be rid of the dark mark?”

“Many, Ragnok. He recruited heavily from those graduating Hogwarts over the last six years. After the disrespect accorded Slytherins during our Hogwarts years, he promised us respect. For me, it was his backing for research in all fields, not just the Potions he promised me, and safety from encroaching muggles.” He rubbed his temple and wished he had a pain draught. 

“We promised Ponsby we’d make you eat something.” Ragnok leaned closer. “She can be quite fierce when not obeyed.” He beckoned to Griphook to bring over a covered tray from a side table. Removing the cover, a teapot, chocolate pot, a rack of buttered toast, a dish of several cut up fruits, a dish of scrambled eggs, with cups and plates upon which to put a bit of everything.

Severus’ stomach grumbled loudly and he blushed. Mellic’s talon like finger was tracing the hideous snake. “Interesting curse. You realize it is connected directly to your core. He has been leeching magic from you since he placed it onto your arm. One thread goes to your heart so he could easily drain you dry before killing you.”

Severus looked at him in despair. “He said it would call us to him and help us concentrate on our specialties in our work for him. Mine was potions based, he said. And I believed him. I’ve had several breakthroughs in inventing potions for my Mastery.”

“Interesting, young man, but surely you realize it did nothing your brilliant brain wasn’t already capable of. Don’t you have your Mastery now?” Mellic let go and sniffed. “Mangos, I’ve been waiting for them.”

Severus began to roll down his sleeve. Mellic stopped him. “Don’t bother, Severus, I’ll be taking care of that when I undo your core block. It will hurt a great deal but I think you’re used to pain.”

Their eyes met and Severus gave a jerky nod. “I can endure but will it hurt Harry to get his curse scar removed?”

“No, we’ll put him into dreamless slumber before it comes out. It hasn’t been there long enough to protest too badly, unlike yours which has been there for several years. Since it will be the first I’ve ever removed, you’ll need to be awake and aware while I do it. The hazards of being first.” Mellic patted his arm before moving to the tray and selecting a bowl in which to put his mangos.

Severus sat there stunned into immobility. His greatest mistake could be healed. It would mean he could care for Harry and not have to stay away from him because of the danger. But the goblins did nothing without cost. “How much will it cost to break my curse and Harry’s?”

Ragnok chuckled. “The Potter Estate will pay the 10,000 galleons for his curse scar to be removed but we shall not charge for the use of the crystal skull. Your mark’s curse will be the first ever broken so we will discount the rite to just 5,000 galleons. The removal of the core blocks will be taken care of at the same time. A 100 galleons each will suffice.”

“Thank you, Ragnok that will leave me enough to take care of Harry.” Severus poured a cup of tea and dished out some eggs and two pieces of toast. He was suddenly ravenous.

“The Potter Estate will pay 500 galleons a month towards the boy’s upkeep. And the property will be maintained by the Estate as well.” Brexit informed him before pouring some hot chocolate into his mug. “Save your money for your potion research. For now, eat up so we can get on with our tasks.”

Severus savored a bite of warm toast then a bite of buttery eggs; he kept alternating until both were gone. The tea went down after, still piping hot from the pot. He needed more sleep but that could wait until Harry was completely safe and healed. He did wonder what kind of block Dumbledore had placed on him during his school years. Would he have been able to do more if his core had been at full strength? Somehow he thought that might have been the point to blocking his potential since he was only a Slytherin and couldn’t be allowed to outdo the Headmaster’s Gryffindors. 

Another knock on the door, interrupted his musings. The diminutive goblin who entered seemed almost childlike but her voice was soft and soothing, rather like Madame Ponsby. “We are ready, Ragnok, when the humans are. Who goes first?”

“Severus, you or young Harry?” Ragnok asked.

“Harry first, please. I will endure better knowing he is free of the curse and blockage.” He finished his tea and began to get up.

“We thought so and the child is in our ritual chamber now. The house elf is with him.” The small goblin eyed him. “Come with me and you can watch your child during the ritual. Elder Mellic, are you ready now?”

“Yes, yes, I’ve finished off the mangos.” The elder goblin wiped his hands free of the juice and arose from his chair. “Ragnok, you’ll need a sleeping room for the two of them once the rituals are complete. They will need restful sleep once they are curse free. Probably near the healers, since Ponsby will want to monitor them as long as she can.”

Severus smiled. “I think all healers are the same, Elder. They always want to watch over their patients even if they are completely healed and eager to leave.”

“Ha – exactly, young man. And the older you get, the more they want to watch you.” Mellic beckoned to Severus and he followed behind the curse breaker. The route became even narrower and the stone walls darker. Severus wondered if it was granite because an occasional vein of lighter material ran along the wall about waist level on him.

The scents here reminded him of a Catholic church he’d once hidden in after a tortuous session with the Dark Lord. He’d almost splinched himself and ended up stumbling into the church. He’d hidden there for most of an evening while getting his trembling under control. The scent of the incense had stayed with him and that’s exactly what it smelled like here.

An archway broke the monotony of wall and he followed the pair of goblins within. The space opened up into a chamber of polished stone. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all black onyx and the light from the torches splintered into an amazing display of light. Etched into the floor were runes upon runes, all rippling out from the center to the edges.

Harry seemed very small lying at the exact center. He was sound asleep and looked quite at peace amid the gathering goblins. Mellic went into a side room and Severus heard splashing sounds. The Potions Master moved around the outside walls until he stood by Dobby, who was watching the ritual setup with wide eyes.

He knelt down beside the small elf. “Dobby, when Harry is healed and unbound, I’d like you to watch him while I take my place within the circle. The goblins think they can break the curse of the dark mark. It’s the only way Harry would be safe with me. We’ll be staying here overnight so Healer Ponsby can watch over us.”

“Dobby watch and guard, Master Harry and you.” Dobby nodded earnestly.

“I trust you, Dobby.” Severus patted the small shoulder and stood back up.

Mellic appeared in a white robe with a headband of gold in which a glowing emerald crystal rested above his eyes. Four others followed him, dressed the same but with different colored crystals. They filed onto the five stars set between the runes with Mellic at Harry’s head. The toddler looked so small upon the stark black floor.

Mellic began a low chant, which was slowly added to by his companions. When the chanting began to get louder, another goblin entered holding a crystalline skull before him. He walked slowly around the circle until he reached an altar of black basalt, which Severus hadn’t even noticed before then. The skull was placed on the altar and the goblin bowed once to the skull, and once to Mellic before completing the circle and disappearing back into the side room.

“Shi-asta,” Mellic intoned.

“Rok-sog,” the other said back.

Harry’s body jerked and on his forehead, the scar burst open with a shriek, while a black mist flowed angrily out to hover in the air above his small head. Blood slowly trickled out of the scar but Severus watched the mist dart at Mellic.

“Co-spir-tok,” Mellic said firmly and with one swift motion, he flung the mist at the crystal skull. It flowed into the clear crystal, making it tremble on the altar before settling down.

The goblins chanted for another long moment then silently moved away from the runes to the side chamber. Severus wanted to go to Harry but hesitated in case he shouldn’t cross the runes. But the littlest goblin confidently crossed and picked the baby up, bringing him across to Severus before going to the altar and lifting the skull away, carrying it to the side chamber as well.

The potion master accepted Harry and held him close, hastily taking out a handkerchief to wipe away the blood from the scar. But once the blood was blotted away, the small forehead showed a tiny pale white scar. He looked in awe at the healing. 

“That will heal quickly. I have a salve that will disappear what’s left.” He hugged the child and kissed the spot. “Thank Gaia for her blessing.”

“Thank Gaia,” Dobby echoed.

“Master Snape, is everything alright?” Brexit had been a silent witness for the ritual and he had edged around the walls to greet them.

“Everything is amazing, Manager Brexit. He looks like it never happened.” Severus said gratefully. “I will never be able to thank all of you enough.”

“We are a part of Magic's world as well, Master Snape. I would like it if you would simply call me Brexit. We are going to be working very closely together for the next few decades.” The manager said simply.

“I would like that, Brexit. Please call me Severus.” The young man nodded. “If – no when Elder Mellic removes the cursed mark on my arm, I will be able to freely accept your help and guidance for myself and Harry.”

“Done, Severus.” Brexit smiled. “I believe you are up next. Healer Ponsby is waiting outside this ritual space for Harry. He should not be here for the breaking of your curse.”

“Of course, Dobby will you take Harry out to the Healer and stay with him until I return?” Severus kissed the tiny forehead once more and breathed a prayer to Gaia before gently placing him within Dobby’s arms.

“Dobby watch and guard.” The small elf nodded and slowly made his way out of the chamber with a greeting to the healer once they were out of sight.

“Master Snape, would you please remove your robe and shirt?” Mellic had rejoined them, still dressed in his white robe. He placed two white candles onto the altar and with a wave of his hand, they lit up. “Come to the altar and lay your arm here.”

Brexit motioned that he would hold Severus’ clothes and the young man quickly disrobed. The altar was rough and icy cold to the touch but it could have been burning lava and he would still have gladly placed the marked arm upon it.

Mellic was muttering incantations while passing a dagger through the left candle flame, then through the right. Severus waited quietly while silently saying an entreaty to Gaia for the curse to be broken. He realized he’d closed his eyes when a sharp hot pain shot through his forearm. Gritting his teeth, he endured the searing heat. His blood hit the altar with a hiss that sounded like parseltongue.

Maybe it was, he wondered while panting in oxygen, Voldemort had used the hissing speech when placing the tattoo. Mellic was calling his name and his eyes opened in time to see a geyser of blood spurt from this arm onto the altar.

A sharp pain in his chest overrode all other sensations and he remembered the curse was connected to his heart. Voldemort won, was his last conscious thought as he slid to the floor.

*** 

“Master Snape, you must wake up and eat something.” A soft hand patted his and he blinked up at the ceiling. “That’s right, young man. Look at me now so I can see you’re tracking alright.”

His head moved on the soft pillow and Madame Ponsby came into view. Memory came rushing back and he lifted his left arm, only to find a bandage wrapped from wrist to elbow. “Did it . . . is it . . .”

“Mellic will be quite insufferable for some time with his success. I believe they have a King of Curses title that moves around the curse breaker circle. The young ones will be jealous but that just means they’ll try harder to learn more and be the next one to win the title.” She rolled her eyes then smiled at him. “It’s gone and so is the block on your core. You’ll be surprised how much more power you’ll be able to exert now. I expect new potions from you, young man.”

He blushed. “I will bring them straight to you, Madame. And anything you need, I’ll gladly research.”

“Excellent, now that you’re awake, I’m going to throw you out. Griphook is waiting to guide you to Harry and your room for the evening. I have requested a large dinner to be served there and I want you to eat as much as you can. The ritual took a lot of energy from you and you need to replenish it.”

“Yes, Madame, I shall.” Severus sat up and swayed at the blood rushing to his head. “Oh!”

“Easy, now, take it slowly. I gave you a blood replenishment potion right after the ceremony but I think another one would not go amiss.” She gestured and a small blue vial came to her hand. She handed it to him and he uncapped it before drinking it down. 

Nasty tasting but right now, nothing could faze him. He was free of the mark and the servitude. He’d thought he had nothing but bitterness to live and now he was reborn into a life of possibilities. Gaining his feet, he reached out his hands and grasped one of hers between them. “I am in your debt, Madame. Thank you for all you’ve done for me and for Harry.”

“It was my pleasure, young man.” She patted him with her free hand. “Keep the bandage on overnight. You should be able to remove it to bathe in the morning. At which time you shall eat an enormous breakfast before going back to work with Brexit and perhaps, Ragnok.”

He smiled and bowed to her before turning back to the doorway, where Griphook was waiting. The goblin led him down a side hall that quickly led to a series of human sized doors with landscape paintings on the walls. When Griphook knocked on the second door on the right, it was opened by a grinning Dobby.

“Thank you, Griphook. At what time would Brexit be available?” Severus asked.

“He shall be available when you are ready, Master Snape. Just speak into the mirror, here.” He motioned to a square mirror beside the door. “Say his name and someone will come to get you. In the morning, ask for your breakfast and it will be delivered. Madame Ponsby will check and know how much you eat. Dinner will be delivered shortly.”

“Thank you and good night, Griphook.” Severus nodded tiredly.

“Good night, Sir.” He left, closing the door behind him.

“Dobby, how is Harry?” He walked to the white crib where Harry was sleeping. 

“He sleeps all the time you gone.” The house elf joined him by the crib. “He feels calm and happy.”

“He will still grieve the loss of his parents. That will take time to heal.” Severus thought of his own grief and knew time alone would make the pain less.

A knock at the door, sent Dobby scooting over to open it. A goblin walked in with a heavy tray, putting it down on the round table in the corner. With a bow, he left them. Dobby took off the cloth and revealed an amazing dinner of beef, potatoes, broccoli, salad, and several slices of chocolate torte. Two bottles were cradled in a stone crock for Harry if he should waken.

“Dobby, let’s both eat now before Harry wakes up. I think his hunger should kick in soon. I never want him to be hungry.” Severus remembered lots of time as a child when he was sent to bed without eating.

“Dobby eat, too?”

Severus smiled at him. “Yes, with me, right now. We’re going to need to work together over the next week. Setting up a home and making Harry comfortable will be my first focus. Then I need to set up a potion lab so I can start a mail order business to help support us.”

Dobby gingerly sat on the other chair and Severus made it grow up so he could reach the food more easily. “Thank you, Master Snape.”

“You’re welcome, Dobby. How do you feel?” Severus filled his plate and began eating. The beef was so tender it practically melted in his mouth.

Dobby put small portions on his plate. “Dobby is good, Master. Feel brand new.”

Severus smiled and swallowed. “I do too, Dobby. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.”

Dobby nodded and took his first bite of the salad. They spent the next few moments eating as much as they could. Savoring the sweet taste of chocolate, Severus finished off a slice of the torte. Leaning back in his chair, he felt stuffed but in a good way. His head felt . . . balanced in a way he’d forgotten how to feel. The mark had ruled his more than just his soul but also his entire body.

A soft mutter came from the crib. He stood and moved over to see if Harry was awake. Green eyes stared back at him and he smiled. “Hello, Harry, how do you feel?”

A small hand patted his forehead and he smiled. “Owie gone. Hungy.”

“How about a warm bottle for now, little one?”

Harry sat and reached up his arms to Severus. “Pease.”

Severus picked him up and carried him over to the table. Dobby had one of the bottles warmed and handed it to the potion master. Harry’s eyes lit up and he reached for it. He was able to hold it himself so Severus cradled him close and rocked him a little. Dobby ate quietly beside them.

“Dobby, we will have a busy day tomorrow. We will be picking out a home for us, moving in, and getting settled.” He thought of all that needed doing.

“Home have elves?” Dobby asked.

“I don’t know. Probably not since Lily didn’t want any in the beginning. I think once Harry came, she might have changed her mind. Since my mark is gone, I should be able to manage one or two.” He’d have to test his power levels in the morning to see if he could sustain a bond. “The magic in the home might have been enough to keep one or two alive. James . . . wouldn’t have wanted harm to come to them so he might have loaned them out to friends.”

Harry finished his bottle and looked at the dinner table. “Whas dat?”

“Our dinner, Harry.” Severus cast a quick look at the dishes left on the table. “Would you like some mashed potatoes?”

“Pease,” Harry held out a small hand and the dish came rocketing over. Dobby caught it and held on with wide eyes. The little boy thought that was funny and he giggled. Severus sat him up and grabbed a spoon from his place setting.

“We’re going to have to talk about this, Harry, but not now.” Severus wondered if the block on his core might have been placed there for a reason. After four or five spoonful’s, Harry shook his head, no. “All right, Harry, let’s get you cleaned up so we can go to bed. I’m tired.”

“No tid.” Harry shook his head and peeked over at the little house elf. “P’ay now wit elfy.”

Severus sighed quietly. “Very well, Harry. But we need to clean off your dinner before you play. Dobby, is there a bathroom?”

“Here, Master Snape.” Dobby hopped off his chair and led the way into the bathroom. It was a marvel of green streaked marble with a splendid bathtub that Severus looked at longingly. But for now, he took a washcloth from the stack next to the sink and ran the water until it was warm but not too hot. Wiping off the little face so close to his, he chuckled at where the gravy had migrated.

Harry giggled too and patted his face. “Ah ceen.”

“Yes, all clean, Harry. Do you need to . . . “ he hesitated, what word would a baby know about pissing.

“Pee-pee now.” Harry informed him and Severus took him over to the toilet and helped him undress enough to free his tiny penis. The little boy peed for a little while before stopping. “Ah don now.”

“Good boy, let’s wash your hands then you and Dobby can play for a bit before bedtime.” Severus let Harry play for a moment with the warm water before drying him off and carrying him back into the bedroom. Conjuring a blue ball, he gave it to Dobby. “If you’ll look after him for a bit, I’m going to wash up for bed.”

But once in the bathroom, he realized he had nothing to change into for bed and nothing different to wear in the morning. Sticking his head out of the door, he asked, “Dobby, can you travel out of Gringott’s to Spinner’s End?”

The elf thought for a moment and shook his head no. “Wards too strong here.”

Severus sighed. “But you’ll be able to freshen up what I’m wearing in the morning?”

“Dobby can do.” And he rolled the ball back to Harry.

“Good,” Severus went back in and undressed to the skin. Turning on the faucets in the tub, he applied the stopper and made sure he had towels and washcloth on the side. Sniffing the liquid soap by the sink, he decided it would do. It smelled of roses and for a moment, he closed his eyes and thought of his mother who always wore that scent. Casting up a silent prayer for her soul, he got into the tub and for the first time in two days, he relaxed completely.

The hot water eased aches he hadn’t realized he had. The bandage around his arm was getting wet but for now, he decided to just let it be while he cleaned the rest of his body. Ducking under the still rising water, he worked up a lather and washed his hair. It had been awhile since he’d taken the time to wash it. He been brewing for a week for the contract with a small medical clinic in Oxford. It was his first mail order job and he’d been glad to get it. His mastery was still new and he knew St. Mungos wouldn’t even look at him until he had more of a reputation.

Rinsing all the soap off, he lay back and let his mind just drift. So much had happened and so much more was yet to be done. But he’d made a start, rescued a little boy, been relieved of a grievous curse, and could now think of a future most exceedingly bright. He smiled at the giggles from the other room. He would work hard now and make the most of the reprieve he’d been given.

He could definitely build a new life for himself and Harry. Starting tomorrow. 

***


	3. Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their new home is just what they wanted.

Part three

Someone was patting his face, Severus thought sleepily. When a little hand pulled at his nose, he opened his eyes and found Harry sprawled on his chest. The child giggled and kissed his chin.

“’ake up, seepy.”

Severus smiled at him. “I’m awake, Harry. Did you sleep well?”

“’es, did.” He smiled. “Hungy now.”

Severus thought for a moment and realized he was hungry, too. “Me, too. Let’s get up and eat.”

“’es!” Harry bounced and rolled off him, while sitting up. “Doby fix.”

The little house elf came over and helped him down off the bed. Severus got up and headed for the mirror by the door. “Hello. Is someone there?”

“Yes, Master Snape.”

“I’d like to order breakfast. Could you send over some scrambled eggs, bacon, tomatoes, and toast with strawberry jam? And tea, a big pot of tea.”

“It will be there shortly. Another bottle for the baby?”

“Yes, please.”

He turned away from the mirror and saw Dobby helping Harry walk to the bathroom. That reminded him he needed to go as well as get dressed for the day. Striding in, he helped Harry pee and then brush his six teeth. Wiping off his face, he let him down to go back to Dobby. Realizing that he could take off the bandage, he peeled it away and gazed down at clear skin. Not even a hint of scar remained. Clutching the sink counter, he felt relief crash over him.

Never again would he let himself be branded like cattle.

His clothes were hanging up and he hurriedly dressed. The knock at the door came at the same moment he left the bathroom. Dobby and Harry were playing with the ball and he walked around them with a smile. The ball had stayed conjured almost seven hours later. Interesting, he thought.

Opening the door, he greeted the goblin. “Good morning, Griphook.”

“Good morning, Master Snape. I will return when you are finished with your breakfast. Just speak into the mirror.” He set the heavy tray onto the table, removing the remnants of the evening meal. With a small bow he left.

“Come and eat, you two.” Severus removed the cloth and breathed in the delicious aroma of tea.

They ate slowly. Harry liked the eggs but not the stewed tomatoes. He couldn’t really chew the bacon without any molars but he mushed them around until he could swallow. The bottle of milk washed everything down and Severus was able to eat around him. Dobby ate rapidly as if it might be taken away from him. The potion master contemplated why an elf might be worried about losing a meal. It did not show the Malfoys in the best of light, if one of their elves was so afraid.

But that went on his mental list to find out. His list was getting longer by the minute. Finishing his third cup of tea, he looked down at Harry who was almost done with his bottle. “Well, little one, is your tummy filled up?”

Harry nodded, finishing up with a bit of a slurp. “’es, ‘ummy.”

Severus chuckled and used a napkin to clean off the mess around his mouth. “We have lots to do today, Harry. Sometimes, I’ll need to concentrate so will you play with Dobby when I ask you to?”

Harry smiled at Dobby. “We p’ay wit ball.”

“Good boy, do you need to use the bathroom before we go?” Severus asked.

“Pee-pee,” Harry nodded and Severus made sure they both went before going back to the mirror.

Five minutes later, they were striding down the hall back to the Senior Manager’s office. Severus wondered what had happened over night. Had Sirius been found? What kind of paperwork would have to be filed? Since he was named in the will, would his name have to be published? What properties did the Potters own? The list was endless but he felt he could move mountains now he was curse free.

They entered Ragnok’s office to find the work table awash in paper. 

“Good morning, Ragnok and Brexit.” He bowed to them with Harry clasped close. 

“Good morning, Severus and Harry.” The senior manager nodded to them from the head of the table. “We have many decisions today. Please sit and we can begin. You’ll find some of Harry’s things in the warded corner. Perhaps the elf can help the child go through them. They are from his room. And they have been cleaned before removal.”

Severus froze then carried Harry over to the corner, Dobby following behind. Stuffed animals, several books, and another ball sat on the carpeted floor. Harry’s eyes lit up and he squealed. “Paddy un’ Mooy.”

Severus dropped a kiss on the dark curls and sat him down so Harry could grab a stuffed black dog and gray wolf. Shaking himself to the present, he turned and sat at the table.

“First is a place to live. Once picked, we will ward it even more strongly than it already is.” Brexit had one of the ledgers open. “There are four to choose from. The one at Godric’s Hollow has been sealed off for now. The contents are in a holding facility. If you wish, Gringott’s can go in and repair the damage but we thought it a lower priority for later.”

“I agree, except for Harry’s nursery furniture. They would be a link to the past which he may need for now.” Severus took a piece of parchment and made a note to himself. “I know you said there were 500 galleons a month for taking care of Harry but that wasn’t in either will.”

“No, the Potter Estate grimoire has that listed from 1782 when a minor child became the heir and his uncle raised him to adulthood. Once you have accepted the regency, the amount will begin to be deposited to your vault.” Brexit slid a document over to Severus. “I should have labeled this as the first task of the day, this is the assumption of regency. The wills have allowed your name to be inserted into the Regency paperwork. Mr. Black is currently in Azkaban. We can find no record of trial and no one at the Ministry seems to have any idea that he is anything but guilty of betraying the Potters and murdering Mr. Pettigrew and assorted Muggles. At this time, you are the only one that Lily and James Potter have named who can actually take on the regency of the Potter Estate.”

Severus felt bewildered. “How could they not have tried him? Once they put him under veritaserum, he could easily prove he didn’t betray the Potters. Can something be done to get him a trial?”

“Yes, but not without legal maneuvering which will take time. Young Harry needs a guardian and home now.” Ragnok said. “Read the decree and see if you can fulfill the provisions.”

Severus picked up the long parchment and silently read it through. It was quite plainly written for a legal document. Oath, provisions, expectations, time constraints – all sounded relatively easy. Putting it down, he nodded to Ragnok. “I can fulfill all the duties. Will this be published in any way so the general public can find out my name and the home we choose today?”

“No, it shall be under seal from the moment you take the oath and sign the Regency Agreement. You will be the sole guardian for both the Muggle and Magical worlds. Headmaster Dumbledore has already sent a message that he will be taking the role of guardian and I took a chance and told him another had already been chosen.” Ragnok smiled a rather dangerous smile.

“Yes, I shall take the oath.”

“Excellent. You will be signing with a blood quill, so please speak the oath and sign here.” Ragnok pointed to the oath and handed him the quill.

Pulling out his wand, he pointed it towards his heart. “I, Severus Tobias Snape, do hereby swear my allegiance to Harold James Potter on my magic and do promise to raise him to the best of my ability until the time he has seventeen years and can take control of his estate. So mote it be.” Severus felt the magic take hold and when he signed his name, it turned blood red on the parchment.

Suddenly, he could feel Harry inside his head. He felt his emotions as if they were his own. That would take some getting used to. The Regency decree rolled itself up and duplicated itself three times. Brexit took them. “One will go into the Potter document vault, one into your vault, one to the family lawyer, and one into our files. They will be sealed from all eyes but the three of us around this table. Now, here are the particulars of the houses and in one case, a castle.”

A castle, he’d always wanted to live in a castle. Hogwarts had been so beautiful to him. He’d loved it at first sight only to find the inside not as welcoming as the exterior. Still, maybe this one would be better. He looked at the four files and opened up Potter Castle first. The picture was unexpected, it was more of a hill fort than a castle. Built in 1320, it had been added to in the 1600’s and then updated in the early 1800’s but not since. Would it even have indoor bathrooms?

“Are there any house elves entailed to the Estate?” He asked, putting that file aside and picking up the St. Mary’s folder.

“Two are currently so entailed. One of them is at the Castle and the other at the Paris apartment. Either or both can be brought to which ever property you choose.”

“Good,” Severus nodded and kept looking through the file. The one in St. Mary’s was a basic cottage with two rooms down and two rooms up with a bathroom on the bedroom floor. No basement meant no potions lab and that wouldn’t do.

Laying that one down, he picked up the Paris apartment folder and leafed through it. He knew basic French but if they lived there, he would soon have more fluency. But no room for a potions lab again. The last folder was labeled Bury St. Ives and he opened it to find a Tudor style cottage with three floors. Excitement washed through him when he spotted the words potion lab next to the kitchen on the main floor. Three bathrooms meant it had been updated within the last century. A library took up quite a bit of the main floor and he wondered if it had potion books to go along with the lab.

“I’d like to look at this one today if possible. It has everything we could need. What is the village like?”

“Brexit, could you get the village file for us?” Ragnok asked him and the other goblin nodded before leaving. “That one could be easily warded since I believe a stone wall encircles the entire property. How much land is listed?”

“Um, three acres. There’s an herb garden listed, a small orchard, and another walled garden simply labeled potions.” Severus was getting even more excited. “It says it hasn’t been lived in since 1946 when Sebastian Potter died. It says something about stasis.”

“Ah, that means the house was hermetically sealed so no one or nothing could get inside. Does it say who did the sealing?” Ragnok looked up at Brexit’s return with a slim folder.

“Grappling,” Severus looked up.

“Still living and able to work.” Ragnok pushed a buzzer and Griphook entered. “Ask Grappling to bring his file on Bury St. Ives to us.”

The goblin nodded and left. Severus was eagerly flipping through the file on the village and liking what he was seeing. A grocery, bakery, bike shop, used bookstore, post office, a café, and a restaurant were just some of the businesses listed. The 1,500 population was mostly muggle but several families were magical. The bookstore – Read It Again, Sam, was owned by the McGregor brothers who Severus vaguely remembered graduating when he was a first year.

It wasn’t too big but not so small that he and Harry would stick out like sore thumbs. He was itching to go there and check out the lab and the gardens. Having fresh ingredients would make his potions even more potent and thus more in demand. Without the dark mark to taint his magic, he could brew so much better.

He looked up when another goblin walked in with a file. “Senior Manager Ragnok, I remember the Bury St. Ives property. Not a problem to unseal. The stasis went over the gardens, too. Once removed, there will be a lot of rapid growth. Might want to have a garden elf ready to get to work.”

“Understood, Grappling. Is this the one, Severus? You can’t go in without removing the seal, but once the seal is removed, you will need to act immediately.” Ragnok looked at Severus.

“I think it is the best one but how would I go about getting a garden elf?” Severus had never thought he’d ever be able to afford a house elf but he might be able to now. It would take galleons from his vault, which was already halved by the cost of the curse removal.

“I shall send young Jenkins to the House Elf Bureau to see what is currently available. Have you thought about a nanny elf for Harry? If you are brewing full time, someone will need to take care of the child. You will need one for the home as well. Is Dobby not available?” Brexit asked him.

“I have borrowed him from the Malfoy family for this week. I should write Lucius and ask if he would be willing to move his allegiance to me.” Severus looked over to the corner and beckoned Dobby over to the table. “Dobby, would you like to join our family?”

“Dobby like very much.” The hopeful eyes met his. “I can do many things.”

“Thank you, Dobby. I’ll write to the Malfoys to see about it.” Severus took an extra parchment and dashed off a quick note to his friend. “Do you have owl service here at the bank?”

“Certainly, Severus. Do you know where the Malfoys are currently?” Brexit asked.

“They’re at the chateau in Amiens.” Severus answered.

“Seal it up and we’ll send it through to the Paris Gringott’s office. They’ll fly it from there for quicker service.” Brexit advised.

“Thank you.” Severus did as asked and handed it to Griphook. “For now, just see if there’s a gardener at the Bureau. I had not thought far enough ahead to consider a nanny elf. In the near future, I’ll consider it.”

“Done.” Brexit jotted a note and dropped it in a box sitting on the table. “Grappling, would you see to unsealing the estate this afternoon? We’ll have the ward crew in as soon as you are done. Do you wish the Fidelius to be cast, Severus?”

“I think yes, with myself as the secret keeper. Does the manor house have furniture?” Severus checked the file and answered his own question. “Here it is. Fully furnished, that’s a blessing. I will need to visit my vault to get out galleons and exchange them for muggle pounds. We’ll need to stock up food for the next few days until we get settled in.”

“Good thinking. Do you need to have your current housing packed for moving?” Ragnok asked.

“Oh, I didn’t think of that. Yes, I need to pack up my lab. Some of the ingredients will need to be handled carefully.” Severus was beginning to feel pulled into too many different directions. “What fee might you charge for packing and moving my things from Spinner’s End?”

Brexit answered. “100 galleons for the packing and moving with a further 100 for sealing the house afterwards. Unless you want to sell the residence?”

Severus snorted. “It hasn’t been a real home since my mother died. It’s not worth much but I’d rather sell it than seal it. I just need my clothing, books, and lab contents moved. Please order the move for now and take the cost from my vault.”

“Very well, Severus. I’ll have a team take several dimensional trunks for your library and potions. They should be done by the time the manor house is unsealed.” Brexit dropped another note into the message box. “Now, as to the Potter investments. They’ve been investing in both the Muggle and Magic worlds for at least three generations. James Potter’s father Charlus, saw a future where Muggle technology would begin to outpace any magical innovations.”

“What kind of technology?” Severus took the file handed to him and began to read the synopsis.

“Entertainment options as well as business applications, I believe. They subscribed to the Wall Street Journal, a muggle business newspaper. I will make sure the subscription is routed to your new home. The other option would be to hire an investment consultant to keep track of the changes in, what the muggles call the Market.” Brexit suggested.

“Do you have names on file of wizards who do that? How much would such a consultant cost?” Severus wanted the best for his new charge but the costs were beginning to add up.

“The Estate would pay for him and we do have recommendations available.” Ragnok re-entered the conversation at this point. “The lawyer for the Potter family is Boris Benning. He was a young man when Charlus Potter hired him. I believe he was his first client. They had a friendship which spilled over into their private lives. Would you like to meet him today? The regency documentation will have already been received by his office.”

“Yes, if he can come here. I don’t want to take Harry out into the public eye.” Severus had no memory of the Benning family so had no idea what the lawyer would think of his assumption of the regency. “Was it his office who wrote the Potter wills?”

“It was, so he should not be surprised by your taking over the regency of young Harry.” Ragnok dropped his note into the message box. “I’ve asked for him to come for lunch. He may have a recommendation for an investment consultant as well.”

“That would be wonderful. What is next?” Severus looked at the folders still waiting.

“An overview of the estate, the Wizengamot seat and the current Potter political allies.” Ragnok pushed a very thick folder over to him.

Severus kept his sigh to himself. He had no head for politics at all and now he would need to understand and have an opinion. Opening the folder, he began to read. The next hour was spent in a maze of politics and power brokering. James had just begun to take an interest and start the conversations needed to take his place among his fellow pure bloods. He was beginning to wish he’d listened to Lucius more closely the last two years.

The message box glowed green and Ragnok opened it to see what had been sent. He handed it to Severus. It was a return letter from Lucius.

“Dear Severus:

I can’t imagine why you’d want Dobby but if you do, I would be willing to trade him for eight months’ worth of the Abruptio Placentae Potion. Narcissa wishes another child but miscarried twice before having Draco and once since. I know you would make a premium potion and I can trust her health in your hands.

The news from England is interesting but I find it hard to believe that Black would have betrayed his best friend. I wish to return but leave my family here. There seems to be a bit of a witch hunt going on for those with the dark mark. Are you somewhere safe and why are you using Gringott’s Owls?

Sincerely,  
Lucius  
Lord Malfoy 

Severus thought hard. He could brew the potion and with some research, he would come up with a way to match it directly to Narcissa. The witch hunt would definitely go after the Malfoy Lord. “I think Lucius would be a good candidate for removal of his dark mark. May I offer the possibility to him and have his first stop be here?”

Ragnok pursed his lips and tapped a talon on the table top. “A young lord with a small family would seem to be an excellent candidate. He would also be a good man to give you political lessons.”

“If I must, then yes, he would be someone from whom I can learn.” Severus sighed. Writing back took some time while he thought and discarded several statements to catch Lucius’ interest. Still, he signed off with a yes to the potions and an offer of an answer to the dark mark. It went out via the message box.

A little hand tugged on his pants. “Hngy, Da-Sev.”

Severus pushed back from the table and picked Harry up. ‘Da-Sev’? Where did that come from? It made him smile. “Well, what time is it?” 

Ragnok chuckled. “Time for lunch, young Harry. We shall adjourn to a side room and meet up with Mr. Benning, your lawyer.”

Harry nodded and waved his little hand at the goblin. “Mow eggs?”

“Applesauce would be good, too.” Severus half-asked.

“’appl-aus,” Harry waved both hands at Severus. “’uice.”

“Juice, Harry? I’m sure we can get you some pumpkin juice.” Severus beckoned to Dobby. “Good news, Dobby. Lord Malfoy is giving you to me. Do you still wish to join our family?”

Dobby practically apparated to their side. “Yes, Dobby will bond to new master.”

He laid his hand on the small head. “I, Severus Snape, do take the house elf Dobby as my bonded elf.”

Harry put his hand on Severus’ hand and a golden glow flowed to Dobby and back again to light them all up. It tickled Harry and he giggled. “My Doby.”

“Yes, he’s our Dobby now, Harry. Let’s go eat lunch.”

They were settled in the conference room next door when the food appeared on the table. Mr. Benning arrived and they spoke in generalities until everyone had finished eating. Severus took some time at that point to go back to their sleep room to clean Harry up and put him down for a nap with Dobby to watch over him. He washed his face and yawned. A nap sounded so nice but business came first. Harry was already asleep when he checked and Severus headed back to work.

Mr. Benning asked what all had been decided so far and Severus went through the list of what they’d accomplished. He seemed impressed and asked what he could help with. Severus asked about the Wizengamot seat and Benning suggested Dame Longbottom, as an excellent proxy. He explained Alice Longbottom was Harry’s Godmother and the young mothers had visited often since the babies were born. The ties between the families were solid.

Severus said yes if the lawyer would approach the Dame. Boris agreed. They debated over whether to announce Severus as the new Regent or keep it quiet for now. With the sudden defeat of the Dark Lord, they decided to keep silent with Boris as the public face of the Potter heir. He would make it appear the proxy vote was part of James’ final instructions along with the investment strategies.

They discussed the perplexing actions of Headmaster Dumbledore, especially the placing of a vulnerable Harry with muggles. Severus spoke of Petunia’s hatred of magic and her repudiation of Lily when her sister married James. Ragnok suggested a permanent blood placement under the porch, where Dobby had placed the smear of Harry’s blood. He also suggested a ward placed by the goblins just on the periphery of the property to warn if a wizard visited.

“That is an excellent idea but surely Dumbledore will visit to keep an eye on the child.” Boris asked. “I will ask him where Harry is and see what he tells me.”

“He might or he might simply twinkle at you and tell you he knows best.” Severus had heard that several times recently and it grated on his nerves every time. “For the greater good, of course.”

The message box gave forth two messages, both for Severus. The first from Lucius agreed to come to Gringott’s two days from now. The second said that a gardening elf had been procured and would meet them at Bury St. Ives later today. One more expense, Severus thought but it would be worth it if he had fresh ingredients for his potions. He asked Boris about setting up a potion business , beyond what he’d already started with his single contract, and after a few questions, the lawyer said he would begin the paperwork. 

They agreed to meet two days later here at Gringott’s. There was just one more piece of business that Severus needed to conclude. “Boris, there is one thing that everyone here knows which might change your mind about me being the regent.”

“If you mean you were once a Death Eater, then you need not worry. James and Lily knew and still named you Godfather and worthy of guardianship.” Boris smiled at him.

Severus just knew he was blushing. “Yes, that was it but something has occurred that changes my status.”

Rolling up his left sleeve, he showed Boris his tattoo-free arm. Boris’ eyes widened. “This is indeed a change which could be a tidal wave for our society. How did you manage this?”

“Gringott’s curse breakers are the best in the world.” Severus said simply and Ragnok smiled at him.

“For a fee, of course, Boris. And we will not be advertising our services. Each person will be judged on a case by case basis. So be discrete and let us know if any of your clients might wish this service.”

Brexit rejoined them at that point. “Gentlemen, I am told that Grappling has unsealed the house and grounds. The warders are currently at work and will take another hour or so. We’ll prepare a two-way port key for you, Severus that will take you straight into the front hall. Once you and Harry are there, Dobby should be able to home in on you. You’ll still have time to go to the market and bring in enough food to get you through the week.”

“Excellent, Brexit.” Severus was excited. He could hardly wait to see if it was as perfect for them as it appeared. “Harry should be up by then. Boris, what do you think about a nanny elf for Harry? Once I get my lab set up, I need to start brewing. I want to spend time with him but I also need to make a living for the two of us.”

“I think you’re right but for the moment, why don’t you just have Dobby take care of Harry while you work. I think a cook elf might be more needed if you don’t want to add the title cook to that of potion master.” Boris replied.

“You’re right.” Severus thought about it. “For the moment, I can cook if Dobby will take care of Harry.”

“You don’t have to solve every problem today, Severus. We will all be here for you in the coming years.” Ragnok chuckled. “For now, we shall call today at an end for all Gringott’s personnel. We shall meet again in two days at 10.”

“Agreed.” Boris and Severus nodded.

“Severus, Dobby will be able to pop in to our private apparation point once he knows where it is. And I will have Griphook show the three of you that room so you can activate the port key from there.” Brexit informed him. “It is reusable so you can come here via it as well.”

“Good, I was going to ask. Thank you all for your counsel and good advice.” Severus made sure he shook hands with all three of the beings with whom he’d worked.

Walking back to their sleeping room, he hoped Harry was still asleep so he could take catch his breath. He felt battered by all the changes in his life. His whole world had changed. But Harry was awake and feeling a little cranky. He was asking for his mama and Severus felt tears spring to his eyes. Picking him up, he rocked him while walking back and forth.

“I know, little one. You miss your mama. I do, too.” He kissed the black curls beneath his chin. “She and your father love you very much and so do I. They’ve just gone ahead to be with Mother Gaia where we will go many years from now.”

“Da-da go, too.” Harry’s green eyes were so sad.

“Yes, little one, they’ve both gone ahead. But I’ll be here and we’re going to live together with Dobby in our new house. We’re going there soon. I think you’re going to love it, Harry.” He kept on rocking the toddler.

“New hus,” Harry was no longer crying. “Wha name fow ‘ou?”

“You called me Da-Sev before. I would love if you called me that.” Severus hoped that wasn’t too much to ask for so soon.

“Da-Sev, ‘kay,” Harry nodded.

“Good boy. “ Severus put him on the floor in the toy corner. “Then play with Dobby while I use the bathroom. Love you, Harry.”

“’ove ou, Da-Sev,” Harry grabbed the stuffed dog and started talking to it.

Severus ran the water in the sink until it was almost too hot. Soaking a wash cloth, he buried his face in it and just breathed. They’d done the best they could so far and he was sure the house at Bury St. Ives would be a real home for them. He hoped the bathrooms were as nice as here. Squeezing out the cloth, he dried his face and put it to one side. Hopefully, his clothing and personal property were already at the house.

Dressing, he came out to find Griphook talking with Dobby. “Griphook, is the house ready?”

“It is, Master Snape. I have your portkey and Dobby is shrinking your belongings for transport. If you’ll follow me, we’ll go to our private apparation point.” He led the way while Severus carried Harry out of their temporary quarters.

Their new home awaited.

***


	4. Part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their new house is moved into.

Part 4

Severus suddenly stood in the foyer of what he hoped would be their new home. The floors were white marble and he immediately thought how dirty they would get once they started going in and out. The light was dim in this hall without windows. The walls beside them were paneled in a dark wood and sliding doors were partially open into the two front rooms. Movement in his arms reminded him of who he carried. “Are you alright, Harry?”

The little boy uncurled from his arms. “No like, Da-Sev. Go wound and wound.”

“I know, port keys take some getting used to. But on the bright side, we’re here in our new home. And it only took us a few moments to get here.” Severus smoothed a calming hand down his back.

With a pop, Dobby appeared before them. “We here?”

“I’d say so. Let’s look around and get acquainted with our new home.”

“Mr. Snape.” The low gravelly voice startled him and he turned quickly, wand out.

“Sorry to disturb you. I’m Warder Rocnell.” The goblin stared up at him.

Severus put his wand away and nodded. “Thank you, Warder Rocnell. Is there something I still need to do with the wards?”

“I’ll show you the ward stone then get on my way. Oh, there’s another house elf in the kitchen, he should probably come, too. That way you’re all included within the wards.” He led the way to the back and into a sunny room where an elf stood waiting for them.

“Lipit, Master Snape.” The small elf bowed to him.

“Welcome to our home, Lipit. Let’s take care of your vow now so we’ll be family before we complete the wards.” Severus and the elf exchanged vows with Harry joining in again.

Rocnell had the door to the basement from the kitchen open and they all trooped downstairs. The ceiling was high and Severus could see various rooms leading off the center stone hall. The ward room was on the right and the goblin opened the door to let them in. A simple five point star was inset with white tiles inlaid within the dark green tiles. The ward stone itself was veined granite of a purplish hue with runes on all sides.

The power in the room was amazing. Severus breathed in and felt it brush against him.

“I’ll be going now. You might want to take some time to study the ward stone.” The goblin almost smiled. “It’s a wonder.” Then he bowed and went back upstairs.

Without even hearing, the pop of apparation, Severus knew he was gone from the wards. He knelt by the stone, setting Harry down beside him. “Alright, Dobby and Lipit, please join us at the stone. I think we’ll introduce ourselves then I’ll seal them with the Fidelius. I am Severus Tobias Snape, Regent of House Potter.”

“I Hawwy Dames ‘otter.” Harry patted the stone and Severus felt a ripple in the wards.

“I am House Elf Dobby, sworn to Master Snape and Master Harry.”

“I be Lipit, sworn to Master Snape and Master Harry.”

Using a cutting charm to prick his and Harry’s finger, their blood dripped onto the top of the stone. The two house elves solemnly did the same and with a flash, their offering was accepted and Severus felt the shields raise up to cocoon them in their warmth and welcome.

Severus finished with the vow of Fidelius and he basked in the feelings of homecoming.

“Goo, Da-Sev. Fee’ goo.” Harry was looking at his healed finger.

“It does feel good, doesn’t it?” Severus dropped a kiss on the dark curls and stood. “Now that we’re safe, let’s go back upstairs. I need a cup of tea and I’d like to get to know you better, Lipit. Have you been out to the garden yet?”

Leading them up to the kitchen, Severus saw the stove wasn’t one he’d ever seen before. Dobby, however, went right over and turned it on. The tea kettle was filled at the sink and placed on the burner. Severus opened all the above cupboards while directing Harry to open the bottom doors. They quickly found the china and a miscellany of mixing bowls and several tins that Severus gingerly opened because who knew what he would find.

But one contained loose leaf tea that his nose deemed still good. Harry was still happily rooting through the lower cabinets, finding all kinds of pots and pans so Severus left him to his exploration while he searched for spoons. They still needed to go to the store for perishables but he wanted to sit down and just enjoy the feeling of home. It had been too long since he’d felt that emotion.

Everyone sat at the table as Severus poured tea for the grownups while Harry got a sippy cup with milk that Dobby had had the foresight to bring with them. Lipit was from a family in Wales who had fallen on hard times and had to give up their farm. He’d only been at the House Elf Bureau for a week when he’d been asked if he’d want to work for a potion master. He had taken a quick look outside and the garden was in pretty good shape for having been put in stasis in October more than forty years ago.

Severus nodded. “Tomorrow, I’ll come out and go over what needs to be done. I hope there’s a shed with gardening tools and pots and whatever else you need. Right now, we need to take a look over the house; pick where we will all sleep tonight; get to the store for food for the next two days; and unpack Harry’s furniture, clothes, and my clothes. Dobby, have you ever shopped for your old family?”

“No, Master Snape. I can cooks with this stove though.” Dobby looked downcast.

“Not to worry, Dobby. Let’s take a quick look around and choose our bedrooms then I’ll go to the store and pick up enough to tide us over. They may deliver for us once we start an account.” Severus set down his tea cup and pushed back from the table. “Let’s go upstairs now. The day is getting short.”

Harry stood on his chair and lifted his arms to Severus. “Cawwy, pease.”

The potion master picked him up and cuddled him close. “It’s all going to be alright, little one. Let’s explore.”

Harry giggled. “Plore!”

The elves followed behind them while they took quick looks into the rooms on either side of the center hall. Living room on one side, old fashioned parlor on the other, Severus mentally consigned the parlor furniture to the attic and softer furniture put in for a play room for Harry. Hoping the ground floor potion lab was up to his standards, he led the way up the graceful oaken staircase to the next floor. Directing the elves to open all the doors, he and Harry started looking in each one. The bedrooms were very old fashioned with four-poster beds in each with huge armoires and wing-back chairs by the fireplaces. The bathrooms were antiquated as well but the toilets all flushed and the water ran in all the taps so they would be fine.

Severus decided to take the garden side room at the end of the hall. It shared a bathroom with the bedroom on the other side and Harry liked the funny animals that were carved on the sides of the old fashioned trunk at the foot of the bed in that room. Once that was decided, they went up to the third floor to look at several rooms which had probably been servant quarters in Victorian times. Severus told the elves to pick out what ever rooms they wanted and to choose furniture for them.

Dobby and Lipit were wide-eyed at the generosity but Severus told them they were worth it. That sent them speechless and they all went back down stairs to the bedroom floor. Severus let Harry down so he could explore his new room and told him he’d be back in an hour. Harry waved bye and Dobby stayed with him. Lipit silently went back upstairs and Severus set off for the market.

Walking out the front door, he contemplated the front lawn and the wrought iron gates to Bury St. Ives. Moving to them, they parted with just a touch although the screech reminded him that oil would soon be needed. Stasis didn’t cure every symptom of time. The wards let him go reluctantly. That made him catch his breath but for now, he needed to get to the store. He knew the village was to the right so he followed the tarred road and gradually the sides of the road began to reveal houses set much closer than those near the manor.

The market was next door to the bakery and he stopped there first to get bread and something sweet to feed his sweet tooth. A whole wheat loaf and a dozen brownies were soon tucked under his arm. He browsed the aisles of the market and soon had enough food to last them for the next few days. He would have to come up with a way to get Dobby into an elf market. He knew they existed but not how to find them or how to set up an account. 

Walking back, he smiled as the gates came into view. Home - it had been a while but he finally had a home. He got through the gates and hip checked them shut for now. The wards welcomed him back. The front door was painted a deep aubergine purple. The dragon’s head door knocker made him smile. But his hands were full and he had to set down two bags in order to get it open. Heading straight into the kitchen, he put everything down on the table and contemplated dinner. He was starving so it might just be soup and crackers tonight.

Dobby and Harry came in behind him and the little boy ran into his legs with a sniffle. Severus turned and picked him up to see tears on the chubby cheeks. “Harry, what’s wrong?”

“Gone ‘ong time.” Harry sniffed.

“It was just an hour, little one. I’m going to be busy sometimes but I promise I’ll always come back to you. Besides, I had to go get food for our meals. Dobby is going to cook wonderful things for us to eat.” Severus rocked him slowly and kissed the small nose. “It’s all right, Harry, we’re all right.”

“’kay,” the little voice made his heart twinge.

“Why don’t we help put everything away? Then we’ll get out bowls and silverware and help Dobby and Lipit make our dinner.” Severus pointed to Dobby and Lipit unloading the full grocery bags.

“Me he’p.” Harry started to look interested and Severus set him back down.

Within a few moments, there was canned soup heating on the stove and Severus had been introduced to the cold box that served as refrigerator. Lipit was using the toaster to toast the wheat bread, while Severus and Harry set the table. The little boy was very careful how he set the silverware by each plate but they were each different. Sometimes the spoon was to the left of the fork and sometimes to the right; the knife even ended up first by one plate.

Severus was at a loss as to why each one was different but simply decided to let it go for now. He’d watch to see if Harry mixed up anything else. Dobby was washing out Harry’s sippy cup while Severus watched the soup, taking a stir now and then to keep it from boiling too quickly. The barley and lamb released a scent he remembered from long ago when his mother used to make it. Scotch Broth was what she called it and that’s what the cans had said so he’d taken a chance.

He hoped Harry liked it. There was applesauce also for Harry and a package of frozen peas were cooking on the next burner. Severus hoped there were still vegetables in the garden to harvest. “Dobby, we need to check the other rooms in the basement. Maybe there’s a pantry down there with canned goods from our garden. And Lipit, first thing tomorrow, we’ll check the grounds to see if they’re still producing. Can you sketch the garden with notations as to what is where?”

“I can, Master Snape. Need parchment and quill though.” The garden elf took out two pieces of toast and laid them on the waiting plate before putting in another two. “Or a charcoal stick.”

Severus hummed. “I’ve got parchment and ink in my trunk which I think I saw in the foyer with a couple of other shrunken things. Some should be the furniture from Harry’s old room. Harry, would you like the furniture you had before or did you want to keep what’s in your new bedroom?”

“Bed too big, Da. New twunk is fun. Me like the an’mals.” Harry told him while putting a napkin by every bowl.

“We’ll make sure the trunk stays. And maybe the armoire?” Severus thought out loud. “We can do that tonight before we go to sleep. Dobby and Lipit, did you decide on your rooms and is there enough furniture for you?”

“Yes, Master Snape.” Dobby smiled from ear to ear. “We’ve never had our own rooms before. It is being very, very nice.”

Lipit nodded. “I’m good. Went out and found the garden shed and it’s got everything I need to get to work. The tools are ready for digging and pruning. The plants look good, too. We’ve got fruit trees and I think we can harvest apples right up until the first frost.”

Severus was impressed with Lipit’s diction and his get-right-to-work attitude. “Thank you for the report, Lipit. We’ll do that first thing in the morning. Did you see an owlery by any chance?” 

“No, Master Snape. But in the attic, there’s an owl entrance and perches. That’s probably where it was before. Wouldn’t take much to clean it up and make it safe for a new owl.”

“It’s either that or find out how Gringott’s sends messages between banks so quickly. I never had an owl nor ever thought I’d need one but I don’t want to be too cut off from the outside world.” Severus’ mind was trying to anticipate all things he might need. “I’m going to expand my potion mail order business so one owl wouldn’t be enough but I’ve no clue how many I would need.”

“Goblins will know.” Dobby said decisively. “Soup and peas are ready.”

“Good, I’m hungry.” Severus made sure there were plates for their peas and toast. Dobby levitated the bowls over to the stove where he ladled up the steaming soup. Lipit brought the large plate of toast over to the table before getting the butter out of the cool box.

“Hungy, Da.” Harry stood on his chair and watched with rapt eyes as the bowls levitated back to the table. “Soup!”

Severus made sure three chairs were higher for his eating companions. “It looks very good, doesn’t it, Harry? Did you know we can grow our own peas in our garden? They grow in pods that you can snap open and the little peas are kept safe inside until they’re ready to eat.”

“Can see ‘morrow?” Harry looked at the little round peas that Severus scooped onto his plate. Reaching for one, he dropped it. “Hot, Da.”

“It’s alright to let them sit for a moment to cool off. Why don’t you have a bite of toast for now?” Severus had buttered a slice and cut it into four triangles. He placed them on the small plate and Harry happily chomped into one.

For the next few moments, there was just the sounds of crunching and munching. Harry tried the pea again and this time he hummed while chewing it.

“Good, Doby.” He said while reaching for another one.

“Thank you, little master.” Dobby beamed.

“Yes, good job, Dobby. There is going to be a lot to do in the coming weeks.” Severus looked around the kitchen. “I think we’ll put a chalk board up there by the door to the basement. We’ll put up the most important tasks so we can see what needs to be done. Somethings we can all work on, like harvesting apples. Lipit and I will harvest the herbs and potion ingredients. Dobby will make out menus for our meals, cook them, and keep the rooms clean. I need to make potions but all of us need to help teach and play with Harry.” 

“We can do that.” Dobby nodded as did Lipit albeit a bit hesitantly.

“Lipit, Harry needs to know the names of the plants and which are harmless and which can harm.” Severus wanted the toddler to always be safe in the garden.

“Yes, Master Snape, I can do that.” Lipit said much more confidently.

Dinner concluded with yawns. It had been an exciting but exhausting day. Severus shrunk the big bed in Harry’s room and put it on the stairs to the attic for later storage. He unshrunk the smaller bed with the oak bookcase headboard, the dresser with all Harry’s clothing, and the toy box with the rest of Harry’s toys. While they were unpacking, Dobby was getting a bath ready for Harry. The little boy made a few half-hearted protests about not needing a bath but he enjoyed the bubbles that Severus created for him and eventually was washed from head to toe.

Drying him off and tucking him into bed, Severus read for a few moments from one of the books in the headboard until Harry dropped off to sleep. Dimming the lights and setting an alarm for when Harry woke, he closed the door behind him before heading back downstairs. There were still shrunken boxes in the foyer and he was hoping his clothing was among them. Dobby was sorting through them and he seemed sure he knew where everything went so he decided to take a look at the potion lab.

Passing through the kitchen he opened the green baize door into the lab of his dreams. With a flick of his wand, he lit the candles that ringed the room and also the massive chandelier in the middle. There were three tables, one on each wall of the room. It looked to him like the former potioneer had a dry station, a wet station, and a station for preparation. 

Another door led him into an ingredient pantry. The rooms had to have been magically resized because there was no other way they could hold all he could see. The shelves went from ceiling to floor encircling the room except for a wide and tall oaken cabinet. Moving over to it, he found a depression where the handle should have been. Placing his thumb into it, he felt energy move up his arm and into his brain.

Whatever it was must have decided he would be safe with what was inside and the doors swung open to reveal a treasure trove of ingredients, some of which he’d only read about in books. Hellebore tears, White Salamander blood, High Elven eyelashes, Manticore scales, and many more – He pondered who and how these ingredients could have been procured. The Potters had never been known for potion ability but whoever had created this lab was a passionate professional.

Closing the doors, he moved back to the main lab. A bookcase drew his eye and he glanced over the titles. Eyes widening, he read titles he’d only heard rumors of. He clasped his hands behind his back to remove the temptation of taking one down off the shelf and the magical stasis that shimmered over the shelves. He was too tired to begin to read, knowing full well he would not be able to stop with just a brief browse.

Dobby entered then with the trunks holding his ingredients and potion supplies. “I put the book trunk in the library, Master. And your clothes is put away in yous room.”

“Thank you, Dobby. Tomorrow I’ll see about putting them away. Right now, I’m too tired to even look.” He turned to the house elf. “Let’s go sit down in the kitchen. We need to decide more about how we split up our days and who will do what.”

“Yes, sir.” Dobby led the way while Severus waved the candles off in his amazing lab.

“Lipit, good you’re already here.” Severus sat down and looked at the tea pot gently steaming on the table. “What a good idea, Lipit. Thank you for making tea.”

He poured for all of them and Dobby brought biscuits over from the cupboards. “Thank you, Dobby. We have a lot to do over the next few days. We need to make sure that Harry always has someone with him. This place is strange to him and he’s a curious little boy who could easily get into trouble. His parents were murdered two,” he paused trying to count back, “two days ago. He’s already had a bout of sadness and there will be more. All three of us are new to him also. I don’t want him to not grieve because that would harm his heart but I do want him to be able to show his grief to us. Tears will help heal his hurt so if he cries in front of you, please come get me, unless you feel able to give him a hug.”

“Dobby can hug him.” The little elf said matter-of-factly. “Dobby knows tears be good for him.”

Lipit shook his head. “Don’t know as I could do that but I can come and get you or bring him in to you.”

“Excellent, together we can get through this next little while.” Severus paused to drink tea and dunk a biscuit in it. “The wizarding world as a whole is going through a period of exhilaration and we won’t be able to get any help from the Light side because we can’t tell him we took Harry away from where he put him.”

Dobby and Lipit looked puzzled so Severus told them the story up until now, including the illegal imprisonment of Sirius Black. They looked shocked but asked no questions. Severus conjured a blackboard with chalk and they came up with some of the things to be accomplished. The Harry-alarm from upstairs ended their planning session.

“Go to bed, Dobby and Lipit. I’ll see what is wrong with Harry. It may be a nightmare.” Severus left the table and raced up the stairs.

Harry was awake and crying. Severus lit a single candle sconce and sat on the edge of the bed. Harry immediately held out his arms. The young man gathered him into a hug and rocked him back and forth while rubbing his back. He remembered his mother holding him like this.

“You’re alright, Harry. It was just a bad dream.” He said soothingly.

“Gween ‘ight, Da. Bad man huwt Mummy.” He said through his tears.

“That was the Dark Lord, Harry, and he killed your mother with a very bad spell.” Severus decided on the spur of the moment to tell the toddler the truth.

“Mummy go away?” Harry sniffled and Severus took out a handkerchief to wipe away the tears.

“Blow, Harry,” he asked and the child did. “That’s better, little one. Mummy and Daddy James were both sent away to be with Mother Gaia. They would have stayed if they could but the bad man’s magic was very strong and his spell killed them.”

Harry just nodded and cuddled closer. Severus hummed a lullaby from his youth, and kept on rocking him. In a few moments, Harry was asleep and Severus laid him down gently, pulling up the blanket to his chin. Sitting there for a few moments, he waited to see if he was really asleep. Then getting up, he walked quietly to the bathroom and gently set the bathroom door ajar. Taking care of his bedtime routine, he exited into his bedroom but left his bathroom door open so he could hear Harry if he woke again.

Undressing from the clothes he’d worn for two days, he thankfully tossed them into the clothes hamper by the armoire. Laundry had to go on their lists. The dresser from his old house was against the window wall and he pulled out a night shirt to sleep in. Pulling back the covers, he muttered a warming charm to heat the cold sheets. Crawling in, he wiggled into a comfortable position before spelling off the candles. His mind was racing but he started listing potion ingredients and before he got to the D’s, he was asleep.

*** 

The next two days passed in a rush of exploration, discoveries, work, and emotional ups and downs. Harry was very quiet but clung to Severus when he felt sad. The only time he laughed was when he and Severus played in the sunny garden. He had a quick mind and soaked in everything he was told about the plants they were tending. Lipit was a godsend for the potion master. His knowledge was vast and he was a hard worker. Together, they had drawn plans for each garden section that would help them come the spring.

To pick apples, Severus held Harry up so the little boy could pluck them from the low hanging limbs. Harry loved it and they filled a basket with the bright red fruit. Lipit used house elf magic to harvest the rest of the eleven apple trees. They had found the pantry in the basement and the apples they weren’t using were put in stasis for the moment. There were canning jars filled with a plethora of vegetables and fruit. They’d be well fed.

Severus took Harry with him in his pram when he went back to the bakery and grocery. The little boy liked the cobblestone street and he breathed in deep when they entered the bakery. “Da, smells goo’.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Severus took a good look at the offerings of the day.

The baker smiled at them both. “Well, it’s good to see you so soon. It means you liked the bread.”

Severus blushed. “It was excellent and the brownies didn’t last long.”

“Dey we’ vewy, vewy good.” Harry said earnestly.

“I’m so glad, young man. How do you feel about chocolate chip biscuits?” She asked him. “I think you might like a sample. If that’s alright?”

Severus nodded and took the still warm biscuit. Breaking it in half, he stooped and handed part to Harry. The first bite was warm and chocolatey. Harry hummed happily and Severus chuckled. “I think a dozen of them would be good and another loaf of the wheat bread. We’re still in a bit of a mess from our move and baking is beyond us at the moment.”

“Well, I welcome you to Bury St. Ives and I’ll be glad to be your baker.” She smiled at him. “I’m Meg McGovern and my husband John and I own this bakery. In case you didn’t know, tomorrow is early closing day so if you need more baked goods, I’d buy them now.”

“Thank you, Mrs. McGovern. My son and I are going to enjoy living here. I think I’ll double the bread order and add a French loaf. The lemon bars look delicious so add in six of them. Oh, Harry.” He chuckled and pulled out a handkerchief to rub the chocolate smeared across the small face. Both hands needed wiping also but that took only a moment.

“That will be twelve pounds, 50 pence.” She wrapped everything up and placed them in a plastic bag that Severus hung on the handle of the pram. “Thank you and come again.”

“Bye-bye,” Harry waved to her and she waved back when Severus wheeled them out the door. “Nice wady, Da.”

“She’s a very nice lady and a very good baker. Now, we’re going into the grocery store, Harry. If you see something you want, please point it out to me. I want you to enjoy our meals.”

“’kay, Da.” Harry found the automatic sliding doors fascinating and Severus had to promise to explain how they worked when they got home.

They traveled through every aisle and Harry was very sure of the need for chocolate digestive biscuits. Severus liked them also so several went into the basket that swung from pram handles. It was awkward and quickly grew heavy in the meat market aisle. Two dozen eggs filled it to the brim and a passing stock boy took it up to the checkout before bringing them a new, empty basket. Milk, chocolate powder to make chocolate milk, yogurt for Severus, and cottage cheese for Harry.

Six bags dangled from the pram handles by the time they were done. Harry was getting sleepy and Severus was glad to be going home. It was good to be recognized as a repeat customer. It felt like they were settling in and the house welcomed them home.

Dobby took all the groceries and quickly got everything put away. “Dinner is started, Master Snape. Roast chicken with potatoes and Brussel sprouts.”

“Excellent, Dobby, it smells very good. We’ve got a beef roast for the weekend. And chocolate chip biscuits for dessert.” Severus lifted Harry out of the pram and with a flick of his wand, sent it out to park itself by the front door. The little boy hugged Dobby and started telling him all about their trip to the store.

Severus chuckled quietly at the babble and went to get a glass of water. An owl flew towards the window and he quickly opened it so it could come in.

“Owl, Da.” Harry toddled over and gazed happily at the tawny grey owl who landed on the back rung of one of the chairs. “Whe’ tweats?”

That was something they hadn’t yet gotten and Severus looked around for something that might do. Dobby calmly got the wheat bread heel and tore it into little pieces, handing some of them to Harry before lifting him up to the chair seat. The little boy held it in a flat palm up to the owl and he deigned to accept it, while holding out the envelope in his claw.

“Thank you. Harry, good job taking care of him.” Severus patted his shoulder before slitting open the envelope with a butter knife from the table.

_Greetings, Severus:_

_We have much to do when you arrive tomorrow. Ten would be early enough for us to get everything done. I would like you to undertake an inheritance test and perhaps one for Harry as well. I’ll explain when you get here._

_Lord Malfoy will be here at 11 and you will be needed to speak with him about the mark. He will have many questions. Mellic is looking forward to breaking another curse. He is curious to see if it is the same as yours._

_If you have questions, please send them now. The owl will wait for an answer._

_Sincerely,_  
Ragnok  
Senior Director – Gringott’s

Severus did have questions and he summoned parchment and ink. Another house elf, elf shopping, a trip to his depleted vault for some money, a visit with his lawyer about his potion business, and advice on what to tell Dumbledore when he was asked why he would not be joining Hogwart’s staff.

Sealing it shut, he gave it to the owl who took off. Harry watched him until he was gone.

“Daddy, we got a owl?” He asked and Severus caught his breath at the impact of hearing that title.

“We do not but I think we should get one. We’ll shop for him tomorrow. And get owl treats, too. That was a good idea to use the bread for now, Dobby.”

Dobby blushed and Harry patted him. “Goo’ boy, Dobby.”

Severus chuckled and picked up his son. “Let’s get cleaned up, Harry. Then we can set the table for dinner.”

“’Kay, Daddy.”

Severus held him tight and dropped a kiss onto his forehead where once the scar had been. Idly, he wondered why he would need to take an inheritance test. An odd request, but after the last few days, he was getting used to new ideas and different paths opening up before him.  
***


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gets some shocks when they visit Gringotts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say that I own nothing here - that's all J. K. Rowling's. I'm so glad she lets us play in her Magic World.

Part five

Severus patted Harry’s back. “I know it’s disorienting to use the portkey, Harry. Just breathe deep and let it out. Again. And once more.” 

“Dizzy, Daddy. No wike.” The toddler raised his head from where it had been buried against Severus’ shoulder. “Whewe we?”

“We’re meeting the goblins again today. And one of my old friends will be here. He has a little boy just a couple of months older than you.” Severus silently hoped that Lucius would be a friend after he found out about his change of allegiance.

“P’ay, Daddy?” Harry looked around as if the little boy would be there.

“Not today, little one. Draco is in France at the moment. But we’ll meet them soon. Now, let’s go find Ragnok. There you are, Dobby. Oh good, you brought some toys to keep you both busy.”

“Goo’ Dobby.” Harry patted the house elf’s head from his father’s arms.

“Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter, welcome back to Gringott’s.” Griphook appeared at the doorway.

“Thank you, Griphook. Is our meeting still with Ragnok?” Severus followed the young goblin.

“Yes, come this way.” Griphook led them down a corridor Severus didn’t recognize. “How did you find your new estate?”

“It’s wonderful.” Severus smiled just thinking about Bury St. Ives. “The gardens are amazing and my potions lab is . . . is perfect.”

“App’s, Daddy.” Harry chimed in.

“Ah, yes, we harvested apples from our very own trees yesterday. Harry worked very hard at filling his basket.” Severus patted a beaming Harry’s back.

“Apples are very good when they are tart.” Griphook nodded at them.

“We shall bring you some on our next visit.” Severus promised and wondered at the shocked look on the goblin’s face.

“We are here.” Griphook knocked twice at Ragnok’s door before opening it, and ushering them inside.

Ragnok was again seated by a table filled with paper and files. “Greetings, Severus and Harry. Does your new home satisfy?”

They got seated with Harry in the corner with Dobby and his toys. Severus noticed that a thick carpet filled that corner so their playing would be more comfortable. After a few more moments of telling Ragnok about the new house and his potions lab, they got down to business.

“We have had some developments over the last two days that will concern you and young Harry.” Ragnok’s gaze was keen. “We harvested some of your blood from the ritual altar, so we could run an inheritance test on both of you.”

“Is Harry heir to another house beside Potter?” Severus felt disquiet at the thought of their blood being used in something.

“Oh yes, he is but then so are you.” Ragnok watched as he tried to process that announcement.

“I can’t be heir to anything but Snape, which isn’t a House. My mother’s family the Princes disowned us when she married Father.” Severus was matter-of-fact. It was just something that had happened in his life that no longer mattered.

Ragnok passed a sheet of paper over to him. On it was his name, his parent’s names, and three names listed under titles – Prince, Ravenclaw, and Stewart.

He stared uncomprehendingly at the names before looking up in bewilderment at Ragnok. “How is this possible? My mother’s father sent us a letter disowning us. She let me read it once. It was nasty.”

“Your grandfather had it under advisement but he decided not to actually do so. With his death last month, we would have been knocking on your door shortly.” Ragnok eyed him critically. “Tea, I think. This has been a shock to you. There are more to come.”

He rang and told Griphook to bring a tea service. Severus barely noticed, still transfixed by the sheet of inheritance. When he noticed the second page and uncovered it, his shock grew. There were fifteen vaults listed. Three Prince vaults, five Stewart vaults, and seven Ravenclaw vaults. It felt like all the air in the room had left. And exclamation beside him gave him little warning but then his chair was being pulled back and a strong hand bent him forward so his head was between his knees.

The blackness began to fade into gray, and Harry’s hand patting him while a scared little voice asking him if he was ‘awight’, brought him back the rest of the way. Slowly straightening up, he brought his son into his lap. “I’m alright, Harry. I just had a shock but it was a good shock. Ragnok was telling me about something . . . something amazing.”

Harry turned solemn eyes on the senior manager. “No s’ock, Daddy, Mr. Wagnok.”

Ragnok nodded back. “I’ll try, young Harry. I’ve got more good news for your father. In fact, everything I tell him today is good news. We’re going to have some tea and that will help Severus not be shocked.”

Harry eyed him skeptically but then nodded. “’kay. Can I ‘ave juice, Daddy?”

“Of course you can, Harry. Dobby brought some with us.” Severus kissed his forehead over the spot formerly scarred. “Thank you for coming to help me, Harry.”

The toddler reached up and kissed his cheek. “Me take cawe of ‘ou too, Daddy.”

“Such a good boy.” Severus let him slip back to the floor and watched him head back to his corner. Turning back to the goblin he sighed. “And thank you, Ragnok, for doing this test for me. I just can’t believe what it says.”

Ragnok’s look of sympathy looked odd on the goblin face. “I’m sorry for springing it on you. But it really was better to just get it in front of you so you can begin to deal with it. Oh good, here’s your tea.”

Griphook settled the tray beside Severus on a small table before disappearing quickly. Severus poured hot chocolate for Ragnok and handed him his cup before fixing his with extra sugar. Taking a small sip, he closed his eyes and just let go of his old world view. It had to change even more than taking Harry in.

Ragnok enjoyed his chocolate until he deemed Severus calm enough to go on. “I have the rings for the three titles when you are ready for them.”

Severus’ eyes popped open and he just nodded. The three small cases just sat there for a moment before he got up the courage to open them. Prince, Ravenclaw, Stewart – their coat of arms were interesting. He’d grown-up knowing the Prince cauldron and quill but the Ravenclaw book and quill were new to him, and the Stewart shield and sword were, too.

“If you put them on the same finger, they will combine.” Ragnok coaxed him.

Taking a deep breath, Severus did so. With a flash of light, they slid together making a new crest of cauldron, book, quill, and sword on a golden shield. Severus just looked at them, feeling the unfamiliar weight on his right ring finger. “What will I do with it while I’m brewing?”

“I believe it is impervious to all potion ingredients. They are meant to be worn continuously and the magic’s of the rings have protected them for centuries. Congratulations Lord Prince-Ravenclaw-Stewart.”

Dazed eyes looked up from his contemplation. “Thank you, Ragnok. But please continue to call me Severus. This doesn’t affect anything between us. The Goblins of Gringott’s are friends of Harry and I and that will never change.”

The solemnity of his statement made it a vow and Ragnok felt it take hold. It had been decades since a wizard lord had made such a simple yet heart felt declaration. He bowed his head before making his own vow. “The Goblins of Gringott’s declare you and Harry friends of the Goblin Nation.”

The weight of that vow settled on Severus and Harry, bringing the little boy over to the table. “Wha’s dat, Daddy?”

Severus picked him up and into his lap. “Daddy and Ragnok have sworn friendship to each other. We’re going to help each other in the future, too.”

“Me, too.” Harry nodded. “Mr. Wagnok is okay.”

“Thank you, young Harry. I think you and your Daddy are good, too.”

“’kay, p’ay mowe, Daddy.” He slid off the lap and went back to Dobby.

Severus poured more tea but still added extra sugar. He had a feeling the shocks would just keep coming. He didn’t know what Goblin Friend would mean but it had to be good. “What’s next, Ragnok?”

“There are pages three - five detailing the vaults.” Ragnok smiled a full goblin smile full of razor sharp teeth. “Drink more tea first. It’s been almost seven hundred years since the Ravenclaw vaults have been inventoried and three centuries since the Stewart vault has seen any use. They all make interesting reading. If you wish, Brexit can become the account manager for all three. Ravenclaw and Stewart have no current managers.”

Severus nodded absentmindedly while scanning the lists. Galleons, potion ingredients, portraits, furniture, books – lots and lots of books. “Brexit is doing a great job with the Potter estate. Would he be able to handle all four without aid?”

Ragnok pondered how to answer that without speaking on the further shocks to come but decided to tell him anyway. “An assistant or two will probably be needed. If you’ll recall, I said we did inheritance of both you and Harry.”

It took a moment to have that statement filter through to him. Looking up, he eyed Ragnok. “More shocks, I take it?”

“Here are Harry’s results.” Ragnok slid a small stack of parchment over to him.

Severus took a deep breath and gently set his sheets aside before reading the top one. Harold James Potter, his parents, and his titles. Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell, Silvius, and Emrys. What? Emrys? “Ragnok, how old is the Emrys vault?”

Ragnok gave a small snort. “Exactly how old you think it is - pre-Roman Britain.”

“Merlin.” Severus sighed and looked over at the small boy playing in the corner. Looking back at the sheets in front of him, he turned to the vault listing. Vault 1 was listed under Emrys along with two other vaults. Potter had three, Peverell eight, Silvius five, and Gryffindor seven. Amazed at the total, he turned to the listings of their contents. It was beyond his comprehension and he put them down on the table, needing to catch his breath.

“I think Brexit will need help. Perhaps a second account manager and two assistants?” Ragnok suggested.

“Yes, that sounds good.” Severus managed to reply before drinking more tea. Cradling the warm cup between suddenly cold fingers, he thought about what had just occurred. There would be more of everything, he realized. More politics, more business, more estates – it would take a bloody year just to go through the vaults. But gold there was a plenty and he didn’t have to work to make a living.

Didn’t have to but potions were his passion and he would never give them up. “Ragnok, I think I’d like to hire a cook elf, and if there is such a thing as a potion expert elf, one of them, too. Money isn’t going to be the problem I thought it was.”

“Agreed. I shall check with our Potion Guild to see if such an elf exists. I’ll send someone to the House Elf bureau to see about a cook.” Ragnok wrote a note and slipped it into the communication box. It glowed briefly then went dark.

“Dobby, I am going to appoint you as Harry’s main caregiver. Is that all right?” Severus turned to look at the drooping elf. “That will take all your time so we’ll get someone else to cook and shop.”

Dobby’s ears perked back up and he smiled. “Yes, Dobby likes very much.”

“Excellent. How are you doing, Harry?” He asked his son.

“Gots to pee-pee, Daddy.” The little boy said.

Ragnok pointed to a door on the other side of the table. Severus and Harry both made a pit stop before washing their hands and returning to the conference room. Brexit had arrived and another goblin sat with him.

“Good morning, Severus and young Harry.” Brexit said before indicating the unknown goblin with a nod of his head. “This is Ironhammer, who may become your second account manager.”

“Good morning, Brexit. What is your previous experience, Ironhammer?” Severus sat Harry back in his corner and returned to the table.

“Good morrow, Lord Prince-Ravenclaw-Stewart. I have taken care of five of the lesser houses’ accounts. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Greengrass. The Greengrass account has grown to need its own manager now and the other four will still share one among themselves. I pride myself on being exacting with a strong need to make sure all details are accounted for, whether it be investing or property management.” His voice was as deep as Ragnok’s but more precise to each syllable. 

“Good, our portfolios will need every bit of skill which you and Brexit can bring to the table.” Severus poured another cup of tea and sipped it gratefully. Nodding to Ragnok, “What next?”

“Next is our meeting with Lord Malfoy.” Ragnok looked at the dial of the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. “We shall adjourn to a nearby room for that, unless you wish him to know you are the regent for the Potters?”

“No,” Severus said immediately. Thinking for a moment, he realized why he’d said it so quickly. If Lucius didn’t get the Mark removed, he couldn’t be trusted with Harry’s information. “I think the curse removal only for now. More can come later.”

“Agreed.” Ragnok led the way out of the room after Severus said his goodbyes to Harry, telling him it was time for his juice and a biscuit.

Lucius was already waiting in the conference room and he raised an eyebrow when they entered. “Chieftain Ragnok, it’s a pleasure to see you. Severus.”

Ragnok chuckled. “Yes, we have something very important to ask you. Please take a seat.”

Lucius sat gracefully and split his look between the two of them. Severus took a chance and began unbuttoning his shirt cuff. Rolling up his sleeve, he displayed his mark free arm.

Lucius’ eyes got wider and he cast two quick spells at the pale skin. Nothing happened. “How?”

Severus explained briefly. Ragnok mentioned the 10,000 galleon cost. Lucius sat there stunned. His eyes blinked and Severus wondered what all was going through his mind.

“This is . . . unexpected. I had no idea it was even possible.” He dropped his eyes and seemed to study the head of his cane. “Severus, what was the deciding factor for you?”

“Something about which I cannot as yet tell you. But one factor was the block on my magical core that their healer found. It was done while I was at Hogwarts, most likely by Dumbledore. You should probably have that checked as well. You know he never thought much of House Slytherin and Dark wizards.”

Lucius snorted. “Yes, it was always the Light way never the Dark. I agree. Chieftain Ragnok, I would like my core checked and the curse removed. Can it be done today?”

“Certainly, the ritual room is prepared and Elder Mellic is waiting.” Ragnok pressed a buzzer on the table and Griphook entered. “Please lead Lord Malfoy to the ritual chamber.”

“There is great pain, Lucius.” Severus warned him.

“It will be worth it.” Lucius nodded to him before leaving.

“Who next should we approach, Severus?” Ragnok asked him as they returned to the conference room.

“I thought about that last night. Regulus Black came to mind. He’s smart, and even though his family can be insane, he’s powerful. I think he would desire it as much as we did. He could also help get Sirius out of Azkaban. With the aid of the Goblin Nation and some really good lawyers.” Severus checked on Harry and his son waved at him with a biscuit in his hand.

The next hour passed with everyone at the table becoming familiar with the folders of each new account. Half way through it, Severus had an idea. “Ragnok, could Griphook become one of the assistants? He’s a bright young goblin and has been nothing but kind and helpful to us. To Harry and I.”

“Brexit?” Ragnok inquired.

“He would suit. He’s still young enough to enjoy learning new things. I think between Ironhammer and me, we can teach him what he needs to know.” Brexit glanced at his fellow account manager and got a nod.

“Good, we shall tell him when we break for lunch in another hour or so.” Ragnok went back to the file he’d been reading. The box on the table glowed briefly and he took a note from it. Reading swiftly, he nodded and passed it on to Severus.

Severus nodded with a smile. They had a new cook. “Could you bring her in so we can bond her to the family? I need to see if she can shop for us. How do we set up an account at a grocery where house elves can shop?”

“She will know how and we can set that up today.” Brexit said. “Which vault would you like to take the sums needed?”

Severus thought a moment. “Could I roll the Snape vault into the Prince and take it from there? Then close the Snape account.”

“Done,” Brexit agreed and made a note.

Griphook brought in an older female house elf in a tattered pillow case. Leading her to Severus, he then moved to Brexit and listened to his quiet speech.

“And what is your name, little one?” Severus noticed she was trembling slightly.

“Maffet, if it please you, Sir?” Her hands were gripping each other so tightly, they’d gone white.

“Greetings, Maffet. My son and I need a good cook for our new home.” Severus beckoned to Dobby to bring Harry over. The little boy got boosted into Severus’ lap and he waved at the small elf with a big smile. “This is Harry. Would you consent to bond with us?”

Her hands stilled, her eyes began to fill with tears, and she sniffed hard. “Yes, please, Master and young master.”

Severus leaned over and placed his hand gently on the top of her head. “I, Severus Prince-Ravenclaw-Stewart, bond Maffet, the house elf to our family and houses.” 

Harry laid his over his daddy’s with a ‘me-too!’ and the glow passed back and forth between the three of them. Maffet looked overwhelmed but her smile was bright.

Severus smiled back and Harry grinned. “Excellent. We are going to set up an account so you can shop for us. You do have the ability to shop at an elf grocery?”

“Oh yes,” she hesitated. “What name do you go by?”

Severus looked up to Ragnok. “What name do I go by? Saying it all is quite a mouthful and I’m not sure I want anyone else to know about Ravenclaw and Stewart.”

“Actually, it’s Lord Severus Prince-Ravenclaw-Stewart.” Ragnok seemed to enjoy the look of wonder on his face. “Three noble houses, Severus. But I do understand. Lord Prince will suffice in anything but oaths and documentation.”

Severus swallowed hard. “And Harry?”

“Ah, a special case. Until he’s eleven, he can simply go by Harry Potter. But then the lordships take effect, and he will be Lord Potter, and so on.” Ragnok waved a hand at the so on.

“Very well, Maffet. Use Lord Prince and Harry for now.” Severus sighed softly. “Why don’t you and Dobby get acquainted while playing with Harry?”

Harry slid off his lap and took her hand to lead her to the corner. He was already asking her questions and Severus smiled at the little boy’s enthusiasm.

But that brought something to mind that he realized had been bothering him. “Ragnok, why didn’t Black show up after the inheritance test?”

“Sirius Black is not the heir of Black House, Regulus is. Unless something happens to him, Harry really isn’t heir to anything but Sirius’ personal vault.” Ragnok answered. “Did you want to blood adopt young Harry, Severus? You mentioned it several days ago.”

“I . . . I do. Would it be alright? I am the other godfather.” Severus hadn’t realized how much he wanted it until Ragnok spoke.

“Certainly, Severus. It will add an extra layer of protection on the little one.” Ragnok looked at the clock. “Lunchtime, gentlemen. After lunch, we’ll blood bond the two of you. Better Harry have something in his stomach before he drinks his potion.”

They all got up and stretched before heading to the room where they’d eaten two days before. Harry’s high chair was placed next to Severus’ seat and he had great fun eating his rotini pasta in spaghetti sauce by the handful. Desert was applesauce spooned into him by his daddy. Maffet and Dobby ate the same meal at their own little table nearby. When Harry was done, Severus wet a napkin and washed his messy face and red covered hands before taking him into his lap to gently rock him.

A goblin entered and spoke softly to Ragnok. The chieftain said something back and waved him away. “Severus, Lord Malfoy is in the healer’s bay. He would like to speak with you.”

“Certainly. His mark is removed?” Severus had to be sure.

“Yes, and other things as well.” Ragnok frowned. “You must ask him for more.”

“Thank you.” He looked down at the nodding little boy in his lap. “Is it safe, do you think, for me to let him know about Harry?”

“You have known him for some time. You are the best judge of that, but in my opinion, he is.” Ragnok said solemnly.

“I see.” Severus thought for a long moment before nodding decisively. “I’ll take Harry with me. Madame Ponsby can look him over before the blood adoption. Gentlemen, thank you for a wonderful meal. I’ll return to the conference room in a short while.”

“Take your time, Friend Severus. We will hopefully have a synopsis done of all the properties. I doubt there are any creatures still alive at the ancient ones but the newer ones may have house elves or potion animals.”

Severus smiled. “That would be amazing. We’ll be back. Dobby and Maffet, would you wait in the conference room for Harry and me?”

They nodded in unison and he left the room with a happy step. Today was turning out to be the best day of his life. Looking down at the curly head of his son pillowed on his chest, he grinned and changed his mind. It was the second best day after adopting Harry.

The messenger goblin led him directly to the healer’s bay and he entered to see Lucius laid out in the second bed with his eyes closed. The healer was scanning his body and she shook her hands before turning to them as they crossed the wards.

“Ah, young Harry and his father, it is good to see you again. How are you feeling?” She crossed to them and saw Harry was asleep. “Put him on the first bed and let me see if everything is settling properly.”

He did as requested and Harry stirred before going even deeper into sleep. “Yes, Madame Ponsby. I am going to blood bond him in a little while. Would that harm him in any way?”

She hummed and pulled a green emerald to place on his forehead. Running her hand down his body, she shook her head. “He’s in very good condition. Adding your blood to his will only bring him joy.”

“Severus,” the whisper from nearby brought the potion master’s head up. Lucius was squinting at him.

He crossed over to his friend. “How do you feel?”

“Like a hippogriff danced on me.” His forehead was creased. “And I have a headache like the world’s worst hangover.” Suddenly, his eyes widened and he clumsily pulled at his left shirt cuff. Pushing back the sleeve, he gazed at his pale forearm. Dark Mark free. 

Severus knew exactly how he felt. He patted the arm closest to him. “It’s really gone. We are free.”

“Free,” Lucius repeated softly. “Something else feels odd. I feel . . . lighter, like a burden has been lifted off of me.”

Madame Ponsby joined them. “You carried more than one curse, Lord Malfoy. The signature on them was your father, Abraxas.”

Lucius’ face froze for a long moment. “When I was eleven and excited about getting my Hogwart’s letter, he sat me down in his study and told me he was going to help me to be a proper Malfoy. I remember it hurt a great deal. I began to feel one step removed from everyone . . . including him.”

“It will be better now,” she patted his arm and moved away.

Lucius sighed gustily. “I’m going back to Amiens and take time to breathe. How are you doing, Severus? Who did you bring in with you?”

Severus took a deep breath and stepped aside so Lucius could see the little boy on the other bed. “I became the Regent of Heir Potter.”

Lucius looked from him, to the toddler, and back to him. Frankly, Severus was rather gleeful at how gobsmacked he was. “How?”

Leaning on the edge of the bed, Severus preceded to tell him the highlights of the few days since they’d last seen each other. The blond’s eyes grew wider and wider. Both eyebrows were arched so high, they had to ache. When he finished, he hadn’t told him of all the other titles he and Harry now held or where they were currently living. He figured holding those facts back was simply prudent. Silence reigned for a long moment.

“Did you have a block on your core, Lucius, like we did on ours?” Severus asked.

Madame Ponsby answered. “He did. You gentlemen may want to ask your friends to come and have their cores checked. Especially those in House Slytherin, Lord Malfoy’s core was 30% blocked.”

They shared a look and both nodded. Severus asked, “Lucius, I told Ragnok that Regulus Black would be a good candidate to remove his Mark. Do you agree? They could check core blockage at the same time.”

“I do think Reg would jump at the chance. He has grown . . . disenchanted with the Dark Lord.” Lucius said diplomatically. “I will owl him and ask to speak to him on our return from Amiens. That will probably be at the end of next week. Narcissa has a shopping trip to Paris planned and I dare not make her cancel that.”

Severus snorted. Narcissa and shopping went hand in hand. “I will study the potion I’ll be making for her. Do you have a date for conception?”

“October 7th,” Lucius said with a smirk. “How is Dobby working out for you?”

“Fine. He’s going to be Harry’s nanny elf. He’s very good with him.” Severus wondered if he could ask the question he needed to. “Madame Ponsby found an old injury, a fractured skull when she scanned him. Do you remembered when he became so hyper?”

Lucius thought a moment. “I remember a few years back, Father knocked him into a wall when he dropped a glass full of fire whiskey. Could that have done it?”

“Yes, it could have.” Madame Ponsby’s voice was extremely dry. “You might want to have a healer scan all of your house elves, Lord Malfoy. Others might be . . . damaged.”

“Yes, I will.” He nodded solemnly to her. “Could I have something for this headache?”

She bustled over and put a red stone on his forehead. “Hm-mm, yes indeed you may.”

“We will speak on your return, Lucius. Perhaps Draco and Harry would like to meet each other?” Severus went back to Harry’s side to find him waking up. “There you are, Harry. Did you have a good nap?”

“’es, Daddy.” Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up, seeing Lucius for the first time. Waving at the supine man, he announced, “I’m Hawwy and dis is my daddy.”

Lucius smiled a very open smile that Severus had only seen a handful of times. “Greetings, Harry. Your daddy and I have been friends for many years.”

“Is you huwted?” Harry realized they were in the healer’s ward. 

“No, Madame Ponsby and the other goblins have made me all better. I have a son a few months older than you. Would you like to meet him?” Lucius asked while slowly sitting up and swinging his feet off the bed.

“’es, we can p’ay.” Harry said enthusiastically.

“Lucius and his wife Narcissa and his son Draco will all get together with us when they come back from France in a week or two.” Severus promised him while picking him up from the bed.

“’kay, Daddy.” He waved bye to Lucius and the aristocrat waved back.

Severus chuckled all the way back to the conference room while Harry giggled because his daddy was happy. Once in the room, Ragnok presided over the blood adoption. Severus spoke his oath and Harry drank the potion with three drops of Severus’ blood in it. He made a face when it was done but seemed alright, asking for a drink of water.

A few moments later, he shivered. “Feews odd, Daddy.”

“What feels odd, Harry? Can you tell me where?” Severus tightened his hold on the little boy who pointed towards his eyes.

“Woom is bwighter, Daddy. I can see bettew.” He was looking all around the room and Severus noticed his green eyes were darker than they’d been before.

“I’m glad you can see better, Harry. Do you still feel odd?” He held his breath.

“No, Daddy. Aww bettew.” He smiled and patted Severus’ cheek, leaning in to kiss his chin.

Severus returned the kiss with a score of little kisses all over his face. Harry giggled and told him to ‘top it. Carrying him over to the corner where Dobby and Maffet were waiting with smiles, he set him down and stepped back to the table.

“Well, gentlemen, what’s next on our agenda?” He asked.

And they got to work. 

***


	6. Part Six

Part 6

There was still much to do but Ironhammer had fit in well with Brexit and Griphook seemed to be drinking in all that was being decided. Severus needed to stretch in the worst way when the message box glowed. Ragnok took out the envelope addressed to Severus but found another note attached to it.

“Our owl service said there’s a portkey inside.” Handing it over to Severus, he pursed his lips. “Dumbledore’s handwriting, I believe.”

Severus’ heart thumped once as his adrenaline began to surge. “As headmaster or as Head Mugwump?”

Breaking the seal, he used his wand to tease out the single sheet of parchment. Reading it once through silently, he gestured at it before reading it aloud.

_Mr. Severus Snape_  
Spinner’s End  
My dear boy: 

_I had hoped to speak with you personally but my time is filled and you are not answering your floo. It is with heavy heart I must insist you turn yourself in to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They will have questions about your life as a Death Eater. But no fear, I will speak up for you as my spy at your trial._

_I am ready to offer you a safe haven at Hogwart’s as our resident Potion Professor. It is for the best and will bring you together with Harry in time. As your vow to protect him will compel you into such a position, it’s best to begin now._

_Don’t take too long, my boy. Your guilt will just continue to get worse. Best to confess and begin to heal._

_Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore_

“I didn’t read all his titles, but they’re there.” Severus felt almost nauseous. “I wonder if the portkey goes directly to the cells at the DMLE?”

“Good question, let’s put it back in the envelope but tear the envelope so the letter is just about to fall out. Then have Stonecrusher touch it.” Ragnok’s grin was full of teeth and rather terrifying but Severus was simply comforted.

“Eh, perhaps not. Eventually, you will need to make a statement but that could be done here, Severus with your legal adviser here, also.” Ragnok suggested.

Severus thought for a moment. He was no longer a Death Eater. He had never killed anyone directly. “I made potions for the Dark Lord. Some of them, I have no idea what they might do. He gave me directions and I followed them exactly. I may be to blame if he used them against others.”

“That may be true but all young men make mistakes. In undertaking the care of the most grievously wounded by the Dark Lord, young Harry, I think you may be performing a redemptive service.” Ragnok suggested.

Severus turned to look at small Harry, curled up and napping in the corner. His whole life now centered on the little boy and he was glad. He’d never thought to have children but ever since he’d rescued Harry, his heart had opened up and taken him in.

“I think you’re right, Ragnok. Is Boris coming here today?” Severus felt like two days ago was really a month.

“He’s scheduled for three o’clock.” Brexit looked at the clock. “In just a few moments.”

“We’ll ask him his opinion.” Severus said. “But I think Madame Bones, the new head of the DMLE would come here to take my statement.”

“She has recently become the guardian of her niece, who is Harry’s age.” Ragnok added. “Do you have anything written from Dumbledore about your spying?”

Severus nodded slowly. “I have copies of all my reports to him and the orders he sent me. I can provide memories of the times we met instead of writing.”

“Excellent, Severus. Why don’t we get started with them?” Ragnok’s smile was rather toothy. “Griphook, bring us empty vials – a dozen should do for now.”

The younger goblin nodded and left. The lawyer entered a moment later and they went over the new dilemma with him. Boris agreed with the strategies they’d come up with and he supervised the copying of the memories into the vials. He also made sure the letter Severus wrote to the DMLE had the correct wording. The package of vials and letter were bundled together with Dumbledore’s letter, and the lawyer made ready to take them personally to the Ministry.

Severus felt better but he knew this wasn’t over. Without a Dark Mark, he was already one step removed from the past but he had still been a Death Eater for three years. He had still made potions for the Dark Lord. The guilt of that would always remain with him.

“Daddy?” Harry’s voice drew him back to here and now.

“What do you need, Harry?” He lifted the little boy up into his lap.

“Hug, Daddy.” The toddler wrapped his arms around his neck. “Don’ be sad.”

He hugged back, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. “Thank you, Harry. I love your hugs. I won’t feel sad anymore.”

“Good,” Harry nodded decisively. “Hun’gy, Daddy.”

“Well, you’ve been such a good boy today, you can pick what we have for dinner tonight.” Severus smiled down at him.

“Cheese sam’ises.” Harry clapped his hands.

Severus thought for a moment. “Cheese sandwiches and applesauce for desert.”

“Bicky’s for desewt.” Harry bargained.

Severus dropped a kiss on the tousled hair. “Biscuits and applesauce for dessert.”

Boris chuckled at Harry’s happy nod. “I can see that eating is more important now but if you will permit, Severus, I would like to get together with you about your testimony. If we create a list of questions they can ask you under the truth potion, we can hope to control the fall out. We need to put it behind you so you can wield your Wizengamot seats.”

Severus froze. “I forgot about the titles. How many seats will I have?”

Boris and Ragnok exchanged a calculating look, but Boris answered. “You can sit the Founder’s seat of Ravenclaw, the Prince seat, and two Stewart’s. The two from Stewart are from the twins born in 1158. One came through your Mother’s side and one from your Father’s. With a little research, it seems your Father was the last of a long line of squibs leading back to Ian Stewart, who was given away from the family when he was found to be without magic.”

Severus blinked and tried to understand. His father had been a squib. Had he known and that was why he seemed to hate his son so much? Had his mother known? Shaking his head, he came back to the present. “That is a shock. Did you have a chance to meet with Dowager Longbottom about using my proxy seats?”

“I did and she would like to meet with Lord Prince before she says yes or no.” Boris said.

“Dowager Longbottom is in the bank right now with her daughter-in-law and grandson.” Brexit spoke up from the other side of the table.

“Nevy,” Harry clapped his hands and looked at his daddy. “P’ay wit Nevy now?”

Severus thought quickly. “What do you think, Gentlemen? Let them in on the secret of where Harry is? We’re in a neutral place and I have you to vouch for me.”

Boris nodded slowly. “Let me go and speak with her. I had spoken of Lord Prince and need to tell her you are also Severus Snape. Is she with their account manager?”

“They are with Mentok. I can take you there.” Brexit offered and Boris left with him.

“Daddy?” Harry laid his head on Severus’ shoulder. “Nevy has his mama?”

Severus rested his head on the black curls. “His mother, Alice is still here and his daddy, Frank, also. He’s a very lucky little boy. Did you play with him often?”

Harry nodded. “Mama tooked me thwough the fiwe. No wike that.”

“The floo can be scary but I will always be with you when we use it. Who else did you play with?” Severus castigated himself silently. He should know these things.

“Suzy and hew scawy aunt. She has a gwass t’ing in hew eye.” Harry shivered a little. “Mama said it hepped hew see bettew.”

Severus chuckled at the description of Madam Bones’ monocle. “Well, we can see about setting up some play dates with your friends over the next few weeks.”

The door to their conference room slammed open. Dowager Longbottom stalked in like an angry lion, her gaze going straight to Harry. “What are you doing with the boy, Death Eater?”

Severus stood and carried Harry to the other side of the table at the moment of the slam, harsh voice and even harsher words. Harry had buried his face under his daddy’s hair and was shaking. Severus patted his back softly and whispered comforting words, ignoring the irate witch until the toddler was calmer.

“I am so glad you have Harry, Severus.” The soft words came from the woman behind the Dowager. “Mother Longbottom, Severus has Harry because he is his other godfather and their wills stated he was to go to his godfathers first before coming to Frank and me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Alice. The man is a Death Eater.” The Dowager snorted with a frown.

“Lady Longbottom is correct. Severus is Harry’s second godfather and also a spy for Dumbledore within the Dark Lord’s company.” Ragnok looked down his long nose at the Dowager and spoke in a voice of steel. “Perhaps you would like to take a seat, Dowager Longbottom and listen to what has gone on the last few days?”

She harrumphed but did take a seat. 

Alice moved around the table with Neville in her arms. “Harry, I’m so glad you’re all right. Would you like to play with Neville while we grownups talk?”

“No mowe shouting?” Harry looked warily at the elderly lady with the vulture hat.

“Scary, Mama.” Neville said shyly. “Hi, Harry.”

“Hi, Nevy.” He reached out and touched hands with the other little boy. “We can p’ay wit’ Doby.”

Severus looked nervously at Dowager Longbottom but when Alice nodded her approval, he carried Harry over to his corner and reluctantly set the little boy down. Neville joined him and Dobby began to play with them.

Alice touched his arm and mouthed the words ‘it will be alright’. Severus nodded and they joined the others at the conference table. The next half hour was spent discussing what had occurred recently. By the time they finished, the older lady was still seething but her new target was Dumbledore.

“Could your healer take a look at Neville, too?” Alice said quietly once her mother-in-law had finished ranting. “I’ve noticed a difference in how he is reacting to magic. He’s quit summoning his toys and he seems afraid when we use it. Dumbledore watched him so closely at the last Order meeting.”

“Certainly, Lady Longbottom, Healer Ponsby would be glad to take a scan.” Ragnok nodded. “Griphook, if you would take them down to the healer’s ward?”

“You never said anything, Alice.” Dowager Longbottom looked rather accusingly at her daughter-in-law.

“It happened two weeks ago and I was going to ask our healer about it.” Alice held her head high and went to pick up Neville. Following Griphook out of the conference room, she left behind a silent gathering.

“If Dumbledore has done something to my grandson, he will pay.” Dowager Longbottom spoke through gritted teeth. “I would like Frank to hear what you’ve just told me. He’s just coming off duty now. I’d like to firecall him to come here instead of home. Would this be possible?”

Ragnok nodded. “Brexit, if you will take the Dowager to the floo chamber, we will wait for Auror Longbottom.”

She nodded and briskly left the room. Harry had snuck around her to his daddy and Severus lifted him up into his lap. “Scawy lady, Daddy.”

Severus hid a smile in the curly black hair. “She can be very intimidating, Harry. But she will be a fierce warrior on our side should we ever need one.”

Harry nodded and yawned. “Nevy come back?”

“He’s just gone to see Healer Ponsby. He’ll be back shortly.” Severus began to gently rock the small body in his arms. “We’ll just wait here for now.”

“’kay, Daddy.” He tucked his head into the warmth of his throat and drifted off to sleep.

The others were speaking to each other in low tones while Severus thought about the people gathering around this little boy who had saved them all. He wondered just what was behind Dumbledore’s manipulating behavior. And why in the world he wanted Sirius and Harry both in prisons, albeit different ones?

Brexit entered with Dowager Longbottom and her son, Frank. The auror took a sweeping look around the room before his gaze returned to Severus and the sleeping Potter. Before he could say something, Alice and Neville appeared.

“Frank,” Alice was angry. “That bastard blocked Neville’s core by forty percent.”

“What?” The auror hugged her close, dropping a kiss on his son’s forehead. “Who blocked it?”

“Dumbledore,” she spit out his name like it was the worst curse word ever invented. 

“I don’t understand.” He turned to the others in the room. “I need explanations. I have a warrant for Severus Snape and unless you can give me good reasons why I shouldn’t be putting handcuffs on him, he will need to come with me.”

“Then sit and we shall explain.” Ragnok gestured to the nearest side of the table. 

It took two hours to go over everything and the boys each had a bottle of milk while the adults ate their dinner and kept talking. Frank was outraged that his co-worker Sirius had been sent to Azkaban without a trial. The dowager was practically breathing fire at the blocking of her grandson’s core. And Alice was heartbroken over the attempted vanishing of her godson to the muggle world.

As they were sipping their after dinner tea, Frank grimaced and dropped his cup. “Damn, someone is attacking our wards. I need to get home.”

“Not without aid, Lord Longbottom. This may be the next phase of the Dark Lord’s campaign.” Ragnok held up a hand. “Perhaps a phalanx of goblin . . . warders would be of some aid? Say eight to help you with the . . . glitch in the wards of your home?”

Frank chuckled. “And would they be armed to the teeth with their . . . warding paraphernalia?”

Ragnok smiled a scary goblin smile. “Definitely. Brexit, call for Stonecrusher and his team.”

The next few moments were frenetic then Frank disappeared with eight goblins to see who was attacking their wards. Severus soothed Harry, who was upset with all the harsh emotions swirling about the room. Alice was doing the same with Neville while Dowager Longbottom sat and seethed.

“Neville was born the day before Harry. Could that be why the Dark Lord is attacking us now?” Alice said hesitantly. “But why would Dumbledore bind the cores of the very children who might be destined to fight him?”

“I am wondering if the other children who lost families have also had their cores bound. What of Susan Bones?” Severus added his questions to the group. “The Light families are the ones Dumbledore would have access to. According to Healer Ponsby, I also had my core partially blocked while I was at Hogwarts. Could this be a pattern of abuse going back some time? I have friends in Slytherin who I will be telling about this so they can come in and have themselves checked. But why wouldn’t the blocks have been discovered earlier by our family healers?”

Ragnok snorted. “Wizard healers don’t use crystals the way we do. They don’t see below the layers of magic. I will not call it a superficial look at a person’s core but they do not go deep enough. Perhaps that might be a potion waiting to be invented, Severus.”

Severus smiled. “I have already told Madame Ponsby that I will create any potion she desires. And becoming Lord Prince has given me the ability to pick and choose what I investigate. But yes, I do think a potion or spell that would duplicate how your healers use crystals would be beneficial.”

“I didn’t think to ask Healer Ponsby to check me for blockage.” Alice said ruefully.

“Daddy, p’ay with Nevy now?” Harry was getting fidgety. 

“Yes, pease.” Neville asked his mother.

They chuckled and rose to put them down in their corner with Dobby. The elf had a bag of blocks he spilled between them. They immediately began to build a tower. Before they returned to the table, Alice stopped Severus and held out her hand.

“I’m Alice Longbottom, Neville’s mother. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m Severus Prince and it is indeed a pleasure to meet you. And you’ve met my son, Harry. I’d like to set up a regular play date with Neville. Perhaps we could go back and forth between our two manors. I know our security is goblin tested. And I think after tonight, yours will be also.” Severus shook hands with her.

“And may I introduce you to my mother-in-law, Dowager Augusta Longbottom?” Alice sent a quiet but firm look at her.

The dowager had turned in her chair and met the look with one of her own. With a small sigh, she nodded and held out her hand. “It is my pleasure to meet you, my Lord.”

Severus took the offered hand and lightly kissed the back of it with a small bow. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Dowager Longbottom. I had thought to speak to you about holding the proxies which accompanied my titles but now, I believe I will be free to sit them myself. However, your opinions about the various bills before the Wizengamot would be appreciated.”

“That I can agree to, Lord Prince.” She eyed him. “And what of your . . . friends’ politics?”

Severus continued around the table to his seat. “I think you will be pleasantly surprised by new alliances which will soon become apparent. There is a third side now in the magical world. The Dark Lord is gone for the moment, but he is not gone for good. And Dumbledore has begun to show his true colors.”

“A third side, Severus?” Alice asked.

“I think we can call it the Friends of Harry side.” Severus gave a rueful chuckle. “It’s a growing coalition including goblins, Dark wizards, and Light wizards. The Potters were some of the first victims and I wish I could say Dumbledore had nothing to do with that.” He took a shaky breath when he thought of Lily. “But I believe he did, especially when he placed Harry with the Dursleys. I can no longer trust him with either of us. The arrest warrant was just one more betrayal.”

“It’s always the ‘greater good’ with that man.” Dowager Longbottom sneered. “I just want to shake him sometimes.”

Severus got a mental picture of the woman shaking the headmaster while the vulture hat kept hitting him on the forehead. It made him smile. “There are many families who agree with him.”

“Sheep mostly,” the dowager snorted. “Are you friends with Lord Malfoy?”

“Yes, he is one who is firmly on the Harry-side. I believe the goblins will be helping him with his wards shortly. His son, Draco is my godson and I know he and Harry will be good friends. Perhaps our play group will be larger than we think.”

“Perhaps,” she said with a faraway look. “I think I will owl Amelia and ask her to get involved in your dilemma.”

“Amelia Bones?” Severus wanted to make sure. “She is high on the list of people I would like on our side. It would be beneficial to have her niece become part of our play group. Another would be Lord Greengrass. His daughter, Daphne is also near in age.”

“What about the Weasleys? They are a Light family.” Alice took another sip of tea.

“No,” Severus said immediately then frowned. “That was surprisingly negative. Something, some memory, or . . . “

Ragnok frowned also. “I think you might have some knowledge which was returned when your blocks were removed. I will also say there have been monetary transactions between Dumbledore and the Weasley family. Every child has had their Hogwart’s tuition paid for out of the Hogwart’s accounts. The scholarship budget line expands each time another child enters. I believe they have two there now. No other child’s tuition is paid for from that account. If there’s money left over at the end of the year, it goes to an account named Fawkes.”

“It’s for the Order of the Phoenix.” Alice was shocked. “Why is money meant for Hogwarts going to the order?”

“Hm-m-m, I think the Board needs to know about this.” Dowager Longbottom said grimly. “Lord Malfoy needs to know also. Chieftain Ragnok, the next few months will be bringing great change to our world. Would you provide neutral space for all of us to meet? I think we will need goblin advice to bridge the abyss between some of us.”

Ragnok smiled with a bit of fang. “I agree wholeheartedly, Dowager Longbottom. Please call me Ragnok. Formality will just get in the way.”

“Please call me Augusta, Ragnok. That goes for you too, Lord Prince. I have high hopes to become Grandmother to young Harry as I am to Neville.”

Severus bowed his head to her. “It is Severus, Augusta. I hope you will be a part of our lives.”

“Where can they be?” Alice said suddenly. “It’s been over an hour since they left.”

Griphook entered the room and went to Ragnok’s side. A long stream of Goblin language followed. Severus really wished he’d kept up the lessons but he did catch part of the report. Ragnok replied shortly and Griphook bowed before leaving.

“Not to fear, it seems two Death Eaters were captured and six died in the attack on Longbottom Hall. Lord Longbottom is uninjured and is presently reporting to the Ministry. The goblin warding team is currently repairing and upgrading the wards around the Hall. There was some minor damage to the side they attacked but it will be easily repaired.”

“Oh, thank goodness. Will it be safe soon enough? Neville is already up past his bedtime.” Alice smiled in relief at the news.

“I am going to suggest that all of you be guests of the Goblin Horde. Severus is already a Friend of the Horde and his suite is always ready for him. We would be glad to extend an invitation to the Longbottom family to seek sanctuary here until it is safe to go home.” Ragnok nodded to the Dowager and the Lady.

“Yes, I would like that. Frizzle, attend me.” Alice said with relief. A house elf popped in and was given orders to pack a bag for all four of them to be brought here. The small elf nodded and popped away. 

Severus thought that was a great idea. “Dobby, would you go home and pack a bag for Harry and me? Please let Maffet know that we’ll return tomorrow and she and Lipit should eat dinner and have an early night. We’ll be home by dinner for sure.”

“Yes, Master.” Dobby popped away.

Neville and Harry kept on playing although they were both yawning. Dobby was back quickly and they broke up the party to move to their rooms. Harry waved goodbye to his friend at the doors and Severus carried him within. He gave the toddler a bath and wrapped him in footie pajamas with snitches on them. A warm bottle and Harry was asleep in the simple crib with his black dog clutched tight in one arm.

Severus was finding it hard to settle down and was contemplating his own bath when a soft knock came at the door. Frank Longbottom was on the other side. With a soft whisper to Dobby to watch Harry, Severus left with the auror back to the conference room. Ragnok and Brexit were there waiting.

“All three of the Lestranges died tonight. Avery, MacNair, and Bartle also died. We took Nott and Goyle alive. They underwent veritaserum interrogation and gave up a long list of Death Eaters. Your name and Malfoy’s were mentioned.” Frank rubbed his cheek with a tired sigh. “Dumbledore was there and he wasn’t even twinkling. He was very disappointed in us for the six deaths. He said we should have brought them all in alive. Idiot!”

“Everyone deserves a second chance – that’s his motto.” Severus shook his head.

“I gave him several chances but he never once said you were a spy for him.” Frank said grimly. “Did you say you had letters, directions, or something tangible from him about your spying?”

“Yes, also memories of all our meetings about the Dark Lord.” Severus was just as grim. It wasn’t just his life on the line but Harry’s. “I will port home and gather them together. Boris has the memories and he was also going to put together a list of questions if I need to go under veritaserum.”

“I would.” Frank nodded. “I spoke briefly and privately with Madame Bones. She wants to meet with you tomorrow morning. Here at the bank would be best. There’s nothing private about the Ministry right now. If Malfoy is really on our side, he needs to be here soon.”

“I will send him a letter tonight.” Ragnok had already drawn a piece of parchment towards him. “He will need to be part of our War Council. There is also a pressing need for a search for the Dark Lord’s – belongings.”

His horcruxes – Severus shivered just a little. At least the one in Harry was out and in the crystal skull. Taking his leave, he checked with Dobby to put him on guard then portkeyed home. Standing in the foyer of their new abode, he smiled. He had a real home now after so long. Heading into the kitchen, he greeted the two house elves and explained a little more about what was needed for the next few days.

His lock box was within the potions lab in one of the crates. Gently lifting out the ingredients onto one of the tables, he found his small safe in one corner of the box. Lifting it out, he took it out to the library and the desk he’d found there. For now, he decided to put it under the desk in the knee well. Opening it, he withdrew the small box with all the letters, summons, and more stoppered memory vials. Checking to be sure it was everything, he closed and locked the safe.

Back in the foyer, he triggered the portkey back to Gringotts. He was hopeful for the morning. He went back to the conference room and found Frank and the goblins having hot chocolate and biscuits. Hoping for the best, he offered his documentation to the auror. He drank slowly while Frank read over everything. He finished and sat back from his note taking.

“He’s playing with everybody like he’s God.” Frank rubbed his forehead. “I never did buy his twinkly eyed benevolence. I can’t help but think that if you’re in Azkaban, he’d be using your Prince seat on the Wizengamot.”

“And the Potter seat also.” Severus reminded him. “Not to mention the other seats involved.”

“What other seats?” Frank asked.

“On my side, Ravenclaw and Stewart. Four seats in all. Harry, however has five seats to go with his other titles.”

“Five?” Frank’s voice went high.

“Yes, Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell, Silvius, and Emrys.” Severus enjoyed the shocked look on the auror’s face. “So, we have two of the Founder’s seat coming into play between us.”

“And we may need to ask Magic to see if Slytherin was won by Harry when he defeated the Dark Lord. The Peverell line is descended from Slytherin along with the Gaunt line which is now defunct.” Ragnok said musingly, tapping the table slowly and looking into the distance. “Brexit, please check the Book of Souls for the Gaunt pedigree.”

“Great Gaia, that would be amazing.” Severus’ tone was reverent. “Who is descended from Hufflepuff?”

“Who isn’t?” Ragnok snorted in amusement. “The Founder had fourteen children and they all bred like rabbits. The primary right now is the Smith from Framingham family. I don’t know if they sit the seat or not. Perhaps Lord Malfoy will know. It’s been a century or more since all the Founders’ seats have been filled.”

“Changes, lots and lots of changes from a body which thinks change is a four-letter word.” Frank sighed. “Mother does a good job but she does like tradition and has always seemed to agree with Dumbledore. That is going to change big time with what she knows now. I may need to sit the Longbottom seat for a while until we get through this mess.”

“My thoughts exactly, Frank.” Severus nervously tapped the table in front of him. “I have no experience with the Wizengamot but I will not let Dumbledore bury Harry and what happened under a secrecy seal. I don’t care how much the ‘greater good’ would be served. My son is not a weapon to be wielded but a little boy to be raised to be a good man.”

“I agree, Severus.” Frank put out his hand and Severus shook it.

“Well done, Gentlemen. May this be just the start of a new era of cooperation and growth in Magic’s kingdom.” Ragnok smiled on them. “Let us break for the night and come back even stronger in the morning. Good night, my friends.”

“Good night, Ragnok.” Severus and Frank murmured together and they all rose to disperse to their rooms.

Severus was suddenly exhausted and he took a quick bath back in their rooms before seeking the cozy bed. He put the box of evidence on the side table by the bed. Hopefully, it would be enough. As he drifted to sleep, he prayed that the morrow would bring his pardon from the DMLE.

***


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More allies are added to Harry's Side. And the hunt for horcruxes goes on.

Part 7

Morning came too soon for Severus. Harry again woke him with pokes and giggles. Severus wanted to grow accustomed to that kind of wake up call. They got ready for the day and ate breakfast in their rooms. Dobby joined them and Severus gave him several messages for the other house elves. He was hoping they would sleep at home tonight.

Harry wanted to play with Neville and Severus was hoping they could be sequestered away from the extremely serious conversations scheduled for this morning. He was still praying Madame Bones would take all the evidence they’d gathered and acquit him of being a death eater. He carried his son down the long corridor to the conference room and opened the door to shouting.

Harry put his hands over his ears and hid his face in Severus’ shoulder. The potion master took a good look around the room and found it full. Frank, Alice and the Dowager were faced off against Madame Bones and Mad-Eye Moody on the other side of the table. Ragnok was sitting at the head of the table observing the dispute While Brexit sat at the foot, doing the same.

“Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater.” Auror Moody declared.

“You know damn, good and well we had spies bringing us information of the Dark Lord’s intentions. How many raids did we ruin? How many lives did we save with that foreknowledge?” Frank spoke quietly but with force behind each word.

“And there’s one right there.” Moody bellowed. “What the hell? Is that the Potter boy?”

Alice turned in relief. “Severus, let me take Harry to play with Neville. I don’t think they need to hear this. We’re just next door and I will stay with them so you know they are both safe.”

“I agree. Dobby will stay with you to help out.” Severus nodded and held the door open for her.

“Don’ want to weave you, Daddy.” Harry held on tight. “Scawy.”

“It will be alright, Harry. I promise.” He carried him into the room next door and found all their toys and more arrayed on the floor next to a toddler sized table and chairs. Severus sat him down by Neville and promised he would be safe. Before leaving, he whispered to Dobby to take Harry to the house if things went wrong. Dobby nodded agreement.

Heading back to the conference room, he met with his lawyer, Boris. They entered not to shouting but to glaring. There were two seats next to Ragnok for the pair and they quickly sat down.

“Gentlemen and Ladies, I believe introductions are in order. To my right is Boris Benning, lawyer. Next to him is Lord Prince-Ravenclaw-Stewart, who is also Regent Potter.”

“Not possible, he’s a Death Eater.” Moody spit out, his eye whirling in fury.

“My client was a spy for Dumbledore and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He is also one of two godfathers for Harry Potter and is named in their wills.” Boris said succinctly.

“Their wills were sealed by the Wizengamot.” Madame Bones said.

“That may be, but the originals were here at Gringott’s and were read the day after the Potters were murdered. I have copies for you if you would like?” Boris handed two parchments across the table. “We also have copies of all correspondence between Dumbledore and my client about his spying role. And memories of their meetings to be viewed in a pensieve.”

“I see. If I may take a moment to look them over?” Madame Bones had the wills already open, her eyes swiftly reading with Mad-Eye reading over her shoulder.

Ragnok chuckled. “Certainly, take your time. Severus, the managers have discovered a property which you may wish to visit. It’s Ravenclaw Castle and her library.”

Severus’ eyes widened. “Is it in stasis?”

“For the last seven hundred years, it has been safe. The wards are very interesting and our Warding Guild may come to blows on who goes with you to terminate the stasis. You keep bringing us puzzles to solve, Severus.” Ragnok chuckled and Severus blushed.

Madame Bones laid down the last document and sighed. “This goes against everything Dumbledore is saying about . . . Lord Prince.”

“He wants a Potion Master on the cheap.” Severus said quietly.

“Yes, that much is evident. Will you undergo veritaserum?” She asked abruptly.

Boris pushed a sheet of parchment over to her. “We have a set of questions, we would be comfortable being asked.”

She took it and read silently. “Agreed. I brought some with me.”

“My client will check it before being administered.” Boris held out his hand for the vial. She handed it over.

Severus looked at it and uncorked the vial to sniff. “Yes, it is one of my potions. Will that be a problem, Madame?”

She almost smiled. “I’m sure it is fine. Chieftain Ragnok, I would like to set up a self-dictating quill and use oaths for this testimony.”

“Which oaths?” Ragnok asked and between him and Boris, an oath was decided upon.

The next half hour went by slowly for Severus, answering question after question until they were done. The antidote was given to him and he shook off the effects of the potion. It left him feeling flat and worn. The door behind them suddenly opened and Harry came in crying. Dobby was with him and the little boy came right over to Severus.

“Daddy, huwt.” He tugged on Severus’ arm and the potion master quickly picked him up.

“I’m alright now, Harry. I had to take a potion for Madame Bones. It made me feel a little off but I’m fine now.” Severus held him close and dropped a kiss on the messy curls. “I’m sorry you felt that, little one.”

The little boy turned his head and glared at Madame Bones. “No huwt daddy.”

Mad-Eye snorted and covered his mouth with an unconvincing cough. “Chip off the old block there.”

“We will do our very best to not hurt your daddy in any way, Harry.” She smiled at him. “We must get together soon with Susan so you can all play together again.”

“Suzy, ‘es p’ay.” He nodded to her.

“We’ll all get together soon, little one. I promise.” She said straight to Severus’ eyes.

He nodded and kissed Harry’s cheek again. “Thank you for coming to check on me, Harry. Now, let Dobby take you back to the play room for now. I think milk and biscuits will be coming soon.”

Harry smiled and kissed him back. “love ‘ou, Daddy.”

“I love you too, Harry.” He set him on the floor. “Thank you, Dobby.”

“Yes, Lord Prince.” The little elf took Harry’s hand and led him back out of the conference room. Silence reigned for a long moment then Madame Bones sighed and rubbed her eyes.

“Your pardon will arrive as soon as I can get it signed by Minister Bagnold. Now, something was said about Sirius Black.”

“He received no trial and he was not the Secret Keeper.” Severus kept it short. “He is Harry’s other godfather and is blood bonded to him . . . as am I.”

“And Magic accepted Severus as Regent.” Ragnok told them. “As Chieftain, I and my council consider Lord Prince-Ravenclaw-Stewart and Heir Potter to be Friends of the Goblin Horde.”

Her eyes widened and she took off her monocle to polish it on her sleeve. Severus recognized a habit that gave her time to think before reacting. “I see, Chieftain Ragnok. I will personally ensure that Black is brought back to the Ministry and given a trial. He may not be guilty of betraying the Potters but he was there for the deaths of Pettigrew and twelve mundanes.”

Severus spoke up. “You won’t find Pettigrew’s body because he most likely escaped the explosion. He is an unregistered animagus – a rat.”

“We found his finger at the scene. I wondered why we didn’t find more of him. The Muggles were mostly there in pieces.” Auror Moody mused, his eye whirling slowly. “It was right by a sewer grate so he could have escaped there. But why would he betray the Potters? I thought they were friends.”

“People grow up and away from each other. Pettigrew was never much of a thinker, more of a hanger-on to the more popular trio of Potter, Black, and Lupin.” Severus offered his thoughts. “Has anyone seen Lupin since the full moon?”

“I met with him briefly yesterday.” Frank spoke up from the other side of Severus. “He was in shock, I think. He kept asking why Black would betray his best friends. I didn’t have an answer for him. I asked him for his address and he gave it to me.”

“He would be an ally if he can be removed from the pro-Dumbledore camp. Unless he’s already been sent away by the Headmaster. Did he ask about Harry?” Severus asked.

“He didn’t. Like I said, I think he was in shock.” Frank drummed his fingers on the table. “What else can we do here today? I know we’re short staffed and I should go in but I want my family safe first.”

Severus looked at Ragnok and brushed his hand over his forehead. The goblin quickly picked up the idea. He pursed his lips before slowly nodding. “There is something else. Something which brings doubt to the belief that the Dark Lord is truly gone. We will need an oath on your magic that this matter will not be spoken of beyond these walls. Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort made horcruxes.”

Moody swore viciously and Madame Bones’ monocle fell from her eye. Boris, Frank and the Dowager just looked perplexed. Ragnok nodded as if he had expected those reactions. “Horcruxes are made by splitting a person’s soul. Riddle split his several times. And that is all I can say until those of you who will be hunting them with us have vowed secrecy.”

Bones and Moody looked at each other before nodding. Frank and Boris shrugged and nodded. The Dowager seemed lost in thought but she too came back to the discussion with a nod. Some discussion followed about the exact wording of the oaths but once the verbiage was agreed to, they all took their oaths with wand to heart.

Severus took a deep breath and told the story of Harry and the cursed scar. The fact that Dumbledore had left him with the curse before leaving him on a doorstep raised the anger level in the room to uncomfortable new highs. Ragnok sent for Elder Mellic and the old goblin brought an interesting voice to the discussion of how to hunt a horcrux. The fact that the soul remnant was currently inhabiting a crystal skull in a ritual room deep within goblin territory caused some heart burn on the Auror side of the table.

But with the turmoil in the Ministry, it was agreed it was safer where it was. They also came to an agreement on how Death Eaters would be questioned when they were brought in. Severus wanted to speak with Madame Bones alone but it didn’t look like that would be happening any time soon. He did a side whisper with Boris about the Malfoys and how they would be treated. 

Boris thought a moment then spoke up. “Madame Bones, I would submit a question you should ask those you’re interrogating. Some of them joined because of family coercion. I know of one who was cursed regularly as a child all the way up until adulthood. He joined because he was told he had to and once his wife gave birth, he had a child to protect as well. It was recently discovered his core was blocked at Hogwart’s and two curses were placed on him before he left for school.”

“Great Gaia.” Madame Bones rubbed her cheek. “How about – what family member made you join the Dark Lord? That should bring up any familial coercion. Chieftain Ragnok, will you be offering your Healer services to any who want to check their cores?”

“For a small fee, we will be glad to check for core blockages and curses. I would suggest any of your department who were in Slytherin should come in.” Ragnok said with a rather toothy grin.

Severus was thinking long and hard about the dark mark removal. Should he mention it was possible to do or leave it for later? He didn’t want them thinking that they were keeping secrets from them since the biggest secret was the horcruxes. But Dumbledore had kept too many secrets from too many people which had led to the mess the wizard world was in now. 

He split a look between Ragnok and Boris, patting his lower left arm. Boris pursed his lips while the goblin looked at the table with narrowed eyes. The lawyer finally nodded his head and Severus took a deep breath and started unbuttoning his shirt sleeve. The movement brought all eyes to him as he slowly rolled up the linen and showed his blemish free arm.

“Oh,” was all he heard and he raised his eyes to find all eyes on him.

Elder Mellic chortled. “Severus brought us a new curse to study. It didn’t take long to break at all. Riddle wasn’t as smart as he thought he was.”

“Congratulations, Lord Prince. It seems a new era is fast growing upon us.” Madame Bones said slowly.

“For a fee, of course.” Ragnok said smoothly. “We’ve already taken care of one other. We expect those who remove the mark will be horcrux hunters in the near future. Once all are found and destroyed, I believe the missing wraith can be found and vanquished. Without the aid of a child and fake prophecy.”

“Fake?” Mad-Eye leaned forward.

“Supposedly Sybil Trelawney gave a prophecy to Dumbledore which led the Dark Lord to the Potters. To my eternal regret, I heard part of it and gave it to Riddle.” Severus was determined to prove himself to these light-siders. If that meant exposing his culpability, then so be it. “Neither Harry or Neville were born yet but Dumbledore said it was one of them. That is when I became a spy for the Headmaster. I confessed to Lily and James which brought me back into their lives. I was lucky they forgave me and even made me a godfather when Harry was born.”

“Seers don’t remember their prophecies but Trelawney brags about hers.” Frank snorted. “We all knew it was a fake but Dumbledore clutched at it as if it were gold. We should have known something was wrong then but we didn’t.”

“All we can do is go forward and right the wrongs we can.” Madame Bones sighed. “The recent deaths on both sides have brought us a pause to the war. With the death of the Lestranges, their vaults are now sealed until an heir is found. Bella was Riddle’s in every way that matters. She could have been entrusted with a horcrux. Would the goblins search their vaults to look for one?”

“Excellent idea, Madame Bones.” Ragnok smiled with all his teeth. “Elder Mellic, would you take a team of curse breakers and check their vaults?”

“Lovely,” Mellic rubbed his hands together in glee. “A-hunting we will go.”

Severus chuckled quietly at the goblin’s antics as he left the conference room. He had a major soft spot for the elderly curse breaker.

“We will be working closely together for the next few months – I hope not years before this is settled. I would like all of you to call me Amelia.” Madame Bones looked at each person at the table. “Perhaps not in public right away but definitely in private.”

“Thank you, Amelia. I would like to be Severus to all of you as well.” The potions master looked at those who he was just meeting.

“Alistair,” Mad-Eye said with a grunt. 

They all agreed and while they spoke about the next few days and weeks, they worked out a schedule for meeting each day even if it was only for a brief time. Ragnok told them the room they were sitting in would be available until it was no longer needed, for a small fee, of course. Severus had already told him that the Prince family would be defraying that expense. Ragnok also told them he would make available reusable port keys to a private room so no one would see them come and go from Gringotts.

The message box glowed just then and Ragnok took out the message, reading it with pursed lips. “Lord Malfoy is here and requesting an audience. He is one who could be a very important ally in the days to come.”

“I trust him.” Severus said simply. “He is one who was coerced. His own father was extremely close to Riddle. If he could be pardoned, he could help in the Wizengamot to counterbalance Dumbledore’s influence.”

“Let me speak with him first.” Boris stood. “Some of the questions would be changed from what Severus answered. If you are willing, Amelia?”

She and Alastair exchanged a look before she nodded. “I’m willing, if he is. He is a power in the Wizengamot and I’d like him on our side.”

“He’s on the Friend’s of Harry side.” Severus said with a wry grin.

Boris chuckled and left the room, taking the list of questions with him. Ragnok called for tea service while Frank spoke with the other two aurors, and Severus and Augusta went to check on the play group next door.

Harry immediately ran to Severus with raised arms. The young man picked him up and smothered a kiss on the pink cheek. The toddler giggled and squeezed him in a hug. They spoke for a few moments about the games played and books read. Severus felt some of the anxiety of the last few hours dissipate. He almost had a pardon and the scary aspect of politics to look forward to. It was a great start.

After a few moments, he and Augusta returned to the conference room to find Frank gone to work. Tea and hot chocolate had arrived with some sinfully dark chocolate brownies. Severus’ first bite was blissful and he chewed slowly to savor the rich bitterness of the cacao. He’d have to find a recipe for this and give it to Maffet. Augusta chuckled at him and sat down beside Amelia for a quiet tete-a-tete. 

Lord Malfoy entered a moment later, followed by Boris. Everyone went quiet but Lucius merely bent his head to the other side of the table and sat down beside Severus. Boris handed over the list of amended questions and Amelia raised an eyebrow at one of them but nodded agreement. Severus checked the veritaserum again, just to be sure and once Lucius was under the drug, the questions began.

Severus waited anxiously while the testimony was given, but everything went smoothly. The questions about the curses Lucius had been discovered to be under opened his eyes. Physical beatings weren’t as bad as the twisted curses layered on an innocent child. It explained some of the coldness the pureblood had seemed to exude over the years. The binding of his core was also touched on but this time, the magic signature was named.

Dumbledore. 

Severus gritted his teeth and silently thanked Gaia for having gotten out from under the Headmaster’s thumb. What would it have been like working under him on a day by day basis? He shivered. It would have been Hell. The antidote being given brought him out of his reverie. He fixed a cup of tea the way Lucius preferred it and handed it over to him.

Lucius nodded his thanks and washed away the flavor of the nasty potion. Amelia gathered the pages together of the testimony and looked up. “Your pardon will be signed as soon as I get to the Minister. Are there any others who may fall into the same category as you?”

“Yes. But I will need to speak with them first. I know two who I will be meeting this afternoon. One of them will probably mirror my treatment and the other . . . may be similar.” Lord Malfoy sighed. “Most of my year mates need to be checked for blocks and curses. You have already taken care of the three who were into the terror and pain espoused by the Dark . . . ah, Riddle. The Lestranges and MacNair will not be missed and thankfully, they left no children behind.”

“There is something we all know that you need to know as well.” Severus looked at his friend. “We need a wand oath though. Here is the wording.”

Boris passed it over and Lucius read it, both eyebrows raising to a startled degree. “I see. Something mind-boggling?”

“Yes.” Ragnok answered for all of them.

“And all of you have taken the oath?” Lucius received the nods with one of his own. Taking out his wand, he swore it.

The horcruxes were then explained. Severus watched him get paler and paler until he had no color whatsoever. “Son of a bitch! I will gut him when I get my hands on him. Ragnok, I would appreciate a goblin curse breaker come with me to the Manor. He gave me a book for safe keeping. It felt foul but of course I had no choice but to accept the ‘honor’.”

Ragnok agreed and sent Brexit to bring back Mellic or one of the other curse breakers who could tell a horcrux when he found one. Severus hoped all of them would be this easy to find. Elder Mellic arrived with a golden cup and a smile.

“Helga Hufflepuff’s cup is no longer a horcrux. Did someone say we have another spotted?” He looked eagerly at Lord Malfoy and the aristocrat stood with a nod.

“I would very much like you to investigate a book, left with me by the Dar- . . . by Riddle.” He bowed his head to the old goblin and they left with a flurry of goodbyes.

“Perhaps three down, but do we know how many in all he made?” Amelia said tiredly.

“3 is a magical number but then 5 is also.” Severus poured another cup of tea. “But 7 is the epitome of luck and good fortune.”

“Who do we know that might know Riddle well? Who shaped him when he was growing up in the orphanage?” Boris traced a circle on the table top while his eyes focused on the ceiling. “Dumbledore obviously but he won’t give up any knowledge. Augusta, you’re on the Hogwarts Board. What teachers might have influenced him while he was in school?”

“Goodness, there has been a lot of turnover. We might talk to Professor Slughorn now that he’s retiring. I know Dumbledore was expecting Severus to replace him. I must remember to put an ad into the Daily Prophet.”

“Potions Monthly would be a better source. That’s where I was going to start my job hunting when I was awarded my mastery.” Severus offered. “Master Phineas Grog is currently between apprentices and might enjoy teaching again. He’s in London right now. I spoke with him last week and he seemed to be at loose ends.”

She nodded and made a note of the name. “Even if he doesn’t want to teach the little ones, he may know of someone who would. Thank you for the suggestion.”

“You’re welcome.” He felt like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He had not been looking forward to teaching children who had no aptitude for the sometimes dangerous world of potions. His patience would have been severely tested.

“Severus, about Ravenclaw Castle, have you decided on whether you’d like to get it out of stasis?” Ragnok asked. “The goblin who put it into stasis has been gone for three centuries. Our folder on it no longer exists, unless it is in one of the vaults.”

The potion master sat upright and leaned forward. “I would love to go to the vaults and see what is there. You said a few days ago that they hadn’t been inventoried lately. Perhaps a couple of goblins could go with me and start a new inventory?”

The goblin snorted and smiled with all his teeth. “There have already been fisticuffs among some of the curse breakers who want to go down there. And the Records Guild has a list of 22 names who want to go. It may be standing room only when you open the first door.”

“How many Ravenclaw vaults are there?” Augusta asked.

“Three – one document vault, one book vault, and one for everything else.” Severus remembered that much. “Are they blood sealed?”

“Yes, so you must be there to unseal but after that, you could let the Recorders begin a fresh inventory.” Ragnok was pretty sure that the potions master would not be able to just let it go at that. “Curse breakers would also be needed in case something slipped in. Rowena’s diadem has been missing for centuries. Perhaps you’ll find it when you search.”

“Unless Riddle found it and made a horcrux out of it.” Moody had been silent for a good while and he startled Severus with his words.

“Perhaps he traced down something from each Founder.” Amelia agreed. “We need to do some research on the Founders and on Riddle.”

“Riddle is the last of the Gaunt line. Or should that be was?” Boris frowned. “Does being made a wraith count as death? His body is ash and can’t be resurrected. Did he have a vault? Who is his heir?”

“All good questions,” Amelia frowned too. “The Department of Mysteries should know. Although, I’d rather not tell them about the horcruxes. They tend to want to hoard things and study them for a very long time. I’d rather present them with a fait-accompli. Sometimes it’s better to ask for forgiveness than permission.” 

“I can’t believe you just said that.” Moody gave a laugh. “Ah, I taught you well, Amelia.”

The head of the DMLE stuck her tongue out at him, making everyone around the table begin to laugh. It felt good to be able to smile again. Severus felt grateful he had everyone around this table to count on. He wasn’t alone anymore and that felt fantastic.

“I think on that note, we should adjourn for lunch. We all have things to do this afternoon. Perhaps if we meet up tomorrow morning early, we can report our progress to each other. Say eight o’clock?” Ragnok was already standing and everyone stood with him.

Severus arose and left for the play room. Harry immediately held up his arms and his daddy swooped him up in a hug. 

“Aw done, daddy?” He asked hopefully.

“It’s lunchtime, Harry. And after lunch, we’re going to go exploring down in some of my vaults.” He told him while smiling at Alice and Neville. “You are welcome to come with us, Alice. Neville might enjoy it, too.”

“Are they new to you, Severus?” Alice stood up with Neville in her arms.

“They are. The inheritance test revealed I am the Lord of the Prince, Ravenclaw, and Stewart lines.” He turned to lead them back to their rooms where he assumed lunch would be held.

“Severus, lunch is being served in the conference room.” Boris waved them back to the room he’d just left.

Severus softly sighed but went on back. Creating a high chair for Harry, he dished up some of the diced ham and the steamed green beans. Tucking a napkin around Harry’s neck, he chuckled as the little boy scooped up two beans and started chewing. He quickly spooned out his own portions of beans, ham, and salad with garlic croutons. It was delicious and everyone around the table took the time to enjoy their lunch.

Afterwards, Severus, Harry, and Dobby left with Griphook to take a trip to the vaults. The others were going down for naps and having meetings. Severus was secretly rather glad it would just be him and Harry exploring the vaults. Once they got in the small cart, Severus took a good hold on Harry who was in his lap.

“Hang on to me tightly, Harry. The cart is going to go very fast.” He told his son and Griphook released the brake so the cart began to roll. “Dobby, hand on.”

“Go fast,” Harry giggled.

And they did rocket down the tracks, swooping around corners, and up and down the dips and hollows of the way. Severus had never been down this far before and he had the urge to say ‘whee’, just as Harry was doing. But finally they began to slow and soon came to a stop outside of vault 28.

He and Harry disembarked and Griphook joined them. “Master Snape, this is the opening for vaults 28 through 30 – the Ravenclaw vaults. Once within this one, there are openings to the other two. It’s the way the vaults were added between 400 and 1300 AD.”

“Interesting, Griphook. Dobby, would you mind taking Harry until I get the door open?” He handed Harry down and watched the little boy take hold of his hand.

Looking back to the round bronze door, he spotted a depression where his ring would fit. Saying a silent prayer to Gaia, he fit the ring into the space. For a long moment, nothing happened. Then slowly a handle appeared below his ring. He couldn’t tell what material it was made of although it glowed in the torch light like a diamond. Taking another deep breath, he grasped the round knob and felt an instant pain. He gritted his teeth and held on while a fierce white glow traveled from his hand, up his arm, and flooded his whole body.

“Daddy!” Harry said fiercely and grabbed onto his leg, looking for what had caused the pain in their bond. The glow flowed into him also and through him to Dobby.

Griphook watched with wide eyes. He’d have such a tale to tell back in the home caves.

“It’s alright, Harry. The vault is testing me to be sure I’m the rightful owner. It just hurts a little bit and the pain is already going away.” Slowly the glow faded and the pain was gone as suddenly as it had come. “Just stay with Dobby while I open the door.” He could feel a tremor in the handle and with a steady wrench, he pulled the door open. It felt like it should creak or something. 700 years was a long time, after all. But it silently swung open and a sigh of ancient air rushed out past them.

With a gleam in his eye, Severus ventured in past the door seal. And the vault burst into light. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter early because I'm going on vacation for a couple of weeks and won't be available then. Chapter 8 is almost finished so it's coming but not as soon as I would like. Happy reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the Ravenclaw vaults held and two more allies are added.

Part 8 

The light glinted off the piles of gold that scattered across the floor. There were trunks stacked against the walls, a pile of what looked like Persian rugs stacked at the back of the vault, picture frames were slotted into a large set of shelves by a roughhewn cut door on the right.

“Dobby, can you push all the gold to the corner over by the rugs? I don’t want us to trip over them.” Severus itched to open a trunk or two but the door beckoned him to see what other treasures might be found.

“Pwetty, Daddy.” Harry had picked up one of the galleons and was turning it back and forth in the light.

“It is very . . . shiny, Harry. Why don’t you hang onto that one while Dobby cleans off the rest on the floor?” Severus was already heading towards the door when Griphook cleared his throat.

“The Recorders and Curse Breaker are here, Lord Prince.” He gestured to the entrance and Severus turned back.

He’d forgotten the need for an inventory and the safety of the curse breaker. “Thank you for coming, Gentlemen. I am Lord Prince, this is Harry Potter and our house elf, Dobby. What are your names?”

The three goblins exchanged a wide-eyed look. It seemed the tales were true about the former Death Eater. The eldest stepped forward. “I am Mentok, Curse Breaker. These Recorders are Skettle and Nebbins.”

“Welcome to Ravenclaw’s vaults. Will you go first, Mentok? I don’t want to expose Harry to any curses.” Severus could be patient. Really, he could, although he looked longingly through the doorway.

Mentok nodded and cast a wide spread seek-and-find spell. A portrait immediately glowed purple and one of the trunks glowed blue. Not bad for a first cast. He sent Skettle for the portrait and Nebbins to the trunk. “Nothing harmful here, just an enchanted wizard portrait and something in stasis in the trunk. I’ll check out the next vault.”

“Thank you.” Severus looked at the portrait the recorder had pulled off the shelf.

“Pwetty wady, Daddy.” Harry leaned against his leg, still clutching the galleon.

“She is a pretty lady. And if I’m not mistaken, she is the Countess Ravenclaw.” Severus had never seen a real portrait of the Founder just a watercolor in Hogwarts: A History. Skettle propped it against the shelves and made a note on a parchment roll that hovered at his side.

Severus crouched down and touched the gold plaque at the bottom of the painting. Countess Rowena Elphaba Ravenclaw – it said. Pushing a bit of his magic into it, he waited to see if that would awaken her. A long moment passed before the eyes blinked and the portrait came alive.

“Ah, an heir at last.” She said with a keen look at the two beings before her. “Tell me your names, kind sir.”

“I am Potion Master Severus Prince, also of Ravenclaw and Stewart. This is my godson, Harry Potter, also of Peverell, Gryffindor, Silvius, and Emrys. It has been seven hundred years since these vaults have been opened.” Severus wondered what else she might need to know.

“Hi, pwetty wady,” Harry waved at her.

“Greetings, young Harry. You have a gracious plenty in the way of heritage. I would enjoy the full story of why so many lines have ended up in one small person but that can wait for later. Please shrink me and take me with you to your Manor.” Her deep blue eyes looked into Severus’ and he nodded. “I can see you wish to explore the other vaults. We will speak later. Respect the stasis spells until I can explain them.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Severus waited for her to close her eyes then shrunk the picture and put it in his pocket.

“How do, Daddy?” Harry’s eyes were wide.

“It’s a shrinking charm, Harry. You’ll learn it in third year Charms at Hogwart’s.” He picked up the little boy and strode over to the doorway Mentok had disappeared through.

The room was filled with trunks, stacked against every wall. Several of them were glowing the blue of stasis. He wondered what might be in them. But Mentok wasn’t there so he must have gone through the open doorway straight ahead.

Severus followed into a vault filled with shelves of books. Many, many books shelved from floor to ceiling and wall to wall. More books than could be read in a lifetime. Several of them were glowing bright jewel toned colors. 

“What do the colors mean, Mentok?” He asked the goblin who was waving his hands at a bright red one and muttering under his breath.

The goblin finished his gesturing and the book went from red to a slight pink. “Hm-m-m, interesting curse. Well, my lord, the green is a charm from the twelfth century that would hide the book from a casual seeking spell. The orange is a change spell. I believe it was originally a scroll that a wizard changed to book form. You see quite a few of those. Could be Roman or even ancient Greek. You’ll have to investigate.”

He gestured to the pink one. “That is a change of a different kind. The red is a curse to turn the reader into a cat. It’s faded to pink which just means you turn into whatever your animagus form might be. I’d like to take that one back to the Curse Ward rooms.”

“Please do, Mentok. If there are any others you’d like to study more or work on, just let the Recorders know you’re taking them from the vault.” Severus saw several reds of various shades on the shelves.

“Daddy, what’s dat?” Harry pointed to a bright purple book that had a shelf all to itself.

“That, young master, is a grimoire that only your daddy can touch.” Mentok smiled with all his teeth. “It requires a blood bond before opening.”

“I see.” Severus wanted to open it very, very badly. Setting Harry down, he pulled a knife from his belt and nicked his finger before setting it gently on the rich blue leather cover. A familiar glow traveled up his arm and flooded his being. It felt warm and welcoming. Opening his eyes, he saw the glow was gone. Without consciously thinking it, the grimoire shrunk so he could put it in a different pocket than the one the painting was in.

“Feews good, Daddy.” Harry was back to hugging his leg.

“It does feel good, little one.” Severus felt a bit dazed and he picked up his son. “I think we need to let the good goblins do their work. Mentok, thank you for your curse breaking. I expect it will take some time for the recorders to do their work.”

Mentok marveled at the curtesy of the young wizard. Elder Mellic hadn’t exaggerated his decency. He’d have a tale to tell back in the Home Caverns. He could hear the wizard thanking the others for their huge task. Shaking his head, he got back to work. That pink one was resisting. He’d missed something.

Severus was headed out to the first vault, carrying Harry. He wanted to open a trunk but which one? Not one with a stasis spell for now. They all had the Ravenclaw Shield on them. And some were dragon hide but he thought one might be ice drake hide.

“Daddy, dat one.” Harry said decisively. He was pointing to the maybe ice drake one.

“You think we should take that one home with us?” Severus asked to be sure, while walking over to it.

Harry nodded and reached out a hand to pat it gently. “Pwetty.”

“It is very pretty. I think it might be ice drake hide covering it.” He said, patting it as well.

“Ice drake hide it is and older than our oldest vault.” One of the recorders said. “You might want to ask the Lady before opening it. I’ll mark it removed for now.”

“Thank you, Nebbins. I’ll do that.” Severus cast a feather-light on the trunk and floated it out to the cart where Griphook was sitting and reading a scroll.

“I think we’re ready to go back, Griphook. Will the others be able to get in and out without me here? I’ve never had such a vault before.” Severus was a bit worried about security.

“They can get out once open. When they close the door, it will seal again.” Griphook led them to the cart which had brought the others down. “Tomorrow, you’ll need to come down to open it for them. If you came at 7:30, I can bring you down so they can keep going. You can also see their progress. What they are recording on parchment is being automatically copied to the Ravenclaw Ledger. You need to ask Brexit for it.”

“Excellent. Thanks for the information, Griphook. Dobby and Harry, are you both ready for our trip back?” He asked Dobby already holding onto the seat and Harry who was bouncing on his lap.

“Go fast.” Harry demanded and Griphook chuckled.

“Fast it is, young master.” He released the brake and the cart began rolling forward, picking up speed as it went.

Dobby and Harry were both shouting ‘whee’ over and over again. Severus just chuckled and resisted the urge. Barely.

Once back at the top, they climbed out. Dobby took charge of the trunk and Griphook guided them to Brexit’s office. They knocked and entered.

“Ah, Severus, back from the vaults. How were they?” Brexit looked up and smiled.

“Amazing. I have the Countess’ portrait and the family grimoire. The recorders are working hard and Mentok was breaking curses in all three vaults. The books look amazing and I want to go back down to look at them another day. Griphook suggested I come in early tomorrow to open the vaults again so they can keep working. I’d like to do that. Is that the Ravenclaw ledger?”

A black leather bound book rested on the corner of Brexit’s desk. “Indeed it is. Griphook explained that it’s updated in real time?”

“Yes, should I leave it here or will it update even at the Manor?” Severus picked it up and felt the magic tingle through his hand. His magic just kept getting stronger since the block was removed.

“Where ever it is, the updates will follow. How about 7 tomorrow? That gives you time to go down and let the recorders in while you take a few moments to look around some more. We’ll be meeting at 8 in the conference room.” Brexit suggested.

“Good idea. I’m an early riser so that will work.” Severus cuddled a sleepy Harry to his shoulder. “I think we’ll leave for today. It will be good to get home.”

“Good night then. I’ll see you in the morning.” Brexit went back to work.

Severus and Dobby walked to the private room where their portkey would work. Dobby held on tight to the trunk while Severus held tight to Harry. Touching the large key at the same time, they spun away to home. Landing in the foyer, Severus sighed in relief. The rooms at Gringotts were lovely but not home. Maffet came out and greeted them with a smile.

“May we have dinner at six tonight, Maffet?” Severus asked. “It will be an early night for us, I think.”

“Certainly, Lord Prince, the roast is already cooking and the asparagus can go on in an hour. There’s apple pie for desert.” The small elf offered.

“Sounds delicious. We’ll be ready.” Severus walked upstairs with a sleeping Harry. Putting him down on his bed, he covered him with a light quilt. The little boy sighed and turned onto his side.

“I saved him, Lily. And I got pardoned for my terrible mistake. He’ll grow up happy.” He murmured from the doorway. “I promise.”

A light breeze drifted past his ear and he started. Maybe Lily had heard him. Happily, he went down stairs to resize the portrait and ask about the trunk. In the study, he set the trunk down near the desk and looked around the room for a good place for the portrait. There was already a portrait in the room of Sebastian Potter of this estate. He hadn’t awakened him yet but he would when everything settled down.

He decided the landscape near the desk could go somewhere else. Taking it down, he resized her portrait and hung it in place. Pushing magic back into her name, he stepped back to watch her awaken. She did so speedily.

“Lovely, Lord Prince. I imagine you have many questions but I have some as well.” She looked around the room with a curious gaze. “May I go first?”

“Please do, Countess Ravenclaw.” He leaned against the desk in front of her.

“I see you brought this trunk back with you. Do you know why?” She smiled at him.

“The ice drake hide and Harry wanted us to bring it back with him. He found it pretty.” Severus grinned sheepishly.

“Interesting. I am going to ask you to not open it for now. My family was well known for knowledge and foreknowledge. That trunk holds all the prophecies before my time and of my time. The grimoire always went to the heir that had the talent. If there were prophecies after my time, they would have known to put them in the trunk as well.”

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny grimoire and watched it resize in his hand. “This grimoire?” He said faintly.

She chuckled. “That would be the one. Congratulations, young man, I can’t wait to see what you will do with the talent.”

“Wow, that is not even remotely what I thought might be in there.” He laid the grimoire on the desk and sat down in the desk chair. Who knew what other shocks she might have to deliver?

“Please call me Rowena, Severus, we are kin. What questions do you have for me right now?” She smiled down at him.

“So many questions but the most important right now is where you think your diadem might be. We have a dark lord who might be collecting Founder objects and turning them in horcruxes.” Severus knew she might not know but he had to ask.

“Horcruxes!” She was shocked and dismayed. “How utterly wretched. Unfortunately, I do not know where it currently is. It disappeared with my daughter just before my death. It vanished somewhere on the continent. I had loyal retainers looking for her but died before most of them could return. The grimoire will tell you if they found it later. If not, there should be places they eliminated so you don’t have to search there again. The heir should have written both, yea or nay.”

“Thank you, I’ll be reading it tonight. The trunks would be my next question. You mentioned stasis and the goblins found quite a few in that state. What are they?” Severus asked eagerly.

“Ah, they are treasures indeed.” She leaned back in her chair and began to speak. 

*** 

It was a long night.

Harry awoke him at 5:30 am, the next day. He hadn’t had much sleep but the thought of the vaults awaiting them, got him up and moving. Harry chattered to him while they got ready for the day and he mostly nodded and said ‘yes’ when needed. He let Harry pick out his own clothes for the day even though the yellow t-shirt with Paddington Bear on it seemed a bit loud when paired with the brown pants but it made the little boy happy and he was putty in those small hands.

Maffet had a full breakfast ready for them and strong, hot tea. Harry giggled at his blissful sigh after the first sip. His sippy cup had milk in it and he gnawed at his toast with peach preserves on it while some of it migrated to his bib. The cereal in the bowl was blended with vanilla yogurt and Severus spooned it into his son in between bites of egg and bacon on his own plate. Harry was finished long before he was so he got down from the table and went upstairs with Dobby to pick out a toy to take with him today. And maybe a few books.

*** 

Griphook was waiting for them in the portkey room and they were soon zooming down to the Ravenclaw vaults. The three goblins were there and ready to work. Severus opened the vault and the goblins quickly disappeared within. 

Harry looked at the pile of rugs and pointed. “Down, Daddy.”

“Okay, you and Dobby look at the rugs and see if there is one you’d like for your room.” He deposited the little boy on the top one. “Dobby, see if you can find a runner for the front foyer. The marble is so hard if someone trips or falls.”

“Can do, Lord Prince.”

Severus left with a smile for vault 29 and some of the trunks. Using a levitation spell, he took out one in the middle of a stack near the door before gently setting them back in place. Rowena had told him the green dragon hide with brass locks had potion equipment it in according to the inventory. A simple ‘alohamora’ had it opened and he was gingerly removing stasis balls for living plants. Extremely rare and costly balls that he’d heard about but never seen.

Testing one with a ‘revealo’ told him the spells were still good. He could sell some of them for a good price but money wasn’t a problem and he wanted to use them himself for collecting rare plants for potions. Putting the one back, he layered another anti-jostling spell on top of the ones there before closing it up and taking it out to the other room. Harry was levitated in the air and giggling while Dobby lifted out a long runner in burgundy and royal blue.

“That’s perfect, Dobby. Good job. We’ll take that rug and this trunk with us. We need to get back topside for our meeting.” Severus plucked Harry out of the air and hugged him close. “Did you have fun, Harry?”

“Daddy! Doby wifted me.” Harry put one arm around his neck and watched Dobby shrink the rug so he could carry it.

“I saw that, little one. Let’s go up and see if Neville is here yet.” Severus levitated the trunk behind them out to the cart. “We’re ready, Griphook.”

“Good. Next stop is the conference room.” Griphook smiled at the elf and boy who were already giggling in anticipation of going fast. “Here we go!”

“Whee!” Echoed down the long shaft. Severus was looking forward to doing this many times in the future. After all, he still hadn’t looked into the Stewart or Prince vaults. So much to see and do and the wherewithal to do so.

The future looked very bright.

*** 

After dropping off Harry and Dobby in the play room, he entered the conference room with Griphook. Greetings flowed around the table and Severus was handed his pardon by Amelia. He handed it off with a shaky hand to Boris who immediately duplicated it for his office and the Prince vault. Free, he was finally free. It took him a moment to silently thank Gaia for her blessing. 

Ragnok spoke first from the head of the table. “Gentlemen, and Ladies, the goblins of Gringott’s have several questions for you. The trials will soon begin, I have two lords who are requesting curse removal. They are requesting the same questions which Lord Malfoy was asked. I believe they are strong candidates for family duress and truly wish to help us reshape the magical world. And I will repeat, the magical world as a whole will be on trial. Not just the wizarding part but all of us are in danger.”

“Riddle is not gone but he is dead.” Amelia was polishing her monocle. “According to Gringott’s Book of the Dead, Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Voldemort, is dead. His wraith is still around because of the horcruxes but his body is dead. That may mean young Harry through the Peverell line is now the heir of Slytherin. Yet another seat for the little one.”

“Would another inheritance test tell us? Surely it would have come up after the last one. Riddle was a wraith at that point.” Severus asked.

“We think it was masked by the horcrux in his scar.” Ragnok shrugged. “We’d like to try again and see if anything else comes up.”

Severus sat back in his chair, his thoughts whirling. “Yes, we need to know. I’ll go get him.”

The short walk to the nursery and giggling from the toddlers brought him out of his gloom. There were three children where he’d expected to see two. A little tow-head female was holding a unicorn plushy and giggling at the tower that Harry and Neville were building. It chose that moment to crash down, making them all laugh.

“Daddy, come p’ay.” Harry spotted Severus and ran to hug his legs.

“I can’t right this moment but I promise to play later. Right now, I need you to come with me for a little ceremony.” He bent down and picked up the solid little body and hugged him close.

“’kay, Daddy. Bye Suz and Nevy.” He waved his hand at them and Alice.

“I’ll bring him back soon, little ones.” Severus waved at them too and carried him back to the conference room. 

Ragnok had a stone basin filled with a dense green liquid. Severus explained that he had to nick Harry’s finger but it wouldn’t hurt for long. Harry nodded solemnly and watched as three drops of his blood seeped into the liquid. Severus healed the finger and kissed it better before watching the bowl’s contents turn bright turquoise. The goblin set a piece of parchment into the bowl and they all watched while the liquid soaked into the parchment. The one turned into many by the time the liquid was gone.

The goblin read it carefully before handing it to Severus. Who wasn’t quite sure he really wanted to read it. But Harry was impatient. “What say, Daddy?”

“Well, it says you’re Harry James Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, Silvius, Emrys, and Le Fay. We are going to have a lot of fun going through all of your vaults.” Severus handed the sheets to Boris. “And Ragnok, we are going to need to add in another account manager for our business.”

The goblin chuckled. “There will be dueling among the managers. Elder Mellic has decided to wait to return to Egypt. He’s having too much fun here and some of those vaults are going to need the best curse breakers we have. The estates alone will take up several teams. We can discuss terms later, Severus. We will provide a good discount for such a prolific customer.”

“Thank you, Ragnok. We appreciate it.” Severus left to take Harry back to the nursery where his playmates were waiting. So many changes – he was feeling a little bewildered.

Back in the conference room, he sat and leafed through the sheets detailing vaults and properties. It would take years to go through everything. Half listening to the voices around the table, he heard several names that brought him fully back to the conversation.

“Regulus Black is here and ready to be questioned.” Boris was speaking. “The same questions as Lord Malfoy was asked. He is also asking about his brother.”

“Black was brought back from Azkaban last night and I have him sequestered in the Unspeakable cells for his own safety. He is incoherent most of the time but he is asking for Harry.” Amelia said.

“Question Regulus first then if he passes, let his curse mark be removed. At that point, he needs to be read in on the horcrux situation. He may know where another is located.” Severus desperately wanted all the horcruxes found and destroyed. “I spoke with the portrait of Countess Ravenclaw last night and she doesn’t know the current location of her diadem. The grimoire doesn’t know either.”

“Drat, I was hoping she would know.” Dowager Longbottom sighed.

“Is Regulus here?” Amelia asked.

“He is waiting just next door.” Boris answered.

“Let’s go to him and get this done.” Amelia stood and crossed to the door, Boris right behind her.

“Wait for me, I’m going too.” Ragnok hopped down and followed them out the door.

That left the dowager and Severus alone at the table. She frowned at the table for a long moment then looked up and spoke. “I need to apologize to you, Lord Prince. I let an old fool make a bigger fool out of me. I never used to be so trusting but somewhere along the line, I let my guard down and believed every word coming out of his mouth. And I’m not the only one, unfortunately.”

“I believed him too, Dowager Longbottom. And I accept your apology. You will be a much cherished grandmother to Harry in the years to come.” Severus spoke from his heart and watched in horror when tears ran down her face.

She waved him off and mopped her face with a lace edged handkerchief. “You made me cry, Severus. It takes a lot to do that. I accept your adoption. So mote it be. You may regret this but I won’t. I would like to speak with Countess Ravenclaw after things settle down.”

“Agreed. I will need supporters when Sirius Black is finally tried and proved innocent. He will want to take Harry and the Regency. We were never friends and I have no idea if he even knew I was the other godfather. He will be livid when he finds out.” Severus rubbed his cheek in frustration.

“Magic deemed you Regent and her choice is what matters. It’s plain to see you love Harry and he loves you. Nothing will come between the two of you. I will help in every way I can. There are others who will help, too. Regulus could bring Andromeda back into family Black. She will bring her Muggle husband and daughter with her. I always liked Andy and so did Sirius. She could be a voice of reason for when he goes off.” The dowager nodded. “I hope they bring Regulus back in so I can suggest it.”

“I’m sure they will, unless they take him right to the ritual chamber to remove the dark mark.” Severus was hoping very hard that Regulus passed the questions. One more ally would be wonderful. 

They discussed the Bury St. Ives home. The dowager remembered Sebastian Potter as a recluse who grew prize plants to go with his potions. The Potter family was much bigger at the time and he provided all their potions as well as for their friends. She thought his potion mastery had come in the twenties. He’d died much too young in the forties and the family had sealed his home and garden thinking to come back to them when life was calmer. 

The family had begun to die off by then and there was no one who wanted the responsibility of such a large home and even larger gardens. Severus thought it was just waiting for Harry and him. If only he could get to work on potions instead of everything else crying out for his attention. Boris came in at that point and sat down with a smile.

“Regulus is pardoned and getting the dark mark removed right now. Rookwood will be in at nine and hopefully will also pass. Getting them on the Harry-side will be the next order of business. Dowager Longbottom, are you an Occlumens?” He asked her abruptly.

“I am. Why in the world would you want to know that?” She looked more intrigued than affronted.

“We need someone in the Ministry who can watch for Dumbledore and tell us what he is doing. Amelia will be in and out, Moody is listening to the Enforcement Division, and we need someone among the Wizengamot members to find out what he is planning.” 

She pursed her lips and thought about it. While she was thinking, Amelia came back in and sat down to get her parchments in order. “What do you say, Augusta? We could use another eagle eye in the Ministry.”

“I think I’d enjoy it. You think Albus practices Legilimency.” Augusta asked.

“I know he does.” Severus said flatly. “He even uses it on the students.

“What?” She sat forward and her hands looked like she wanted to twist someone’s neck. “That old bastard has to be stopped. He’s mad.”

“Agreed, Augusta.” Boris nodded. “We are gathering evidence as we go and each new ally will bring us more information on what he’s doing. I think his plans were made a long time ago so they’re hidden under the layers of years. But we have a formidable army of magic users on the Harry side so we’ll decipher him and beat him at his own game.”

“Indeed, Boris.” Severus was grateful for the people surrounding him and Harry. “I find myself impatient with his plots when I’d rather be checking out my new vaults and creating new potions. My new potions lab is amazing.”

They chatted genially while waiting for the others to come back from where ever they’d gone. Augie Rookwood was shown in at 9 and he looked at them with wide eyes. He knew everyone there but he’d never interacted with anyone but Snape. He mentally corrected himself – Lord Prince. Malfoy had told him about his inheritance.

Boris took him to the smaller room where Amelia and Ragnok were waiting. When that happened, Severus and Augusta went to the play room to check on the children. The kids were thrilled with the new playmates. By the time lunch rolled around, Severus was slightly hoarse from reading to them. They all agreed he was amazing with all the voices he created for all the different characters. 

Lunch was served in the conference room again but this time, Regulus Black and Augie Rookwood joined them. They’d taken the oaths and knew about the horcruxes. Regulus thought he might know where one of them was. Slytherin’s Locket had been in the Black family for years but had disappeared recently, within the last decade. His house elf might be able to help.

They spoke of Sirius and his trial. Regulus agreed to take him home once he was proven innocent and get him a mind healer. Amelia told them she knew where Remus Lupin was and she’d send him to Black Manor when Sirius was acquitted. That seemed to take care of the Blacks for now. Rookwood was tasked with going back to the archives in the Ministry to see what more he could find on the Riddles and Gaunts. Past history would garner more places for them to look for the horcruxes.

Before they broke up, Severus and Regulus spoke privately. Severus explained his Potter Regency and Regulus promised to make Sirius understand that wouldn’t be changing. He was still a welcome godfather but he would not be living with Harry. Regulus already knew about Lupin’s werewolf nature and the Manor already had a place where he could be secured during the full moon. For his part, Severus said he would look into updating the current Wolfsbane potion or creating something better.

They parted as friends and Severus went to pick up Harry and Dobby. It was time to go home.

***


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Slytherin day at Gringott's. Unexpected people show up.

Part Nine

A week later, Severus was back at Gringott’s but without Harry. Today was a play date at Longbottom Manor. Harry, Neville, Draco, Susan, Daphne Greengrass, and Hannah Abbott were all playing for two hours. Severus felt very odd about leaving Harry there. It felt . . . wrong, like something was missing.

But it was Slytherin day at Gringott’s. Lucius, Regulus, Augie, and he were all sitting down to figure out how to present themselves to the Wizengamot. Their pardons had made the Daily Prophet go absolutely berserk. Lucius had taken the lead with a reasoned speech about rejoicing in the defeat of the Dark Lord and beginning the process of building a new society without fear.

Dumbledore had been curiously quiet and Severus felt a cold chill every time he thought about meeting him again. His pardon, his assumption of the Lordship of Prince-Ravenclaw-Stewart, and his refusal to become a Hogwart’s professor were all on his mind. He was hoping the man didn’t know about the removal of the Dark Mark or his Regency of Harry Potter. So far, the Dursley’s ward hadn’t been triggered by a wizard even approaching the ward the goblins had layered under his wards.

Severus entered the conference room which was becoming a little bit of home. But today there were two people he had never expected to see. And wasn’t ready to see just yet - Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. At least they were on the other side of the table so he was probably safe. 

“Snape.” Sirius sneered. “Severus.” Remus smiled warily.

“Gentlemen.” Severus nodded to them both before smiling a greeting to Regulus, who was sitting next to his brother. He then sat down between Lucius and Augie Rookwood.

“Where is Harry?” Sirius demanded. “Why didn’t you bring him with you?”

“He’s having a play date at the Longbottom’s with five other children his age.” Severus spoke evenly. “I didn’t know you would even be here. Once we know that you are mentally stable, we can arrange some times when you can visit with our godson.”

“He should be living with me. It’s what James wanted.” Sirius snarled.

“And I am who Lily wanted. Did you even know that I’d been visiting them once a week? That Lily taught me how to change his diapers? And didn’t warn me what would happen when I took off his soiled one?” Severus raised an eyebrow at them.

“Wizzed away didn’t he?” Remus grimaced. “She didn’t warn me either.”

“Draco did the same thing for months.” Lucius smiled. “It didn’t take long for me to learn to always leave a fold over his groin.”

“You changed diapers?” Augie leaned around Severus and stared at their friend. “You, Mr-Can’t-Have-A-Smudge-Of-Any-Kind, did diaper duty?”

“Narcissa can be very persuasive.” He shrugged. “And she was right. Draco and I are closer than I ever was with my father. He never thought I’d be a good-enough Malfoy. I never want Draco to fear me.”

Severus heard the unspoken words - the way he had feared Abraxas. And the way he had feared his drunken father. Neither of them would ever hurt their sons like that.

“How the hell can I trust you, Snape? This is Harry.” Sirius stood and planted both hands on the table, just short of leaning over and grabbing him.

“And how can I trust you when you left him to Hagrid and took off after Pettigrew?” Severus never varied his voice level. “I followed his fear to where Dumbledore left him - on the front door step of Lily’s sister house. Where we wouldn’t have found him because of the damn wards the man had layered on the property. And I can assure you that Petunia and Vernon would have made his life hell. She hates magic and I’m sure her own son wouldn’t have been very happy having to share his parents.”

“Hagrid wouldn’t give him to me. Said he was taking him to Poppy and I could see blood on his forehead. I could tell he was hurt. And James’ body was lying there all twisted.” Sirius sat back down heavily. “I couldn’t . . . I had to track down a rat.”

“And that is why Magic accepted me as Regent Potter. School is over, Sirius, old rivalries are done. I welcome help in raising Harry but I will not give up my son. We both blood-adopted him so he has a bit of you and me in him. Do you understand?” Severus leaned forward to watch his eyes.

Sirius suddenly looked old and worn. “Yes, I understand.”

Regulus finally entered the conversation. “Sirius and Remus are staying with me for now. Ever since Mother died, I’ve been trying to clean out the London property. They are going to help me with that. Kreacher, our house elf, has already given me something I understand you’ve been looking for.”

“Oh, thank Gaia.” Severus and Lucius both breathed a sigh of relief. Exchanging a quick look, they agreed nonverbally. 

“Have you given a vow to Magic not to discuss the . . . objects?” Severus asked delicately.

“I have, which is why I knew what it was. Sirius and Remus have not as yet.” Regulus noted.

Before more could be said, Ragnok entered and took his chair at the head of the table. “And we have yet another successful curse broken. Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, it is time for vows of secrecy from the pair of you. If you wish to be part of our hunt for horcruxes, you must swear not to reveal our hunt nor to speak of what we find.”

“Horcruxes?” Remus was thinking hard and sudden horror crossed his face. “Soul pieces of Voldemort?”

“Exactly. We need the oath.” Ragnok stared at the pair. “Here is the wording.” And he pushed a piece of parchment across the table to them.

They read it and Remus spoke his agreement while Sirius nodded. They pointed their wands to their hearts and took the oath. When it took, Severus told them about the horcrux that Dumbledore had left inside the scar on Harry’s forehead. They looked gutted by the betrayal of all they had thought they knew about the Headmaster.

Silence reigned for a long moment then Ragnok took the lead again. “Good, we now have quite a bit of his soul. The diary was half since he made it first, the part in Harry a miniscule amount that we’re not even sure he knew he was leaving. Regulus brought us Slytherin’s locket. It now appears that there may be two pieces left. That’s if he meant to leave a piece in Harry.”

“How is the research going on Ravenclaw’s diadem? It can’t be coincidence Riddle used two of the four Founders artifacts. Was anything found that might have been a Gryffindor piece at the Potter’s? Riddle might have had something but the soul piece found Harry instead when Riddle was disembodied.” Severus offered the suggestion.

“I’ll ask the retrieval crew. Everything they took from the house is in the Potter furniture vault. The only things not there are the nursery contents which are set up in your home. Did you look through everything as you set up his new room?” Ragnok asked.

“I didn’t but Dobby did. He wouldn’t let anything harmful near Harry. But he might not recognize a Gryffindor artifact since he wouldn’t have known what was Harry’s and what wasn’t. It might be good if Remus and Sirius went through the items. They might see something odd.” Severus didn’t want them anywhere near their haven but Harry’s wellbeing was more important.

“We could come with you to pick up Harry at the Longbottoms?” Remus looked hopeful.

Severus wanted to say no but wouldn’t. “That will be fine. We still have an hour before we can go. The four of us need to talk strategy about next week’s Wizengamot session. And Dumbledore - what are we going to do about him.”

“Maybe he didn’t know about the horcrux? Just thought it was a small wound?” Remus said hopefully.

“The Chief Warlock, defeater of Grindelwald, strongest wizard in the world?” Lucius’ voice was scathing. “The goblins found it immediately. And what about the blocks he placed on Harry’s core? And the blocks we’ve found on all of our cores? Have you been checked yet?”

“What do you mean, Harry’s core?” Sirius frowned.

Ragnok explained and suggested he and Remus go down to the healers and get their cores checked. Griphook was summoned to take them there and the tension in the room disappeared when they left. Severus sighed in relief. Gryffindor sanctity could be so wearing.

Lucius began. “I’ll be introducing all of you as newly seated Lords. Severus, we’re going to hide the Potter regency under the Peverell line. That will provide you with the three Founders’ seats, both the Emrys and LeFay seats, your Prince and Stewart seats, and the Peverell-Potter seats. That makes you the most powerful man in the Wizengamot.”

“What if Dumbledore knows what seats Harry inherited? Could he have run an inheritance test when he blocked his core?” Severus didn’t want to be the most powerful man in the room. He wanted to take care of his son and make potions.

“It’s a possibility because he immediately told Gringott’s that he was taking the regency.” Ragnok looked rather satisfied with himself. “I did enjoy telling him that Magic had chosen another. He wouldn’t know about the Slytherin or Le Fay lines since they were hidden by the horcrux. Perhaps you should simply acknowledge the regency?”

Severus wondered if it was cowardly to want to hide behind a proxy. “Could I simply give my proxies to Lucius without telling who holds them?”

“You know he’ll say there is something underhanded about the proxies. He will wage war on that and keep us from working on the laws we need to bring to the floor.” Regulus looked sympathetically at Severus and Augie patted his arm.

“He’ll check on the Dursleys and find Harry gone.” Lucius waved a hand. “Then there will be a brouhaha about his safety. Which will bring up the mark or lack of the mark and the future of the Dark Lord coming back. Do we want the word about horcruxes to get out?”

Severus wished life was simple. Politics were not. He sighed and listened to the discussion go back and forth. Ragnok made sense, Augie’s opinion was insightful, Regulus listened well, and Lucius spoke knowledgably about the personalities of the Wizengamot.

“Severus, what do you feel would be best?” Ragnok broke through his reverie. 

“I’m afraid.” Severus realized with a start what he was feeling. 

“Of losing the lordships or the properties?” Lucius tried to understand.

“I lived all my life without any of that. Power, money, influence - I don’t need any of that as long as I can make potions. I’m afraid I’ll lose Harry. He’s my first thought on waking, my last wish at night. He loves me and I love him more than life itself. I’m afraid of losing him.” Severus felt relief at figuring out why he was feeling such fear.

“Oh,” came from the doorway.

They turned to see Remus and Sirius standing there. They came in quietly and sat back down on the other side of the table. Black looked at Severus. “That’s what you meant about what we both did. You put Harry first in everything and I didn’t. I get it, Snape. I think I finally get it.”

“We both had our cores bound and they found a curse on Sirius I’ve never heard of.” Remus rubbed his cheek, looking rather lost. “It was a curse deep in his mind binding him to Dumbledore. Like a loyalty spell but one that buried itself deep to not be found. Elder Mellic found and removed it.”

“It feels odd.” Sirius echoed his mate’s look. “I’m missing something, something big like the feeling of belonging. Why would he do this? I was a loyal Gryffindor from early on.”

“You’re from a Dark family but with tendencies toward the Light. He probably placed it in your first year at Hogwarts. He wanted no one with power and at the very least, the Black family has powerful children. Remus is a Dark Creature and no matter what Dumbledore may say, he’s all about gathering allies who are subservient to him.” Ragnok spoke quietly but with emphasis. “Riddle was much too powerful for the Headmaster to let go without binding his core and perhaps inserting a spell or three. I’m wondering if the Wraith he has become realizes the truth.”

Everyone at the table nodded. But something in what he said triggered Severus’ thought. “Would he have left a horcrux in Hogwarts? Knowing how safe the school is and perhaps where some of the missing rooms or chambers are?”

“He might have but how would we go about searching for it with the Headmaster in residence?” Lucius said with a frown.

They thought hard and Augie came up with an answer. “I go in with a couple of the other Unspeakables and we look for it while Lucius and the others are being introduced in the Wizengamot. You know he will be there for that. And I don’t have a seat so he wouldn’t be expecting me.”

“But school is in session and word would get back to him very quickly. I think we might have to wait until Yule or even next summer when Hogwarts is mostly empty.” Lucius frowned. “I don’t want to wait that long but we may have to. And how would you find the missing rooms? What about the Chamber of Secrets, Slytherin’s lair? It’s been fifty years since that one was found and promptly lost again.”

“True. Would the ghosts know and tell us where some of them are? They know more about the place than anyone else would.” Remus asked hesitantly, unsure of his inclusion in this group.

Severus sat upright. “Lady Ravenclaw would know some of them. I wonder if we asked her to talk to the ghosts if they would still owe allegiance to her?”

“You’ve got her portrait?” Remus asked excitedly.

“I’m her descendant and I found the portrait a few weeks ago in the Ravenclaw vaults.” Severus told him proudly. “But that reminds me, we haven’t gone into any of Harry’s vaults – both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Maybe their portraits are in their vaults. And Slytherin might be willing to tell us where his Chamber is.”

“Harry is heir to both Gryffindor and Slytherin?” Sirius asked wide-eyed.

“Yes. Also Emrys and Le Fay, Peverell, Potter, and Silvius.” Severus hoped he had them all.

“Oh,” Sirius looked as stunned as Remus did.

“I think a portrait hunt would be perfect. I always wondered why there were no portraits of them in Hogwarts.” Lucius mused aloud. “Unless they were stolen or hidden by one of the Headmasters. I can see Dumbledore hiding them since they would be competition to him in the eyes of the students.”

It looked like Remus wanted to contest that view of the Headmaster but he kept silent with a thoughtful look on his face. The others had perked up with what looked like interest in a vault hunt. But Severus was thinking about something else. He had an inkling that he was going to have to come out into the open like a Gryffindor instead of the shadow snake he’d always been. It was going to take every ally he had or could bring onto the Harry-side of this aftermath of war.

“Gentlemen, I am ready to come into the open as Regent Potter but only if Harry and I can count on your support. And we need something to protect us from whatever curse was that Dumbledore put into Sirius. How many others might have that curse, too?” His voice had started rather shakily but by the end it was sure and strong.

“Ragnok, do your curse breakers know how the curse was placed? And is there protection from it?” Lucius asked the goblin leader.

“It is an insidious curse, placed as easily as one touching another with a handshake. We call it the Splinter Curse because it enters smoothly then heads to the being’s core and sets in to slowly expand its influence. The one in Mr. Black had been working for a decade within the space where his allegiance to Dumbledore was created.” His thoughtful tones hid the distaste he felt at the violation.

“He has much to answer for.” Rookwood said slowly. “We need to gather allies but the ones on the Light side will need to be checked for both core blockage and curses. I think the young Longbottom had his core blocked but did his parents get checked? And what about Bones? Who knows when he started doing this to his students?”

Severus felt a shiver go down his back. “Ragnok, we need to bring people in and have them checked. Would the Curse Breakers Guild be willing to set up a ritual chamber just for this purpose? And perhaps we could share the cost between the four of us?”

“I’d definitely agree to that.” Regulus said quickly, followed by Rookwood and Lucius. “And it needs to be everyone, male and female, old and young. And Ragnok is right, we have no idea how long he’s been manipulating our world.”

“Elder Mellic has readied the chamber and co-opted six other curse breakers to prepare for them.” Ragnok nodded to Regulus and swept a glance around the table. “May I suggest you each contact and bring in one family at a time? That way, we have a core group who will then go out and bring in another family. That process will widen the circle quickly.”

“Yes, we can start with the families of Harry’s play group. The Greengrass and Abbott families are a good example of neutral wizards. I would think they would be tempting targets for the Headmaster.” Severus wanted nothing but curse free people around Harry. “And what about protection once the curses are removed? Are there amulets or something like that to protect the wearer?”

Ragnok nodded approvingly to the young wizard. “Indeed there is, Severus. Mellic found such an amulet on his last Egyptian dig. It is in the form of a faience blue scarab beetle that wards the wearer from quite a few curses but specifically those that are cast through touch. He has already started making new ones for all of you who are currently curse free. For a small fee, of course.”

“Of course.” Severus nodded. “If new curses are found, could they be brought back to have the counter cast on them?”

“Certainly, that goes without saying.” Ragnok grinned, teeth gleaming in the candle light.

“Has Madame Bones been checked? Or Mad-Eye?” Severus thought they were going to need a scribe to keep track of everyone. 

“Neither have been checked but they need to be. Perhaps a note from one of you to them?” Ragnok suggested.

Rookwood nodded and pulled a sheet of parchment from the middle of the table. “I’ll do it. There are two Unspeakables who need to be checked. I’ll write to them as well. The Ministry would be one of his targets, even though he’s always turned down the Minister’s job.”

Lucius snorted. “He’s the Head Warlock and head of the ICW. He doesn’t need the job of Minister because the power is already in his hands. Changing the seats of power, as we will be doing, will take him down in Ministry influence. The international role will change then also.”

Sirius made a face. “Politics! How can you trust anyone when half of them are Dark?”

Regulus rolled his eyes. “Right now we’re balanced between the Light, Neutral, and the Dark. And Dark doesn’t necessarily mean evil, Sirius. You need to get over that belief. Remus is a Dark Creature but he’s not evil.”

Sirius looked like he wanted to yell, only to sink back into a thoughtful state. Severus sincerely hoped that meant he was actually thinking about what had just been said. Especially if he was going to be around Harry. And that brought him back to a thought he’d had before – he needed to work on a potion that would make Remus safer on the full moon.

He’d heard about a potion called Wolfsbane but didn’t know enough about it to know if it worked or what stage of clinical trials it was currently in. Post-testing would be great but it might still be in one of the early stages. He’d have to check on it at the Potioneer’s Guild. Until he could check, he’d just have to keep track of the moon’s phases to protect Harry. And him – he could still feel the fear deep inside of his mind. He wasn’t sure if he could ever truly trust the werewolf. 

A chime rang from Severus’ left front pocket. Pulling out the old fashioned pocket watch, he saw the time. He smiled. Time to pick up Harry. He looked across the table. What to do with Sirius and Remus? The hopeful looks on their faces almost made him sigh out loud.

“It’s time to pick up Harry. I will take the three of you,” stressing the three and looking at Regulus, “to Potter Manor. Then I will go pick him up and speak with Daphne’s mother about them coming into Gringott’s to be checked for cores and curses. We’ll have lunch together at the Manor.”

“We’d love to visit.” Regulus read his look correctly. “And lunch as a family would be wonderful.”

Sirius nodded frantically while Remus smiled hesitantly. After goodbyes, Severus led them to the portkey room and made sure they were all touching the key. They landed in the front foyer and Maffet came to greet them.

“Maffet, we will be five for lunch. I’m sorry about not warning you ahead of time.” Severus apologized.

“Not to worry, Master Prince. There be plenty.” She bowed to him.

“Good. Please look around, Gentlemen. We’ve barely settled in but what we’ve done so far is Harry’s play area in the front parlor and my study. I’ll be back shortly with Harry.” He nodded to them and apparated out to the Longbottom front room which was their designated apparation point. The house elf greeted him and led him back to the sunny playroom of Longbottom Manor.

“Daddy!” Harry squealed the moment he saw him and he was quickly on his feet, dashing to him. 

“Harry, did you have a good time?” Severus knelt immediately and gathered him into a hug. The little arms squeezing his neck still felt amazingly good.

“Yes! We had bis’cuts and juice.” Harry patted his face. “We p’aying more?”

“Not today, Harry. We have guests for lunch. Why don’t you go and say goodbye to everyone?” He let him go and checked the adults for the ones he wanted. Rising, he crossed over to Alice and Beatrice Greengrass.

“Alice, thank you for hosting this first playdate. Lady Greengrass, may I have a moment of your time?” He asked calmly. The young matron nodded and he immediately launched into an explanation of the core limiting and the curses found, especially the Splinter Curse. Alice listened and her wide eyes told him the Longbottoms would definitely be going back in to Gringotts. She told Beatrice that Neville’s core had been limited and the magic signature had been Dumbledore’s.

Harry came back over and Severus picked him up, gathering him close. “If Lord Greengrass needs more information, he may contact myself or Lord Malfoy, Regulus Black, or Augustus Rookwood. Ragnok is providing the ritual room and curse breakers for a small fee. The four of us are pledged to cover the costs. Changes are coming and our world is being remade. I want it to be perfect for my son.”

Her eyes smiled at him. “I think we all want it to be perfect for our children. We will let you know once we’ve gone in to Gringott’s. Today if possible.”

“Good. Harry, did you say thank you to Lady Longbottom?” He asked quietly.

Harry’s face fell. “Tank ‘ou, Lady L . . . L”

“You’re very welcome, Harry. I think I’d like to be Aunt Alice. Would that be alright with you?” She said with a smile and he beamed back at her.

“Aunt Alice, tank ‘ou.” He said with a big smile.

“We’ll see you in a couple of days. Severus, you’re down for the 5th, next week to host.” Alice reminded him.

“I remember. I’ve got to figure out a room where people can apparate into safely. I cast the Fidelius over the Manor. It’s either that or pick another of the properties to host everyone. Harry’s safety comes first.” He said simply and the young matrons nodded. “I’ll let everyone know by the weekend. Oh, Alice, would you talk to Artemis Abbott about getting her family checked at Gringott’s.”

Alice spoke quickly. “Yes, of course, Severus. She should be here shortly.”

He nodded while Harry waved at the under-two crowd still playing. They went back to the apparation point and went home. Voices from Harry’s playroom made the little boy turn his head. Severus carried him into the sunny room with a heavy heart.

“Harry!” Sirius’ eyes lit up and he held out his arms.

“Paddy!” Harry leaned towards him and Severus let him go reluctantly. “W’ere ‘ou been?”

The man gulped. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when the bad man came. I went after another bad man and couldn’t get back in time to get you.”

“’kay,” Harry said matter-of-factly. “Moo’y!”

“Hi, Harry, how are you?” The werewolf said, running a hand down the little back with a smile.

“I’s good. H’ngry, Daddy.” He said, turning to Severus and holding out his arms.

Now it was Sirius’ turn to be reluctant to let him go but he did so with more of a grimace than a smile. Severus took him back and turned to Regulus.

“Harry, this is Sirius’ brother, Regulus. They’re all going to live together in Black Manor but they’re going to be able to come over any time to work with me or play with you.” Severus kept it simple.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Harry. I’m hungry too.” He said smiling at the beaming little boy.

“P’eased to meet ‘ou.” Harry said not at all shyly with a little wave.

“Lunch is ready.” Maffet announced from the doorway.

Severus actually enjoyed the meal. Conversation flowed around the dining room table. They hadn’t used this room much since they usually sat at the kitchen table with the house elves. It was nice to have adult conversation. After a delicious pear compote for dessert, Harry went down for a nap while they gathered in the study to talk with Countess Ravenclaw.

She listened to their questions and thought for a long moment. “We definitely had portraits left in Hogwarts. How could we not want to see what would happen down the centuries? But I can’t feel the one I left behind there. It’s either been destroyed or it’s frozen in place. It was in the Headmaster’s office. Since this portrait was put to sleep seven hundred years ago, I have no idea when that portrait stopped reporting. All of our portraits were in the Headmaster’s office.”

“Who knows where they are now?” Sirius sighed.

“Ma’am, do you think there might be portraits in the other founder’s vaults?” Remus asked.

“Certainly. The little one will need to go with you to open them. Founder’s vaults are always blood locked.” She told them confidently. “And I know Severus will enjoy Slytherin’s vault. He started putting away potion ingredients from before we started Hogwarts. Our stasis spells even a thousand years later should still be good.”

Severus shivered with the sudden need to go and open those vaults. The others laughed at him but it wasn’t hurtful laughter. He had the childish urge to stick out his tongue at them but he didn’t. The charm rang to tell him Harry had awakened. 

“Harry’s awake. Why don’t you come up to his room and see if you spot anything that might be a Gryffindor artifact? There wasn’t anything in the play room, was there?” He led them to the stairs and up to the bedroom floor. 

Harry was rubbing his eyes while Dobby stood by in case he needed anything. He took his duties very seriously. “Hi, Daddy. I s’ept good.”

“I’m glad, Harry. Do you want to show your uncles your toys? They haven’t seen your room yet.” Severus offered them an excuse to go through the little boy’s things.

He smiled and crawled from the bed onto the old trunk he’d kept from the original furniture. “Dis is my toy c’est.”

“Look at all the animals.” Sirius exclaimed and swung the toddler to their side so they could open it. 

Severus beckoned the house elf to the doorway and spoke to him quietly. “Dobby, they’re looking to see if there was anything left by the Dark Lord in the nursery the night of the attack. Did you find anything odd?”

Dobby snapped his fingers and a broach in the form of a thistle with a great big amethyst as the flower. “This was in the bed by the railing. I put it with the other things for when he was older.”

“I’ll bet you galleons to knuts that was Gryffindor’s.” Regulus said with a sigh. “That is a focus stone with great power. I can feel it from here.”

“Not taking that bet. I’ll show it to the Countess. Thank you, Dobby. Was there anything else you had questions about?” Severus asked the house elf.

“Can I goes with Harry on his play dates?” Dobby asked anxiously. “It feel not-right to stay here when he left.”

“Good thinking. You could be his first layer of protection if someone gets through the wards at whatever manor the children are playing in.” Severus couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of that already.

“That might work for the 5th. What if Dobby went to get the child and minder and brought them through the wards? House elf magic is special. Once in, they can leave on their own when the date is over.” Regulus suggested.

“More good thinking. I’m glad you went for the removal of the mark.” Severus said thankfully. “You’re the sanest Black here and now.”

“Thank you,” Regulus said with a snort. “I think.”

Severus waggled his eyebrows at him and they both broke into laughter. It felt like their friendship from Hogwarts had rekindled satisfactorily. Hearing giggles from Harry’s bedroom, Severus pulled his friend with him into the room. Today was turning out alright. Tomorrow would take care of itself for now.

***


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus attends his first Wizengamot. And then goes vault exploring with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure of the date they tell Godric when they find his portrait. If it's wrong, please tell me and I'll fix it.

Chapter 10 

Severus wondered if he was going to be sick. His palms were sweaty, his mouth dry, and his stomach was one step from releasing the dry toast he’d managed to choke down. Tea had been chamomile and he had a headache from the lack of caffeine. He smoothed his hands down his new burgundy robes. The color wouldn’t have been his choice but it was dark enough to not remind him of Gryffindor red and it was the uniform, as it were, for the Wizengamot.

The silk was spider spun and he’d never worn anything so enticing. Narcissa had taken his wardrobe in her capable hands and multiplied it beyond all reason. He’d never needed more than four robes in his whole life but she’d enlarged his armoire’s interior space twice all ready. With his vaults behind him, he had finally indulged in dragon skin brewing robes. Two sets even. That always made him smile.

“Are you ready?” Lucius laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Severus took a deep breath, and another, then he nodded. He brought forward his Mastery persona and the lessons from Countess Ravenclaw, fusing them together. He was Lord Prince-Stewart and the Earl of Ravenclaw. He might be new to that exalted station but his potions gift and early Mastery was second to none. It would get him through.

They entered the Wizengamot through a side door. The session hadn’t yet been called to order but Severus knew his introduction would be the first order of business. On the agenda, it gave his personal titles and number of seats. They were going to hold off on announcing the Potter Regency. One thing at a time, they’d all decided.

Regulus was sitting next to Lord Greengrass. Lucius led him to the seats right in front of them. Turning, he shook hands with Regulus, who then introduced him to the man beside him. In a quiet voice, Gerald Greengrass thanked him for the tip about Gringott’s. The fire in his eyes told Severus that cores had probably been blocked.

A chime rang clear throughout the chamber. Members slowly made way to their seats. Severus nodded to Madame Bones where she sat next to Minister Bagnold and received a smile back. She had been blocked but Mad-Eye hadn’t been. Neither had been cursed in any way. But the aurors and Unspeakables went through routine purges so that was perhaps not so surprising. Both of Augie’s friends in his department had blocks and one was Splinter Cursed. Once this session was through, the rest of the Unspeakables would be going to Gringott’s.

The scarab beetle hung at his throat and Gryffindor’s thistle was pinned securely to his lapel. Rowena had told him it was powerfully charged protection which had saved Godric’s life on two occasions. He’d asked Harry if he could wear it today and the little boy had given his solemn approval. Sirius and Remus were babysitting but Dobby was watching all of them so hopefully the manor would still be standing when he returned.

The second chime coincided with the Chief Warlock’s entrance in his eccentric robes of magenta rather than burgundy. They clashed with everyone else’s but that probably was his intent. After the last few weeks, Severus was willing to believe him capable of anything. He kept his eyes on the Minister, knowing soon enough he would have to look at Dumbledore. His mental shields were locked in place.

Minister Bagnold called the session to order and Lucius stood gracefully to introduce him. Severus stood and bowed twice, once to the Minister and once to his fellow representatives. “Lord Prince-Stewart, would you like to say a few words to us? I understand it was a surprise to find out about your titles.”

He swallowed hard and smiled. “Yes, the inheritance test at Gringott’s brought forth my titles and properties. Lord Malfoy has gone over the duties of the Wizengamot members and I’ve been studying hard. I am quite sure I will have questions so hopefully any one of you would be willing to give me background on the bills we will be voting on. Thank you for the warm welcome.”

“And you recently received your Potions Mastery?” She asked him as he was sitting down.

“Indeed, yes. If any of the members have a potions question, I would be glad to answer what I can.” He said hastily, hoping that offer wouldn’t come back to bite him.

The session went smoothly and he listened to the two bills brought to the floor. One on the regulation of professional Quidditch matches. Leeds wanted a stadium of its own but the countryside was quickly being built on by muggles and the problems which would ensue for the Obliviators were mounting. After much debate, it was decided to tentatively give a conditional okay to the planning phase after which they would come back to the Wizengamot for the approval to build.

The second bill was more worrisome. Someone wanted to make all werewolves register so they could be tracked more easily. It sounded very safe and soothing but he could see trouble ahead. Looking at Lucius, they silently spoke without saying a word. But it was Regulus who rose to question the Under Secretary. He asked for statistics about the number of attacks which might have led to a need for this legislation. He also questioned whether this might lead to discrimination on the part of employers against the men and women who bore the unfortunate curse.

Nobody seemed to want to add to those questions so the Under Secretary was told to bring those statistics to the next session. Severus made another mental note to research the Wolfbane Potion. He wondered if there was anything in the Slytherin potion vault. He and Harry really needed to get down to his vaults. Portraits were high on their list of knowledge wanted.

He almost missed the banging of the gavel that ended the session. Now came the next scary part. Talking to his fellow Lords, most of whom he did not know. The hum of conversation rose and he turned to Gerald Greengrass. He was curious about what Gringott’s had found. But he spotted Dowager heading for him and he smiled. She was a true dragon but she was growing on him. She held the Longbottom proxy for her family.

“Severus, it’s good to see you. How is your family?” She shook his hand and he leaned down to kiss her cheek. “You sweet man.”

“The family is well but we could use a visit from our favorite Grandmother.” He told her teasingly and she beamed at him.

“Well, I think tea tomorrow would be an excellent time to visit. We are having my nana’s ginger snap cookies.” She said confidentially. 

“Ooh, we can definitely come for tea.” Severus had such an addiction to those cookies.

“Three o’clock and plan to stay a while.” Augusta kept on beaming before saying quietly. “A Bore is incoming.”

Severus took a deep breath and let it go slowly. “Thank you.”

“Severus, my boy, how good to see you.” 

The dulcet tones of Dumbledore made him want to shiver, but instead he turned slowly to bow slightly to the Headmaster. “Good afternoon, Albus. I have been busy as you can see.”

“Yes, I had hoped you would know you could come to me for advice. There are many changes happening in our world.” Those twinkling eyes were magnetic but Severus knew better than to look straight into them.

“Yes, I have found good advisers at Gringott’s, the Longbottom family, and of course my old friends Lucius and Regulus.” Severus found strength in the good people at his back.

“That reminds me, Albus, I put an ad in Potions Monthly for a Potion Master for Hogwarts next term. Too bad Slughorn wants to retire but he was never a very safe teacher. There have been 17 accidents in his two decades with us. We need someone saver.” Dowager Longbottom sent a piercing look at the Headmaster.

“Well, I had hoped to lure Severus to Hogwarts but I can see it’s not to be. I will certainly look over any applications you receive.” He told her genially while still blocking Severus’ exit.

“Oh, I think the whole Board should take a look at them, Headmaster.” Lucius smoothly stepped in. “Since we’re being informal, I won’t wait for a letter to inform you I am now the twelfth Board member. The Pulley Dowager asked me to take her place and serve out the next seven years of her term. I look forward to working with you and Dowager Longbottom. And the others, of course.”

Severus wanted to laugh in the worst way but he kept it hidden. “You know, I don’t have the patience for large classes so I wouldn’t have been a good pick. But that reminds me of Binns, isn’t it time he was let go? His classes have become times for naps or doing other homework. I always hoped you would find a replacement for him.”

Take that, Dumbledore, he thought with a thrill.

“And you need to bring back Basic Law. I think my year was the last year it was offered.” Regulus chimed in. “Severus could have used that class when it came time to serve in the Wizengamot. Why don’t you find an instructor in that?”

“Hard times, Gentlemen, good instructors are hard to find in times of war.” Dumbledore wasn’t twinkling quite as much.

“No one says you have to do it alone, Albus.” Lucius chided him gently. “The Board will be glad to take some of the burden off your shoulders.”

“Call me Augusta, Lucius. I’ll be glad to form a committee with you and a couple of others on curriculum. Where is Gerald Greengrass? He’s on the Board and he’d be excellent on the committee.” She turned and beckoned imperiously at the Lord talking with the Minister.

Severus was enjoying this so much after the fear of seeing Dumbledore again and being swept back under his thumb. He didn’t have to do this alone and he silently sent up a prayer of thanksgiving to Gaia. He’d have to introduce Harry to a simple rite of thanks in the outer garden. He knew Lily had wanted to begin instructing him but James had thought him too young. Now, it was up to him.

The conversation soon revolved around the curriculum and Dumbledore was being questioned on every side. He bore it well only to grow a little testy when Madame Bones joined in. Holding up his hands, he told them laughingly that he had another appointment scheduled. He offered Severus his hand during the goodbyes and he shook it.

Only to feel a stab of cold through his hand and the amulet grow icy at his throat. Without another thought, he pushed the cold back into Albus’ hand with all the power of his protection. Turning away from him an instant later, he moved from the group back towards the side door. A warm hand on his back told him that he was not alone. Turning his head quickly, he saw Regulus raise an eyebrow.

“He tried the Splinter Curse but the amulet caught it. I pushed it back at him. I don’t know if he felt it.” Severus shivered just a touch. “I can’t believe he’d do that in public at the Ministry.”

“When else is he going to catch you?” His friend said. “This might be his only chance before Yule. He doesn’t know where you’re living and you haven’t been out in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. He’s also got a huge ego which hasn’t been challenged much. Where’s your next destination?”

“Home, where hopefully the Mutt and the Wolf haven’t given the Brat his weight in sugar cookies. You want to come along?” Severus asked. It was always easier dealing with them with Regulus nearby.

“Yes, especially if Maffet has made those scones with the blueberries.” Regulus’ eyes lit up.

Severus just chuckled and led him to the apparation spot behind the Wizengamot. Just to be safe, they went through a spot at Gringott’s before heading to Potter Manor. Nobody would be following them after that stop. The goblins privacy policies would see to that. They hated tracking spells. Laughter from Harry’s playroom drew them from the foyer. 

The little boy was riding a large black grim around the room while Remus laughed and Harry giggled. But when Harry saw Severus, he let go and slid off the large dog to come running to him. Severus picked him up and squeezed him tight. 

“Daddy, I was widing, Unca Siri. Did ‘ou see?” He asked him excitedly.

“I saw. Maybe next year when you’re bigger, we can find a pony for you to ride.” Severus kissed a bright red cheek. “Did you have a nap this afternoon, Harry?”

The dark head shook no. “No seepies, I not tiwed.”

Oh good, an early night was Severus’ first thought. Over-excited was his second thought. “Well, Regulus and I are hungry after working at the Wizengamot. Shall we all have tea?”

Sirius had changed back and Remus pulled him up from the floor. “We could eat, too.”

“Riding always gives me an appetite.” Regulus teased his brother and Sirius stuck out his tongue at him.

“Boys,” Remus chided them with an eye roll. 

They sat around the kitchen table and ate everything Maffet brought to the table. The late tea became an early supper and Harry was drowsy when Severus pulled his chair away from the table. The bib with a trough at the bottom had caught most of what hadn’t gone in his mouth and Severus deftly untied it, leaving it on the table.

“Gentlemen, it’s been a long day so we’ll say goodnight. Remus, Sirius, thank you for watching Harry this afternoon.” Severus motioned towards the study with a head movement and hoped they caught the hint. “After I put this little one to bed, I’ll be working in the study.”

“Goodnight, pup.” Sirius patted the small back and Harry waved at him.

“We’ll see you soon, Harry.” Remus smiled at the mostly closed eyes.

“Night,” he yawned at them and rubbed an eye with a tiny fist.

Severus carried him upstairs and Dobby turned down the bed while Harry uncomplainingly washed his face and brushed his teeth. He was asleep before Severus had finished tucking him in. The night light was turned on and the drapes pulled while Dobby tucked Paddy the dog in at Harry’s side. He’d want that if he woke up.

Severus went downstairs and joined the others in the study. Regulus had evidently told them of the afternoon because Remus was depressed and Sirius was angry.

“Are you in touch with any of the werewolf packs, Remus?” He asked while sitting beside Regulus on the love seat by the fire. Remus and Sirius were sitting in the matching one on the other side of the fireplace. On the table between them were several bottles of butterbeer and a teapot with cups.

“Two, one near London and one in France. Why would they do this when they must know it will push them towards the Dark? If they take away our hope and ability to work, what is left?” Remus rubbed his eyes.

“Bastards.” Sirius growled.

“Will you check with the packs you know and see if there have been any new attacks? And ask if any of them are in contact with other packs and can ask them?” Regulus asked him urgently. “We’ve got a week before the next session.”

“Yes, I will owl them tonight. Do we know if the Aurors have investigated any attacks lately?” Remus nodded and reached for a bottle of butterbeer.

“I’ll ask Frank tomorrow. Maybe he and Mad-Eye could check the records for the last year or so?” Severus said absentmindedly while wondering if he should ask about potions. “Remus, have you heard anything about a Wolfsbane potion?”

“There was something about a year ago that raced through the werewolf population about a potion which would let us keep our sanity during the change.” Remus took a long pull at his bottle and swallowed heavily.

“I’ll ask Master Benning at the Potioneer’s Guild tomorrow. He’ll know.” Severus made a mental note and realized he was losing track of all the notes of the last month. How embarrassing. If he didn’t watch out, he’d need an assistant to keep him from forgetting everything.

“Can we talk about Yule now?” Sirius looked about ready to explode.

“Certainly. What do you want to plan?” Severus knew he’d be hosting at least some of them for the holidays. “I want Harry to be cognizant of our traditions . . . all our traditions. I’m open to suggestions.”

Regulus started. “Harry is the only child in our group so I’d like to share gift giving with all of you but him especially.”

“Agreed. The three of you are family friends and Harry and I are both orphans with no other family except each other. Gifts and a meal are two things we can share.” Severus kept it simple.

“Are you going to have a Yule log?” Remus asked hesitantly.

“Yes, also candles in the windows to welcome the light back to the world.” Severus remembered that ritual with his mother while his father was at the tavern. She always made sure they were put out before he came back to the house. In his child’s mind, he’d felt very important since he was helping the sun to return. It still made him smile and he wanted that feeling for Harry.

“A bonfire,” Regulus asked hopefully. “We can’t have one at the London house. Would one of the other houses have dead trees or woodpiles already for burning?”

Severus groaned. “I wish I knew. We still haven’t gotten to Ravenclaw Castle or Potter Castle. We need Harry to go with us for the Potter properties. There is a house elf at the castle though. Do any of you know his name? Sirius or Remus?”

They thought hard but finally both shrugged. Sirius added. “James only went there once when he was a child and he said it was scary. When he inherited, the war co-opted any exploring he might have wanted to do. It will need Harry’s blood to get through the wards. So will the cottage.”

“The elf in Paris is named Trinity.” Remus offered. When they all looked at him, he shrugged. “Lily told me to recover there right after Harry was born. It had been a bad transformation and she ordered me to go and not come back until I felt better. Trinity fed me until I could barely move. It’s a good memory.”

“I’ll try calling her.” Severus wondered if the regency would give him enough magic for her to hear. “Trinity, Potter House Elf, please come to us.”

For a long moment, he thought they’d have to wait for Harry to wake up. But with an almost silent pop, a tiny elf appeared. Her pillow case was worn but clean and her eyes looked so hopeful. “Master calls.”

“I’m sorry it took so long. I didn’t know your name. I am Lord Prince-Stewart, the regent for Harry Potter.”

She bowed and asked at the same moment. “Master Harry is alright?”

“He’s fine. There was some damage when his parents were killed but the healers fixed everything. Do you want to stay at the French apartment or would you like to work here and there?” Severus asked.

Her eyes got very wide and she dashed forward to hug him around the legs while beginning to cry. “Yes, I want to be where ever family is.”

Severus patted her back. “Then you are welcome to Potter Manor. I’ll add you to the ward stone tomorrow. Maffet, attend me.”

Maffet popped in and squeaked when she saw Trinity. Then they were hugging and crying. It was a mess and Severus wandered what he should do. Looking around at the others he saw them shrug their shoulders.

“Ladies, are these happy tears?” He asked them. He knew about those ‘happy tears’. Lily had had them a time or two. If he didn’t want a solid hit to the arm, he knew to ask before trying to fix a problem.

“Master has found my sister.” Maffet hugged his legs before going back to hug her sister. “We separated for many years.”

“Well good, why don’t you take her upstairs and find her a bedroom and some furniture for it. Oh, before you go, Trinity, do you know the name of the elf at Potter Castle?” Severus felt like he was on a roll and should just keep making decisions.

“Edward, Lord Prince, his name is Edward.” She said tremulously before leaving with Maffet.

The silence was a relief. Then he stirred himself. “Edward, Potter Castle Elf, please attend me.”

The pop was the closest to silent he’d ever heard. The elf was old, very old if the white hair was any indication. His bow was shaky but his eyes beamed happily. “I is glad you called, Master. It be very lonely at the castle.”

Severus summoned a foot stool over and waved him onto it. “I didn’t know your name, Edward or I would have called for you sooner. I am Lord Prince-Stewart, regent of Heir Potter. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The elderly elf looked at the stool from the corner of his eye and Severus nodded encouragingly towards it. He hopped up gingerly then relaxed his shoulders. Severus asked him the same question he’d asked Trinity and Edward smiled.

“Well, I would like to meet the young master but I’m mainly an outside elf, tending livestock and fields. Not many fields left, of course. I don’t know what I could do for the family.” He spoke slowly and Severus felt the weight of all his years in the sound of his voice.

“Well, we have extensive gardens here at Potter Manor and only one elf to handle all of the harvesting and preparing for winter. You could help us here for a time and then perhaps Lipit might go with you to the castle and winterize it.” Severus looked hopefully at the elf and he saw a wide smile on the small face.

“That would be grand, Lord Prince-Stewart. I worked in these gardens when Master Sebastian was here. His death was a great loss. With the estate in stasis, I always wondered what happened to everything.”

“Oh, you are going to be a treasure trove of knowledge about the properties.” Severus said happily. “Lipit, attend me.”

The elf popped in and Severus introduced the two of them to each other, sending them off to make a spot for the elder in the house elf quarters. More help in the garden would be a great help. He knew how to harvest but not really how to plant and grow. These two could make up for his lack. 

Regulus was yawning and Severus realized he was tired, too. The emotions of the day had been as exhausting as physical labor.

“Gentlemen, thank you for watching Harry today. Regulus, thank you for the backup at the Wizengamot. All of you derailed Albus just beautifully. Even though he tried that damn curse.” Severus shivered again, remembering the icy cold of the Splinter Curse.

“He tried that? Today?” Sirius stopped dead on his way to the foyer. “Like mine?”

“I think so. It was when we were shaking hands. I felt a cold stab and pushed back with all the power behind my amulet and the Gryffindor thistle. I should have it checked tomorrow at Gringott’s. Just in case. Oh, that’s what I was going to ask you. If the three of you would like, we’re going to go to the Gryffindor and Slytherin vaults. Looking for portraits especially but who knows what else is there?” Severus asked them.

Sirius and Remus were already nodding while Regulus was smiling broadly. Severus smiled back. “Be there at nine and we’ll go vault exploring.”

Their goodnights were happy and Severus checked the outer doors to be sure they were locked. He reminded himself to add the new two elves tomorrow morning to the ward stone. Harry would enjoy meeting them, too. It had been a long day and he was ready for a long, hot bath before going to sleep. Looking in on Harry, he found the little boy scrunched up, mostly uncovered. Silently, he covered him up again and said a soft blessing to Gaia for peaceful rest.

*** 

Harry and Dobby loved the cart ride. ‘Whee!’ echoed down the dark tunnels. The Gryffindor vaults were near the Ravenclaw vaults so they went to them first. Severus could hear laughter coming from the cart behind them. He might never be best friends with Sirius and Remus, but it felt good to hear something so lighthearted from them.

The Gryffindor vaults comprised of numbers 31-33. Once they got to them, Harry waved at the three goblins waiting for them. Severus recognized two of them. “Greetings, Mentoc and Nebbins.”

They bowed to him and Mentoc spoke. “Mornings greetings, Lord Prince and Master Harry. This is recorder Crotzer.”

Severus nodded in greeting while lifting Harry out of the cart but not before the little boy told the goblin driver, ‘T’ank ‘ou, Mr. Gwiphook.”

“You’re welcome, Master Harry.” Griphook pulled out a scroll and went to work on his morning tasks for the estates.

The other cart rolled up and stopped. The three disembarked and came up to the silvery gray vault door. Severus hated what he had to do next but Harry just stuck out his hand to be nicked by the silver knife the potion master carried. When a drop of blood welled up, Harry pressed it against the round silver knob in the middle of the door.

“Open, pease.” Harry told it while Severus muttered a healing spell and kissed the blood free finger. He’d seen Lily do that so many times for the little boy’s owies. He was so glad he could do that for him now.

Slowly, a seam appeared around the door and hinges formed on the left side. Severus handed Harry to Sirius before grasping the handle and pulling the great door open. Taking a step in, he waited for the lights to spring on. There was gold scattered over the dark gray floors and furniture that looked very uncomfortable.

Mentoc cast a Revealo and went to work on the objects that shone. Some blue stasis but also a few green showing hidden items. No pictures or portraits to be found so they followed Mentoc into the next vault. Here were several paintings but only one shone the purple of an enchanted portrait. Severus lifted Harry up and told him to push a little bit of his magic into the gold plaque on the frame.

“’ake up, p’ease.” The little boy asked the portrait.

It took a moment but then Godric Gryffindor opened his eyes and looked out at them. “Greetings, Heir. I went to sleep in 1303. What is the date today?”

“It’s December 1st, 1982 and this is Harry Potter, your heir. I am Severus Prince, the Regent for the Potter Estate.” He kept it simple.

Godric blinked. “Well, that is much further in the future than I thought it would be. I wonder why my heirs between us never came to the vaults?”

Severus told him. “I’m afraid I don’t know. It was an inheritance test given us by the Gringott’s goblins which found his Gryffindor and Slytherin heritage.”

“Ah, the goblins. I’m glad to see they are flourishing. It was a risk, leaving our properties to other than wizard folk to maintain. I can see a bonded house elf beside you, so they are well, also?”

“Yes, they still serve wizardkind.” Severus replied.

From the next vault, they heard Mentoc call out. Godric hastily spoke. “I know what is in the next room. Leave Harry with me while you go there.”

Severus rather reluctantly set Harry on the floor and lifted the portrait to also sit on the floor. Dobby joined the little boy in talking to the portrait while the adults headed into the last vault. 

And Severus realized right away that Harry would not be allowed to come into this vault until he was an adult. He’d never seen so many weapons in his life. Swords, daggers, crossbows, long bows, arrows of all kinds, and suits of armor both metal and fabric. They hung on the walls, stood upright in scabbards in wooden racks, hung in quivers, and probably filled the six trunks that were stacked in one corner.

“Well, if the worst happens, we can arm a small army.” Sirius said, gingerly touching a red dragon hide scabbard. It showed a haft of twisted gold and silver with a great ruby or garnet inset.

Remus hovered in the doorway. “There’s too much silver in here for me. I’ll go sit with Harry.”

Regulus came on in then and went to one of the dragon hide suits of armor. “You could wear this under your regular clothing and no one would ever know. You’d be super safe.”

Severus nodded and just kept turning to see even more weapons. Mentoc was silent, staring fixedly at a short sword hanging in a dull brown dragon hide scabbard. His talons hovered over it, never quite touching, just skimming up and down before coming back to the hilt.

“Mentoc, is there something wrong with that sword?” Severus asked softly.

The goblin shook his head and cleared his throat. “It is the Sword of Blagstook. Made by the greatest smith of the Goblin Horde two thousand years ago. It’s been missing for five hundred years.”

“Are there any spells on it?” Severus asked cautiously.

“There was a green geas of hiding. It looked like a fifteenth century sword before that came off.” Mentoc said, looking up at him.

“Wait here a moment.” Severus crossed back to the middle vault and knelt beside Harry. “There is a sword in the next room that belonged to the goblins many centuries ago. Would you mind if we gave it back to them? We don’t need it and they’ve been looking for it for a very long time.”

“Suw, Daddy. They’s been vewy nice to us.” Harry said, lifting up his arms and hugging Severus tight. “I want to see.”

“I would like to see it also, Lord Prince.” Godric looked puzzled.

“It was stolen five centuries ago so you wouldn’t have known about it. But there must have been an heir to get in the vaults and hide it. It was under a hiding spell Medoc dispersed.” Severus lifted Harry up and Remus got the portrait. 

Sirius was still going through the suits of armor and Harry ooh’ed at all the shiny weapons. “Pwetty, Daddy.”

“Yes, very pretty but very dangerous. I would like you to not touch anything in here. Once it’s all inventoried, we’ll choose something for you to keep at home. Now, here is the sword that belongs to the goblins.” Severus carried him over to the hanging sword. 

“It’s dull, Daddy.” Harry said in a whisper. “You suwe dey want dat one?”

“Very sure, Harry.” Severus whispered back.

“’kay.” Harry nodded.

“I’ve never seen that sword before,” Godric’s voice came from behind them. “I can’t remember what hung there before but it looks like something longer was stored there and that was removed to make room for this blade.”

A noise from the other room brought all their attention to the doorway. Ragnok appeared, his eyes going directly to the sword, seven goblins arrayed behind him. Severus reached out a long arm and took the sword from the peg, Walking over to the Chieftain, he and Harry knelt to hand the sword to the silent goblin.

“Please accept this blade for the Goblin Horde, Chieftain Ragnok. We understand it’s been lost for some time.” Severus said simply.

Ragnok received it with hands that trembled. Taking a deep breath, he unsheathed it and held it aloft. The blade gleamed in the torchlight, a hundred rainbows chasing through the still air. “I give you the thanks of the Goblin Horde. You are more than friends of the Nation, you are now honored kin. So mote it be.”

The other goblins bowed and echoed, “So mote it be.”

Severus stood and bowed back. It seemed the Friends of Harry side now had even more potent friendships.

“Oh, well done, lads.” Godric’s voice came from the portrait behind them. “Such stories we have to tell each other. Chieftain Ragnok, on behalf of the Gryffindors I give thee greetings.”

The goblin resheathed the blade and carefully handed it to one of the accolytes behind him. “Greetings to Gryffindor. I believe we all have stories to tell each other. Well done, Mentoc. I believe we should let the curse breaker and recorder finish up these vaults while we go above for some refreshments. Gentlemen?”

“Agreed. I’m thirsty and suddenly hungry.” Severus wanted to sit down for a bit and try to get everything in order in his head. Nothing that had happened so far today was at all what he had expected.

“Juice, Daddy.” Harry smacked a kiss on his cheek. 

“I think the cooks are up for tea. I believe I smelled banana-cinnamon cake as we came by the kitchens.” Ragnok led the way out to the several carts now waiting.

Remus had shrunk the portrait and it was now in his pocket. Severus wondered just what stories they would be hearing. Holding tight to Harry in his lap, he smiled all the way back to the upper levels and the rooms which were becoming a home away from home for his growing family.

***


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head to Ravenclaw Castle and find treasures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter. It totally came from my happy place so if you're bored, forgive me. It was just amazing for the words to flow so easily. The Muse was one happy person when I finished this chapter.

Chapter 11

_The castle rose from the dark ground in white towers and glistening windows. A veil hung between Severus and the building. The more he squinted to see clearly, the hazier it appeared. He walked closer, up the winding path which threaded between ancient beech trees until he came to the huge wrought iron gates between the massive pillars of black marble._

_The shield of Ravenclaw was wrought in iron and silver and a simple rose in the center seemed to beckon him to reach out and touch it. Raising his hand, he moved forward._

And woke abruptly from one of the most vivid dreams he’d ever had. 

“Daddy?” Harry’s voice came from beside his bed. “Bad dweam?”

He reached over and pulled him up beside him, under the warm covers. “I dreamed about Ravenclaw castle, Harry. I think we need to have an exploring day. I’m tired of being inside.”

“’ploring! ‘es, daddy.” Harry bounced in enthusiasm. “Unca Siwi and Unca Mooney go too?”

“We’ll ask them after breakfast. I need to let Ragnok know as well since we’ll need the stasis removed and the wards seen to. Probably a curse breaker or two, just in case.” Severus got them out of bed and into their morning routine.

Dobby helped Harry dress and was told he was coming along so he’d need to wear the sweater and socks he’d worn when they rescued Harry. He was excited, too. They all met in the kitchen and Edward asked if he could go, since he knew about castles first hand. Lipit asked about the gardens and grounds. Maffet and Trinity looked downcast until Severus said all of them could go and help them explore. He did explain about the cold and said for them to take warmer clothing from the trunks in the attic. Since they belonged to Sebastian Potter and he was dead, it wouldn’t be considered ‘giving’ clothes.

He hoped that worked. Half an hour later, the entire troop portkeyed into Gringott’s. The arrival charm warned the goblins they had company and the portkey told them who. Griphook met them and took them back to their conference room. Ragnok was already there but so were Brexit and Ironhammer.

“Morning’s greetings, Severus and Harry.” Ragnok smiled at them and Harry waved. “What can we do for you today?”

“We want to explore Ravenclaw Castle. We’ll look at Slytherin’s vaults another day. We want to be outside.” Severus explained.

Ragnok shivered. “You picked a cold day but we’ll consider it training for our warders, curse breakers, stasis managers, and account managers.”

Severus looked a question to the table of goblins. He could see Brexit sitting upright and beaming. The goblin was excited. “I would very much like to go exploring Ravenclaw castle with you. The library there was supposed to be second to none and the Countess even collected the writings of more than just wizardkind. There may be goblin scrolls there.”

“We would be glad to have you, Brexit. How long will it take to assemble a team for the journey? I would like to floo the Blacks to see if they want to come.” Severus had the feeling he’d lost complete control of this outing. But he was okay with that, he decided to just accept and move on.

“You can floo them from next door in the play room. That will give Harry and your elves somewhere to wait for us.” Ragnok was already dispatching notes via the message box on the table.

Severus waved the fire on and proceeded to give Harry a lesson in floo talking. Sirius answered and quickly said yes for all three of them. After they disconnected, Severus wondered if there was anyone else he should ask. Augustus Rookwood came to mind. He and Augie had met in the library many times. So, he called Rookwood House and caught him before he left for work.

He’d accepted almost before Severus could get the question out of his mouth. He said he’d call in sick and would be right there. The floo disconnected quickly and Severus sat back to watch Harry build a castle out of blocks. It was simple but fun when he conjured two spires to set upon the upper towers. Harry oohed and aahed at the magic. The simplest things amazed him and he clapped his hands, giggling at his daddy’s skill.

It wasn’t long before they all gathered in the conference room. Everyone was dressed warmly and the elves all had wicker baskets with food for everyone when they needed to take a break. The coordinates of the castle had been in the grimoire and of course, the goblins knew where they had placed the stasis spells. Even though it had been over seven centuries. They all took off from the private entrance room and appeared on a dirt road dusted by snow. 

The beech trees from his dream were there as they walked forward up the winding path. A stone plinth rose up in the middle of the path with a single rune carved on it. It was othala, the rune for ancestral property. Removing a glove, Severus laid his hand flat against the carving and pushed part of his magic into the rune. A flash of white light seared all their eyes and they blinked before feeling the ward bend around them. 

The warders were taking notes and speaking goblin to each other. Severus really wished he could understand them. He would ask to take a class when next he spoke with Ragnok. Maybe being a friend of the Goblin Nation would extend to that request. They moved forward, feeling the wards move with them, although not all. Some wards stayed to guard the outer limits of the property.

Within a few moments, they left the trees and moved out into an open meadow. The path led up to the same gates he’d seen in his dream. It seemed the castle had been impatient and wanted him here. He’d always felt that Hogwarts was sentient but now he had the feeling the Ravenclaws had endowed their castle with a personality of its own.

At the gates, he handed Harry over to Sirius and got out his knife. Nicking a finger, he touched the carved rose and pressed his blood against it. White light flowed from the gate up his arm and out to encompass his whole body. It was questioning but warm and it welcomed him with a soft sigh of ‘finally’. Flowing out, it touched every being there and Severus heard the elves giggling that it tickled.

The gates swung open and the stasis crew of three went to work with spells and ward stones to catch anything from crashing when it was removed. Harry watched fascinated while they worked. “Unca Siwi, can do that when me big?”

“You can do anything you want to do, Harry. You could learn curse breaking or ward creation or just . . . just anything.” Sirius told him.

“’kay,” Harry said. “Down, pease.”

“If you hold my hand, Harry, you can get down.” Severus had put away his knife but didn’t have to heal himself because the glow had already done so. “Remember it’s been a long time since anyone was here and we don’t know exactly what we’ll find. That’s why we’re exploring.”

Harry nodded and Sirius let him down. But the little boy wanted to hold Sirius and Severus’ hands so they took small steps, following behind the goblins. The walk was long but as the castle came nearer, Severus marveled at how true to his dream it looked. The stone walls were the lightest shade of limestone as to be almost white. The windows gleamed as if freshly washed.

The front door was an imposing nine feet high and arched like an old roman temple. The bands of wrought iron that held the hinges were not simple iron bars but fanciful curls of Celtic design. The bronze colored hasp that held the handle and lock looked as if it had just come from the blacksmith. The goblins waited for Severus to open the door and it opened quietly under his hand. The air that rushed out was icy and they all shivered.

Severus led the way in to a truly great hall. Reaching up three stories, the side pillars reached for the roof with graceful curves. Along the walls were magnificent tapestries depicting the building of Hogwarts. A long oak table was centered in the middle of the hall with high backed oak chairs numbering twenty in all. Two were slightly pushed out as if the sitters had just stepped out for a moment.

“It’s cold, Daddy.” Harry’s little voice was shaking.

Severus cast a warming charm on the toddler and then one on himself. “Is it safe to start a fire in that fireplace?”

The fireplace was at the far end of the hall and one of the goblins went over to see. Spell fire lit up the darkened stone then a fire started with the logs already placed there. Everyone cast warming charms on themselves and moved nearer the fire while they gradually stopped shaking. Looking around at the great room, Severus noticed the tapestry over the fireplace was a map of the castle with labels in Latin, Greek, and English.

Each of the four towers were labeled. One tower looked to be the residence part of the castle, with bedrooms, baths, and kitchens. The second tower said Ancient Writings. The third was labeled European while the fourth said the New World. He thought for a moment then his eyes widened and he gasped.

“We need to go to that tower right now.” He said already heading to the one marked Ancient Writings. 

Remus caught on quickly and he hurried after him. Augie was next and he grabbed Regulus’ arm to tow him along. Sirius wasn’t sure what was going on but he picked up Harry and hurried after them. The goblins got there first though and checked the door for spells before opening it wide. Severus went through the heavy oaken door and stopped only when he got to the middle of the room. Looking around and up, he suddenly sat down on the tiled floor.

Books, there were books on every wall, books up the walls to the top of the tower some three stories above, books and scrolls everywhere, and he thought he might hyperventilate. Harry was suddenly by his side and asking him if he was alright. 

Drawing him close into a hug, he was able to speak. “I’m fine, Harry. But you know how much we like to read?” He waited until he nodded. “Look at all the books we have to read now.” And he pointed to the shelves. 

Harry looked around wide-eyed. “Dat’s lots books, Daddy.”

“It is. It really, really is, Harry. And there are two more towers, I bet, just like this one.” Severus looked up again and wondered what treasures he would find on these shelves.

The goblins were casting spells at the book cases and flashes of color kept going off. Mostly blue stasis spells but with a few orange change spells. A spiral staircase went up in the far corner and Mentoc was already ascending to the next floor. He disappeared behind a book case but never reappeared.

“Well, that’s interesting.” His voice trickled down. “Can you see me from down there?”

“No,” Severus answered. 

“I think you have to see this to believe it. They’ve enchanted all the ceilings. Come on up.” That was all that was needed for everyone to ascend the stairs to the next level.

Only to find what appeared to be a solid floor of the same blue tiles that were down below. Looking up, it still looked like there was no floor there. Another of the curse breakers went up the next spiral stair case and called down there was a tile floor there, as well. Mentoc and the other goblins were excited but staying safe and casting Revealo on each level.

Remus was reading titles out loud and looked like he was going to have a heart attack right there. “Here’s the complete works of Sappho. Only two of her poems are known to exist. And here’s Aristophenes plays, all . . . thirty of them. This is unbelievable. It’s like the Alexandrian Library was transported here before it was destroyed.”

“Quite right, young man. It was everything which was saved before the barbarians burned down the Library and all the copies of these volumes. Heathens.” A female voice and figure appeared before them. “Now, which one of you is the Earl of Ravenclaw?”

Severus felt like he was 11 again and approaching the formidable Irma Pince at Hogwarts Library for the first time. Only this time she was a ghost dressed in a simple Grecian silk gown. “That would be me, Madame. I am Lord Prince-Stewart and the Earl of Ravenclaw.” He bowed to her. “May we have your name?”

“I am Ariadne of Delos. I’ve been dead for just over 2,000 years and have been with the collection since my death defending part of it. I’ve thought of moving on to the Light but there’s always another book to read and I just couldn’t do it.” She was quite solid looking if you didn’t notice she was hovering a good six inches off the floor. Her black hair was styled into a top knot and her brown eyes were sharp.

“Is there a catalog of all the books here?” Remus asked eagerly.

“Yes, and it’s up to date simply because there have been no new works to catalog. Please say there are new books since we went to sleep seven hundred years ago?” She looked at Severus with pleading eyes.

“There are new books.” Severus reassured her. “But is there room for them? The shelves look quite full already.”

“Of course there is, young man. Each floor has wizard space so we can add new bookcases whenever we need them.” She clapped her hands and smiled a beaming smile. “And who are the rest of you?”

Introductions were made and she followed them around, answering questions until they went down to the Great Hall where the house elves had set out lunch on the table. She floated by Severus while answering their questions about the castle and the collections housed within it. Brexit was excited to learn of the goblin section in the lower archives. Ariadne was the only ghost for the Ancient collection and she offered to introduce them to the other Guardian Ghosts.

Severus was stunned at the wealth of material housed here. He was already thinking of who needed to know about the books and who would be safe to let come here. The librarian at the Potioneer’s Guild library was Charles Devers and he would love to see what’s here. But that brought up another issue.

“Ariadne, can these books be copied?” 

“Yes, Rowena invented an amazing spell called Exscribo. You just need to bring in blank notebooks for the words to have somewhere to go. That will work the other way as well.” She clapped her hands and chuckled. “New books, this is so exciting.”

Severus smiled. “What about the residential tower, Mentoc? Is it safe to look through?”

The goblin swallowed the last bite of sandwich and nodded. “We took a quick pass through and it’s just old furniture and fixtures. Really old fixtures in the bathrooms. You’ll need some updating if someone wants to stay here. The toilets are just a step up from outhouses.”

“Oh dear, does Gringott’s have plumbers who do work outside the Goblin Nation?” Severus was partial to indoor plumbing.

Brexit grinned. “We have a list of wizard plumbers who have been vetted by the bank. I can give it to you. You might want to update the kitchen, too. Real appliances instead of just a fireplace. No cold box either. There’s some jars but they’ve been frozen for over 700 years. Might want to bring in something newer.”

“I want to stay here.” Remus leaned forward and spoke to Severus. “I want to read whatever I want but I don’t want to remove them from this safe place.”

The potion master blinked and looked at him. “Well, we need to look at the rooms in tower four then. Who else wants to stay here for the weekend?”

Augie and Regulus both raised their hands. Sirius looked downcast. Severus sighed. “Alright, we’ll take a look and find out what we’ll need to stay for a few days. Maffet, could you take a look at the kitchen and see what we need to shop for?”

“Yes, I can shop at the house elf market. I don’t know about cooking over a fire.” She said shyly from the end of the table where the elves were clustered.

Nebbins, the goblin recorder, offered to take a list of what was needed in the way of appliances. Most of them had finished their meals so they headed into the residential tower. The kitchen was big but cavernous, their voices echoing in the still air. Edward started a fire in the fireplace to start warming up the room. The elves opened cupboard doors with Harry helping. The drawers held utensils but not quite what they were used to. 

Nebbins wrote down what they called out that needed to be replaced. The appliances were written down first, then the modern sized utensils, a tea kettle, and other things as they were thought of. Severus told him to take the costs out of the Ravenclaw vault. He nodded and discovered he would have to go back to the rune stone before he could apparate to Gringott’s. There was some kind of anti-apparation wards the warders were investigating.

Severus added in the cost of a full time warder for the near future. There was still Potter and Slytherin’s castles to go through. But thinking about the amazing finds here, he couldn’t imagine anything better. Still, his life had improved out of all recognition lately so he should probably prepare for more shocks. 

Ariadne hovered by his side. “Will there be more people coming? Will they be as careful as your party? Some of these works are truly ancient. I believe we have the only cache of Atlantis volumes in the world.”

Severus froze. “Atlantis? As in the lost continent of Atlantis?”

“Yes, of course. They were in the Alexandrian Library but we got them out of there before they torched the place.” Ariadne said matter-of-factly.

Severus cast a look around and spotted a chair by the kitchen table where he immediately sat down. “Security is an issue. We’ll leave up the anti-apparation wards. I need to sit down with the warders and make sure that only people with a . . . an amulet or something like that maybe keyed only to the front gates. Something else though. Maybe their magic signature will have to be on file with the wards so only a complete match will allow the gates to open.”

“But what if someone is a hostage and the gate opens then the hostage holder might get in when the gate opens.” Sirius had wandered over, not that thrilled with looking at rooms of old furniture. Harry was riding his shoulders and looking bored.

“That’s a good thought. We’ll ask Ragnok. Maybe there’s already something that will work. Ravenclaw Castle will be invitation only for some time to come.” Severus said decisively. “But it’s getting late and this place needs to warm up a great deal before we can spend any time here. How are you, Harry?”

“Cowd, Daddy.” His eyes were half-closed and he was resting his head on top of Sirius’. “Seepies.”

“Nap time.” Severus stood and went out to the hall between bedrooms. Casting Sonoras, he asked everyone to assemble in the Great Hall.

Once they were all together, he told them the security concerns and the need for warmth. They agreed to meet at Potter Manor the next day. Edward and Lipit wanted to stay and work on getting the fireplaces working at least in tower four. There was food left over from lunch and it would be enough to see them through until tomorrow. Severus agreed after making them promise to rest that night. 

He didn’t want to leave but the cold was seeping in and he noticed he was shivering again. The warming charms weren’t lasting as long as they had earlier. Reversing their steps, he led the others back to the rune stone and they said their goodbyes there. Everyone going to their own homes for the evening. Harry was asleep on his shoulder when they got back to Potter Manor and he put him down on his bed, tugged off his shoes, and covered him up with his comforter.

A nap sounded really good right about then.

*** 

The next week was spent going back and forth to Ravenclaw castle. The warders studied the wards there and did not disturb them in any way. But they were able to add people to the ward with a blood offering. Not many since Severus was going to be darn picky about who he let in. Remus was one, the Potion Guild librarian, Charles Devers another. The look on Charles’ face when Ariadne led him to the Egyptian potion section made Severus smile every time he thought of it.

Brexit had found a book publisher who was willing to sell in bulk, blank books that would hold up to 700 pages. The crates of 10,000 books arrived in one inch cubes, 200 to a crate. He absolutely made the publisher’s day by putting in an ongoing order of 10,000 books every month until they said stop. The contract was tightly written and the price was guaranteed not to change for the next five years. 

The initial cost came from the Ravenclaw vaults but once some of the copied books hit the market, that gold would quickly be returned to the vault. And 3% came back to the goblins for negotiating the contract. Brexit was satisfied with the deal and so was Severus. It would have been more but the goblin Archives Guild had lobbied for access to the collection and the potion master had bargained for two goblins to be given entrance to the castle for a smaller percentage of the negotiations.

Griphook had taken him aside and explained his large bargaining chip. As Honored Kin, Severus and Harry were able to negotiate with the goblins just as other goblins could. It was nice to see approval in Ragnok’s eyes when he dickered with Brexit. It didn’t come naturally to the young man but he was determined to leave a legacy behind him. And Ravenclaw Castle and its precious collections deserved to be preserved to the best of his ability.

That had brought up another expense but one he was glad to make. He asked Brexit to see how many house elves were available at the Ministry Bureau and to buy all of them. When he was presented with 27 elves, he gulped and asked to use the conference room.

“Gentle beings, you are now part of the Prince-Stewart-Ravenclaw household. Do any of you have experience in libraries, books, writing, or anything to do with books?” He was sitting down so he didn’t tower over the small creatures. Five raised hands made him smile. “Lovely, please come here.”

They threaded their way through the crowd and stood before him. Their pillow cases were worn and two instances, rather dirty. They all looked like they could use a good meal. He held out a hand and asked them to put one of theirs on top of his. He put his second hand on top of theirs and took them officially into his family. They smiled so widely when he was done.

“Perfect, you will be going to Ravenclaw Castle to serve. Do you have any family here among the others?” He asked them and three hands raised hesitantly. Beckoning them forward, he repeated the ceremony. “Do any of you cook?”

Two of them raised hands. He smiled at them. “Then you are now the official cooks for the Castle. And what is your specialty, little one?”

The elf said very quietly, “I is good at cleaning, Master Prince.”

“We will need your experience because the Castle is huge.” He looked over the others. “Any others who prefer cleaning to any other duties?”

Six hands raised. He nodded. “Come up then and let’s get you added to the family.”

That left thirteen elves who huddled together. They looked extremely downtrodden and their linen was dirty and worn to the point of rags. Severus wondered what families might have sold or lost these elves. With a sudden thought, he knew he had to ask.

“What families did you all belong to?” He said gently.

Lestrange, Macnair, Avery, and Bartle were the names he was expecting. “Let’s get you bonded to the family and then figure out where you will be working.”

Five, then another five, and then the last three were added in. Severus was feeling a little over-extended with the sheer number of elves attached to his magic but he carried on. "Now, the Ravenclaw Castle is just being opened up so we have lots of exploring and cleaning to do. I'd like all of you to serve there until we begin to open up Potter and Slytherin Castles. Then you might be dispersed to one or the other."

They all nodded slowly and he hoped they would come to understand. Severus continued. "Your uniforms are inadequate for the Castle. The towers with books are being left cold and the cold is 700 years old so you will need sweaters, pants, socks, and hats. We have some stockpiled already but we will need more. Do any of you sew or knit or crochet?"

Four of them raised their hands. "Excellent, we will get you materials, cloth, yarn, thread, whatever you need to make clothes for each other. This does not count as 'giving of clothes'. You are all members of the Prince-Ravenclaw-Stewart family now and we take care of our own."

Everyone stood a little straighter at that statement and he smiled at them. "Your other master is my son, Harry Potter, also of Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emyrs-Le Fay-Silvius. He is the most important person in my life and you will afford him your protection at all times."

They all nodded in awe and he smiled again. "For now, I'm going to have you stay here in our rooms at Gringotts. It will be a bit crowded but I didn't expect so many of you today. Tomorrow, we'll head to Ravenclaw Castle. I expect you to rest tonight and get ready for hard work tomorrow. Agreed?" He waited for them to nod and then he stood. "Good, follow me and I'll get you settled in."

He felt like a giant being followed by toddlers as he walked them to the suite they'd been using at the bank. They looked around with wide-eyes. He made the bed twice the size, and multiplied blankets which should last the night through. "Good night everyone, I'm so glad to have all of you in our family."

They all nodded and he shut the door behind himself, sighing in relief. Walking back to Brexit's office, he knocked and was told to enter. "Severus, welcome. I expect you are feeling a bit over whelmed. I didn't expect so many but perhaps I should have."

"They are the elves that belonged to the dead Death Eaters from the Longbottom raid. At least, some of them are. Have you ever heard of an evil house elf? I never have but I want Ravenclaw Castle to be the most secure building in Great Britain. After Gringott's, of course." Severus added.

"I understand, Severus. I must admit, the Nation's archivists are salivating at the chance to get copies of the goblin texts, Ariadne told us about. Two of them are still being chosen to be our representatives for the castle." Brexit chuckled. "It hasn't come to blows but there have been a few kerfluffles already."

Severus smiled. "As long as the swords don't come out."

Brexit raised an eyebrow. "Then it wouldn't count as a kerfluffle."

Severus hoped he was joking but was afraid he wasn't. "I'm off to buy material and such for the elves."

Brexit looked at him. "I think you might want to give that task to someone who actually likes to shop for such things. Lady Malfoy would enjoy doing that immensely."

"What an excellent idea, Brexit. I'll floo her from next door. I put all the elves in the suite you set aside for me. Can you have a meal for 27 delivered in an hour?" Severus was already on his way to the door.

"Done." Brexit chuckled and went back to his report. Life had gotten very interesting since Severus adopted Harry Potter.

Next door, Severus was flooing Narcissa. She was excited to take on the task of buying the materials needed to equip 27 elves. She had no direct knowledge of any of the elves nor any comments from their former owners. She did wonder what had happened to Mrs Nott and her son about the age of their sons. She told him she would look into it. Regina and toddler Theodore might have become casualties of the war.

Severus realized he was going to have to get further involved in some of the Death Eaters lives. He didn't want young Theo feeling hard-done-by and going to school with a chip on his shoulder at the same time Harry was. Dark, Neutral, Light, he wanted all of them to be on Harry's side. No one was going to slip through the cracks like he had and Harry almost had. He needed a look at the Hogwart's Book of Names.

But how to do it without Dumbledore knowing? That man was standing in the way of too many things Severus wanted for his son. He was constantly removing books from the Hogwart's library as being too Dark. The classes he'd axed were never-ending. He had a lot to answer for. 

Severus ended the call and stood up with a sigh. Rubbing his back, he wondered how to replace floo chat with something easier on the body. It was time to go home to Harry. He and Sirius were making ornaments for Yule and he was afraid of what chaos might have been unleashed on their kitchen table. Still, it was time to go home and he was content.

***


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They explore Slytherin's vaults and find something surprising. Dumbledore tries again to get Severus to come to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter probably because I hate writing Dumbledore. But Slytherin's grimoire wrote itself. He's a stitch.
> 
> And I know Harry is being written as older but I'm trying to blend canon and fanon. And I have to admit that I talked before I walked. So Harry is just a very intelligent child. 

Chapter 12

It was several days before Severus and company had been able to get back to Gringotts. They had hosted the play group on Tuesday and Severus had needed a day to recover. Even with two other parents there, six toddlers were a handful. Harry was more accomplished than Severus at interacting with a group.

Severus hadn’t had anyone to play with growing up. It’s why books had been such a comfort to him. And the friendship with Lily, his only friend until Hogwarts had given him just a taste of what friends could be. Now, as the Countess had said once, he had a gracious plenty in the way of friends and companions in his new life.

And he was okay with that disturbance in his former solitary existence. Harry was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He was such a bright little boy. Every new experience was greeted with a smile or a giggle. Severus was viewing the world through Harry’s eyes and it was a world of wonder and delight. He had an insatiable curiosity which kept Severus looking for new ways to explain things so he could understand.

Sometimes, he learned something new as well. He’d managed to carve out a few hours here and there to keep his potions made. The one for Narcissa wasn’t hard or time consuming. But he was itching to get to work on the Wolfsbane potion. It wasn’t much more than an idea. Master Gentry had proposed the base but hadn’t taken the time to test it. There wouldn’t be much profit in it, he’d declared.

It was the puzzle that intrigued Severus, not the profitability. Perhaps after Yule was over, he decided.

The plans for Yule expanded every day. The Yule Festival at the Malfoys was now on their calendar. And Narcissa had already told him he would have a new robe ready in time for it. He knew better than to naysay her. The Greengrass invitation to a Yule Eve breakfast had been accepted. He had enjoyed talking to Beatrice Greengrass at their playdate. Daphne was a beautiful little girl who liked Harry.

In the back of his mind, he remembered Madame Ponsby saying Harry had a soulmate. He couldn’t help but wonder who it was. But for now, it was just a wondering. He hoped it would be years away before their bond manifested. Many, many years – he wasn’t ready to share Harry with a bondmate. He was already sharing him with Sirius, Remus, Regulus, Augusta, and a myriad of others.

Actually, Harry was known to more Dark leaning folks than Light leaning. He pondered that at odd moments of the day. He knew even if the Dark Lord resurrected himself before they could find and destroy his horcruxes, he would not be going back to him. He often wondered why he’d joined in the first place. He’d been offered respect and help with his potions. Why had he believed Voldemort?

The fact that several men he admired had already joined might have influenced him. But after mulling it over, he decided he’d been so lonely he would have joined just for the feeling of belonging. It hadn’t taken long to realize that some of his fellow inductees were insane and the Dark Lord himself was worse than a rabid animal. He’d fled to Dumbledore when he realized what his telling of the prophecy would mean to his only friend.

That refuge had proven bogus. But it had led to his greatest blessing – renewed friendship with Lily and a tentative new beginning with James. His reverie was broken by said blessing.

“Whee!” Dobby and Harry were giggling madly while the cart tore down the tracks to the Slytherin vault. 

He didn’t think that reaction would ever get old.

The Slytherin vaults were later in date and Severus hoped the reason might be found in the vault. Even a grimoire they could read would be wonderful. Gryffindor’s grimoire had been found in a trunk and so far had proven to be a fascinating history of a family who loved justice and frequently went to war to maintain it. He made a firm but silent vow to steer Harry towards Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

They pulled up in front of vaults 62 through 64. The goblins were waiting for them, but this time Elder Mellic was with them. They disembarked and Severus bowed to those waiting. Harry waved at them.

“Mornings greetings, Severus and Harry.” Elder Mellic was rubbing his hands together. “We’re looking forward to seeing inside this vault. It was last entered thirty years ago after a span of nine hundred years. We think the Dark Lord may have left a booby-trap or two behind. Best to be safe than sorry.”

“Agreed, Elder Mellic. I’m wary of letting Harry give blood to even the door.” Severus looked at the simple knob in the middle of the dull gray door.

“I checked it already and it’s clear. It’s inside we’ll worry about.” Mellic reassured him.

Harry held out his hand and Severus nicked his finger. Leaning over, Harry pressed it to the knob. “Open, pease.”

It hesitated for a long moment then acknowledged the absence of the Dark Lord and accepted the Peverell line of ascension. The door opened with a tug and Mellic moved forward to cast several spells. One of them triggered the smokeless torches and light bloomed in a room with very little gold but a preponderance of trunks, glowing blue with stasis spells.

“I hope those are filled with potion ingredients.” Severus said out loud his greatest wish for this vault.

“So far, so good.” Mellic waited by the threshold, holding up a hand to keep the others from coming closer. He shot a spell to the ceiling, waited for a bit then sent one to the floor. The floor began to glow in footprints. He hummed with satisfaction and beckoned Mentoc up to his side. They exchanged some words in the goblin language and Mentoc set himself with arms raised in the doorway.

Mellic donned the same crystal circlet he’d worn when he’d drawn the horcrux from Harry. A staff appeared in his hand with a large purple amethyst at the end. Holding it before him, he took a single step into the vault. With a soft word of power, he brought the staff down with a thump. The air in the vault began to move, traces of the past appearing then disappearing. 

Severus thought it was like watching a muggle movie but the focus was fuzzy. Colors rolled through the mix, fleeting but bright. Some of the trunks had been opened then closed. Pictures on the wall were taken down then rehung. The movements finally stopped. Mellic thumped his staff one more time and spoke a different word of power. The air quivered but stayed still.

“Good, the Dark Lord appeared to be looking for something but he laid no traps here. This room is safe.” Mellic waved his hand and the colors disappeared. “Let’s see what the next room holds.”

Severus hesitated a moment but when all the goblins trooped in, he exchanged a look with the three who’d come with them. Regulus, Sirius, and Remus all shrugged before following them in. Harry was bemused with the weird way everyone was acting but shrugged it off as a grown-up thing.

Severus didn’t want to put Harry down for now so he stayed a few feet behind the curse breakers who were re-enacting their positions and spells from the first doorway. By moving from one side to the other, he could see more trunks but also bookcases that looked promising. He was hoping for potion texts and definitely the family grimoire.

The mists showed more trunks opened and some books pulled down then put back. Nothing further so they moved to the last doorway. The wizards followed them into the second vault and Remus started looking at the books. Severus had asked him to take a look to see if any of them looked like they might have information on horcruxes in them. It might be a forlorn hope since the Dark Lord probably took such a book with him. The empty spaces on the shelves told that tale already.

“Interesting. Come and see, Severus and Harry.” Elder Mellic stood in the doorway with only his staff on the ground in the last vault.

They peered over his shoulder into an almost empty room. No trunks, bookcases, furniture, or really anything at all. Except for a carved pillar in the center of the vault. It stood about a meter and a half tall and was carved to resemble a hooded cobra. The detail was exquisite. Severus couldn’t tell what material it was made of. Wood or metal? It almost looked like venom was dripping from his fangs. Atop the hood was a book, glowing a deep purple.

“Slytherin’s grimoire, I believe. But why is it still here? Riddle was the heir of Slytherin so he should have been able to pick it up and take it with him.” Mellic mused. “I can find no other spells but the enchantment on the book.”

“Could it be a spell in parseltongue? Riddle was a Speaker.” Severus offered.

“Again, if it was in snake speech, why didn’t he just walk over and speak it?” Mellic spoke another word of power and thumped his staff on the floor.

And just like that, the snake came to life, hissing and coiling on the shiny floor. It moved toward the doorway and everyone took a step back.

“pss-ss-sss” Harry hissed to the snake and the snake stopped.

Severus looked down in amazement. His son was a Speaker. How the hell did that happen? He looked wide-eyed at the other wizards and they were as shocked as he was. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. “Harry, what did the snake say?”

“Wants know who we is. I told him I’m Hawwy and you is my daddy.” Looking back at the snake, he hissed some more.

The snake hissed back before settling down in his coils with the book on top. Harry hissed a bit and the snake nodded.

“Says I ‘ave ta give blood wike the doow.” Harry told them.

“But is it safe if he doesn’t like your blood?” Severus asked his son and the snake.

“Don’t know, Daddy.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Snakes don’t lie.”

“You’ve talked to them before?” 

“Suw, in the gawden. They aw funny.” Harry giggled a little. “Fun to p’ay wit.”

“I see. Elder Mellic, what do you know of these enchantments?” Severus asked.

“I saw it once before in Egypt. A burial chamber with a guardian cobra who came to life to challenge any trespassers. Had to untangle the enchantment which took a couple of months. Unless we know for sure that it’s safe, I really don’t want to risk the child.” Mellic said regretfully.

“How about we send the blood from here to the grimoire?” Sirius asked hesitantly.

Severus looked at him in disbelief. “That is actually a good idea.”

“Hey, I can have good ideas.” He said indignantly.

“Occasionally.” Severus looked down at Harry. “Do you want to see if your blood works?”

“Yes, Daddy.” And he held out his finger. 

“Let me, young Harry.” Mellic uttered a short spell and a drop of blood welled up from Harry’s hand. His staff levitated it away and over to the coiled serpent and his book. Severus made sure to heal the small wound and kiss the finger.

A silver mist rose from the book and whirled in a tiny tornado of air. A voice came forth in parseltongue and again Harry answered in a hiss. The mist seemed to think a moment before speaking again but this time in English. “How old is the heir?”

“Ah, he’s just over sixteen months old.” Severus managed.

“That explains it. He’s not yet managed all his letters.” It sighed. “However, he is the rightful heir and much better than the idiot who came last time.” A snort followed. “He’d literally carved apart his soul and expected to inherit My Legacy. Mine! Not now, not ever, I told him. He went away in a snit. I assume the lad has a regent who can speak for him?”

“Yes, sir, I’m Severus Prince-Stewart, also Earl of Ravenclaw.” Severus introduced himself.

“Oh good, you’re most likely a reader. Have you been to her castle yet? I’ve missed the company of books since I was put away here. I can tell it’s been centuries. Well, come in and get me. Sasha won’t harm the heir or the regent. Oh, the goblin curse breaker, too.”

Severus looked at Mellic who nodded and walked with him over to the talking grimoire. Severus reached over to get it while Harry rubbed the hood of the snake with a giggle. It moved and flicked a forked tongue delicately over the small hand.

“Do you have room for Sasha where-ever you’re living? She doesn’t deserve to have to stay here. She has limited intelligence but she does protect fiercely.” The book kept chatting.

“Pease, Daddy. She be good.” Harry urged with soulful eyes.

“Ah . . . certainly we have room. And if we finally get to Slytherin Castle, she can protect it fiercely.” Severus said while watching the large snake shrink down to just a foot long. 

Mellic picked her up and handed her to Harry. He giggled and kissed the top of her head just like his daddy did to him. This was a fun vault to explore, he thought. Not just boring old trunks and books. Although, he made sure not to tell his daddy some of the books were kind of boring. His daddy loved every book, everywhere they found them.

Severus carried his son, his new-old snake, and the talking grimoire out. He desperately wanted to sit down and have a cup of tea with a little brandy in it. “How about a portrait? Did Salazar have one done?”

“Certainly. He had two actually. One in the school and one in the castle. If you haven’t found the castle yet, I can tell you how to get there. It should be safe since that last dreadful man didn’t get a word out of me. Why didn’t you just ask the one at Hogwarts?”

“Well, the portraits of the Founders have all vanished from Hogwarts.” Severus said apologetically. 

“Nonsense, they can’t be removed from the castle. Someone has hidden them, perhaps as a safety measure?” 

“We think maybe one of the Headmasters doesn’t want to have any competition and has secreted them away.”

“What a fool. If he can’t compete with a portrait, then what is he doing as the head of the premier school of the continent?” The grimoire said scathingly.

“Yes, we are currently having some troubles with him.” Severus said tactfully. “Mellic, I think we’ll go back to the surface.”

“I’ll come, too. I want to do some casting on our friend the snake.” He said eagerly.

Harry frowned a bit. “No huwt snake?”

“Never, young Harry, I just want to see what has made him so adaptable.” He reassured the little boy.

Harry frowned even harder. “Ad - ab-bl.”

“Adaptable means he can be solid or he can move and speak parseltongue. He’s a very special snake.” Mellic said.

That made Harry smile and hold the snake a little tighter. “Good snake.”

It hissed a little and tickled his cheek again with his forked tongue. That made Harry giggle and Severus felt his heart lift. Surely this was not what he’d expected but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. He had a feeling that Snake had just become his son’s favorite companion. And more protection could only be a good thing.

*** 

But in and among all the things he had to do, the Wizengamot succeeded in sucking up more of his time. The speeches were agonizingly long and mostly wizardly aggrandizing. Some of his fellow members spoke just to hear themselves speak. He’d almost fallen asleep during one long-winded oration. Lucius never seemed to be bored and he’d asked him what kept him looking so attentive. He had smiled and whispered he kept thinking of when he would take over and limit a single speech to 1000 words or less. It might be a while before he could put that into effect but he enjoyed thinking about it.

There were too many things on Severus’ mind but he figured out he could think about the potions he wanted to make or reading the lists of potion ingredients the trunks in Slytherin’s vaults were yielding up. That could always make him smile.

They had enough votes this time to pass the recommendation on keeping the class on wizard culture at Hogwarts and not pass the Dark Creature Registration law. But it was close. Very close. Severus exchanged a look with Lucius. It was going to be time soon to declare the Potter Regency and the seats Severus would be wielding for Harry.

He wasn’t looking forward to declaring the truth but this was his third session and he’d met more of the Lords and Ladies who governed the wizarding world of Great Britain. They were a mixed lot. The neutrals were the most intelligent; the Light who firmly believed in Dumbledore were sheep; the Dark who were wholly on the Dark Lord’s side were smart but fanatical. And therefore dangerous.

But they had a mixture of Light, Dark, and Neutral on the Harry side, who were extremely intelligent and already working on bringing more into the fold. Remus was working with three werewolf packs who were ecstatic about the Registry being defeated. Severus had thought of opening Potter Castle to them. They could use the Castle when they were human and run the 2000 acres when they were in wolf form.

*** Flashback *** 

“Harry, I was wondering if it would be alright if we let the werewolf packs use Potter Castle and those grounds.”

The little boy thought hard “Yu fends wike dat, Unca Wemus?” 

Remus gulped and looked wide-eyed at both of them. “It would be safe and cozy for them, Harry. Winter can be hard for the little ones born into the clan.”

“Den dat’s wat we soud do, Daddy.” 

“Alright, Harry, we’ll the lease the land and buildings to them for one knut a year.” Severus said calmly. “Brexit will write up a contract for us and them.”

“Go p’ay now?” That was enough business for Harry.

“Go ahead with Dobby.” Severus dropped a kiss on the messy curls and got a smacking kiss on his chin before Harry slid off his lap and went with Dobby.

“That’s too generous, Severus.” Remus protested.

“We don’t need the money, Remus. This puts the packs squarely on the Harry side of this war. We need to find Fenrir and speak to him next. Find out if he has curses and spells on him as well. I know you shouldn’t try it with him but find out who among these packs could.” Severus sighed. “And I need someone to talk to the centaurs in the Forbidden Forrest. I wish Hagrid wasn’t such a Dumbledore partisan.”

“You’ve gone in there most often to get potion ingredients.” Remus pointed out.

“I have but Bane can be testy at the best of times.” Severus rubbed his chin and thought hard. “The acromantulas are expanding their territory. They need to be cleared out before they crowd out the tribes who actually protect the school.”

“The goblins would enjoy such a hunt.” Sirius said diffidently. He had calmed down a lot since he’d been spending time with Harry and the others. His time in Azkaban had sobered him. 

Severus’ eyes lit up. “Yes, they would. We need to know who owns the Forest. If it was Founders land then between Harry and I we have three quarters possession, I can ask them to go in to destroy them. I’m not sure about offering the silk and hard shells to them for payment. Being declared Kin has made some actions a favor and some just business. Griphook will let me know before I ask Ragnok.”

“Going back to the contract, I still think that’s not enough, Severus. Some of them have jobs and could contribute more.” Remus didn’t want them to be a charity case.

Severus thought a moment. “Alright, how about a knut a year and taking care of the herbal beds which comprise almost forty acres. At least 4800 hours a year to include harvesting. They can have 10% of what is harvested in actual herbs as well. Brexit can write it into the contract.”

Remus sighed in relief. “Yes, I will ask them but I know they will very much appreciate that. Some of them are brewers, not Masters like you, but still competent to make potions for us.”

“We'll put that in as well. Brexit will know if we can use my potion mail order business for them also. It would keep them busy during the winter months when there isn’t anything to do outside.” Severus was pleased with this bargain and he thought his account managers would be also.

*** End Flashback *** 

The end of this session was at hand and Severus was ready to go home. But Dumbledore was heading straight for him and he straightened up, pushing his shoulders back and triggering the protection of the gold band Rowena had told him to wear. It was carved with runes and old when the pyramids were still just an idea in a pharaoh’s mind.

“Severus, my boy, how nice to see you again. I need to speak with you on a matter of some urgency. If you will follow me back to Hogwarts, we can have tea and a chat.” His eyes were twinkling and his hand on his brought that flash of cold back to him.

Severus pushed it back hard while smiling. “I’m sorry, Albus but I have another meeting already this afternoon at Gringotts. If you would like to walk over there with me, we could still chat.”

That ‘I’m so disappointed in you’ look crept onto the old man’s face. “It’s really vitally important, Severus. Surely you have the time to listen to a problem that may require your help in resolving? You haven’t come to the last two Order meetings where we could have used your expertise.”

Severus started walking slowly towards the exit. “I am busy with several potions with which I’ve been experimenting. Is your problem a potion? I could certainly put it on my brewing schedule. I’ve been exploring some ancient potions I found in a book in the Ravenclaw vaults. They are a challenge since some of the ingredients are no longer found in great supply now.”

Dumbledore was following him with a frown on his face. “I do hope you’re not experimenting with Dark potions. If they fell out of favor because they were on the banned list at the Ministry, you might be sanctioned by the Potioneer’s Guild.”

Severus smiled a tad viciously. “All open and aboveboard, Albus. In fact, I copied the book for the Guild and I am not the only one experimenting. I made eleven copies and passed them out to several other Masters in Europe and the Americas. We may see a Renaissance in the potion world in the next few years.”

“I see,” Dumbledore pursed his lips. “And they are all Light potions?”

“We don’t really care, Albus. Most of them are healing potions and one may have some benefit to controlling a werewolf’s shape-shift. I will be looking for volunteers to try it out sometime in the near future.” Severus nodded to Amelia Bones who was walking towards them.

“Severus, morning’s greetings. Albus, I need some signatures. Do you have time now?” She asked him.

“Yes, of course, Amelia.” Dumbledore sighed. “We’ll speak later, my boy.”

Severus nodded and continued out of the building. He felt something brush against his back him and the band around his wrist heated up. He’d have to check what kind of spell made it heat. He had no doubt what so ever that Dumbledore had sent something at him. Thank goodness for goblin protection. Once outside of the Ministry, he apparated to Gringotts.

He didn’t want to talk to anyone else with an agenda today. Walking back to the conference room, he nodded to several goblins as he passed by. It was amazing how comfortable it felt being in Gringotts. He even knew the names of most of them in this corridor of the bank. His three account managers used several of these goblins to do research and run errands. 

Severus wondered if he needed to give gifts to the goblins who were working so hard on his and Harry's behalf. Were there potions that appealed to goblins or foods that were treats for them? They had met Ragnok's wife, Chelles in what might be a first for this century. His oldest son was the head of the French branch of Gringotts while his second son was in charge of the Swiss branch. His daughter was bonded to the head of the American Gringott's branch. There were pictures in the family quarters of a myriad of grandchildren and great-grandchildren. 

Harry had delighted Chelles with his chatter and deep appreciation of her cinnamon-spice cookies. She liked the color red and Severus thought a silk scarf might just suit her. He had asked Harry if they could gift some of the daggers from the Gryffindor vault to the main four goblins they were working with. The toddler agreed but wanted to be the one to choose them. Severus thought that was a good idea.

Severus had already picked out a book on curses from the Ravenclaw vault to gift to Elder Mellic. He felt he owed the cursebreaker for removing his dark mark and the horcrux in Harry. Madame Ponsby had already told him of a potion she was low on and he'd asked her for a list of the top ten potions she used on a day to day basis. He'd need brewing time. Maybe he didn't need to sleep as much although Gaia knew he was sleeping the most healthy sleep he'd ever had in his life. Having a safe place to live and meals ready whenever he needed them, had really made him feel protected and loved.

Harry provided the love on a daily basis and the elves were not far behind. Now, if he could just figure out how to shop for the toddler without meeting anyone from the wizarding world who would wonder why he was buying toys and easy reading books. Plus, he needed some small gifts for Harry to give to his play-date friends. Narcissa might help there.

Yule was turning out to be a much bigger production than he'd ever believed possible. Thank goodness one of the elves loved gift wrapping. All he had to do was buy the paper and ribbon and tags to say from who to whom and the elf would wrap and be-ribbon the gift. Even the odd shaped ones like potion bottles were easily wrapped and ready for the tree. Maybe Paris would be safe to shop in?

"Severus, what has you so deep in thought?" Ragnok's voice came from beside him.

He'd stopped dead in the corridor outside of the conference room while he was thinking. They entered the room together. "Yule, Ragnok, I've never had so many friends to think about. It's bewildering to suddenly be a part of celebrations and gift giving on such a grand scale. And shopping for Harry is hard here in England. I want to take him with me but it's not safe here. I was thinking Paris for some of it. He'll want to give something to his friends and it would be better if he got to pick them out."

"I agree, here is too dangerous. You could stay at the Paris flat and take the house elf with you. What was her name?" Ragnok hopped up into his chair and pulled a ledger toward him.

"Trinity and that is an excellent idea. What is their version of Diagon Alley?" Severus sat and looked through the folders labeled with his name. Several bills needed to be paid and he signed off on all of them. It felt good to have the vaults to back up the purchases. That would never get old.

"La Frevisse Avenue, Chelles loves shopping there." Ragnok rolled his eyes. "Write her a note and she will tell you the best toy stores to go to. Our children loved the mechanical toys at one of the places. They loved taking them apart and putting them back together. Well, some of them went back together."

"Good thought." Severus hastily penned a note and addressed it to Chelles, dropping it into the message box and reaching for the next ledger. The Slytherin ledger had grown as each trunk was recorded and its index posted. He'd have to journey down to the vault and check out some of the incredible ingredient trunks.

A chime rang from his pocket and he realized it was time to go and pick up Harry from the Malfoys. They were hosting this week's playdate. He could talk to Narcissa at the same time. 

"Thank you, Ragnok. This folder's bills are signed and when Chelles writes back, could you floo it to me?" Severus pushed that file over and pushed back from the table just as the message box began to glow.

Ragnok opened it and handed the message over. "My wife is always ready to give suggestions on shopping, Severus. I will see you next week on Tuesday. The vaults we've gone through already should be done by then. Are we waiting until the new year to open the other vaults?"

"I wish we could open the oldest ones but I have no time at all to myself until after the celebrations. I don't know how other single parents do it. And I have house elves I trust to take over some of the duties. But I want to be the one who helps Harry dress himself. 'I do it, Daddy.' is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. And he wants to watch me do potions but it's dangerous so I can only do certain ones while he plays in the warded and shielded corner of the lab."

"You are the best parent Harry could now have." Ragnok spoke gravely. "I know time management can go by the wayside when you have a small child but each one is worth their weight in gold. So take your time and do it right. We will help whenever we can. You are Honored Kin, Severus. Your family is part of ours now."

Severus nodded, his throat too full to speak. As he picked up his cloak, he remembered the warmth of the curse hitting him. "Ragnok, what kind of curse leaves warmth behind? Dumbledore tried the splinter curse on me again but I pushed it back. As I was leaving, a spell hit me from behind and the band Rowena told me to wear warmed almost hot."

"Basta, let me see your cloak." He cast a Revealo to Severus' back. "Looks like a compulsion curse geared to trust him." He cast a Begone at the cloak and another Revealo. "And below that is a tracking charm which would send your location to Hogwarts and something he has linked to you."

"He has shelves of small devices which whirl, flash, and chime. I expect one of them has Harry's blood in it. He could have one for me. I hate this." Severus swore under his breath. "We need to get into Hogwarts and find the founders portraits. They are linked to the Castle itself. Rowena said the Castle had a limited consciousness and over the years should have grown in ability. If we could talk to the Castle, maybe we could find out what all he has planned."

"Yes, we will make plans for when we can get in. Whenever it is, we will be ready. The wards were a marvel of their time and our warders haven't had a chance to test them in sixty years. Just about the time that Dumbledore began teaching there. He's been planning his control of the wizarding world for a very long time." Ragnok checked one more time. "That was the last of the charms/curses. You're good to leave."

“Thank you, Ragnok. I’ll see you next week.” Severus left for the port key room and Malfoy manor.

***


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule arrives and Christmas, too.

Chapter 13 

Paris was beautiful in the early morning light. The flat was near the Eifel Tower and Severus thought the sight being gradually unveiled from a ground fog was breath taking. The flat was a four bedroom and every room was filled. The three Malfoys were in one; the two Blacks and Remus in another, the Dowager and Alice Longbottom with Neville in the third, and Harry and he were in the fourth. He wasn’t sure where the house elves were sleeping but they had at least four of them, too.

Shopping was the main order of business and the groupings had changed twice already with at least two more changes to come. So far, Harry had picked out books for all of his friends and winter scarves with leather gloves for the Blacks and Remus. He’d also helped him with gifts for the Longbottoms and Malfoys. This morning, he was going out with the Malfoys to pick out a gift for Severus while he went to get things for Harry.

Everybody was getting along and Severus smiled over his cup of tea. Dark and Light could exist and they were proving it every day. “Daddy,” a sleepy voice came from the cot beside his bed.

“Good morning, Harry.” He set his tea aside and went to pick up the little boy. “How are you feeling?”

“Mouf has owie.” The little face looked slightly pained.

“Another tooth coming in?” Severus picked him up and carried him into the ensuite bathroom. “Let me look.” Harry opened his mouth and pointed to the left side. The gum was inflamed and Severus opened the medicine cabinet to find the gel which would numb the spot. “This will sting for a moment, Harry but then the pain will go away. Ready?”

The little boy wrinkled his nose but nodded, closing his eyes. Severus delicately spread the clear gel over the spot with his little finger, then blew on it so it would dry quicker. That made Harry squirm but then he opened his eyes and wiggled his tongue.

“No mowe pain, Daddy. T’ank ‘ou.” He leaned forward and hugged his daddy. 

“You’re welcome, Harry.” Severus hugged him back. “Now let us get ready for the day.”

Their routine was the same as at home and they emerged to the lounge where several waited for them. Good mornings were exchanged and breakfast was enjoyed before they broke apart for the morning. Severus said goodbye to Harry with a sudden pang in his heart. He hated letting go of him, especially in a big city like Paris, where who knows who might see him and recognise just who he was.

“Don’t worry, Severus, we’ll take good care of him.” Lucius patted his shoulder. “And look what we discovered yesterday. Harry, look like Draco.”

Harry giggled and closed his eyes. Suddenly, his hair changed to blond, his eyes went gray, and he grew an extra inch to match Draco’s height. His features were still Harry but no one would see a Potter when they saw this little boy. Severus was stunned. What other gifts would his son manifest?

“Stay like that for the morning, Harry. It will be more fun to play twins with Draco.” Severus dropped a kiss on the blond head. “You’re such a good boy. I love you, Harry.”

“Love ‘ou too, Daddy.” Harry clumsily blew him a kiss.

They left with Dobby playing nursemaid. Severus looked at the others in the room. “Are there any metamorphs in the Potter blood line?”

Remus’ eyes were wide-opened. “Not that I know of. How about the Blacks?”

Sirius shook his head. “Not that I’m aware of.”

“Andy’s daughter is a metamorph.” Alice said. “So it’s definitely in the Black blood since her father is a muggle.”

“That was what I was forgetting.” Severus knocked his knuckles against his forehead. “I wanted to ask Ted Tonks to go in and get an inheritance test done. Nymphadora practically oozes magic, although I didn’t know she was a metamorph. I wondered if he was from a squib line.”

“Interesting thought,” Augusta tilted her head, her eyes gazing far away. “I wonder about several of the muggle students currently at Hogwarts. It would be interesting if they underwent an inheritance test. Perhaps some of the supposedly extinct lines merely went into the muggle world and are now coming back to magic.”

“That’s a thought for the Yule holidays. Could you get the names of some of those students? We could contact the families and tell them a benefactor was providing free testing. I’d be willing to defray the costs.” Regulus looked excited, he’d always loved history.

“Good idea. I’ll work on that when we get back.” The Dowager said in satisfaction.

They broke apart on that note and Severus left alone to do his shopping. The ladies gifts were done, thank goodness. He and Harry had looked at silk scarves in a store Narcissa had recommended. The little boy had picked out a pretty swirling purple one for Madame Ponsby, Chelles was getting a rich burgundy scarf, a white snow flake patterned one for the Dowager, a multihued green leaf scarf for Alice, and a black and white geometrical patterned one for Narcissa. He was glad those were all the females he had to buy for since they were expensive.

Now the men were harder since there were more of them. Ragnok and the three account managers were getting daggers from the Gryffindor vault which Harry had picked out. That had been a nerve-wracking half hour, surrounded by hundreds of sharp blades, all waiting to attack them. Well, not really attack but the possibility was there and it had made Severus very, very nervous.

For the others who’d worked with them in the vaults, Severus had bought French chocolates which he knew would appeal to goblins as a whole. That was going to be his fallback position for anyone he wasn’t sure what to get them. Good chocolate was always appreciated. This morning, he was headed to the toy store Chelles had recommended. Harry liked taking things apart and something mechanical would fit the bill.

Walking down the boulevard toward the Eifel Tower, he took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Being around so many people in the small space of the flat was hard on him. He’d lived a solitary life up until now and the constant talking was getting on his nerves. Striding through the many shoppers on the streets was different. He didn’t know them and he didn’t have to be nice to any of them. He chuckled to himself. It was getting easier to be pleasant but sometimes he still had the urge to slap Sirius up side of his head.

The toy shop suddenly appeared and he stopped to look into the window. It was a winter fairyland of snowcapped mountains and icy lakes. Tiny figures skied down the slopes while a tiny train chugged along around the lakes, through mountain tunnels, and along the tree lined roads. It was simply amazing and he was enrapt with watching the train.

Finally entering the shop, he stopped dead just inside the door. There were trains everywhere; some went along the floor; another ran on rails set up high on the walls; a tiny one raced around a simple oval track along a shelf above the counter; and others appeared and disappeared beyond his sight.

“Wow,” was all he could say.

“Bienvenu dans L’Monde des Trains. Comment pouvons-nous vous aider?” The slightly stooped gray haired man behind the counter greeted him.

“Oh, bonjour, monsieur. Do you speak English?” Severus could understand French a bit but not speak it.

“Of course, what are you looking for today?” He came out from behind the counter.

“My son is almost two and it’s the first Yule we’ll have as a family. Ragnok and Chelles of Gringotts recommended your shop. My son loves things that move and every bit of magic fascinates him.”

“This is the perfect age to introduce him to mechanics and magic. Our worlds use both though many think otherwise. We have many mechanical toys but I noticed our trains got your attention and now hold it.” He smiled at Severus.

Severus blushed. “I expect I am not the first grown-up child who has pressed their nose against your window. I always wanted a steam train but my family didn’t have many resources and they stayed in shop windows for me to admire. But now, I can indulge my son and enjoy it, too.”

“Quite so, young man, quite so. How much room do you have to set up a train set? We have big trains and small sets. I even have one he could ride on.” They were walking deeper into the shop and Severus kept finding amazing sights to look at.

All in all, he spent the entire two hours he’d allotted for toy shopping in that single shop. But he was pretty sure Harry would be wide-eyed with wonder for days after he opened his gifts. There were books about trains he had wrapped up. L’Monde even did gift wrapping so the packages shrunk in his pocket had trains running all over shiny blue paper. Severus walked happily back to their flat, not even concerned about the afternoon shopping trip to get clothes with Narcissa.

He just had to think about the trains to go to his blissful place. The rest of the day went well and they made plans to leave the next day for home. The flat was marvelous but the Manor had become home almost overnight. Harry was a bit fussy but that was mostly his tooth and the disruption of their routine. Severus had read in several of the parenting books he’d picked up that a child needed a routine to help ground them into the day to day.

He rather liked a routine himself so he understood completely. Rocking his son in his arms, he hummed an old lullaby his mother had sung to him. The little one was chewing on the cold ring that was helping to numb his owie. He knew the words of the Wexford lullaby and added them to his humming. 

_Lullay, lullay, my tiny child,_  
Too soon you’ll know the world so wild,  
Yes all too soon, you will be grown,  
And I’ll bide here, alone, alone.  
The rushing billows you shall ride,  
And the light of the North Star will be your guide,  
But yet awhile, I’ll have you stay,  
Lullay my sweet one, my child lullay. 

_For you shall run in meadows green,_  
And sport with otters all in the stream,  
And you shall chase the dappled deer,  
And swim with salmon in waters clear.  
To pluck the small birds from the sky,  
On the tail of the South Wind you shall fly,  
And take the high hills for your home,  
Blood of my blood, bone of my bone. 

Harry went to sleep with a sigh and Severus tucked him into his cot with his stuffed dog and wolf. Brushing his hair back from the fair forehead, he left a blessing of Gaia to guard his sleep before leaving to make sure everyone was settled for the night.

All of the ladies had disappeared for the night and the men were sipping a brandy they’d found in the flat. Someone in the Potter family was a connoisseur of liquors. Lucius handed him a glass and they toasted each other by the subdued light of the lounge. Severus didn’t drink often but tonight he felt peaceful and quiet. The brandy just added a bow to the presents of the day.

*** 

Time speeded up again and Severus kept up . . . barely. The werewolf packs settled in at Potter Castle and Remus celebrated the December full moon with them. Sirius was the one who was locked away until after the others had changed. He emerged as the grim and ran with them over the frozen acres. They all had a puppy pile in the great hall to sleep off the last of the shape shifting. Every single child sent a hand drawn card to Harry, thanking him for their new home. He just smiled and asked to play with them at Yule.

Severus thought he might be able to handle that by then.

His brewing schedule lengthened as some of the ingredients from Slytherin’s vaults came into his lab. The potion books from Ravenclaw Castle were coming into play as well. The ten copies he’d gifted his fellow Potion Masters, and the one he’d kept for himself, were read and when they met in London, each one took a different potion to brew. They would get together after Yule to discuss their successes and failures. He certainly didn’t intend to fail and he was hoping the one he was brewing would work.

Severus wanted to be able to speak to serpents like his son did. The Slytherin grimoire had said the potion should work. It was, after all, invented by Salazar himself. Severus always heard exclamation marks whenever the grimoire spoke out loud of the Slytherin line. He quietly chuckled when he thought of how he now thought about the Founders. Rowena was a lovely lady whose intelligence was stellar. Gryffindor was the bluff and hearty warrior he’d always pictured him as being but he was practical-smart and often came up with solutions which were rather unexpected. 

Severus really wanted the portrait of Slytherin to talk with. The grimoire was slyly humorous and rather sarcastic but often mothered Harry with gentle sweetness. How in the world was that even possible? But there was no time to go to Slytherin Castle now so he put it on the list of things he was going to do after Yule. The list was long and getting longer. Some days he just wanted to lock down the property and spend time with Harry outside or make hot chocolate and sit beside the fire reading to him.

But time and plans marched on until it was suddenly Yule. He and Harry lit candles in every window in the Manor on Yule Eve. Severus explained they celebrated the shortest day and longest night of the year by inviting the sun to return. Morning dawned on Yule and they awoke early, dressing in bright gold shirts to honor the sun. They walked through the Manor ringing bells to chase away the Darkness and blew out the candles so the sun could shine through the gleaming windows. Going outside, they tied ears of corn and suet to the bare limbs of the apple trees and scattered seeds on the ground to honor Gaia and provide a feast for all the outdoor creatures.

After breaking for breakfast themselves, they apparated to a homeless shelter in London which had magical connections. Severus had found out how many children were living there beforehand and bought clothing and a simple toy for each one. He’d asked Harry to help and the little boy entered into the buying with gleeful determination. Severus had also put together a basket of potions that would work on magical and non-magical people. Harry enjoyed giving away gifts and playing with the children. Severus wanted him to always try to help others less fortunate than himself.

It was a lesson he’d learned the hard way when he was one of those in need with no hope in sight. 

They had a Yule bonfire that night at Potter Castle with the werewolf packs and had a wonderful time. Severus pinched himself several times during the evening, while feasting on cooked goose and mince meat pies. Hot apple cider chased away the cold and every fireplace in the castle had a roaring fire blazing until every room was warm. He and Harry had called down blessings on all who celebrated with them for prosperity in the New Year.

Even though it was cold outside, they celebrated with Snow Cream which the kids made themselves out of one bowl of snow (clean fresh snow from outdoors) per person; ¼ teaspoon vanilla extract; ¼ or ½ cup sugar; and some heavy cream. They stirred the sugar and vanilla extract into the snow while adding cream a little at a time until the mixture was slushy. It was delicious and didn’t give anyone a headache.

They celebrated with songs and prayers to Gaia written on parchment and burned into ashes by the Yule bonfire. Severus asked for peace for the wizarding world and a little extra time for his beloved potions. Harry asked for more time with his Daddy. Severus had solemnly written it down and helped him throw it on the flames, silently promising that wish would come true.

While the children were playing hide and go seek in the great hall, the brewers of the packs gathered with Severus to discuss what they could and could not brew. After testing a few of the ones they had on hand, he offered to teach classes in the potions they consistently needed. The potion room in the castle was inadequate by Severus’ standards so he promised to build a new one with better equipment and most of the ingredients they could use to start. They were tearfully excited with his promise.

Severus reminded himself he’d recently been there himself. Gaining his mastery had taken money he had little of and time before what money he had ran out. He’d missed more than a few meals in order to buy the ingredients he needed to brew for his potion trials. That would not be the case with his new protégés. These three would soon become more than competent, they would approach Master level. He wanted to pass his good luck onto new brewers. They deserved it.

*** 

Then it was Christmas Eve and the Blacks and Remus came to spend the night so they would be there for Christmas Day. Harry was excited and wanted to shake all the pretty boxes under their small fir tree in his playroom. It was one they had found at a muggle garden store with a root ball inside a terra cotta pot. Once Christmas was over, they would plant it outside so the birds would have a new home come spring when the robins returned. It was currently decorated with the homemade ornaments Harry and Sirius had made. And lots of tinsel. Cold fire candles provided light along with the twisted garlands of shiny metallic paper. 

Harry fell asleep almost at once when Severus took him through his nightly ritual. Dobby was appointed to watch over him while the adults gathered in the play room to put together some of the toys they’d gotten the little boy. When Severus brought out the train set he’d bought for Harry, everybody’s eyes got bigger. There was a small one for his bedroom but a big one he’d be able to ride. The directions were detailed but the old toymaker had taught him three spells to let magic take on the majority of the building.

It was amazing when it was done. Every adult in the room wished they were small enough to ride the cars. The steam whistling through the engine’s smokestack brought back memories of the train trip to Hogwarts. All of the elves were taking turns peeking into the room while the train moved around the room. They agreed it was the best present under the tree. Severus went to bed satisfied he’d done the very best he could for this often bewildering holiday.

*** 

“Daddy, Daddy, wake up. Is Cwistmas, Daddy.” A familiar weight bounced lightly on his stomach.

“It is?” Severus managed to make it a question.

“Yes is, Daddy. We gots to get up.” Harry nodded frantically, little hands patting his face. “Pweasants, Daddy. We gots pweasants to open.”

“That’s true, Harry, we do have presents to open. And we have guests, too. Uncle Regulus, Sirius, and Remus all stayed over last night to help us celebrate.” He sat up slowly so Harry didn’t fall off. 

“Yeah! We got pweasants for dem too.” Harry scrambled off the bed and darted to the door. “Huwwy, Daddy.”

Severus shrugged on his robe and tied it close before he crossed over and took Harry’s hand. Quietly, they crept down the hall until they reached the guest room which held Regulus. Opening the door slowly, he saw that the man was still sleeping. Lifting Harry up onto the bed, he let the toddler wake up the sleeper. Chuckling, he watched as Harry repeated his mantra about presents. Regulus chuckled and tickled the little boy into squeals of giggles while Severus leaned in the doorway and watched.

They next crept down to the bedroom where Sirius and Remus shared. Regulus peeked in first to make sure it was safe for Harry to wake them up. But they appeared to be both clothed and asleep so Severus boosted Harry onto the foot of the bed so he could bounce them awake.

“Wake up, wake up, Seepies.” Harry crowed, jumping between them until they sat up. “Pweasants, pweasants fow eve-ybody!”

“Presents! Remus, we’re going to miss presents.” Sirius said while grabbing Harry and rubbing his morning beard on the small nose.

“Ouch, Unca Siwi.” He made a face but framed his face and kissed his cheek with a smack.

“So we should wait until we can shave and brush our teeth, and wash our faces.” Remus said with a nod.

Harry’s face went tragic in an instant. “No-o-o, dat can wait, Unca Wemus. Pweasants fiwst.”

“Well, if you’re sure, I guess we should get up and go find those presents.” Sirius said while Harry bounced down to the foot of the bed, holding out his hands to Severus.

Who swept him up into his arms and joined Regulus in the hallway. Severus held onto the squirmy body. “We all go down together, Harry. And you have to close your eyes before we go in to see the tree and our presents.”

Harry pouted just a little but his excitement couldn’t be held back for long. The other two joined them and they went down to the foyer. The pocket doors were closed and Harry obediently closed his eyes and held his hands over them for good measure. Remus and Sirius pulled the doors back and Regulus hit the steam engine with the start spell.

“Okay, Harry you can open your eyes now.” Severus said just as the train whistle blew.

Harry dropped his hands and his eyes opened wide, his mouth falling open. Severus knew he’d done a good job when he stayed silent. The engine tooted and it pulled the four cars behind as it made its way around the room, following the tracks they’d laid out sometimes in front of the furniture and sometimes behind it.

“Do you like your new train, Harry?” Severus was getting a little nervous.

Harry’s gaze broke from watching the train move. He nodded frantically. “Yes, Daddy, yes I wuvs it vewy vewy much.”

“Well then, I guess we better see how you can ride it.” Severus stopped the train beside the loveseat and gently placed Harry on the first car behind the engine. “Put your feet on the little protrusions right here. All set?”

Harry nodded hard again and he shouted. “Go, twain, go.”

Severus motioned the train into moving. Harry was smiling like he’d never quit. The adults weren’t far behind. Even the house elves were giggling in the doorway as they watched Harry ride the train around the room. Severus grinned from ear to ear. He would never be able to top this. Until it came time to fly. That would be a fun year.

The elves brought in various breakfast food to put on the coffee table for the adults and the small table that the children used during play dates. Harry insisted on giving each of the elves a ride on his train. Dobby even added his signature ‘whee’ as they went around the room.

The adults unwrapped the presents meant for them slowly, in between noshing on tiny muffins, small omelets, and rashers of bacon. Hot tea washed everything down and Harry finally gave up riding to open more presents. The train books were received well and he immediately had to have one of them read to him by his daddy.

Harry’s gift to Severus was a book on potions that Godric Gryffindor had told him about in his vault. Griphook had taken the little boy down to the vault to retrieve it. Lucius had helped him get some ingredients to go with the book. Severus hugged the little boy close and told him it was the best gift he’d ever gotten.

Regulus had gotten Harry a beginning potion kit with a small cauldron and mini-utensils. Harry loved it and Severus could see him demanding a lesson sometime soon. Sirius and Remus had gotten him a magical game of Quidditch which would help strengthen and quicken his reflexes. Severus could see the game looming in his future, especially since they got him several books on the subject which he immediately asked to be read to him by his uncles.

The grownup gifts were mostly books and potions. Several books from the Black Library on potions were gifted in copy form. But the real treasure was a Potion Master’s journal from the early 1600’s. He could hardly wait to start reading. Sirius and Remus had collected a lot of ingredients from forays into the Forbidden Forest. They’d even found unicorn hair on some of the prickly bushes they loved to rub against. Since it was given without coercion. It would be excellent in the potion he was brewing for Narcissa.

Fresh was always better.

He had made potions for everyone. It might be trite but he preferred to give the gift of his handiwork than anything he could have bought. So Regulus got a potion to deal with his migraines; Sirius got one to help him sleep without addiction; Remus got the preliminary potion that Severus had come up with to help with his shift. He hoped it worked.

If not, he’d go back to the drawing board and study some more.

It had snowed overnight and they all went out to have a snowball fight. Harry went back and forth between the two teams of Remus/Sirius and Severus/Regulus. They all got wet and cold but had a marvelous time. They warmed up by the fire in Harry’s play room and ate a hearty lunch. Harry fell asleep in Severus’ arms. It had been a big day for him. But Severus had had just as big a day. It seemed that everyone liked their gifts and his first adult Yule hosting job was a success.

“It’s been a good day, Severus. Thank you for sharing Harry with us.” Sirius was looking at the sleeping boy and smiled a little bittersweet. “You’re a good dad for him.”

“Thank you.” Severus had never expected to hear that from him. “He needs his uncles, too. I need help to keep him safe and whole. You have things to teach him as he grows up. Just . . . please no pranks until he’s ready for Hogwarts. Jokes are all well and good but I want him to stay the sweetly loving little boy he is right now.”

“No pranks.” Remus nodded and squeezed Sirius’ hand. “I agree we want to keep him as a healthy child who learns something new every day.”

Regulus nodded. “He’ll be safe with us and so will you. The time is fast approaching when your regency is going to come to light. I think you would do well to put out some information about the libraries in Ravenclaw Castle. That is a resource which has been missing for too long. I think if you granted several interviews, you would start getting the public on your side. Potions Monthly for one, History Annals for another, and even the Daily Gazette could do a feature piece.”

“Ragnok said something similar last week. I am not a fan of the limelight but I agree. People need to know me before they’re surprised about the regency. I wonder if there is a way to publish the Potter wills?” Severus mused. 

“Ragnok will know. Dumbledore thinks they’re sealed but the originals were at Gringotts so we could just say of course they were read after confirmation of their deaths.” Regulus breathed in sharply. “I can’t believe he thought he could just waltz in and take over Harry’s life.”

“Hubris – the fatal flaw in most megalomaniacs.” Remus said grimly. “We will provide a united front when the time comes. Harry is truly a blessing for all of us.”

“Yes,” Severus agreed before rising to put Harry to bed. “Sleep well, gentlemen. And thank you for celebrating with us.”

Soft goodnights followed him up the stairs. For all he liked his alone times, it felt good to hear adult voices in the house. Smiling, he tucked Harry in and removed the tiny train engine from his fingers. He had done a good job, this first Christmas of a new life.

*** 

The next few days were spent with a play date Christmas exchange. Harry and Severus had gotten books for everyone. Neville and Alice had gotten beginner watercolor kits with paint, brushes, and paper. Draco and Narcissa had gifted their friends with puppets with which they could act out plays. Daphne gave every friend knitted caps and mittens in their favorite colors which her mother had knitted. Hannah and her mother had made gingerbread houses for each child which looked delicious.

Susan and Amelia brought spinning tops which also whistled while they spun. Severus was pretty sure he’d hear that darn thing in his sleep. But they were a real hit with the children. The end of the Yule season came in with a snowstorm of epic proportions.

Harry and Severus made a snow fort with a little help from the house elves. Severus thought snowmen were scary so he skipped making one with the little boy. Hot chocolate soon followed when they came in and warmed up. Sitting by the fire in the play room, he watched Harry ride his train around the room while the little boy sang a song he’d made up.

“Stowy, Daddy.” Harry finished riding and climbed up onto the loveseat with one of his new books.

For all the changes in his life, he wouldn’t trade any of it for all the world. Life couldn’t be better, if only the slight hoarseness in his throat didn’t mean a winter cold. He decided to take a Pepper-Up potion before he went to bed. Better safe than sorry.

***


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worse but Severus has good friends willing to help.

Chapter 14

“Daddy, daddy wake up.” 

He could hear his son’s voice and it was scared so he tried to open his eyes but for some reason they were too heavy. He moved his head a little and that hurt. His chest felt tight and when he swallowed it felt like knives had taken up residence.

“Daddy,” Harry was crying now and he had to answer.

With a mighty effort, he wrenched his eyes open. Harry was curled up near his shoulder and his little cheeks were streaked with tears. “Harry.”

His voice was so hoarse and his mouth felt like the Saharan desert. But Harry was sitting up and scrubbing his face free of tears. “Scawy, Daddy. You no wake up.”

“Can you call Dobby for me?” Severus knew this had gone beyond the cold he thought he had caught.

“Dobby!” Harry shouted and sighed when Dobby popped beside the bed. “Daddy wants ‘ou.”

“Master Prince.” Dobby seemed to understand something was wrong.

“Please . . . go . . . to . . . Gringotts. Healer . . . Ponsby.” He managed to get out those few words before he had to cough. And coughing hurt worse than his throat. His skin felt like it was on fire and he blotted his forehead against a soggy pillow case. He’d obviously done the same thing during the night. He hadn’t felt like this since he caught pneumonia his last year of Hogwarts.

Harry was crying again and Severus managed to cuddle him closer but couldn’t speak a word.

*** 

Dobby appeared in the special room where they could apparate to Gringotts. Usually a goblin immediately appeared to see who was coming in to the bank. Since they weren’t expected and it was very early, he wasn’t sure he should leave the room. But he needed to get help for his master, the master who had saved him and treated him like family.

So, taking a deep breath, he left the room and headed to the conference room where he would hopefully find one of their goblins. He just wasn’t sure where the healing ward was located. He hadn’t been right in the head when he was healed by the amazing Madame Ponsby.   
Recognizing the conference room door, he knocked hesitantly and was glad when a gruff voice bid him enter. He opened the door and saw Ragnok sitting at the head of the table, talking to Brexit and Ironhammer.

“Elf Dobby, is there something wrong?” Ragnok looked over and immediately frowned.

“Master Prince is very ill and Master Harry couldn’t get him to wake up. He coughs and can not stop. He asked if Madame Ponsby would come and help him.” Dobby spoke up courageously. His masters were depending on him. “His fever is high also.”

“Ironhammer, go get Ponsby and have her bring potions with her. Brexit, go and get my wife. She will be very upset if we don’t take her with us. Ask her to bring cookies for Harry.” Ragnok ordered while writing several short notes and popping them into the message box on the table.

“Elf Dobby, you have done well for your masters. Will you bring us to Potter Manor?” He asked while hopping down from his chair.

“Yes, Chieftain Ragnok.” Dobby sighed a little in relief. Help was on the way.

So it was a party of three goblins, Chieftain Ragnok, Madame Chelles, and Madame Ponsby who apparated with him back to Potter Manor. Luckily, Master Prince had added them to the wards a few weeks before. Charging up the stairs, they made their way down to the bedroom on the end. Harry was quietly crying into his daddy’s shoulder and the potion master was coughing into his other arm, trying to protect his son from whatever this malady was.

Madame Chelles crooned to the little boy and he went into her arms willingly while Madame Ponsby stood on a hastily conjured stool. First laying a green stone on the master’s forehead, she tsk’ed once before laying a purple crystal just below his throat against his skin. Pointing to the bag she brought, she called a potion out and into her hand.

Tilting his head up, she tipped it into his mouth and massaged his throat to make sure it went down. His forehead was damp with sweat and he moaned lowly. Harry was clutching Madame Chelles silently while the Chieftain looked on.

Madame Ponsby snapped her fingers and the damp nightshirt disappeared into the bathroom. Dobby quietly moved there and got it into the dirty clothes hamper. He would need to keep everything clean. When you feel sick, being clean helps. He went back into the bedroom and found Madame Ponsby wiping his master down with a damp cloth that smelled of eucalyptus. 

That was a good smell and the little frown between his master’s eyes went away. His breaths were still labored and he noticed the Healer had put two more pillows behind him so he wasn’t lying flat. Dobby went downstairs to tell the others what was going on. They all gathered in the kitchen and Dobby told them all that had occurred. He told them it would be alright because the goblins were helping.

They already knew Madame Ponsby had cured him of the problem with his head so he was a better elf for his masters. Maffet decided to make soft foods for when the master was able to eat again. Chicken soup was always good when you felt poorly. The others would help when they could. They would all keep an eye on the young master since he loved Master Prince and would be upset with his illness.

Dobby sighed and went back upstairs for more orders. Hopefully, there would be something he could do to help. Even if it was to bring more people to help take care of the masters.

*** 

Hot . . . why was it so hot?

The covers were too thick but his arms were too tired to push them off.

His throat hurt so much.

His tongue felt thick and heavy.

Eyes were full of sand and grit and it took more energy than he currently had available to open them.

Something wasn’t right.

He was forgetting something . . . something important.

People were talking.

Why were there people in his bedroom?

Wrong, wrong, wrong.

Harry . . . where was Harry?

With a final wrench, Severus opened his eyes.

And abruptly closed them against the sunlight streaming in through the window.

“Close the curtains, please.” A female voice said.

A female in his bedroom? What could have happened?

Severus opened his eyes again and this time kept them cracked. A familiar goblin face appeared. Madame Ponsby was here in his bedroom. Moving restlessly under the sheets and duvet, he realized in horror that he was naked.

What the hell had been happening today? Wait, what day was it?

“Master Prince, I am glad to see you able to keep your eyes open. You have been very ill for the last two days and Dobby came to get me so I could help.” Her voice was brisk but her hands gentle as she bathed his face with a cool, wet cloth.

It felt marvelous and he sighed in relief. But that reminded him of his earlier question. “Harry?”

Well, that sounded like he was in the bottom of a well, hoarse and hollow.

“He is worried about you but is doing fine with his other godfather and friends.” Madame Ponsby laid a crystal on his forehead and its coolness felt so good. “You still have a fever but it is coming down. I know your throat hurts so try just a little of this cold water.”

She held up a glass with a bendy straw in it and he sipped it slowly. It hurt at first but soon the water glided over his tongue and down his arid throat. He was quite sure nothing had ever tasted so good.

“Did I catch a cold?” He vaguely remembered how cold the wind felt when he exited the Ministry after another Wizengamot session. That chamber had been much too hot and he had made a mental note to ask Lucius who had control over the temperature of the room.

Madame Ponsby hesitated and a new voice spoke. “It was a hex, Severus. A tiny little one that arrowed straight to your lungs. I understand they were weakened by pneumonia a few years back.”

Severus rolled his head to face Ragnok while his brain tried to parse what he’d just heard. Why was the Goblin Chieftain in his bedroom?”

Ragnok sat in a chair drawn up to the side of his bed. “It has been a very busy two days, Severus. Dobby came and got us. We’ve been here ever since, except for brief forays to Gringotts. Chelles refused to leave Harry and Harry refused to leave you.”

“What?” Severus blinked and tried to understand. “A hex?”

“Indeed. Luckily, Madame Ponsby found the trace and knew how to counter it. Since then, we’ve been investigating a few things – like how and who could have done this.” Ragnok eyed him discerningly. “You are looking better even though you probably don’t feel it.”

“I feel like a lorry ran over me then a herd of centaurs danced on my bones.” Severus tried to take a deep breath but that was a mistake.

Madame Ponsby tsked and sat him upright so he could breathe and cough at the same time. He felt the familiar ache deep inside his chest where he remembered it from three years ago. It had hurt then, too.

“No deep breathing until you are a little better. A nice, hot steaming bath with some therapeutic bath salts will help. A little later once you’re feeling more like yourself.” She said with a firm nod.

“Daddy, you’re awake.” Harry’s voice came from the open door. His small body leapt upon the bed and he crawled hastily up to him.

Hugging him close, Severus felt a shot of pure energy flow through him. “Harry, are you alright?”

“I’se good, Daddy, but ‘ou isn’t.” Harry tightened his hold around his neck.

“Severus, you look horrible.” Sirius’ voice came from the doorway.

“Thank you, Black.” Severus meant that on several different levels and believe it or not, one of those levels was sincere. He’d obviously taken good care of Harry when Severus couldn’t.

“Harry and we have had a lot of fun playing in the snow and taking trips on his train.” Remus spoke from behind Sirius then Regulus appeared as well.

It seemed they had a full house. How had that happened?

Chelles came in followed by Maffet with tea for everyone and some milk for Harry. Soon more chairs appeared. It was like a bizarre committee meeting but his head felt rather like was floating above the bed. Harry was chattering away and he nodded when it seemed he should. Everything was totally surreal. Even his tea cup seemed to float beside him. Good tea though.

When Harry started yawning, it was contagious. Severus had been awake for all of thirty minutes and was already thinking about a nap. Sirius scooped Harry up and Severus promised the next time he woke up, he could come in again. With a kiss on the cheek, Harry went to take a nap.

The atmosphere changed and Severus got another jolt of adrenalin. He could tell the news they were about to tell him wasn’t good.

Ragnok started off. “Severus, before you became a patient of Madame Ponsby, who would you go to when you were will?”

“Madame Pomphrey.” Severus said automatically. Then his brain caught up with his mouth. Eyes widening, he fought to control his breath. “I never liked St. Mungos with its constant crowd of who knows who flowing in and out of the hospital. I would have gone to someone I knew and trusted.”

“Which would have put you at Hogwarts and under the influence of Dumbledore. And totally helpless physically. The hex is as insidious as the splinter curse. No potion would work until the hex was removed.” Ragnok spoke dispassionately, while Severus shivered and pulled the blanket up higher under his chin.

“I see. I just remember pushing back the splinter curse, the way I always do. He layered the hex under it and I didn’t know it was there. Is the hex able to be targeted to one organ or another?”

“Yes, this one was aimed at your lungs, Severus.” Madame Ponsby said quietly.

“He would know about my last year at Hogwarts. Madame Pomphrey told me I would always have a slight weakness in my lungs. I let the illness go too long before getting help. I just kept taking Pepper Up potion and thinking it would work given time. Not the first time I was wrong.” Severus wanted to lie down again and Madame Ponsby took the empty tea cup from his shaking hand.

Ragnok grimaced. “He is getting more desperate then. We must be on guard for more tries. He very much wants the dark creature registry to be passed. He has been inquiring about the Potter seats to see who has been assigned to them. I can see him petitioning the Wizengamot for their usage.”

“For the greater good.” Three voices chimed in.

They all smiled, although it really wasn’t funny.

“It may be time to release the Regency information. We think he already knows about Harry’s inheritance, although the last two seats were hidden by the horcrux.” Ragnok knew Severus was loath to make his regency public.

But Severus was angry now. “It is time but I need to be well when we make it public. And some items need to be released ahead of time. My back story needs to come out. With an emphasis on my schooling and being the youngest Potion Master on record.”

“And how you had no idea about your heritage until you came in and we told you about the death of Lord Prince and your inheritance. Which added in the Stewart line, long thought moribund. And the Founder’s heir of Ravenclaw would be worth its own story.” Ragnok was making notes.

Madame Ponsby was taking Severus’ pulse but added in her own two knuts. “And the article might go on to question how many other lines might be in-active but the witch or wizard doesn’t know they are the rightful heirs. And perhaps a note that says for say . . . 30 galleons, you could find out what is in your family roots.”

“Hm-m-m, that’s an excellent point. Normally, we would charge more but perhaps a discount for a month or two would bring in a few wizards to test the waters.” Ragnok made more notes. “I would approve that.”

“A story about Ravenclaw Castle and the wealth of knowledge rediscovered after a millennia of being lost perhaps? It would turn the conversation towards a different kind of treasure.” Remus spoke up diffidently.

“Good point.” Regulus was watching Severus begin to wilt, his face pale almost as white as the pillow case. “Perhaps we should let you take a nap while we work on writing up some stories. I’m thinking a piece on the renaissance of potions based on just one of the book of potion recipes that eleven potion masters are now experimenting with. Maybe run it in Potions Monthly and the Daily Prophet simultaneously.”

Severus’ eyes had lead weights on them and he barely managed a nod before he fell back asleep.

*** 

Severus was sitting up with pillows stuffed behind him while Harry read to him from one of his books. Well, perhaps not read but more pointing out what the pictures were showing him. He had quite the imagination and Severus felt himself smile at the adventures of the little train that could. Harry was still enthralled by the train that took up half of his play area. His daddy thought maybe adding some wizard space was in his near future. He’d have to talk to Ragnok about getting the goblins to do it so it would fit within the wards.

As if called by his thoughts, Ragnok walked in the open door. “Severus, you are looking much better.”

“Thank you, Ragnok. I feel a little less like a limp wash cloth this morning. Maffet, could we get some tea, please?” Severus asked the air and Maffet appeared almost instantly with a tray filled with wonderful treats. He loved house elves so much.

Ragnok poured for he and Severus while Harry got his sippy cup with chocolate milk in it. The biscuits were still warm from the oven and the oatmeal and cinnamon melted in his mouth. Harry hummed happily while eating one and Severus felt his heart turn over at the toddler’s happiness. Which for some reason reminded him of a question he’d had at Yule.

“Ragnok, who owns the Forbidden Forest?”

The goblin perked up. “It belongs to the Emrys blood line. Supposedly, Merlin laid down the first enchantments before the Romans invaded Britain and his descendants kept them up while adding to them. The Founders built near it because of those enchantments and the potion ingredients found there. So as of now, Harry owns it.”

“Harry, one of these days, we’ll go and visit your Forest. But right now, there is a problem growing in it. Giant spiders are nesting there and they’re crowding out some of the other creatures who live there. Would it be alright if we had some people go in and take them out?” Severus figured it was worth a try.

But Harry shivered. “Don wike spidews, Daddy. Dey jump.”

“Some of them do, Harry. So it would be alright?”

“Make dem go away, Daddy.” Harry nodded decisively. “’nother biccy?”

Severus dropped a kiss on his head. “I think one more biscuit will be alright, Harry.” He chuckled as Harry immediately took the one nearest him. “Ragnok, would fighting spiders be something the Goblin Horde would enjoy?”

Ragnok smiled widely, most of his teeth on display. “Kin Severus, we would greatly enjoy battling the acromantulas. Some are said to be over two meters in length. In their home caves, there would be stored much spider silk. What would happen to that?”

Severus pondered for a moment, remembering his lessons in bargaining with Brexit. “Oh, I think fifty percent for the Horde would be generous.”

“There are said to be more than a hundred of these giant spiders. I think 80% would be more in line.” His eyes gleamed as he bit into another biscuit.

“Some of those ‘giants’ would be much smaller than is told since some wouldn’t be very old. Perhaps 60% would be fair.” Severus felt alive in a way he hadn’t felt in too long.

“75% and we dispose of the carcasses.” Ragnok chose another biscuit.

“65% of the silk and of the carapaces which I’m told make good armor.” Severus wiped Harry’s cheeks free of crumbs.

“70% of both and I’ll throw in a goblin made suit made of the carapaces.” Ragnok look expectantly at him.

“So mote it be.” Severus held out his hand and Ragnok shook it.

“So mote it be. Very nicely done, Severus.”

“Thank you. Now, do you have contacts with the centaurs in the Forest? I’d like to get them on Harry’s side.” Severus ticked a box off the mental list of things needing to be done.

“Yes, Magorian is their current chieftain. He accepts owl post from Gringotts. What are you thinking?”

“I know they have few books among them and prefer an oral tradition but Ravenclaw Castle has volumes on their history and magic. I would like to offer them access to the library.”

Ragnok nodded. “In return for what?”

Severus firmly shook his head. “Access will not be denied their scholars. I hold the library as a sacred trust for all magicals. They simply have to respect the collections and other scholars who work there. If we don’t have the books they do own in the Ravenclaw collection then I would ask if we could copy them. The books we own which they do not have, they could copy for their collections.” 

“I see.” Ragnok’s gaze went unfocused. “Yes, Magorian would like that kind of trade. They have also complained about the acromantulas so our eliminating them without costing them anything would bring you to their attention in a favorable manner. I shall write him today.”

“Thank you, Ragnok. I appreciate it. Once we have negotiated access on both sides, I’d like to take Harry into the Forest so he can begin to enjoy the bounty living there.” Severus put down his cup and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Tiwed, Daddy?” Harry leaned in and covered a yawn with his little hand. “Me too.”

“Naps sound like a good idea before dinner. I shall see you both later.” Ragnok patted Harry’s hand and got down from his chair. “Happy napping.”

“Bye, Wagnok.” Harry curled up beside his father.

“Gaia’s blessings, Ragnok.” Severus moved down a little in the bed and pulled the blanket up over his son and him. Two more items moved into the ‘working on’ column.

*** 

Two days later, Severus was spending his first day out of his room. He made Narcissa’s potion after breakfast then had to sit down for a while with one of his new/old potion books from Sebastian Potter’s library. He made notes on several potions that sounded interesting with a further note to check on some of the ingredients mentioned. Several had herbs he’d never heard of and he wondered if they had changed names over the centuries. He needed a Herbology Master to do some research.

Taking a break for a cup of tea and a check on Harry, he made a mental note that he’d like to assemble a team of Masters from all the different subjects which kept coming up. Potions, Herbology, History, Spell Creation, Wand Making, Curse Breaking, and a host of others. Suddenly, he had a thought that stopped all his speculation in its tracks.

A University – based on the knowledge held in Ravenclaw Castle and making that learning available to everyone. He smiled into his tea cup. And it would be open to everyone, every race and ethnicity who made up the Magical World. That would be amazing and maybe should just remain a thought for now.

“What has you grinning like a loon?” Regulus sank down on the sofa next to him, taking a cup from the tray and pouring his own tea into it.

“I want to start a University and base it on the knowledge in Ravenclaw Castle. We need scholars and masters in all the subject fields. Some to teach, some to research, some to experiment, it would attract magic users from all over the globe.” Severus sighed happily. “That would be a life’s work for me.”

“That would be . . . amazing. If you thought you needed someone to keep all your appointments up to date now, just imagine what you would need after starting a university.” Regulus swallowed. “I talked to Regina Nott. She and Theo are currently hiding in a small flat in Knockturn Alley. The Ministry shut down Nott Manor to check for ‘Dark Objects’. They were allowed a small trunk with some clothes and toiletries. Theo was allowed his stuffed dragon only.”

“Regina nee Creechy. She was in Ravenclaw and very quiet.” Severus vaguely remembered her. “Would she be amenable to working for me?”

“She’s so desperate, she would work for Dumbledore.” Regulus sighed and sipped his tea. “Their marriage contract was done by their grandfathers and wasn’t a good fit. Theo is a bright little boy but very quiet. Nott Senior believed children could be seen occasionally but never heard.”

Severus grimaced. “Would she take an oath to support our family? Wait, does she have the Dark Mark?”

“No, thankfully. She will take the oath. Would it be similar to what we took?” Regulus munched a biscuit with joy, catching the crumbs with his tea cup.

“Yes, and goblin administered. Have her meet us at Gringotts tomorrow at 10. I’ll bring Harry and we’ll see if Theo and Harry are a good fit.” Severus nodded. “We need to get them in safer lodgings. How many are there out of their homes and fallen through the cracks of society? What is she using for money?”

“She sold some of her jewelry and I’m pretty sure they’re down to two meals a day.” Regulus shook his head with a frown. “She wouldn’t take any money from me. I tried.”

“Pride doesn’t last when your child is suffering.” Severus spoke with conviction. “There is a cottage at the back of this property. Maffet attend me.”

Maffet popped in. “Yes, Lord Prince.”

“Have any of you been in the cottage by the forest?”

“Lipit checked to see if it was water tight and didn’t have pests.”

“Very good. Maffet, please take everyone but Dobby and prepare it for living. I think we’ll have a mother and son moving in tomorrow.” Severus tried to think of everything that might need to be done. “Even if she doesn’t work out as my assistant, I’d rather she and Theo be safe. He’ll be an age mate for Harry and I don’t want there to be any resentment brewing.”

“Yes, Lord Prince.” And she popped away.

“I should check at Black Castle for any lodgings I could free up for some of our less fortunate yearmates. You’re right about resentments. They would feed into paranoia and more old beliefs coming to the fore.” Regulus sighed.

“Agreed. We need to bring in some of the lighter families to find out if they are helping some of their less fortunate families. I wonder if Dowager Longbottom would know.”

“We’ll ask tomorrow.” Regulus patted his shoulder. “I’m off for today. See you later.”

“Thanks, Reggie.” Severus heard him leave from the foyer and then he sat back and closed his eyes for a moment.

Maffet popped in with a report on the cottage but just smiled and spread a quilt over his sleeping form. She’d come back later.

*** 

Their meeting went well. Regina was a small woman with dark hair in a severe bun and black robes. Her dark brown eyes were hopeful and her lips quirked in a smile as she watched her son and Harry build something with blocks.

Severus outlined the position’s duties as he’d written them up so far. Correspondence, scheduling, keeping track of his ideas on different subjects, were just what he’d had problems with so far. When he told her the salary of 10,000 galleons a years, he was afraid she’d burst into tears. But when he told her about the cottage and house elf which came with the job, she had to turn away for a moment to regain her composure.

“Do you have to go back to your flat to get your things, Mistress Nott?” Severus thought to give her a moment to think.

“Actually, we don’t. I’ve taken to carrying the shrunken trunk with me.” She blew her nose on her handkerchief and turned back to him. “The security wasn’t what we were used to.”

“I understand. I did the same the entire two years I worked on my mastery. Money was tight and I had to move frequently every time they raised the rent. It was just safer to carry everything with me.” Severus confided. “It was mostly my books and potion ingredients I needed to guard. Luckily, my apprentice master provided the equipment like cauldrons, stirrers, and scales. I wish I’d known then what I know now after taking the inheritance ritual here at Gringotts.”

“I read about that in the Daily Prophet.” She smiled as the boys tower came crashing to the ground with cheers from the two little ones.

“Well done, lads.” Severus praised them. “Will you two be alright for a few moments with Dobby while Mistress Nott and I go next door to meet with Ragnok?”

“Su’e, Daddy. Can we have choc’te milk?” Harry nodded with a hopeful smile.

“Not long?” Theo asked nervously.

“We won’t be long, son. I have to sign a contract so we can move to our new home.” Regina knelt and kissed her son’s forehead. “And I think chocolate milk would be wonderful. Thank you, Dobby.”

Dobby smiled and clicked his fingers to bring out a tray.

The adults left while the children were sipping. They went next door and Ragnok was waiting. The contract spelled out the duties of the job and she signed immediately. The oath was next administered and it was Severus’ turn to sigh with relief. Hopefully, he would soon be able to turn over all the paper work that came with being a Lord and a potion master.

The inheritance test was interesting. Regina was listed as heir Creechy and a vault from the Minton family was listed as hers outright. She had no idea why but it had been inventoried in 1875 and the list of items made her eyes go wide. It held almost 60,000 galleons and trunks holding books, clothing, recipes, and other items.

Ragnok handed her the key and she almost cried again, her eyes tear bright as she clasped it. They gave her a few moments to herself while they talked about what had been put on hold while Severus was sick. The werewolf packs had sent their best wishes with some hand drawn get-well cards from the children. Severus was touched at their earnest best wishes. Moving them to Potter Castle had been one of his best ideas. Ragnok had received a preliminary request from another pack to perhaps join the three packs already there.

Severus thought a moment. “Ask Remus if he knows of them. The Castle is a safe place and I don’t want any old feuds being fought there. I’ll decide later after we know more and I have a chance to meet with them. Remus and Sirius are going to need to be our point of contact. I literally don’t have the time or knowledge to make that decision. Although, I will want to meet with them when Harry can come, too. His sense of intentions is pure and exact. If he says they are alright, then I will be more inclined to agree.”

Ragnok nodded. “I agree. He is an amazing little boy. And not to be pushy but you still haven’t gone to the Stewart vaults. Mistress Nott should also go to the Minton vault. That has not been locked down by the Ministry like the Nott vault.”

Regina looked hopefully to Severus. “If it wouldn’t be too much of a bother, I really would like to visit the vault and get some money so we can replace our clothing.”

“Of course, Mistress Nott. The boys always love going on the carts.” Severus shook his head with a smile. “Ragnok, who will you assign to do an inventory? And can they meet us there?”

“Skettle is on rotation for the Stewart vaults and Mentoc has asked to be your curse breaker for the foreseeable future.” Ragnok chuckled. “He battled seven other breakers to make the request.”

Severus hung his head for a moment before sighing. “Of course, he may. Although I expect Elder Mellic will want to be the lead on the older vaults.”

“You would be right and he would be impatient except for the fact that he is currently at Ravenclaw Castle enjoying the Egyptian scrolls and making note of the tombs we have yet to find.” Ragnok was still chuckling when he put the note into the message box. “They will meet you there. Luckily the Stewart vaults and the Minton vault are just a short distance apart. One cart should do you.”

“Perfect, let’s go get the boys.” Severus stood and Regina followed. “Thank you, Ragnok.”

Regina curtsied to the goblin Chieftain. “Thank you, Chieftain Ragnok.”

“You are both most welcomed.” Ragnok waved at them and went back to work on the stack of papers on his desk.

Shortly afterwards, the tunnels echoed with ‘whee’ from two little boys and Dobby.

***


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus goes to the Wizengamot and then travels to the Forbidden Forest to speak with the centaurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope everyone is recovered from turkey overload. And everyone shopped til you dropped on Black Friday. This chapter fought me a bit but I think it turned all right. Happy reading!

Chapter 15 

Severus took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Another one in and out. He smoothed down the beautiful black and silver robes Narcissa had ordered for him and felt for the first time he looked good. He looked like a young man who knew who he was and what he was doing. Nodding to his reflection, he left for the foyer.

Taking a moment to watch Harry ride his train around his play room, he smiled. Everything he was doing was for the small boy before him. The bright green eyes met his as the train chugged around the corner.

“Daddy, you wook nice.” He smiled and hopped off the train. “You goin’ Wizzy?”

“I am and I need one of your extra special hugs to take with me.” Severus crouched down and accepted the strangling hug with one of his own. “You give the best hugs, Harry.”

The toddler gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek. “You give good too, Daddy. When home, can we go outside?”

“Yes, we can. Maybe we can make a snow dragon?” Severus slowly stood up. Sirius nodded from the sofa, Remus beside him. Regina sat in his normal chair while reading some of the scrolls from the goblins. 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Weally? Dat be cool.”

Severus smiled. “Be good for Sirius, Remus and Regina. I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

“’kay, Daddy. Aw aboawd!” Harry skipped back to the train and hopped back on. Theo was on the car behind his and Dobby rode the caboose. They all had big smiles on their faces.

Severus left with his own smile and the knowledge that his son was safe. Even if everything blew up, Harry was safe. Arriving at the Ministry, he entered through the members’ only entrance. Nodding to several members, he kept on going to the chamber and his normal seat by Lucius.

“Feeling all right, Severus?” His blond friend looked immaculate as always.

“I no longer feel like I’m going to vomit.” He rolled his eyes. “The necklace Elder Mellic gave me will stop anything from a mild hex up to and including the Imperious Curse.” He looked down at his hands again. “Do you see anything on my skin?”

Lucius looked hard but shook his head no.

“Interesting, I can see a faint golden glow. I’ll have to ask him about that.” Severus shrugged his shoulders and looked over his fellow Lords and Ladies. Dowager Longbottom nodded regally and he smiled. She was a wonderful grandmother to Harry and all of his age mates. She told great stories about olden days when she was young.

Soon everyone was in place and Minister Bagnold called the session to order. First on the agenda was the introduction of new people. Lucius rose and bowed to the Minister and turned to bow to his fellow members. “I am introducing a member who has recently been granted the Regency of several of our lines of ascension – blood lines not seen in many years. In all, seven seats are now under the care of Lord Prince.”

Severus rose and bowed twice. “Magic chose me as Regent for the Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell, Silvius, Slytherin, Le Fay, and Emrys blood lines. Thank you for your attention.”

They sat down and for two beats there was utter and complete silence before all hell broke loose. Now that the announcement was done, Severus felt much better. Looking over at Dumbledore, he found such anger on his face, he wondered how he didn’t explode.

“Quiet!” Minister Bagnold banged her gavel several times. Silence finally reigned.

“I am very disappointed with you, Severus. You stole young Harry from the safe haven I took him to for your own gain.” Dumbledore shook his head with a frown.

“Nonsense. You left him on a Muggle doorstep on a cold night in a basket with just a single blanket and a threatening note to explain him to the Muggles.” Severus leaned forward, speaking each word deliberately. “I am one of his godfathers and their wills, which I read at Gringotts, gave his custody to me.”

“Their wills were sealed, Albus. You did that the night of the 31st.” Minister Bagnold turned to look at him. “You left him with muggles? How was that a safe haven?”

“He left him with a scar and in that scar was . . .”

“Don’t say it. If you value your godson, you will not speak of it.” Dumbledore looked enraged.

“We don’t believe in secrets in our coalition. You left a piece of Voldemort’s soul in that bloody scar and put him with Muggles who hate Magic. Petunia Dursley nee Evans may be Lily Potter’s sister but she had thrown her out of the family and told her how much she hated magic and all magic users. You would have such a woman take control of a small boy who she would hate.” Severus felt his magic shift within him ready for battle. “I have prepared a packet for each member with copies of their wills, the inheritance tests for my godson, the clean bill of health from the goblin healers who removed the horcrux and healed Harry’s wound, a copy of the last letter Petunia wrote to Lily, and the letter you left with Harry on the doorstep. All the documents are certified by the Goblins of Gringotts. I ask your indulgence, Minister Bagnold, for everyone’s attention to said packets.”

The baskets Lucius had brought came into view and they levitated all the copies to the members, including ones for the Minister, Chief Warlock, and Recording Secretary.

“Fifteen minutes will be set aside for our perusal. Starting now.” She banged the gavel and immediately started reading, as did everyone else.

Severus sat back and took a deep breath. His hand flashed golden for a moment and he looked over to the Chief Warlock. Dumbledore’s eyes were cold and hard without a twinkle in sight. Severus knew the new necklace had worked and he smiled at his former mentor. ‘Not going to ever bow to you again, old man. You are history.’ He deliberately yawned and covered his lips before cutting away to watch his fellow members.

Minister Bagnold looked up from the packet of documents. “Well, this is most detailed, Lord Prince. I do wonder why you haven’t brought this up before this session.”

Severus bowed his head to her. “At first, it was just finding a safe place to live; get Harry through the first stages of grief; actually get me through the grief of losing my best friend, Lily. I was overwhelmed but determined to keep my godson safe. Sirius Black, his other godfather had been thrown into Azkaban without a trial so I was all Harry had for several weeks. The goblins warded the Godric’s Hollow property and retrieved Harry’s clothes, toys, and bedroom furniture. The inheritance tests helped immensely. I paid for a cleansing for myself and Harry and that had wiped out most of my savings. But their healers and curse breakers were amazing and I was sure I could brew enough potions to keep food on the table for the both of us.”

“Why did you need curse breakers?” Lord Greengrass asked the question he’d been assigned.

“Madame Ponsby, my goblin healer, found a block on my core. It was placed there during my years at Hogwarts. She also found a block on Harry’s core done within the last few hours before I found him. I also still had the Dark Lord’s mark from my spying for Dumbledore. For a fee, the goblins also removed that for me.” Severus met as many eyes as he could. He could see doubt but also dismay in many of their eyes. He also found curiosity in more than one gaze.

“Has anyone seen Harry Potter since you took him from his safe haven?” Dumbledore looked as grim as Severus had ever seen him.

Lucius and Regulus raised their hands but it was Dowager Longbottom’s hand raised that caused a stir and then Amelia Bones raised her hand from beside the Minister.

“Albus, I resent you trying to denigrate Harry’s godfather. I consider Severus another son and Harry is just as much my grandson as Neville is. They play together often. Harry is safe and happy which is even more important. Your letter looks threatening to me and I know the backstory the muggles could never know or understand.” The Dowager shot a look at the elder statesman which would have seared metal.

“I have a large file on Severus and the evidence he presented two months ago as to the work he did as your spy, Albus. It led to his pardon and it convinced me of his innocence.” Amelia leaned forward to look directly at him. “He is providing a loving home for Harry and I know he’s also welcomed into that home the other godfather, Sirius Black. The one who was sent to Azkaban without a trial. The only one fully known as Harry’s godfather who should have been given custody of his godson immediately.”

“That’s water under the bridge, Amelia. We have all apologized to Sirius and compensated him for the inconvenience.” Dumbledore waved his hand.

“Inconvenience?” Regulus almost stood up from his seat. “You put an innocent man in a prison staffed by soul-destroying Dementors. He needed mind healing. We both had blocks on our cores, done at Hogwarts. And he was one of your Gryffindors. Odd how every Slytherin we’ve contacted has discovered a block on their cores dating from their years at Hogwarts.”

“Done during Hogwarts years doesn’t mean done at Hogwarts.” Dumbledore said. “It could have been done by Voldemort to all his servants.”

“As he proved, Sirius was not a Death Eater and was never captured by Voldemort.” Regulus said his name unflinchingly. Severus noted who winced and who just nodded agreement.

Lucius stood and now spoke directly to the other members. “The goblins are working on harvesting the magical signature of the blocks. Most of ours were done too long ago and the traces have faded. But such an act was done successfully for so many years we believe current students have also been blocked.”

He looked over to Dumbledore and continued. “Which is why goblin curse breakers are currently at Hogwarts, doing a mass survey of all the students. And perhaps more importantly, the staff.”

“How dare you do such a thing in **my** school?” Dumbledore was on his feet with his wand in his hand, gripped tightly.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “The Hogwarts Board agreed unanimously at an early morning meeting before this session. The moment you arrived here, the goblins went in. Ah, it looks like we have a report already.”

A commotion at the public entrance broke into the sudden silence. Ragnok, flanked by Elder Mellic and Healer Ponsby walked into the witness area. Lucius and Severus bowed to the goblins. They bowed back.

“Minister, I beg your indulgence. Please accept testimony from our colleague Chieftain Ragnok of the Goblin Horde, Elder Mellic and Healer Ponsby. They have already been to Hogwarts.” Lucius bowed his head to Minister Bagnold.

The Minister looked baffled while she looked back and forth between the goblins and the Wizengamot members who appeared to be stunned silent. She gave Lucius a weak nod and he left his seat to join the goblins.

“Chieftain Ragnok, my thanks for coming to us. Do you have news?”

“I do, Lord Malfoy. All of the children have been checked for blocked cores. Every Slytherin and Ravenclaw were blocked to varying degrees. 26 Hufflepuffs and 15 Gryffindors were blocked. In all cases, the signature was that of Albus Dumbledore.”

And all hell broke loose again.

Severus watched Dumbledore absorb the announcement. He had a quick mind and the potion master was sure he was already plotting a strategy. Madame Ponsby came over to Severus and he quickly joined her on the floor. Bending down to her, he listened.

“Severus, we also checked for the hex Sirius had and all of Gryffindor has been cursed, also most of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

“Gaia’s blessing,” Severus was stunned.

“I know. Everyone here should be checked. Could it be done today, do you think?”

“Is there a way it could be done as a group analysis? One spell to cover all the members?” Severus could imagine what chaos would ensue if they had to be done individually. Everyone would want to be first or last depending on their affiliation.

“It can. It was how we did it at Hogwarts. Everyone was in the Great Hall and we cast it after first telling everyone what we were casting. The staff was amazingly cooperative. I think some of them may have already had an inkling what has been going on.” She shrugged her shoulders. “It takes but a moment when permission is given.”

Severus went upright from his stoop and beckoned Amelia and Augusta. They joined him and heard the hex results. Two more livid ladies he had never seen. They turned as one and strode over to the Minister. A privacy ward went up and Severus returned to his seat.

He was feeling a little floaty again. Today was going into his journal as a red letter day. Even if they didn’t get a mass determination, he was pretty sure everyone here would be going in with their families for a check before the week was out. Ragnok had chuckled when he asked if they had enough curse breakers available. He said they were pulling them from all their branches, worldwide if they needed to.

The Magic World was changing today in a significant way. He noted two members who’d gone to talk to Albus. A privacy ward had gone up there and tried to remember their names. Doge and Haven, they suddenly came to him.

“Severus that was well done.” Gerald Greengrass leaned over from his seat.

“I appreciate you asking the question. Are you caught up with all the latest events?” Severus slid over into Lucius’ seat to better talk with Gerald.

“The health hex was a surprise but Lucius detailed the reasoning behind it.” Gerald shook his head. “I have to wonder if he’s going senile. Or does he have a Napoleonic complex? His pride and power is just about equal. I’ve already forbidden my family to shake hands with him or even be near him in a crowd. I know some hexes are easier to cast against bare skin.”

“True. I currently have a necklace from Elder Mellic from an Egyptian tomb that covers me from head to toe with protection. Albus already shot something at me earlier today but my skin just glowed golden for a moment. I don’t know if it could be replicated but I will mention it to the Elder. I want one for Harry.” Severus kept an eye on the Chief Warlock.

“Yes, let me know. Just when I thought the world was getting safer, this betrayal by Dumbledore comes.” Gerald shook his head. “I’ve spoken to the Smiths about getting checked out. They are currently the Hufflepuff heirs so all the Founder’s seats are accounted for with your regency of Harry’s lines. It’s been a thousand years since that happened.”

“The world is changing rapidly. I just hope we can smooth over some of the bumps to come. Gaia willing.” Severus noticed an Unspeakable coming their way. His magic jumped and he wondered what it meant.

“Severus, if you could come with me.”

Was it Rookwood or someone else? Severus noticed Dumbledore looking at the Unspeakable and wondered if he was pro-Light or pro-Harry.

“Harry’s favorite Yule gift was a train just his size.” The Unspeakable said.

Severus got up and followed him through the members exit. Immediately, a privacy ward went up. “Severus, we’ve found the prophesy globe in the Hall of Prophecies. It has Harry’s name on it and the Dark Lord’s.”

He closed his eye. Not now, now when things were going so well. He took a deep breath. They would deal with this as they had all the rest. Together.

*** 

There was no absolute resolution to Dumbledore’s maneuvers but several committees were formed to investigate what the goblins had found at the school. The Headmaster was shunted to one side when Severus had put all his and Harry’s seats behind Lucius. That act made Lucius the Chief Warlock. It made Dumbledore more dangerous but not out completely. He still had a seat because of his medal from the Grindelwald War. 

This war had moved to the papers and one-on-one behind the scenes. Who knew how it would end.

The next day, Severus came in the back door of the Ministry. Carrying Harry and flanked by Sirius and Remus, he was ready for anything. Rookwood met them by the lifts and they descended to the depths where the Department of Mysteries resided.

Harry had questions about everything. Severus had been afraid the Unspeakable robes would scare him but he’d just said hi, Unca Augie. That had stunned all of them for a moment. When asked how he knew it was Augustus, he said his magic told him.

Something to think about, Severus decided. Something to research. The Hall of Prophecies was daunting but Rookwood led them to the right aisle and the shelf where the golden orb rested. When asked, Harry summoned the orb and held it in his small hands.

“What is it, Daddy?”

“It’s a prophecy, Harry. Someone thought it was about you so we came here to listen to it. You need to drop it on the floor so it can break open. It’s supposed to be broken.” Severus explained.

Harry dropped it with a giggle then clapped when it broke. They listened to the whole thing and Severus sighed in relief.

“Since we can hear it and the orb hasn’t reformed, it means it has been completed.” Rookwood said, sweeping up the shards and vanishing them.

“Thank Gaia.” Severus said before pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“Thank Gaia.” Sirius and Remus said in unison.

“We should get out of here. Now that the Wizengamot knows I have Harry, I’d like to take him to a store or two to have people see him.” Severus followed Rookwood out of the Hall. 

“Can we go too?” Sirius asked eagerly.

“Of course, I need bodyguards.” Severus said with a straight face but Harry caught him and started giggling.

Sirius made a silly face at his godson. “I think Madame Malkins would be good since that robe is getting too short for Harry.”

“Also the best gossip in the Alley.” Remus added.

Severus sighed. He really disliked clothes shopping. “Just one, though. I think Narcissa would be upset if we got anything without her approval. And the pregnancy hormones would be horrific.”

They all three shuddered. A pregnant witch with cravings and a wand was a scary, scary thing. Rookwood snorted and bowed them into the lifts. Harry waved bye and watched everything intently as they left out of the back of the Ministry and into Diagon Alley. Severus hadn’t been here in a long time. It was still early enough there were only a few patrons shopping.

Madame Malkins was empty of customers and the lady herself came out to wait on them. Her eyes widened when she realized who was there. “How may I help you, Lord Prince?”

“Harry is growing like a weed. I’d like to get two new robes for him. One for every day and one semi-formal. It would be a waste to buy any more while he’s growing so quickly.” Severus smiled at her. “Could we see some different colors? I prefer a cotton blend instead of wool. I’ve noticed he gets a rash when he puts on his wool mittens, so we need to replace them, too.”

“Of course, I’ve a color chart here you can look at and a book of fabric samples to feel.” She got the two books out and open on the table while she beckoned Harry over to the stool so she could measure him.

Severus set him on the stool and stood nearby to be sure he didn’t fall. Harry giggled as the flying tape measure whisked around his body and Madame Malkin decided right then and there to not believe another bad thing about Lord Prince. Little Harry was obviously loved and cared for by his guardian. And the other godfather and his friend were poring over the samples like they were gold.

When she finally waved them out the door with two cotton and silk robes, she could hardly wait to tell her friends she’d seen them. And how Sirius had grinned when Harry chose new bright red mittens. They were so cute. What a coup, she got to help them!

Severus carried Harry down to Honeydukes to pick up some chocolates to feed both their sweet tooths. The owner helped them pick out some for them and some for Narcissa, who had lately been craving toffee. Sirius and Remus also picked up some chocolate frogs for themselves.

Flourish and Botts was next and Harry pointed to the children’s section where he usually got taken. His Daddy agreed and they looked and looked and found four new books. One was on Quidditch like Uncle Sirius was always talking about and he promised to read it to him as soon as they got home. It was fun having them come over every day but soon Uncle Sirius would have to go back to work as an Auror and he’d only get to see him on the weekends.

“Sirius, who is the gentleman in the far right corner? He hasn’t stopped staring at us since we arrived.” Severus said quietly while picking Harry up and shielding him with his body.

Sirius made a joke about getting Harry his first broom while turning to take a look. He didn’t recognize him at all. Looking at Remus, he saw him take a good sniff and wrinkle up his nose. They began walking to the checkout desk with their books, another layer of bodies between Harry and the stranger.

“Severus, it’s Alecto Carrow in a glamour.” Remus said in a whisper.

“He’s got an arrest warrant out for him.” Sirius was suddenly all business. “Mr. Botts, what books are back in the corner where the older gentleman is right now?”

“Herbology and Healing.” The owner said quietly, while continuing to add up the totals on the books on his counter. “I just pushed the panic button for the aurors’ department. They usually come quite quickly.”

Sirius nodded before turning towards the corner and walking while talking over his shoulder to them. “I know I saw a beginner’s guide to herbs which Harry would love. It’s got really good pictures and if he studies it now, come Spring he’ll be able to identify all the new shoots growing in the garden. It’s right over here.” He smiled at the man. “Excuse me, Sir. I think I need the shelves right behind you.”

“Of course,” the man moved aside and Sirius grabbed his wand arm and took him down to the floor, while disarming him of his wand in the same movement. Remus was there almost at the same instant and between the two of them, he was firmly held. Sirius also cast a lock-jaw curse on him so he couldn’t use any wandless curses.

Two aurors came through the front door and took in the situation with a glance. One came over immediately and the other stepped outside to send a messenger Patronus to the Auror Division.

Mad-Eye Moody came in response to the call and Harry waved happily at him, completely unaware of the drama behind him in the back of the store. The old auror took time to greet him and Severus before taking in Carrow, whose glamour had been removed. Severus took their bag of books with many thanks to Mr. Botts. Once outside, he apparated them home. 

Where it was safe. Severus hugged Harry tightly. He wanted to wrap him in his arms and never let him leave the house again. Harry wriggled out of his daddy’s hug and went to show the elves his new books. Everybody in his life liked books. He was pretty lucky to have so many people to read to him. He couldn’t wait until he could read them for himself. Daddy said he would after a few more lessons. He already knew the alphabet and his numbers up to twenty. That was a good start, Uncle Remus said.

“Daddy, bwing da chocowate. We can shawe with the elfies.” He tugged on his daddy’s leg to get him moving.

“Excellent idea, Harry. You can have hot chocolate while I have tea. I expect your Uncles will be here any moment.” He came with him, carrying the shopping bags. “And you can show the elves your new robes, too.”

So the day continued without any more drama to Severus’ relief.

*** 

Severus was a bit nervous but believed it wasn’t obvious. He and Ragnok were walking through the Forbidden Forest with a phalanx of goblin guards to protect them. The hunting of the acromantulas had been a success and the last web had been destroyed three days ago. Magorian, the lead stallion of the centaurs, had sent his thanks and an invitation for Severus and Ragnok to come and visit.

Severus had two shrunken trunks and a stand for them in his pockets full of books both by centaurs and about centaurs from the Ravenclaw Castle collection. Copies of course, but he hoped by the end of this meeting to welcome a scholar or two from their community to the Castle itself. Centaurs tended to be a bit clannish and not travel far from their home base. But they loved knowledge and he thought the Castle and what it held might tempt them. 

Snow crunched under their boots and Severus took a deep breath of the clean fresh air. He felt a small ache in his chest and he coughed into his scarf. But it didn’t hurt too badly and he tipped one of his lung-no-fill potions into his mouth. It tasted bad but he’d gotten used to that over the course of his potion career. He smiled at Ragnok’s lifted eyebrow and shook his head.

Moving through ancient beech trees, they came into a small clearing where the centaurs waited for them. Ragnok moved until he was right in front of the centaur Severus thought must be Magorian. He’d not met him before but he did know one of the other centaurs who were backing up their leader.

“Mornings Greetings, Magorian. May I introduce Potion Master Severus Prince, also Lord of Stewart, and Earl of Ravenclaw?” He bowed his head without losing eye contact with the leader.

Magorian looked leisurely at Severus while the potion master looked at him. The centaur wore a vest of black leather which contrasted against his white hair and skin. His eyes though were a piercing blue and seemed to look into his soul.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Potion Master Prince. I believe we have you to thank for the clearing out of the acromantulas?” His voice was deep and melodic.

Severus bowed his head without losing eye contact. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Herd Stallion Magorian. I bargained with Chieftain Ragnok for the removal of the foul creatures from my son’s Forest. The balance was disturbed within the woods and that could not continue.”

“Your son is the heir of Emrys?” Magorian nodded with a thoughtful look.

“Yes, and of Le Fay, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Potter, Peverell, and Silvius. He is a little boy with a blessed heritage. I would have him know the Forest and all who live within it.” Severus told him. 

“I agree. We do not like a constant stream of visitors but if our boundaries within the Forest are respected, then we will welcome those who come for knowledge or potion ingredients. Your abilities are known within our communities.” Magorian smiled.

“Excellent.” Severus felt relief flood through him. “I recently discovered the collections of Ravenclaw and we have brought you a gift.”

He brought out three miniaturized items from his pockets. One was a stone plinth that he enlarged with a wave of his hand until it became a broad stone table. Upon it, he placed one of the trunks he’d brought with him. Another wave made it grow to match the table upon which it sat.

“I was unsure what your clan library might include so some of these may be duplicates.” He opened the lid and pressed a medallion on the front of the trunk. It split open and revealed library book shelves filled with books and scrolls. “Please accept these copies of what we have found so far in the library. They include history, medicine, herbology, customs, and other subjects with a centaur focus.”

Magorian appeared to be shocked mute. The entire herd seemed frozen in place. 

“I’m sorry there are only 2,000 per trunk.” Severus was afraid he’d mortally offended the whole herd.

“Only,” Magorian reached a slightly shaky hand towards the shelf and reverently pulled forth a history of centaurs from early Greece by the poet Glaxian. “We thought this lost to war and time. To have it returned is a true blessing.”

“Why only copies, wizard?” A cranky voice came from the circle.

Severus knew that voice and he turned to face him with a bow of his head. “Greetings, Bane. The originals are fragile and we wish to preserve them for future generations. We felt true copies will withstand the wear and tear of reading by your herd. Should herds from other parts of the world wish copies, we will make more for them.”

Magorian handed the book off to the advisor next to him. “Enough, Bane. I agree with the Potion Master. We are lucky to have the originals in a safe place. I assume you speak of Ravenclaw Castle?”

“Yes, we’ve only begun to scratch the surface of what is available. It is such a treat to go exploring all the books housed there. But I would also like to extend an invitation to those librarians or archivists of your herd to come to the Castle and spend time there going through the collections.” Severus kept back a sigh of relief. 

“Oh, my yes.” Firenze breathed out from beside Magorian.

“It would be our pleasure to send representatives to the Castle.” Magorian smiled at his friend. “We will have a conclave and choose who will come. Now, I invite you to break morning fast with us.”

At those words, more centaurs joined them with platters of bread, clear soups, and tiny vegetable curls. Some of the centaur children came with their mothers and a little one came to stand shyly behind Magorian. Severus couldn’t help but think of Harry when he saw him.

“This is my son, Jagorian. He is two winters old.” Magorian saw him smiling at the little centaur and motioned him forward.

“When next I come, may I bring my son, Harry? Perhaps Jagorian could show Harry some of the Forest?” Severus didn’t know if that might be taboo with a child.

“Of course, he would enjoy that, wouldn’t you, Son?” Magorian stroked his hair back from a fair forehead.

“Yes, Father. I could show him the unicorns.” The little centaur beamed at Severus. “When can he come?”

“I will check our schedule, Jagorian. How can I contact you, Magorian?” Severus was thinking about getting an owl. That had fallen off his ongoing list of things to do, but it was time to put it back on.

“We accept owl post.” He said while watching several of his herd take books from the trunk. “This is a wonderful thing you have done this day, Potion Master. Please accept my thanks from our entire herd.”

“You’re welcome, Magorian. If it would not be against custom, would you please call me Severus?” He had asked Ragnok if it would be too informal for the centaurs but been told he should ask.

“It is not against custom, Severus. I believe we are entering a new age when once again the magical races work together to create our world.” Magorian smiled at him.

“Yes, one that is safe for our children and their children.” Severus smiled back.

A new age indeed.

***


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his owl, Slytherin castle is wonderful, and some of the Hogwarts faculty come calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Mo lieanbh' is Gaelic for My child. There will be a bake-off between Minerva and Augusta. And while I was writing this, I wrote a cold and snowy day. Well, the joke is on me. I woke up this morning to a winter wonderland. It's been snowing steadily and there is no end in sight. (sigh) I'm going to write sunshine and warmer temps for the next chapter.

Chapter 16

Severus held a pensive Harry while they looked at owls, a whole lot of owls. There were brown owls, gray owls, speckled owls, and cream colored owls. Some of them were big, some were little, and some were kind of medium. It was hard to say which one was just right. Harry didn’t really like the big ones because they were scary but he didn’t want to tell his daddy that, because he was a big boy and shouldn’t be scared of anything.

“I think maybe one of the smaller owls, Harry. The big ones will need more exercise than we can give them.” Severus said, rubbing the small back under his hand.

“Yes, Daddy. Maybe the not so big ones.” Harry said with a judicious air. Whew, Daddy also didn’t like the big ones. And he wasn’t scared of anything or anybody.

They moved to the far side of the shop and began to look again. There was a churring noise from the far corner and it caught their attention. Moving closer, they saw a nest with three small owls still nestled in the closely woven twigs. Two were tawny colored but the third was pure white.

“Oh, Daddy, she’s pwetty.” Harry sighed and held out a hand to the nest.

“Careful. They’re still very small and we might frighten them.” Severus cautioned him. “But you’re right, she’s very pretty. I don’t know if they are even available yet. Mr. Hawkings, what is the status of these little ones?”

The owlery owner came over and chuckled. “They are just ready today to leave the nest. Which one has caught your eye?”

“The white one, she’s so pwetty.” Harry cooed at the little owl. Still holding out his hand to her, he squeaked when she hopped from the nest onto his hand. “Oh, Daddy, she wikes me.”

“She does seem to be ready to leave with us.” Severus held out his hand to help keep her upright on the small hands. “Good choice, Harry. Mr. Hawkings, we’ll need a cage for her and all the paraphernalia that goes along with her. Maybe a book on taking care of one, too? I’ve never had an owl before. Oh, and treats for messenger owls. We’ve been using bread pellets which are messy.”

The owner chuckled while he began to pile up the items needed. Harry wasn’t paying any attention to anything but the little owl he cradled against his chest. He was quietly telling her who he was, where she was going to live, and all the fun they were going to have when they got home. Severus just listened and enjoyed buying his first owl.

Mr. Hawkings shrank the bundle and accepted the impression of Severus’ Gringotts key. Severus gave his thanks and left the shop while putting the shrunken items into his pocket. They had a book order in at Flourish and Botts so that’s where they were headed next. It felt good to get out and see the world outside their small world of home, friends, and Ravenclaw Castle.

“Severus, there you are.” Narcissa beckoned them to her side. “I’m so glad I saw you. Harry, what do you have there?”

“An owl, Aunty Cissa. She came wight to me.” Harry held her up.

“She’s beautiful, Harry. What a fine owl she is.” She stroked the downy head and cooed to the little owl. “I think she is quite perfect. Well done, Severus.”

He chuckled. “It was love at first sight, Narcissa. And she did leave the nest and come right to Harry.”

“She’s meant to be, I’m sure. Now, are you ready for tea?” She moved a bit closer and dropped her voice. “I just saw Dumbledore in the bookstore. I know that was on your list. Please come to the Manor now. They can owl your books to you. I don’t trust him.”

“Agreed, let’s go. Harry, we’re going to go visit Draco.” Severus said. “Hold your breath.”

He apparated them just as Dumbledore in his garish robes came out of the bookstore. They arrived in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. The owl was squawking and fluffing her feathers.

“She no wike that, Daddy.” Harry looked reproachfully at his father before soothing the little owl.

“I know, Harry. She’ll have to feel it one more time but after that she can stay in while she’s learning where home is. Mr. Hawkings said she could fly but give her a month or so before sending a letter. She has to strengthen her wings before she flies with anything attached to her.” Severus followed the elf sent to lead them to tea.

“Okay, Daddy. We can tell hew befowe we go again.” Harry was looking around at all the portraits in the long hall. “Dey’s a lot of pict’s, Daddy.”

They were all watching them and whispering to each other. Severus bowed his head to Lucius’ mother. “They’re like Countess Rowena and Sebastian Potter and Godric Gryffindor at our house. They’re Draco’s family.”

“Huh, deys vewy quiet.” He went back to stroking the little owl. “We gots to name hew, Daddy.”

“We’ll look at some names when we get home.” Severus turned into the Blue Parlor and found Narcissa sitting back, resting her eyes. She was finally showing her pregnancy and her hand rested atop her swelling front.

Severus sat Harry down on the sofa across from her. “Narcissa? Are you feeling alright?”

“Just tired, Severus. Tea will help.” Narcissa’s lips curved up. “Trixie, tea please.”

A small elf popped in with a tea tray and put it down on the table between them. Tea was poured and a sippy cup with juice handed to Harry. “Trixie, send Lucius and Draco to us when they get back.”

The elf nodded and popped out. Severus handed Harry a chocolate biscuit to gnaw on. He had seven teeth now but it looked like another one was starting to come through. It seemed a little red and Harry kept rubbing his lip. He hated it when his son hurt. But the numbing gel worked so it wasn’t too bad. Gaia only knew how he’d react when something really bad happened to him. All the parents he knew had horror stories about accidents with small children. And they’d just had to tell him all of them.

Trixie handed him his tea fixed just the way he liked it and he took his first sip. Ah, Nirvana in a cup. Harry put his owl down on a cushion beside him so he could drink his juice. The sippy cup needed two hands and the napkin in his lap held his cookie.

“Harry, don’t let your owl eat any of the cookie. Chocolate isn’t good for birds.” Severus saw the owl eyeing the cookie. Getting the bundle of supplies for her out of his pocket, he resized them and took out an owl treat. “Feed her this instead. Hold it out on your flat palm, just like you do with the messenger owls.”

Harry carefully took it in his small hand and held it out to her. She took it daintily with her beak and held it in one claw while delicately nibbling around the edges. Severus smiled at the sight and decided they’d picked out the perfect owl.

Lucius came in just then carrying Draco. They looked like they’d been riding, with windswept hair and rosy cheeks. Lucius smiled at them and Draco bounced in his father’s arms. “Harry! We been riding.”

Harry looked up and smiled back. “Dwaco, we gots an owl.”

Draco looked properly amazed and asked to be let down. Lucius sat him on the sofa on the other side of the owl before taking a seat beside his wife. Severus watched as they kissed and decided he wanted a love like theirs. They had started out as friends at Hogwarts and been contracted early but that didn’t change the fact they’d been friends first.

Now, if he could just decide if he liked men or women better.

Lucius picked up his cup and took a sip. “Things are coming along, Severus. The transfer of power is going well. Bagnold has declared herself on our side so is giving us approval for the shift of seats. Bones is giving us resources as well. Congratulation on taking Carrow out.”

“That was all Sirius and Remus. They really work well together. I think the Aurors should hire some werewolves. Their strength is twice ours and it was Remus’ sensitive nose that smelled Carrow out. And Remus is smarter than Sirius.” Severus was keeping one eye on the boys and the little owl and the other on his friends. “And there’s still a Carrow outstanding. He’s just as dangerous as his twin.”

“He is indeed. How went the trip to the Forbidden Forest?” Lucius asked.

Severus launched into their amazing journey to the centaur herd and how the books had been welcomed. Firenze was one who would be going to Ravenclaw Castle. He also explained about the goblins hunting the acromantulas to extinction in the Forest. They all agreed the Forest would now be safer for Hogwarts students.

As the afternoon wore on, Severus finally got the owl into her cage and the other parcel shrunk small again. Lucius walked them out to the apparation point and they told the owl where they were going so she wouldn’t be frightened.

Once home, they spent an hour introducing her to Regina, Theo, and the house elves then getting her set up in Harry’s room. Leaving open the window beside his bed, Severus warded it so it didn’t let in cold air but the owl could go in and out with ease. Severus made a mental note to ask Sirius and Remus if there was a better ward to use. He knew Sirius had had an owl at Hogwarts.

One more item off his to-do-list. Next up was Slytherin Castle.

*** 

It was a cold, snowy day when Severus and Harry met a cadre of goblins, elves, and friends at the gates of the Slytherin Estate. Grappling, the goblin who put properties into stasis, was with them as well as Rocnell, the goblin warder who’d done the Potter Manor. Severus wondered if any battles had been fought for the chance to come with this party.

They weren’t sure if Voldemort had come to the estate or not. Grappling declared it still in stasis so that was a relief. He and his team brought down the stasis spells and said they hadn’t been opened for four hundred years. They stepped back for Severus and Harry to breech the wards. 

The giant wrought iron gates were suspended between two stone pillars set in walls of ancient stone. Severus was betting some of these stones had come from older buildings dating back to Roman times. Why hadn’t Voldemort come here?

Severus pricked Harry’s finger and he bled onto the lock. Then he hissed in Parseltongue to open up. They’d brought Sasha, the wooden snake from the Slytherin vault, with them and he hissed, too. Slowly, the gates opened wide. Paths led up to the side of the Castle rather than the front. Rocnell, the warder goblin and his team, split up to canvas all the buildings. And check on the wards. Two of the inventory goblins set to work to make a drawn visual inventory of the exterior of the large castle. Severus hadn’t thought of that before. What if the outside didn’t match the inside?

The side door had an iron portcullis covering it but a simple ‘lift’ spell raised it. Severus set it into a locked position so they wouldn’t come out to find themselves trapped. He disliked being locked into one place. Mellic pronounced the door curse free and they ventured inside the rather foreboding hallway with lower ceilings than the wizards were used to.

Sending out a ‘seek and find’ spell, they found the old traces of foot traffic went down to the dungeons and up to the main floor. Severus thought the potion laboratories would be down but he really wanted Slytherin’s portrait and library. So they went up first. The air was frigid and they all cast more warming spells on themselves. Dark paneling and carved wooden doors abounded. Each door was opened so a quick inventory could be recorded and a map began to take shape under the skillful hands of Skettle and Nebbins, the recording goblins.

One was an office where it looked like the overseer did his books for the estate. Then came a very feminine parlour, followed by a music room with what looked like a pianoforte, lutes, and lyres. Severus promised himself he’d come back to look more at them. The great hall when they found it wasn’t very imposing compared to Ravenclaw but the table was just as big with as many chairs. The house elves started a fire in the fireplace to hopefully begin to warm the place up. A very imposing door led to the left and Mellic tested it before opening it into a library study which brought a smile to Severus’ face.

Slytherin’s portrait hung above the elaborately carved stone fireplace. Words in Latin, also Greek, Celtic, Norse, and several languages he didn’t know were carved into the limestone blocks. They were all potion ingredient names and all probably grown here on the estate. According to the records from the vault, the Castle had six hundred acres, most of it cultivated for potion ingredients. Severus couldn’t stop smiling at the thought that come Spring, he would have fresh ingredients, some of which hadn’t been seen in centuries.

He was feeling a bit giddy. He slowly turned, taking in the ornate desk, the comfortable chairs by the fireplace and the books. So many books. Edward, the Potter house elf, started a fire burning in the hopes of warming up the room. The goblins did a preliminary casting on the room and all its surfaces to find any curses.

Holding Harry up to the portrait, he pushed a little of his magic into the gold nameplate – Salazar Slytherin. The portrait slowly unfroze and bright, intelligent black eyes opened to look upon his descendants. 

“Greetings, kin. What is the date?” He asked.

“January 20, 1983. We have visited your vaults and they led us here.” Severus said. “This is Harry Potter, your descendant through the heirship of the Peverells and through vanquishing the former heir. I am his Regent, Lord Prince-Stewart and also the Earl of Ravenclaw.”

“Interesting, he looks more like my friend Godric Gryffindor and he’s very young to be vanquishing anything.” Salazar said. 

“Well, interestingly enough, he is also heir to Gryffindor, Emrys, Le Fay, and Silvius.” Severus then introduced the others with him.

“I can see there are amazing stories to be told. What would you ask of me?” He sat back in the ornately carved oak chair.

“I am also a Potion Master and I’ve been enjoying some of the potion books from all the collections now available to me. Ravenclaw Castle has been amazing. But I am curious about a potion I’ve been trying to brew. I would love to be able to speak to snakes. But something isn’t working in my trials. I’m beginning to think I’m misreading one of the ingredients or instructions.” Severus wasn’t so skills-proud he thought he couldn’t make a mistake.

“Ah, I remember creating that potion. Godric pouted for days before I gave in and decided to invent something so he could become a Speaker. I will work with you on the potion. I would like you to take this portrait with you when you leave today. Unless you were going to stay here?” Salazar raised an eyebrow.

“No, not staying, you will be joining two other Founders, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor at Potter Manor. We got their portraits from the vaults. The ones at Hogwarts appear to be missing. And I don’t know where the Hufflepuff portrait might be.”

“The portraits are warded to the school so they are still there but I believe frozen or sleeping since I can’t feel my compatriot. How fares Hogwarts?” Slytherin asked with a fond smile.

He didn’t like what Severus had to tell him about the school. In fact, he was incensed at the thought of such dire deeds as stunting the growth of students and cursing them also. Severus thought he might come up with some very inventive ways of getting their own back from the headmaster. He was okay with that.

Mentok came in at that point with a cursed door problem which was resisting their skill. Salazar told them the ward stone was behind the curse and how to nullify it. Mentok bowed and went back out.

Harry was bored so he pulled out the wooden snake to play with. Salazar smiled at the sight. “I see my alter ego survived to guard my grimoire.”

“Sasha came with us fwom the vault. She’s my fwiend.”

“I’m glad, Harry.” Salazar hissed to his old friend and she hissed back. But he was surprised when Harry hissed too, joining the conversation. A true heir, he felt extremely proud the ability had made it down through the centuries.

Severus just smiled and let them converse while he looked around the walls at the books waiting to be read. Potion texts, family journals of the Slytherins, history tomes, and so much else. If only the days were 10 hours longer or there were more days of the week. And they still had two or maybe three more horcruxes to find. Sitting back down, he gathered Harry onto his lap, closed his eyes and just coasted on the rhythmic hissing.

“It’s cold, Daddy.” Harry buried his cold nose in his daddy’s neck.

Severus cast another warming charm on him and realized he was cold too. “I think we’ve been here long enough for today. Lord Slytherin, would you like to go to sleep before I shrink you?”

“Yes, thank you.” And the portrait closed his eyes.

Severus waited a few moments before gently levitating the portrait down from the wall and shrinking it. Putting it in his pocket, Severus muttered another warmth charm and felt Harry relax. “We need to station a couple of the house elves here so they can keep the fires burning and warm up the whole castle. We haven’t even looked at the upper floors.”

“Bent’ey and Camus would like it here.” Harry told him.

Severus thought a moment before nodding. “Good job, Harry. Bentley and Camus come to me.”

Two house elves popped in front of them. They were part of the 27 which had come all in one fell swoop. “Would you be all right here in Slytherin Castle? We need to start cleaning and heating this recently taken out of stasis property. We’ll be sure there’s supplies dropped off.”

They nodded with wide eyes and took their first look around. Severus kept on talking. “The goblins are doing a preliminary sweep through the castle so there shouldn’t be anything to fear. I’d like fires in all the rooms which have fireplaces. First off, find a cozy room for yourselves so you’re comfortable. I think wood will probably be found near the back door or the out buildings.”

They nodded with big smiles and Bentley ventured a question. “Neither of us cook. Could we get food prepared and then we could pick them up once a day?”

“Laila, please come here.” Severus didn’t even hesitate. The tiny elf who popped in was already bouncing. She was one of the sweetest elves he’d ever met. “Laila, I’d like you to work with Bentley and Camus. This is Slytherin Castle and we need to get it ready for occupation. Would you be willing to cook and clean alongside these two?”

“Oh yes, Lord Prince, I’s liking to very much.” She squeaked.

“Good. For now, why don’t you have Maffet gather supplies for you to bring back here. And pick out a nice warm room for yourself to rest in. There is no hurry at this time so explore and freshen up the castle starting in the basement and working your way up. I will ask you to stay out of the potions lab which I am sure Lord Slytherin has. I’ll be back tomorrow to check on it.” Severus felt Harry shiver again and he realized the warming charm had already worn off.

“Check the trunks you find for warmer clothing than you are wearing. I don’t want you getting ill.” He told the elves and endured their almost weepy thank-you’s. They really weren’t used to be cared for or thanked. Some wizards were idiots, he thought for the hundredth time.

Saying their goodbyes, he went to find the goblins and get their reports. 

Once back home, he sighed in relief. “It was fun to explore but it was much too cold. We need fur coats and gloves.”

“Silly daddy, we don’t gots fur.” Harry laughed at his comment.

“Silly am I?” Severus began to tickle him and the toddler’s laughter made him smile. He was such a lucky man. And he had a portrait to hang in the study. What would they speak of when they were gathered together?

*** 

The next three days were spent with fellow potioneers from the Guild. Severus wanted the books at Slytherin Castle to be available to all and he sent out invitations to come there to all the Masters he knew or knew of. Ragnok seconded a goblin recorder to the library there to make copies of any book one of the potioneers wanted. The big table was well used by the Masters to speak to each other and to share what they had been working on with their fellows.

Severus even brought Salazar’s portrait back to the castle to speak with those who came. By the end of the third day, it was clear a revolution in potions was starting. By giving up the right to patent the old recipes, Severus ensured the knowledge would get out to a much wider audience. Those who took copies away knew that more copies would be made and sold. They were on the cutting edge of what was to come.

They also selected, with much debate, five books by Salazar to be mass copied and sold via the bookstores of the world. Severus became the proud owner of a publishing company with stock held by the Potioneers Guild, the Goblin Horde, and the new University which was still in the planning stages. There was a small board for now with him, Remus, and Potion Master Gentry, the current Guild President, the only voting members. 5% of the profits, when they began, went as rental of the Castle to Harry's Slytherin vault. Slytherin Castle became the headquarters for the new company.

The three elves already there stayed on as staff and the goblin on duty rotated between several of the recorders. The librarian Charles Devers moved from Ravenclaw Castle to Slytherin and two apprentice Potioneers moved in with him. They made the copies of the original five books as fast as they could to fill the orders which were flooding in. Severus made sure Hogwarts was given free copies for their library. He sent them directly to Irma Pince, Hogwarts librarian and received a very nice thank you from her.

He also got a letter from Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick. They wanted to meet with him as soon as possible. His first inclination was to say no but he quickly realized they were more potential allies for the Harry-side so he wrote back with a date and time at Gringotts. Sunday morning at nine for tea was arranged. Now, he just had to decide who should also be involved in the meeting. Sirius and Remus both were on McGonagall’s list of favorite people and Regina had been a Ravenclaw who spoke highly of Flitwick. And Ragnok for sure since they still wanted to get into Hogwarts to search for both a horcrux and the missing portraits.

What would they have to say? He could hardly wait to find out.

*** 

Rather than leave Harry at home with Dobby and the other house elves, he and Theo got to come to Gringotts as well. They set up in their main conference room with the children in their corner playing with Dobby while they sat at the table and chatted. Ragnok had brought some of Chelles’ biscuits for the tea and Harry had already asked with his best pleading eyes for one. Of course, he and Theo each got to take one back to their corner, with a spare one for Dobby, who had his own pleading look.

Severus felt surrounded by sweetness some days. He was okay with that as he munched on his own biscuit. Ironhammer was going over some of the investments he thought the Nott portfolio could use while Regina read a prospectus of a muggle company. She was more than ready to do some investing to provide a cushion for her and Theo. Her husband’s sentence was ten years and she never wanted to be so afraid of where her next meal was coming from or where they would sleep.

Regulus was reading over her shoulder and Severus thought there just might be the beginnings of a romance. Whether or not she would brave possible societal censure with a divorce was another question. But still, it was fun to speculate in his own head. He had no desire to find a mate right now, he was barely keeping up with his self-imposed schedule of work and family. Plus, he knew his own looks and temperament weren’t conducive to the mating rituals of Wizard society.

Looking over at Harry building the highest tower ever, he smiled. He wouldn’t have it any other way. A soft bell sounded and Ragnok looked up from his own paperwork. “Ah, they have arrived and are on their way here. Any last minute questions or concerns?”

Severus said. “Are we asking for the vow before we tell them about the horcruxes?”

“Yes, otherwise you know Dumbledore will be able to look in and see what they know.” Ragnok replied.

“I know. I wonder if they have been checked over lately for curses and charms?” Remus asked.

“We’ll offer it for no fee if they can get us into Hogwarts to search for a horcrux. And the missing portraits.” Ragnok chuckled. “Did I tell you we may have a lead on the Gaunt Manor?”

Severus sat up straighter and put his paperwork aside. “No, where is it?”

“A lead, Severus, we are pretty sure it’s in Somerset Shire.” Ragnok playfully wagged a finger in his direction.

Severus wanted to pout but instead he smiled tentatively at the two professors who had just been ushered in. Everyone stood and shook hands with the pair. Professor McGonagall heard Harry’s voice and swung around to stare at the two little boys playing in the corner.

“Harry.” Was all she said but it did catch his attention.

He smiled at her but his eyes were squinting a bit as if puzzled by who she was. Then he made the connections with his old life and he bounced to his feet and ran to hug her. “Nana Minnie.”

She knelt and hugged him tightly, murmuring soft words into his ear. “Mo leanbh. Sweet Harry, I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’m with Daddy, whewe was you?” Harry asked back.

“I was away but now I’m back and you’ll be seeing me more often now. And who is this fine young man?” McGonagall asked, looking at Theo.

“Dat’s Theo, we’s pwaying with ou’ blocks.” Harry beckoned Theo over. “Theo, dis is Nana Minnie.” He turned back to the kneeling witch. “Can you be his nana, too?”

“Of course, I can. Welcome, Theo, we’ll talk later. For now, I need to speak with your Daddy.” She kissed his forehead, murmuring a blessing to Danu for both little ones. Standing, she sent a piercing look to Severus. “I stand as honorary grandmother to Harry, Severus. I expect to see him frequently.”

Severus nodded and moved forward to kiss her cheek. “You and Gamma Augusta only need to ask. Although, she has really good ginger snap biscuits on her side.”

“Hah, I have a currant and spice oatmeal recipe that is just as good if not better.” She patted his hand. “Now, let us sit while Filius and I tell you why we’re here.”

Flitwick and she sat at the table and tea was poured for everyone. While some were still stirring and adding sweeteners, she took a deep breath and began. “Things haven’t been right this entire year at Hogwarts. When we heard about James and Lily, it was like a punch in the gut for me. I spent most of the day watching those muggles, Dumbledore was determined to leave Harry with and they were not at all people to raise a magical child. I knew this and argued but was over-ruled. After we left him on the doorstep, I was ready to go and speak with Amelia. Dumbledore memory charmed me to forget Harry.”

Shocked silence followed and Filius took up the story. “I was there when they returned to Hogwarts and I could see Minerva was angry but when I saw her the next morning, she wasn’t. And she looked puzzled when I asked her why she’d been angry. She brushed me off with ‘it’s only Albus’. I was hearing things from my cousin at Gringotts that shocked me. When Ragnok approached me about goblin curse breakers coming to see the students, I wasn’t sure but when Lord Malfoy came to me with the result of the Board’s deliberations – well, I said yes, immediately.”

Minerva spoke again. “I had had a nagging feeling that would not go away for months when the goblins arrived. As Deputy Headmaster, they needed my approval as well. Filius asked one of them to cast on me first and that’s when they found all the curses.” She took a deep breath. “Memory charms, too many to count. A loyalty hex almost forty years old. And others, all bearing the magical signature of Albus Dumbledore. I literally hadn’t had an original thought or act since I began teaching at Hogwarts.”

Filius spoke again. “I asked to be next and they found memory charms and the same loyalty hex on me. Elder Mellic cleared both of us of all curses and Healer Ponsby gave us calming draughts. Every instructor had that same loyalty hex and a variety of other curses. We were basket cases and that was before the students were checked.”

“And the students were cursed the same way as we. That man has tainted the entire wizarding world. We want him out of Hogwarts and out of the Wizengamot. When we heard about Harry and Severus, we knew we had partners who would help us do just that.” Minerva looked everyone in the eye. “We will do whatever is needed to protect the students both past and present.”

Severus smiled and reached his hand across the table to hers. When he squeezed tight, he said. “We’re going to reshape the wizarding world into one Harry and Theo and all the other children can be proud of. Welcome to the Harry-side.”

***


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts elves join the search for the horcruxes. New allies are found. The curses are found to be even worse than thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cliffhanger at the end of this one but I'm writing as fast as I can. The holidays play havoc with schedules but family is important and this may be the only time I can see those from far away. 
> 
> I can now see the end of this saga but I don't want to let it go. So I may make this the first part of a series and just write a little chapter when the Muse gives me ideas. Little Harry is so much fun to write. And so is his daddy.
> 
> Happy Holidays whatever you celebrate!

Chapter 17

The two Hogwarts professors swore the oath about the horcruxes and Minerva looked gutted by the further evidence of Dumbledore’s perfidy. Leaving the horcrux in Harry’s scar just furthered her belief that he needed to be put away. “Azakaban is too good for him” was muttered in among Gaelic curses. But she did come up with an idea.

“So, we’re missing the Founders portraits, which can’t leave the building and we may have a horcrux hidden somewhere there, as well.” She shook her head. “I wonder if the house elves could help. Caxton, attend me.”

An elderly elf appeared next to her chair. “Mistress?”

“Caxton, we have some problems with which we think the elves might help us. There may be a cursed item in the Castle. A very evil cursed item which is endangering Magic.” She told him softly.

“Do we know what curse it is, Mistress? And what it looks like?” He asked.

“That’s an excellent question.” Ragnok wrote a hurried note and dropped it in the message box. “I am having Mellic bring the skull up to the conference room. I think we should move the children into the room next door. The emanations are evil and have grown since we moved more soul pieces into it.”

Regina rose to her feet. “I’ll take them to the play room with Dobby.”

Regulus rose as well. “I’ll go, too. We can have our juice and biscuits with a story or two.”

Severus was even more sure a romance might be beginning. But for now, he just approved of the protection they afforded his son. “Thank you, Reg and Regina. I’ll come get you when the skull has left.”

They nodded and departed for next door, Dobby trailing the toys behind them. Five minutes later, Elder Mellic arrived, two acolytes behind him carrying a slate colored chest between them. He smiled at those he knew and Professor Flitwick got down from his chair to bow to him. He bowed back with another smile. It was good to see an old friend.

“I do hope everyone is prepared for the emanations. They are strong and getting stronger with each soul piece we remove from the cursed objects.” Mellic waved a hand over the chest and the top silently raised up. A green glow shone forth and the air suddenly felt heavy and wrong. Another wave and the lid closed.

Everyone took a deep breath and even the goblins looked relieved.

“Caxton, can you take that . . . that feeling back to Hogwarts and share it with the other elves?” Minerva swallowed hard.

The small elf was still shivering but his face had a most determined look. “I can, Mistress. If such a thing exists in any form within our walls, we shall find it.”

“Leave it where it is, Caxton and immediately tell Filius or me. We shall contact the goblins to come and retrieve it. The other things we are looking for are the Founders portraits.” She told him.

Caxton dropped his eyes. “We are not allowed to look for them or even speak of them, Mistress. The Headmaster has forbidden us.”

“Really?” Minerva looked like she bitten into something sour. “I’ll work on that order.”

“Thank you, Mistress. May I go?” The little elf asked.

“Yes, and thank you, Caxton for helping us protect the students.” Minerva told him.

He bowed to her and to the others before popping out. Elder Mellic shook his head and motioned the two acolytes to take the chest back to the ritual sanctuary. Then he took the chair beside Filius.

“That man!” Minerva exclaimed.

Severus sighed. “Did he go back to the school immediately after the Wizengamot meeting? Has the Order had any meetings lately? He told me at one point, I’d missed two.”

“That’s odd, we’ve not had any meetings I know of.” Minerva frowned.

“What order is that?” Filius asked.

“The Order of the Phoenix, founded by Albus several years ago. Supposedly to spy on the rise of the Dark Lord. I’ve come to see it though as a vigilante organization led by someone as egotistical as the man we were spying on.” Minerva sighed.

“If I may ask, are any of the members capable of actually spying?” Filius asked.

“Most are not. I was the only real spy they had and I hadn’t been in it very long.” Severus couldn’t help but sound as miffed as he’d felt when the other of the Order looked down on him actually spying. “The Weasley family are in it. Arthur was to keep an eye on the Ministry but his department is little used and not part of day to day operations. He never had much to report. The Prewitt twins are the most intelligent of the lot and I thought of bringing them in to be checked for core blockage and hexes. But I don’t really know them all that well.”

“I do and I will ask them.” Minerva said decisively. “I agree they are excellent resources for the Harry-side. They were Gryffindors so they are probably blocked and hexed. The Weasleys are strong Dumbledore partisans and will not be amenable to even listening to our concerns.”

Ragnok coughed. “We’ve noticed some . . . financial concerns with the Hogwarts student scholarship fund. I’ve been contemplating asking the Board to authorize an audit of all Hogwarts accounts. Lord Malfoy, could you take my request to the Board?”

“I’d be delighted, Ragnok. It’s been in the back of my mind to wonder if he might be funding his Order and other projects from school accounts. The numbers don’t add up when I get to spend time with the books. He hoards them like a miser.” Lucius made a note on the parchment in front of him.

“Professor McGonagall, what about the muggleborn students? Who are their magical guardians? I’d very much like to bring them in for inheritance tests.” Ragnok spoke again.

“Ragnok, please call me Minerva. I think it’s time Hogwarts works more closely with our fellow magical citizens. Severus, I heard you are friends of the Forest’s centaur herd. I’d love to bring in one of their historians.” She was also making notes. “Sorry for the digression - normally, Ragnok, Dumbledore is the magical guardian for all our muggleborn.

“I see, Minerva. Can you contact the parents of your students to ask them to bring them in?”

“I can and I will. Several of the other instructors, since finding their blocks and in some cases hexes, have volunteered to work with me on solving the problems being revealed in the papers.” Minerva was already jotting down names of who would be trustworthy with that information.

“Minerva, has there been any push-back from pureblood parents after the blocks and hexes were revealed at Hogwarts?” Severus asked.

“Two negative letters, one of them oddly enough from Molly Weasley. She was incensed that William and Charles had been tested. Nothing about them being blocked and hexed, which they were.” Minerva sighed. “I’m afraid they will be re-cursed when they go home for the year. The Headmaster is still free to do whatever he wishes. Are there amulets which would stop him?”

“I am wearing three different protective objects and he still got the health hex straight to my lungs.” Severus told her.

“Blasted man, he is powerful.” Minerva frowned.

“Although lately, he seems to tire very quickly. He is also taking the noon meal in his office.” Filius spoke up. “I’ve been casting a low level charm on him at the evening meals. It is showing a significant power decrease. It’s an obscure spell and he never notices when I cast it. Could the blocks have also been leeches of the power of each person?”

They all sat, stunned at the thought. Elder Mellic thought aloud. “It is possible and might have been masked by the block itself. In freeing the one, it would have flushed away the other. Dumbledore is very good at layering his spells.”

“He is.” Severus rubbed his chest over his heart. “The more we unblock, the less power he would have available. Who hasn’t been checked yet? Wait, the Prewitt twins. Could we get them in, check their power levels before removing the blocks and then afterwards, measure them again? If they’re blocked.”

“Good thinking. Minerva, could you write them . . . or no, floo them right now and ask them to come in?” Lucius stopped making notes and thought about what this might mean to the wizarding world.

“Where’s the nearest floo?” Minerva stood and Mellic hopped down to show her the floo room, next door.

Filius spoke again. “The reason I asked is I’ve been noticing students over-powering some familiar spells. Not all but quite a few are.”

“I have felt much more powerful since all my blocks and curses were removed. I don’t think I would have been able to master 32 house elves before now.” Severus doodled a little more on his parchment before noticing the silence. Looking up, he saw everyone staring at him. “What?”

“32,” Lucius choked out. “I thought nine was a lot when Father died and the bonds passed over to me.”

Severus frowned. “So, that’s odd? When I took their oaths, I noticed a bit of heaviness but it passed pretty quickly.”

“You’re a marvel, Severus. I think the Magic World is going to be amazing with all our changes. We’ve been under the thumb of two old men for long enough.” Lucius shook his head with a rueful smile.

“Yes, we have.” Filius smiled.

“Time for more tea.” Ragnok decided and sent off a message to the kitchens. The tea service arrived at the same time Minerva and Mellic came back in.

“They’ll be here in a few minutes. Should we have Madame Ponsby here also?” Minerva asked while sitting back down and accepting a cup of tea. “Thank you, Severus.”

“Good thought.” Ragnok wrote another note and dropped it in the message box.

Everybody took time to sip their tea or hot chocolate while snacking on warm oaten scones fresh from the ovens, served with clotted cream and blackberry jam. Even Minerva nodded approvingly when tasting them. Little side chats filled the silence as those sitting next to each other caught up with the goings on.

Griphook knocked and entered with the Prewitt twins. Severus remembered them as two years ahead of him and pranksters in his first year at Hogwarts but not as malicious students. They also never targeted the lower years. He hoped they had kept that sense of fair play in their adult life.

Room was made at the table for the two of them just as Madame Ponsby came into the conference room to sit by Mellic. Minerva continued the explanation that she’d cut short during the floo call since who knew who might be listening. They looked around the table and made their decision.

“Yes, let’s get checked. I always wondered why magic was so easy when I was a child but grew harder about second year. I thought I’d just been exaggerating my abilities.” Fabian said while his brother nodded. “It happened to both of us.”

Ragnok conjured two cots at the end of the room and the twins laid down. Madame Ponsby laid identical green crystals on their foreheads and watched the color hues change while the spell worked. “Fabian is at 206. Gideon is 215. Both of them have blocked cores.” She changed the stones for amethysts. “And the loyalty hex is there as well but their magic has isolated it rather like a clam creates a barrier around a piece of grit. That grows a pearl but this has simply limited its actual influence. Well done, gentlemen.”

Mellic took her place, laying a long fingered hand on each forehead. Humming a bit, he tapped a claw on each head and a small light flashed over them. Changing the hum, he stroked the skin beneath his talons and an even brighter light flashed on then off. “There you go, Ponsby.”

She moved back between them and placed the green crystals back on their foreheads. This time the spell took a little longer to work but soon she smiled. “Fabian is now at 308 and Gideon at 310. I’d say that proves your hypothesis, gentlemen. You may get up now.”

The twins sat up, thanked her and Elder Mellic in unison and took places at the table. Ragnok banished the cots and thanked Madame Ponsby with a small bow. She bowed back and left for the healers’ quarters. The others would be most amazed at what had just been discovered. She had been doing a very brisk business with Wizengamot members and their families. She would have to ask if they were maximizing their trips and getting inheritance tests done, too. Maybe she would have tea with Chelles to find out.

Back in the conference room, Severus was trying to figure out how he felt about what they had learned. Relieved, he decided, he felt relieved that Dumbledore was not some all-powerful wizard but a simple thief. But why had no one noticed him stealing power for so many years from so many people. Thinking about him stealing from Harry and leaving a horcrux in him made him see red.

*** 

Harry was enjoying the story Aunty Ina was reading them. He was comfortable in Unca Reg’s lap, smiling at Theo in his mother’s lap. But suddenly a bad feeling washed over him and he knew his Daddy was feeling mad, madder than he felt when a potion exploded. Without taking a second thought, he jumped off Unca Reg and ran to the door. He had to get next door to protect his Daddy, the way daddy protected him.

Paying no attention to Unca Reg asking what was wrong, he magicked the door open and ran next door. That door opened with a wave, too. He liked it when his magic did what he wanted. The big people were all sitting around the big table. His Daddy was on the other side of it and he ran quickly over to tug on his arm.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” His daddy picked him up and held him close.

“Daddy mad?” He asked. That’s what it felt like but why would he be mad?

“Oh, Harry, I’m sorry.” Severus kissed his forehead. “I was angry at someone far away. I sorry you felt that emotion from me.”

“Me pwotect you from da bad man.” Harry said solemnly and patted his cheeks with both hands. “You feew bettew now.”

“Thank you, Harry. I always feel better when you’re with me. Do you want to stay here with us for a while?” His daddy smiled at him. “We have scones you might like.”

“Yummy scones.” Harry sat down in his daddy’s lap and turned to the table where Unca Reg and Aunty Ina with Theo was joining them. The table grew two feet and more chairs appeared. Magic was so much fun.

“Is that Harry Potter?” A voice from the other side of the table brought his eyes up. Two men sat side by side and they looked exactly the same.

“How do that? Yous the same.” Harry asked. “I’se Hawwy and dis is my daddy.”

“Hello, Harry, we’re twins which means we were born at the same time and we look the same. I’m Fabian Prewitt and this is my brother, Gideon.” One of them waved at him.

“Nice to meet ‘ou.” Harry remembered what his daddy had taught him about greeting new people.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, young Harry.” The other one spoke and Harry thought hard about how to identify Gideon from his brother. Hm-m-m, he had a freckle under his left ear. Looking at the other brother, he saw Fabian didn’t. Okay, that would work, he just had to remember freckle and left ear. He had a good memory, daddy said so. But now it was time to eat the yummy scone his daddy had ready for him. Taking a small bite, he hummed. It was very, very good.

*** 

Severus had to remember he and Harry were closely connected and he needed to rein in his feelings. He never wanted the little boy to feel such negative emotions, especially from him. Dropping another kiss on the dark curls under his chin, he sent a grateful prayer to Gaia for giving him such a blessing as Harry.

Regina and Theo were across from them and Regulus was putting some jam on a piece of scone for the little boy. Severus was now quite sure there was a romance in the making. Sirius was eying them with a bit of a smirk and Severus made a mental note to take him to task if he gave his brother any grief.

Just then a flash of light appeared and the Hogwarts elf was back. He was in the most filthy state he’d even seen an elf in. “Deputy Headmistress, we have found it in the Come and Go room.”

“Caxton, that’s wonderful.” Minerva stood at the same moment Elder Mellic rubbed his hands together and jumped down from his chair.

“Can you get me through the wards, Minerva, without letting the Headmaster know?” He asked.

Minerva joined him and offered him a hand. “With Caxton’s help, we can. But you’ll need something to put it in. What won’t allow those horrid emanations through?”

He snapped his fingers and a shimmering bag of mithril appeared in his hands. “This will do the trick. Master Caxton, if you would be so kind?”

The elf bowed to them both and took their hands. A moment later and they were gone.

Severus found himself hugging Harry close. One more down and one or maybe two to go. But that brought the twins back into the conversation. They needed to take the oath about horcruxes if they were going to be a part of the hunt. Ragnok explained what was happening and they took the oath.

“Gentlemen, do you know if the Weasley’s have been in to be checked for blockages and hexes?” Sirius asked them.

“They have not and Molly is raising holy he . . ck. I think she sent a howler to the paper for their ‘false reporting’.” Fabian said while buttering a scone. “And one to Minerva.”

“Arthur will be done today.” Sirius informed the group. “All Ministry employees are mandated from the Minister on down. Especially department heads. The ministry was locked down and everyone in the building is going through the process. Ragnok sent a nine member team of curse breakers to do the job. The results will be interesting.”

“Molly will have a cow.” Gideon shook his head. “But now it’s even more important to get the kids checked. They are one Light family who’s firmly on the Dumbledore side. Bill wrote us he was learning spells a lot more easily than last year. And that’s just been a week. He was definitely both blocked and hexed. And now we know there is a power drain as well.”

“I worry he will be drawing more on those who are left unchecked. When there were thousands of us giving him power, he probably didn’t need to draw much from each of us. But we’ve removed hundreds of us from his usage so he’ll need to draw more to compensate.” Remus said solemnly.

Severus hadn’t thought that far ahead but he should have. Looking around the table, he said what he thought they were all thinking. “We need to do St. Mungos, Diagon Alley, but more importantly, Hogsmeade. The village has been a part of Hogwarts life forever. All those souls have undoubtedly been blocked and hexed to the max.”

“True. Let’s divide them up and pull in help from our friends and family.” Lucius suggested. “Who is on the St. Mungo’s Board?”

“Dowager Longbottom is. Let me talk with her.” Severus offered.

The Prewitt twins looked at each other and seemed to silently communicate before one spoke. “We’ll take on Diagon Alley.”

“Madame Rosmerta came in and had both block and hex removed. She is an important business owner in Hogsmeade. And she was breathing fire when we told her about the impairment and who had put it on her. We’ve done so many now, it’s quite clear who was doing the blocking and hexing.” Ragnok said. “I think she would make sure the others came in.”

Severus was thinking hard. “We need to get more people in to do inheritance tests. I know quite a few came in after my story came out. Are there others whose stories might be written up for the paper?”

“Would it help if you told my story, Ragnok? It wasn’t a title but it was a vault which had gone unclaimed.” Regina said hesitantly.

“I think it would appeal to those who like a little gamble. You pay 30 galleons and maybe win a vault worth thousands.” Reg said with a smile.

Ragnok nodded. “Agreed. We shall share the story with the Daily Prophet. There were two other minor discoveries. If we strip the names away and simply report the vaults and monetary amounts discovered, it won’t infringe on any privacy issues. We have a battle plan then.”

Minerva returned with a look of shock and relief on her face. Severus immediately prepared a fresh cup of tea for her. She sat down and sighed. “Countess Ravenclaw’s diadem head was a horcrux. Such a beautiful piece of jewelry with such an evil center. Mellic took it to be cleansed.”

“Thank Gaia.” Severus smiled and dropped another kiss on the dark curls under his chin.

His prayer echoed around the room. Now if they only knew if there was one or two left to find.

*** 

 

Three days later, Severus was just finishing the potion which would hopefully allow him to understand parseltongue when a chime rang. It was the signal he had visitors and he sighed but removed the cauldron to the side and extinguished the small fire. Wiping his hands on the towel he kept on a hook on the table, he made his way to the door to the kitchen. Stepping through, he was met by Minerva pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

“Minerva, what is wrong?”

“It’s Albus. He left for two days and returned looking like he’d been dragged through a bush backwards. He hasn’t come out of his office since. The house elves say he’s been eating sporadically but when they go in, he’s always hunched over his desk studying a ring.” Minerva sighed and sat down when he pulled out a kitchen chair.

Severus asked Maffet to make tea and sat down beside her. “Let’s have some tea and think about this. Could one of the elves describe the ring?”

“Thank you, Severus. I could use a cup of tea. I’ll call Caxton to see who has seen what. Will he be able to pop in?”

“Maffet, could a Hogwart’s elf come through our wards”

The little elf levitated a steaming tea pot onto the table along with some of her freshly baked poppy seed cake. “Our wards need blood like Mistress Minnie gave a few days ago. I can go to Hogwarts and get some from him to bring back and add it to the ward stone.”

“Please do, Maffet. He seemed a most responsible elf.” Severus gave permission and she nodded before popping away.

Minerva poured for them both and took a slice of cake. She hummed happily when taking her first bite. “I must tell Maffet how good this is. There’s just nothing like plain seed cake in the middle of winter.”

“She’s an excellent cook. I’ve gained a stone since I’ve been eating her cooking. Madame Ponsby was pleased at my last checkup.” Severus knew he didn’t look as sharp-edged as he had when he was 30 pounds underweight.

“You needed that, Severus.” Minerva smiled. “You were always too thin. Harry will keep you well exercised.”

“He keeps me on my toes, it’s true. But he’s such a happy little boy and he shares that with me so generously.” Severus knew just how lucky he was.

“He’s a remarkable little boy and I’m so glad you saved him from the Dursleys.” Minerva took a sip of tea and held the cup to warm her hands. “I will never forgive that man for any of what he’s done. He’s been obliviating me for years. It’s a wonder I can still teach. And what he’s done with the students is criminal. Stealing magic from wee bairns. Disgusting!”

Maffet popped back in. “Done, Lord Prince.”

“Thank you, Maffet. Minerva, go ahead and call him.”

“Caxton, to me.” Minerva called.

The elf popped in, wringing his hands. “Mistress.”

“What’s wrong, Caxton?” She said in concern.

“Bad magic, Mistress. It’s in the Headm . . .” He clutched his head and shook. “I can not speak of it.”

“Has the Headmaster forbidden you speaking of his office?” She asked.

Caxton nodded.

“The ring seen on his desk – can you speak of it?”

He shook his head frantically, while rocking back and forth. “The castle is angry and upset with the Headmaster. He has forbidden us to even go into his office now unless he calls us.”

Severus had an idea. “Caxton, how does the Castle feel about the Founder’s Heirs?”

The little elf stopped rocking. “She loves them fiercely. Two of the heirs can over-rule the Headmaster.”

Severus was unsure of what he should do next. “Between Harry and I, we are three of the heirs. But can I trust Harry being in the Castle when Albus is there?”

Caxton stopped shaking and came to Severus, laying his hand on his knee. “Hogwarts protect the heirs and every elf there will also. Please, Master, Hogwarts needs to be cleansed of all the bad things the Headm . . .” He couldn’t go on.

Harry came in just then. “Daddy, whas w’ong?”

Seeing an elf he didn’t know, Harry stopped by him and patted his shoulder. “Hi, I’se Hawwy and dis is my daddy.”

Caxton burst into tears, hugging the little boy close. “Young Master is too kind.”

This had happened a time or two before when he’d first met an elf so Harry just patted the little back and made soothing noises, while looking at his daddy.

Severus fished out a handkerchief and handed it to Caxton, laying his hand alongside of Harry’s on the small back. “Caxton, you are now a friend of our family. Welcome to the Prince household.”

“Masters are too kind.” Caxton sniffed into the handkerchief and blew hard. “Will youse come and help Hogwarts?”

“Severus, I think we should give it a try. Dobby can stay with Harry and whisk him away if it gets dangerous. Do you think Albus found one of the missing horcruxes?” Minerva finished off her tea and set the cup down.

“If he has found a horcrux, I’d like some more back up before we go in.” Severus said, thinking furiously. “Goblins and men may be needed. Let me go and speak to Ragnok. Will you stay with Harry while I go?”

“Of course, Severus, Harry and I can read one of his train books.” Minerva knew how precious the trust Severus was giving to her was.

“Harry, be good while I go speak to Ragnok. I’ll be back shortly.” Severus dropped a kiss on his son’s head before leaving for the foyer so he could apparate to Gringotts.

*** 

Bill Weasley was playing exploding snap with his brother on the rug before the fireplace in Gryffindor Tower. He was so glad his homework was done. Everybody was on edge ever since the goblins came and decursed everyone. He couldn’t understand why his mother was so bent out of shape about that. Her letter was really harsh and told him and Charlie to obey the Headmaster and not listen to anybody else. He was a great man and the family owed him a lot.

It was the first time she’d told them they were in Hogwarts on scholarships. That made him feel a little odd. How many others were like them? He definitely needed to study hard and get the most out of his years here. Maybe when he had a job, he could help out somebody to go to school like somebody was helping him. He’d have to ask his dad who was helping them. Surely it wasn’t the Headmaster himself?

Charlie crowed as he won this hand and Bill grinned. He really hadn’t been paying attention to the game. Prefect Davis came in just then. “Hey, Weasleys, the Headmaster wants you to go up to his office. He didn’t say why, just said to come up before lunch.”

“Weird. Maybe Mom sent him another howler?” Bill had heard the one she sent Professor McGonnell about the de-cursing. He helped Charlie gather up the Exploding Snap cards and put them away. “We better go now or it will be lunch before we know it.”

“Do you want me to go with you? Since the professor isn’t here. You know she said to go in groups of three when we were outside the tower.” Davis asked.

“Nah, we’ll be fine. Whatever they were looking for they must have found. The elves I’ve seen have gone back to smiling again. I wonder if we’ll ever know what they were all looking for.”

“Who knows? Grownups can be so weird.” The Prefect shrugged and dropped into one of the chairs by the fire. “Let me know, if you can, what he wanted? I’m curious since we haven’t seen him in a while. Oh, the password is gummies. Whatever they are.”

“Will do. Okay, Charlie, straighten your tie. That’s better.” He straightened his own and led his little brother out the door of Gryffindor for the long trek up to the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster’s office.

‘I wonder why he wants to talk to us.’ Bill thought.

***


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stand-off at the Okay corral . . . oops, at Hogwarts is resolved. There are a couple of deaths of characters you know and may love but go to the chapter notes at the end so you're not surprised.

Chapter 18

Arthur Weasley sat at his desk and pondered what he should do. Ever since he’d been purged at the Ministry, he’d felt both better and worse. Better, in that magic came more easily to him. But worse because the goblins had found he’d been potioned, not just once but often over the course of many years.

No one else he’d spoken to had also been potioned. Alastair Moody had sat him down and gone over the results of his tests. They both knew who had to be doing the potioning but Arthur had begged him to not say anything to anyone else until he could decide what he should do. The last potion ingested had been that Sunday and going by the pattern of dosage, it would be a month before she potioned him again.

She, Molly his wife of fifteen years. She had been potioning him with a loyalty potion and a love potion since before they were married. He had to wonder if all of his emotions towards her were brewed. Thinking back to Hogwarts, he remembered liking several girls. He’d dated a few times but in third year, he decided he liked Molly and that was it. They dated until graduation and married that summer. William was on the way by the next summer and every two years since, they’d had another boy or two.

Did he love her? Did he even like her at this point? He just didn’t know.

Sighing deeply, he got up and began the walk to the Aurors office. He needed to talk to Alastair and give a statement. He felt a hundred years old. What would he tell the boys? The love potions alone were a guaranteed five years in Azkaban. And she was pregnant with their seventh child even now. How could he take care of an infant if she was sent away? Ronnie was a toddler and needed close supervision. Could he afford a caretaker on his salary?

And the scholarships for the boys, were they even legitimate? Albus looked to be playing fast and loose with the school and its students. He’d never forgive him for blocking his elder boys’ magic and hexing them with a loyalty hex. He needed to get the other boys checked out. But how to do it without letting Molly know? She was adamant about being loyal to Dumbledore.

He’d arrived at Alastair’s office while thinking. Knocking on the door, he went in when told to. “Alastair, I’ve come to make my statement.”

“Arthur, I know its hard man but it has to be done.” His fake eye was twirling but his voice was almost gentle.

“I know.” Pulling out twelve vials filled with colored fluid, he handed them over. “These are all the potions she has out in her corner cupboard. I’m not sure what any of them are so I just took samples of all of them. Maybe they’re all legitimate. Maybe she has some hidden I don’t know about.”

“Maybe, but the lab will tell us for sure.” Alastair took them, dropped them in a box, and labeled it before calling out to the bull pen. “Masters, come and take this to the lab.”

An auror came in, took the box, saluted Moody, and left. Alastair pulled out several slips sheets of forms with some information already filled out. “Now, let’s get these finished. What . . .”

A patronus appeared in front of the desk. It was a German Shepard and it spoke. “Moody, we’re raiding Hogwarts. Meet us at the side gate. Bring at least one other with you. The hunt is on!”

“Hot damn, we’re finally ready. Arthur, we’ll have to do this later. I’m needed.” Alastair stood and started transferring items to his pockets. Some of them looked lethal.

“Take me with you. I want to know what the hell is going on.” Arthur was on his feet as well. “I need to be a part of this. Not be a victim anymore.”

Alastair took a good look at him before nodding. “Got your wand?”

“Yes,” Arthur nodded.

“Then let’s go. Billings, you’re with us. Load up.” Alastair barked out the order and an auror started filling his pockets before joining them.

“Hogwarts, here we come.”

*** 

Severus was wearing his dragon hide robes and every piece of protection he had except for the Gryffindor thistle. Harry was wearing that and all of his own amulets. The goblins had handed over a goblin sized protective cloak made from dragon hide and the little boy was wearing that as well. Dobby was wearing an identical cloak and he was ordered to keep the little master safe. He vowed on his magic to do so.

Minerva was speaking with Filius who had met them at the side door to Hogwarts. She’d sent a patronus to him, telling him to meet them there. They had a task force of five wizards not counting Harry, one house elf, six goblin warriors, and two goblin curse breakers, not counting Elder Mellic. Minerva led them inside and down the long corridor which led to the stairways. They were almost there when an elf popped in front of them.

“Hurry, he has called for two students and wese can’t make them stop.” The elf was wringing his hands and Minerva held out her hand.

“Pop me to the students.” She said and disappeared instantly.

They hurried then, just short of an all-out run. Charging up the stairs, Filius led them to the gargoyle the wizards all recognized. Arthur Weasley groaned when he saw both his boys arguing with Minerva.

“Boys,” he said sternly and they stopped talking with wide eyes. “Go back to your common room now. I am going to speak to the Headmaster and find out why he wanted you. Do not leave the tower for any reason. Not even if your mother should appear and tell you to go with her. Do not leave there until I come and get you. Understand?”

They nodded in unison and he gathered them into a hug. “I love you very much and I’m proud of you, too. Now go with this nice elf. Perhaps he can bring the common room some snacks for tea.”

They left with the house elf to watch over them. Minerva swallowed hard. “I’m afraid to ask why he called for the two of them. Severus, have you tried to speak with Hogwarts?”

The potion master shook his head. “I was thinking about giving some blood to the Great Seal in the entrance hall to see if that would work."

“Good thinking. Should we do that first or go tackle Albus? Should we split up and do it at the same time?” She asked the group.

Alastair shook his head. “This is too important to divide our forces. He’s still powerful and can draw on Hogwart’s wards. Let’s see if we can take those away from him.”

She nodded and led them to the grand entrance hall where the Great Seal bearing the names of the four Founders and the magic talismans belonging to each wizard was sealed into the floor. It was a beautiful sight with many different kinds of stones adding to the color and magic. Vaguely Celtic in design, each rune was carefully drawn with precision and care. The center held the twelve sacred stones of the Druids with the letter H inscribed in gray veined marble.

It was there Severus knelt with his son and drew a goblin blade to nick Harry’s and his fingers. As the drops fell, he asked for Hogwarts attention. “Hogwarts, we are Founders’ heirs. Please harken to us and help us cleanse your halls of the evil done here. I am Ravenclaw and my son is Gryffindor and Slytherin.”

There was a long pause as the blood dripped onto the H, disappearing into the stone as if it had never been. Both their small wounds healed instantly and what Severus could only afterward describe as a warm hug flushed through them. She was almost frantic with the need to tell them all she had had to put up with over the last few centuries. But it was the current Headmaster who was the one she wanted gone.

‘Preferably dead’ was what Severus heard in his head.

“My lady, where do you need us most?” He asked the air which had thickened around him.

“Ward stone needs both of you. Need to crash the wards to take them away from the Headmaster. Please hurry, he’s weaving dark magic which will hurt everyone in the Castle.”

Severus stood up with Harry in his arms. “Minerva, where is the ward stone? We need to get there right now. Albus is preparing to do something horrible.”

“Right, this way.” Minerva began to run towards the stairs.

“Moody, I think you’ll be needed in his office. Hogwarts says he’s weaving dark magic which will affect everyone in the Castle.” Severus said over his shoulder while running after Minerva. “Go with Gaia’s blessing.”

“Follow me gentlemen, I know the password which will get us into his office.” Filius ran back the way they’d come.

Moody hesitated a moment then followed the teacher. “Everyone get out your wands. I’m authorizing lethal force. I don’t want to have to tell any parent we lost their child in school.”

The auror and goblins both pulled out their weapons and Arthur pulled his wand, prepared to do whatever he had to do to stop the Headmaster. He had two boys depending on him.

***

Severus was hard on Minerva’s heels as they went down, and down, and down the spiral stairs cut into solid stone. At the bottom, the teacher faltered for a moment and tried to breathe in. “Sev, last door with the dragon knocker. The ward stone is there. I’ll be right behind you.”

He ran on until he reached the heavy oaken door with a dragon’s head at eye level. “Hogwarts, let us in.”

The door opened and they walked into a place of wonder. Four huge crystals grew from the floor up into the torch light. They were dull and drab as if under years of dust and neglect. They made his heart hurt to see them so sad. His instincts were telling him to wash them off so he cast ‘aguamenti’ with all the power inside of him. Harry’s hand was on top of his and he added his own energy to the spell. From out of his wand came a great gush of water and he walked around the crystals so every single one was splashed. Three times around and they began to gleam.

The water was draining somewhere and he felt like wind was needed next to dry off the crystals and infuse them with the element of air. Harry seemed to know it too because he said, “Whoosh, Daddy, whoosh!”

His hand was still on Severus’ wand and from the end came a mighty wind, swirling around and around the crystals, making the torches burn ever brighter. Severus wondered with delight if that was his son’s first created spell. But time was drawing on and he felt the need for fire to join the other two elements. He knew Hufflepuff was the earth based elemental and they didn’t have him or her here so he was just going to have to do the best fire he could and hope the crystals were well grounded in earth.

Taking a deep breath, he drew on a spell he’d read recently. “Draconis Spiritus.”

And from the end of his wand roared exactly what he’d called for – Dragon’s breath. Flames shot from his wand and he wove them around each crystal, moving from right to left and so on around the cluster. The air grew hot and he was sweating in the dragon hide suit but he just kept going until every inch of crystal was red hot.

Ending the spell, he rested for a moment and asked Hogwarts. “How do we crash the wards?”

“Just like this,” the voice called out “Frango.”

And he called it out also and put all his energy behind it. Harry put his power into it too and all about them the air grew brighter and brighter until they had to close their eyes. Something was trying to stop them and Severus put the last of his energy into the wards. Harry could tell his daddy was draining fast and he took a deep breath and flung all he was into his daddy’s wand to protect him.

That seemed to be what was needed because with a might roar and the clang of a giant bell, the Hogwarts wards fell for the first time in over a thousand years. Severus sank down to the ground, his wand falling with him. Harry was hugging him tightly and the potion master hugged him back.

“Harry, you helped me so much. I couldn’t have done this without you. A chocolate cake will be made for you just as soon as we can ask Maffet to make one.” Severus took a deep breath and then another while Harry giggled into his neck. “Maybe we can stay here for a moment more to catch our breath.”

“Och, laddies, you are a pair of wonders, that you are.” Minerva staggered in and sat down beside the pair. “I’ve never seen the crystals so bright. They’re beautiful. I can feel the lack of wards. How will we put them back up? We need the portraits of the Founders. Hogwarts, where did their portraits go?”

“That Man froze them, then locked them up near the entrance to the Chamber on second floor. I’ll open it up for you when you’re ready to move. The others are taking care of the Headmaster. Crashing the wards took a lot out of him. Thank goodness.” The feminine voice sounded extremely satisfied. “Oh, it feels so good to have those horrible wards gone. They hurt for so long. The Headmaster is a very bad man. Would you like to be the Headmaster, Severus? You’d be very good and Harry would love to live here.”

Severus sat upright and looked to Minerva in dismay. “Um, Hogwarts, I’m really busy with my potions and the Wizengamot. How about Minerva here? She loves you just as much as we do and we would love to visit frequently. Say once a week or so? Really, you need her experience. And we’ll get you more teachers for the new classes we’re proposing. And you can tell us what we need to do to clean up the Castle and we’ll do it.”

Minerva was chuckling and Hogwarts started laughing, too. “I knew you were too busy and Minerva will be an excellent Headmistress, especially with Filius as her deputy. We need new heads for all the houses because teaching and taking care of the young ones is much too much work for one person. Teachers should teach and House Heads should protect and care for the students. That Man stole money from the school. When the goblins get it back for us, we can hire more teachers and add classes which should have never been done away with. Oh, it’s going to be so much fun.”

Severus sighed happily. Headmaster of Hogwarts, really? He was much too young to be headmaster. Maybe when Harry had grandchildren, he would think about it. Silently, Hogwarts agreed with him.

*** 

Upstairs, Filius spoke the password and watched the gargoyle slide aside. They all had their wands out and the goblins insisted on going first through the door at the top of the stairs. They flooded into the room and spread out to provide too many targets for the headmaster. Moody took in the horrific scene with a glance. Four bodies were laid out in front of Albus’ desk. Arthur gave a groan and almost broke the hold Moody had taken on him. The four all had ginger hair and Molly stood over them with her wand out.

“Why in the world are you annoying Albus like this? Arthur, you should be at work. What’s wrong with you? And where are Bill and Charlie? Did you send them back to the common room? Now, we have to send for them again.” She scolded them while Albus looked on without a single twinkle in his blue eyes.

“I’m very disappointed with all of you. You have no right to come here and interrupt our magic. Now that I have the last of the Deathly Hollows, I am the Master of Death or I will be. You must leave so we can continue.” Albus waved his hand and the silver ring flashed against the skin which was turning black beneath it.

“So, you have the Elder wand and the Disappearing Clock already?” Moody said quietly. “That must have taken you a long time to find and master them. You really are powerful, Albus.”

“Exactly,” he pointed the wand at them and gestured to the silky gray cloak on his desk. “It took forever to find the damn ring. Can you believe the nerve of Riddle, taking the ring and making it a horcrux? I searched for ages to find it but its here now and I’ll fix the pesky curse it had layered on it. I will be the most powerful magician in the history of the world. Better than Merlin and Le Fay combined. The whole world will tremble at my power.”

“Are you going to merge the muggles with us?” Moody asked while casting a spell on the children. They were just unconscious, not dead.

“Nonsense, I shall rule over all the muggles, once we tell them who we are.” Albus smiled coldly. “And we’ll get rid of all the creatures which infest our world. Goblins will be the first I get rid of. Sorry, Filius, you’ll have to go, too. No half-breeds allowed. I’ll make it painless. Where is Minerva? I could have sworn I heard her voice earlier.”

“She took the children back to the dorms, Albus. Why don’t you enervate the children here and send them out to visit their brothers?” Arthur said with a shaky voice.

“Sorry, I need them for now. You can have them when I’m done. They may be squibs but I’ll find a place for them in my reign.” Albus said with a malicious smile. “They’re only Weasleys after all.”

Moody felt Arthur’s muscles surge tight. He held on harder. “What spell will you be using to master the ring? And where did you find it?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Albus chuckled. “Why are you trying to stall me? What else is going on behind you?”

The floors trembled beneath their feet. Albus spat a spell at them which pushed them back against the walls. Speaking a word of power, it felt like all the air had been sucked from the room. “No you don’t, you little vermin.”

Another word of power and he pointed his wand at the children laid by the fire. Snapping out a spell, they jerked as if struck. Arthur gave a roar and broke whatever spell had been holding them to the wall. He cast ‘custodio’ then ‘protego’ at his boys then ‘adficio’ at Albus. It startled the headmaster enough for the rest of them to also cast protection for the children. Molly was caught in the middle and she shrieked when the golden glimmer of protection shone on their skin. She cast several curses at Arthur and the others.

Moody concentrated on distracting Albus while the whole room began to shake. Whatever Minerva and Severus were doing, it was bothering the headmaster. He was snarling and waving the Elder wand while constantly casting in Latin. Arthur had pulled his boys two at a time away from their mother and the headmaster. Elder Mellic was also continually casting with his staff. Moody decided to distract Albus further.

He started pulling the small instruments from the shelves and hurtling them at the headmaster. They were minor nuisances but every hit took a small toll on his concentration. He wanted to cast Incarcerous but he knew it wouldn’t take just yet. The room was growing hot and the fire in the fireplace waxed and waned as if it was alive. A sudden flare caught Molly’s skirt on fire. She shrieked and put it out but that broke her concentration and he did cast Incarcerous on her. She fell sideways calling on Albus for help.

A great wind blew through the room, sending papers and books flying around like angry bees. Albus waved a hand but nothing happened. The look of consternation on his face gave Moody hope that the ward stones of Hogwarts were now on their side. Albus grew the Elder wand into a staff and crashed one end into the floor with a word of power that made the light turn blue-green. Moody had never seen anything like it and he hoped he never would again.

The air was difficult to breathe and all his muscles seized up in one giant spasm. He saw the wizards fall one by one while he sagged to the floor, still trying to cast on the elderly wizard. The goblins had all gone to one knee while Mellic stood tall, holding onto his staff. The amethyst glowed with rich purple light that moved slowly but surely towards Albus. The wizard spat another curse at the goblin and it flowed slowly and inexorably towards the Elder.

The room felt as if it was going to shake itself apart while small earthquakes wracked the office. Albus cast another spell and Moody felt as if his energy was being sucked from him. He fought back but the old wizard was still powerful and he began to weaken. Albus spoke in triumph, speaking again ‘sorbeo’. Moody wondered if they’d just be dried up husks when they were found later.

Suddenly a great bell began to toll and the absorption ceased between one breath and the next. Albus’ fell to a dozen spells which had just been waiting to get through to him. Mellic chuckled and cast Incarcerous on the headmaster, calling the wand to him for safe keeping. The goblin warriors frisked the old wizard’s body for any other weapons or charmed objects. Moody got out a pair of magic suppression cuffs and cuffed Albus’ wrists. Just to be sure, he cast lock-jaw on him so he couldn’t speak a spell even if he was conscious.

Arthur was casting on his boys and Mellic came over to check them as well. “They are fine, Arthur. I think they were just under a sleep spell. They should be alright when they awake. I’d just let them wake naturally instead of spelling them awake. It would be better if they weren’t here at that point.”

“Yes, I should take them home. I’m sure Molly will be taken into custody along with Albus.” Arthur held Percy close and whispered his love into the boy’s ear. He would do it with each of them to make sure they knew how much he loved them. He hadn’t been one to say it often but he would from now on. Every day.

Moody looked at the ring which he knew was a horcrux. “Mellic, have you got something for this ring?”

“Indeed I do, Alastair. With this one, I believe we’ll be able know if we have them all or if there is still one more.” He brought forth the mithril bag and summoned the ring to fall within it. He closed it tight and hung it from his sword belt.

Moody grinned. “That would be good. We’d be rid of both the old men who’ve ruled us for too long.”

“Agreed.” Mellic matched his grin but with a lot more teeth.

“Elder, this one is dead.” One of the goblin warriors was poking at Molly.

Moody’s eyes widened and he went over and used his wand to check the curiously shrunken body of the female Weasley. It looked like Albus had one last victim or was that two? He checked the fetus and it was also dead. That last absorption spell had gone too far and taken magic and life of both. Shame, but she was bat shit crazy.

Arthur had already left the room with the other auror and the four boys. He’d tell him later about Molly. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t mourn the woman who’d potioned him into marriage and loyalty to the headmaster. That man had so many crimes to answer for, his trial would take months. Maybe once all his stolen power was returned to those he’d stolen it from, he’d not last long. Lady Magic hated men like him with a passion.

And to think, it had all started with him trying to steal a little boy from his rightful inheritor. And a Death Eater with a big heart. Willing his magic up, he sent a Patronus to Amelia to bring a few more aurors, some Unspeakables, and a few medics from St. Mungos to Hogwarts. They’d need to check and be sure everyone else was all right. Some major magicks had flooded the whole building and there might be children who needed attention. That was above his pay grade.

***

Severus walked up the steps behind Minerva with Harry in his arms. The little boy had a thousand and one questions about what they had just done, where they were, what they were going to do next, and what did his daddy think about getting a pet. He’d done pretty well until the pet question came up. He’d thought his owl, who he’d named Hedwig, would be enough pet for now. But it seemed Theo had been promised a Kneazle and now he thought he might like one of those, too.

“Well, we can think about that. I do think Hedwig might be jealous if you were spending time with another animal.” Severus said sweetly.

“Oh, she might.” Harry frowned.

“I’m sure Theo would let you pet his Kneazle when he gets one. Then we can take our time and think about maybe another pet in a year or two.” Severus could tell Minerva was quietly laughing at him and he sent her a beady eyed stare to the back of her head. “Oh, Minerva, shall we check on the Founders’ portraits?”

That sobered her up. “Indeed we should. Hogwarts, where is the room he hid them in?”

“I’ll show you, Headmistress. They have taken the former headmaster from the Castle. Thank goodness.” Her tones were satisfied. “Head towards Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.”

Severus remembered where that was vaguely. Second floor, maybe? He just followed Minerva and soon found himself facing a suit of armor which came to life and moved aside. Hogwarts opened a door in a seemingly door-less wall. The small room had trunks stuffed into corners and portraits stacked like cordwood next to the trunks.

“Gaia only knows what he considered bad. We’ll go through them after we get some kind of wards up. Here are the portraits. Let’s put them up in the Great Hall for now before we unfreeze them.” Minerva found the four Founders and shrunk them to carry them to the Great Hall. Leaving the room, Hogwarts moved the suit of armor back to guard position.

In the Great Hall, there were aurors, medics, a couple of Unspeakables, and children everywhere. Severus made a mental note to not ever become a teacher of more than just Harry. Kids were noisy and frenetic. Harry watched them with wide eyes. He’d never seen so many kids in one place. They were all big so no one to play with here. Oh well, he liked his play group the way it was. Resting his head on his daddy’s shoulder, he yawned. Doing magic was tiring.

“Don’t worry, Harry. We’ll be leaving soon. I just want to make sure some protection wards are up before we go.” Severus kissed the small forehead.

“’kay, Daddy.” He closed his eyes and rested, safe in his daddy’s arms.

Minerva had found Filius with Pomona Sprout and Horace Slughorn. The four heads of house were talking quickly and he headed their way to see if he could help. He didn’t think much of Horace and he was sure the man didn’t have enough magic to help raise the wards needed.

Amelia Bones had just come in with more people and Severus thought maybe he could slip away before anyone saw him and Harry. But he’d waited too long and several people had started for him before he realized it.

“Severus Snape, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Azkaban?” A well-known but hateful voice rose above the crowd. Auror Elizabeth French was this year’s Department of Magical Enforcement contribution to the Defense position. She had hated him with a fiery passion since their third year when she had gotten caught in the fallout of one of the Marauder’s pranks on him.

Amelia had heard that piercing nasal twang and was already headed towards him. “Severus, could you please join me? I need your expertise.”

He nodded civilly to the auror but moved to Amelia’s side. The heavy weight on his shoulder told him Harry had fallen asleep even among all the noise of the Great Hall. He waited patiently while Amelia spoke with an auror holding a bundle of potion vials. She took them from him and sent him off in another direction.

“Severus, let’s move aside for the moment. Minerva told me what you did. Thank you.” Her voice was even but the horror of what could have happened showed in her eyes. “These are samples of the potions found in the Weasley household. I took them from the lab so you could see them. The lab is backed up for days and we need to know now. Could you take a look and see what they are?”

Severus nodded and took a good look. “The blue ones are cleansers of one kind or another. The green is for an upset stomach. The mauve is for headaches. But could you open the red one?”

She nodded and uncapped the vial. Once sniff was all he needed. “Amorencia with something added to it. Maybe fidelitas attar? I’d need to break it down in the lab.”

“No, that exactly what we expected to find. Poor Arthur obviously hasn’t had an un-potioned moment since his Hogwarts days.” Amelia sighed. “And what he will do now Molly is dead, I do not know. But thank you for this.”

“You’re welcome.” Severus swallowed hard. He’d never liked Molly and Arthur had seemed so prosaic and boring. But maybe he’d just been potioned to behave that way. “Aren’t there like six boys in the family?”

“Two here at Hogwarts and four at home.” Amelia nodded.

“I have extra house elves. Some have child-rearing experience. I’ll send one or two over to him.” Severus knew two of the elves had been longing to take care of a child or two again. And one of them was a good cook. They could get the family through this bereavement. “Where is he right now? I’ll speak with him.”

“He’s up with Poppy in the hospital. Molly had drugged the four boys for Albus so he could drain them of their magic.” She shivered. “She must have out of her mind or so loyal to the headmaster that she had no loyalty left for her family.”

“Gaia bless it,” Severus hugged Harry tighter. “Insanity at least. I’ll go up and talk with him.”

“Thank you, Severus. In a couple of days, I’d like to get together with our coalition at Gringotts to figure out what we have left to do. Elder Mellic said something about a ritual which would tell us if the ring was the last horcrux or if there is one still left.”

“I know what I’m hoping for.” Severus smiled wistfully. “It would be nice to have this over and done with. Although, his wraith is still somewhere.”

“True. Still we’re doing really well for only three months out from Halloween.” She patted his arm. “Go and put Harry down for a nap. There is still a lot to be done.”

Severus smiled and moved towards the stairs. Almost done, he said to himself. We’re almost there.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Molly Weasley and Ginny. Sorry, but I just do, so I off them both in this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Harry go to Hogwarts again and find trouble but also hope. And the last horcrux is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided the symbols // will denote parseltongue. Once this story is complete, I'll go back and fix the times I didn't use them.

Chapter 19

It had been a very long week. Severus and Harry had slept heavily and often for three days to recover from the magic overload they’d dispersed on behalf of Hogwarts. Maffet had fed them every time they woke up and Regina had kept the public from them until Severus was ready to cope again. But Severus was feeling more himself and the first letter he’d opened was from Minerva.

Which led them to Hogwarts via the floo into the Headmaster’s office. 

“Daddy, it’s icky. Done wike dis place.” Harry looked like he wanted to throw up and Severus automatically threw a shield around him while he looked around to see what was bothering his son.

“Der, Daddy, deys icky, weally, weally icky.” He shivered while pointing at shelves of whirring tiny machines.

Minerva was staring at them in surprise. “What do they feel like, Harry? Severus, take him out to the hall. I knew something was wrong but I couldn’t put my finger on it.”

Severus moved out of the room and faced back to the new Headmistress. Harry relaxed more in his arms and tentatively smiled at Nana Minnie. “They feel bad. Huwt bad.”

“I was afraid of that. We don’t know what half of them do.” Minerva nodded decisively. “Hogwarts, take everything out of here and destroy it. Except for the books, put them in an empty office until Irma can go through them. Can you conjure fiend-fyre?”

“I can and I will enjoy destroying everything. What about the hidden cupboards? Can I empty them too?” Hogwarts sounded eager.

Minerva looked at Severus wide-eyed. “What hidden cupboards?”

“Here,” a door opened by the entrance door and showed book shelves packed with books. “And here,” a section of shelving moved out from the wall and slid aside to reveal shelves of things that radiated dark magic.

Harry cried out and buried his face in his daddy’s neck. Severus was livid and without really thinking, he pointed his wand and cast fiend-fyre into the room, catching everything within in a blast of healing fire.

“Thank you, Severus.” Hogwarts sighed happily. “That space has hurt me so much. Minerva, I think the whole room needs a cleansing before you can use it. There’s a nice room off the Great Hall which is just as big and I can create a nice big window which you can use to see any part of me you want to see. And there’s a lovely desk in the Come and Go Room which I can polish up for you. It was last used 300 years ago during a particularly happy time.”

Minerva sighed and chuckled. “Hogwarts, you are a marvel and I’m so glad you can speak with us. Please have the elves clean the room, move the new desk into it, and hang the Founders portraits in there for me. Before we cleanse this space, move the former Headmaster portraits into a room near my new office. Is there anything in here which can be saved aside from the portraits and books?”

“Well, I always liked the Fabergé Egg he stole from a student back in 1923. The family would like it back. There’s a couple of things like that which I can put aside to repatriate to their true owners.” Hogwarts spoke so matter-of-factly, it broke Minerva’s heart at how commonplace the Castle found theft from the students.

“That Man has a lot to answer for.” Was all she said before giving permission for Hogwarts to save those items from the flames. 

“Oh good, thank you, Minerva. I’ve opened the door to your new office if you’d like to go down to look at it. The elves can paint it a better color and I’ll find some nice chairs to put in it.” Hogwarts began dismantling the shelves and the items on them began to flash away into ash.

“Let’s go, my loves.” Minerva kissed Severus’ cheek and then Harry’s. “I think after all the drama, I could use a nice cup of tea. Did you discover the kitchens when you were here, Severus?”

“Not until my last year but I used them heavily that year. It seemed I was hungry all the time.” Severus followed her down the stairs from the soon to be cleansed office. “You’ll like the kitchens here, Harry. All the elves dash around like racers getting food ready for everyone and cleaning up after themselves.”

Harry smiled for the first time since they’d come through the floo. “Bickys, Daddy? I want tocolate ones.”

“I could use some chocolate too, Harry. If we ask very nicely, I’m sure they will bring us something wonderful to eat.” Severus assured him. He really could use the boost, casting fiend-fyre had taken a little more out of him than he thought it should.

The students had just been let out of classes so the hallways were filled with chattering children. Everyone made way for the Headmistress and her companions. Harry watched them wide-eyed but waved back to those who waved to him. They sure were noisy, he decided. And Hogwarts was as big as Ravenclaw Castle. But this Castle talked to him and made him feel warm and cozy. Except for that icky office. Daddy had made some of the bad stuff go away but more needed to go.

“Nana Minnie?” He reached out and touched her shoulder. “Da pictuwes need cleaning, too. Bad man did something icky to some of them.”

“Of course, he did.” Minerva closed her eyes for a moment. “Hogwarts, could you put the portraits in the room with full lock-down engaged until we can bring the curse breakers in?”

“Certainly, Headmistress.” The soft voice of the Castle stopped all the students dead in their tracks. “Yes, you can talk to me but sometimes I’ll be too busy to answer you. There’s a lot more of you than there is of me. Maybe you could get together in your common rooms and decide what questions you want to ask and then I’ll answer them in the Great Hall at dinner. Move along now, you don’t want to be late for class.”

The students started moving again but the noise level began to rise as well. Harry clapped his hands over his ears. All the noise hurt his head. But it all went away when his daddy cast a neat spell. He thought it was Muffy-something. He’d ask him to teach him that one. It was fun learning new spells. They stopped by a big picture and Nana Minnie tickled a pear and it opened up like a door. That was so cool.

Inside was hundreds and hundreds of elfies, all racing around faster than his train. But everybody stopped and stared at them as soon as they saw his Nana.

“Could we have tea and chocolate, please?” She asked them sweetly and they raced to get them yummy food.

Daddy drew out a chair and raised it up so he could sit up by himself. Then he and Nana sat down on either side of him. A little elf handed him a sippy cup of chocolate milk. “T’ank ou, Elfie.”

She teared up and patted his arm with a gentle hand. “Youse welcome, little Heir.”

Daddy had explained that he was two heirs and daddy was one heir. He was going to look for the fourth heir soon because Hogwarts wanted to know all of them. That would be fun.

Severus ate a fudge bar with a happy sigh. He loved these things and had missed them when he graduated. The door opened again and Filius walked in. Joining them at the table, he raised his own chair to be higher up. He bit into a fudge bar with the same happy sigh as his.

Minerva started filling him in about what they had found in the former headmaster’s office. He was shocked but offered to contact Gringotts and ask for some curse breakers. She agreed and they started talking about how to cover her Transfiguration classes while she was busy elsewhere.

Severus suggested they contact the Unspeakables. He knew one or two of them could fill in until the end of this school year. And they needed to hold interviews for current classes and the new ones to be added in. In the middle of the discussion, Hogwarts broke in.

“We need to clear all the houses and bring in the curse breakers, Headmistress. That Man tainted all the common rooms and I’m just now feeling the curses.” Hogwarts sounded dismayed. “I can’t believe I missed them before now.”

Minerva rose to her feet and headed for the kitchen fire. “Gringotts, Ragnok’s office.”

After a moment, Ragnok answered. “What can Gringotts do for you, Minerva?”

“We need at least two teams of curse breakers but four would be better. Hogwarts says all the common rooms are tainted. The former headmaster’s office has already been fiend-fyred once today and what else he did, I can’t even imagine.”

“I’ve got three I can send through right now. We’ve had a run on the Bank in response to all the publicity about blocks, hexes, and inheritances. I’ve already called in two teams from the United States branches. What floo should they use?”

“Filius, may they use your office floo? Then they can do Ravenclaw first, and perhaps Slytherin and Gryffindor at the same time. I would bet he meddled most with the lions and snakes.” Minerva asked and Filius nodded, leaving for his office. “Thank you, Ragnok. Give Filius a few minutes to get to his office. We’ll talk more later.” She pulled her head from the fire and sat on the hearth.

“Snakes, Daddy, dey have snakes?” Harry piped up. 

“There’s a whole house of snakes here. Minerva, we could go down to Slytherin and see how it feels.” Severus offered. “But if Harry is affected, we won’t go in.”

“I don’t want Harry upset but I don’t want the Slytherins to suffer, either.”

“I promise I won’t let Harry get hurt, Minerva.” He crossed to the fire and offered her a hand up, which she took gratefully.

She hugged the two of them for a moment. “Thank you, Severus. You are a dear, sweet man I would be proud to call son.”

He hugged her back, grateful Harry had accustomed him to the art of hugging. “You can adopt me anytime, Minerva.”

“Done.” She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and the vow haloed them in soft white light. “Harry, be good for your daddy and let him know if anything feels icky. Hogwarts, could you please announce that all students should report to the Great Hall? And elves, if you could serve juice and snacks for everyone?”

The elves all nodded and Hogwarts’ voice resounded through the Castle corridors and rooms. Minerva left for the Great Hall while Severus wiped Harry’s face free of chocolate. They left with Harry thanking the elves for the yummy food and the elves tearfully waving them goodbye.

Students chattered around them as Severus and Harry walked down corridors and stairs to the lower levels where Slytherin House was found. Severus felt a warmth flush through him when he saw the familiar entrance. It had only been four years since he graduated and thought he’d left Hogwarts forever.

“Look, Daddy, look at the snakes.” Harry stared rapt at all the snakes carved around the picture of Didius Fletcher, a former Slytherin headmaster, which guarded the door to the common room. He started hissing at them, saying hi and did any of them move.

Severus smiled and dropped a kiss onto the dark curls under his chin. He could understand what Harry was saying. He ventured a hello as well, wondering if any of them could be triggered by parseltongue.

Hogwarts almost squealed. “You’re both Speakers. That is so wonderful. The password is basilisk, which is so ironic considering the thousand year old basilisk living in Slytherin’s Chamber.” 

She was still chuckling when the portrait swung open but Severus was frozen in place. “Hogwarts, what thousand year old basilisk?”

“She was Salazar’s familiar. Even with hibernation for a hundred years at a time, she’s a wee bit crazy at the moment. I think she could be saved with some companionship and a little care. Is there something wrong?” Hogwarts sounded a bit confused.

Severus swallowed hard. “One fix at a time, Hogwarts. She can’t get into the school proper, can she?”

“No, it would take a speaker to open the Chamber and let her out.” She assured him.

“I can talk to hew, Daddy.” Harry said, interested in a lonely snake.

Severus shivered. “Maybe later, Harry. Now that I can talk to her, too. Not today.”

“Part of Salazar’s library is down there guarded by Athena, the basilisk. No one has looked at them in centuries. A few years back, a student speaker went down there. He was not nice at all and a student was killed. That was a dark time and That Man did nothing, just brushed it all aside. Poor Myrtle was a kind girl but awkward with others. I’m afraid she wasn’t missed by many.” Hogwarts sighed.

“Moaning Myrtle, she was the one killed.” Severus remembered hearing about her. “Was the student Tom Riddle?”

“Yes, the latest Dark Lord, although I think That Man was worse especially here in the Castle.” Hogwarts agreed.

Severus shook his head and entered the Slytherin common room. He opened up his senses and started scanning to see what might be wrong.

“Bad pictuwe, Daddy.” Harry pointed at a portrait of a former headmaster. “Dat statu’ feews icky.” He pointed at a carved snake in marble.

Hogwarts whisked them away. Severus ventured further into the room. The carpet sounded wrong and he hastily moved off it. Harry nodded his agreement.

“The rug needs to go and for some reason the fireplace feels wrong.” He kept scanning as he headed towards the study area.

“No, Daddy. Not der.” Harry shivered. “Dey’s wong.”

“Agreed. The tables and chairs are tainted. I think that’s enough for us. We’ll meet the curse breakers out in the hall.” Severus turned around and hurried out. Had it been that bad while he was a student? Had he been that unaware?

“Your power levels are much higher since you got rid of his tampering, Severus. It’s just a good thing we got rid of him now. The poor students would have been feeling all of his evil and not realize why.” Hogwarts sounded so sad.

“We’re going to fix everything, Hogwarts. I promise we will make you like new again.” Severus cast a warming charm on Harry. It was chilly in the dungeons. “Now, about the basilisk.”

“She was one of the four defenders of the School. Two of them died without heirs. And Fawkes is trapped in stasis because he couldn’t stomach Albus’ evil. The headmaster caught him as he was having a burning day and froze him. Would you free him, Severus?”

Three goblin curse breakers appeared at the moment and Severus let them in and told them of the study area. They nodded and went to work. Severus decided to go up where it was warmer. “Yes, of course we can free him, Hogwarts. Where is he?”

“Follow the lighted path to one of That Man’s hidden rooms.” She said as the walls took on a faint light leading deeper into the dungeons.

“We’re going on a treasure hunt, Harry.” Severus said while casting another warming charm on the little boy.

“Yeah! What we find, Daddy?” He clapped his hands and looked around at the roughhewn walls which showed less and less finish the deeper they went.

“A beautiful golden bird.” Severus told him stories about the phoenix while he followed the lighted walls down what felt like two levels. He wondered what the doorways hid along the journey. He’d have to ask Hogwarts later.

Finally, they turned a corner to find a doorway lit up bright as day. “Anything I need to know about opening the door, Hogwarts?”

“No, he just locked it and I already undid that. You won’t be hurt, I promise.” Hogwarts said.

So, he clasped the iron hasp and lifted it up, pushing in the door as he let go. Lights bloomed along the walls, glinting off golden objects packed onto oak shelving. Severus’ eyes widened and he could hardly take in what he was seeing.

“Pwetty, Daddy, eveyting is so pwetty.” Harry was looking around just as wide eyed as his daddy.

“You’re right, Harry, I’ve never seen so much gold in my life. Hogwarts, is any of this cursed?”

“No, he just hoarded these things like a miser. He would come down and fondle some of the items and talk to them, too. As Harry would say, it was icky but not cursed.” Her light lit up a golden chest on one of the shelves and Severus headed over that way. “Fawkes is inside this. It will be so nice to have him to talk to again. There may be other things inside it. That Man called them ‘his beauties’ sometimes.”

“Ick,” Severus grimaced. “I’ll take it up to Minerva. If she revokes the stasis, Fawkes should see her as his next companion. Right?”

“Exactly, I wish you and Harry could be here full time.” Hogwarts sounded rather sad.

“We’re going to visit every week, Hogwarts. I promise.” Severus told her while levitating the chest off the shelf so it could trail behind them. “Harry and his playmates would love to spend time with you, too. What do you think, Harry?”

Harry bounced in his father’s arms. “Yes, Daddy, we can all come p’ay with Haggie. Nevy and Suze and Dwaco and Hannah and Theo and Daphy.”

“Oh, I would love that so much. I’ll clean up one of the unused classrooms and put in some soft furniture. Some of the old toys in the Come and Go room can be cleaned up and repaired by the elves so the little ones can play with them.” Hogwarts hummed happily while guiding them out of the lower levels.

Severus listened to his son and his school plan out the next few months. He was pleased to find another playmate for Harry, even if it was a huge stone castle filled with amazing things. But not until the place was totally cleared of Dumbledore’s presence and his evil curses.

Reaching the upper levels again, he was guided to the new office and found Minerva and Filius going over some records upon the new/old desk which Hogwarts had found. They looked up and hurriedly cleared a space for the chest. He explained about Fawkes and Minerva hesitantly opened the lid. A baby phoenix lay nestled in the soft ashes of his last burning, frozen in stasis for who-knew how long.

Filius softly undid the spell and the wee one stirred, making a tiny chirp before raising its wobbly head. Minerva was whispering small endearments to the phoenix and telling him Dumbledore was gone and never coming back. Fawkes sighed and closed his eyes, slumping back into his ashes but this chirp sounded like a smile. Everyone was smiling by the time Minerva carefully set the chest and its cargo on a side table where they would be safe.

“Hogwarts said there may be more than just Fawkes in there.” Severus told her. “He called them ‘his beauties’.”

“That Man.” Minerva shook her head. “Will you stay for lunch, Severus and Harry?”

“I can’t, I’m afraid. We have an afternoon session of the Wizengamot. We’ll be talking about the Hogwarts situation. Would you be open to hosting some tours of the school by the members? I think if they can hear Hogwarts and see what has been done to her, they may not fight the upcoming trial.” Severus had been thinking about this and he knew some of the members were die-hard Dumbledore supporters.

“What a good idea.” Minerva smiled. “I think we should also invite all the parents of *all* the students. Filius, isn’t there something which would allow the muggle-born to see our magical structures?”

“Yes, I’ll speak to Ragnok about some amulets. They should be able to see Hogsmeade, too. I’ll floo him this afternoon after lunch.” Filius had parchment and quill with a long list of things to be done.

“Then we’ll say goodbye for now, my dears.” Minerva kissed Harry and Severus’ cheeks. “You can use this floo to get home. I wonder if we should let the kids off this afternoon to go outside and play. It’s been an awfully tumultuous week for them.”

That was the last Severus heard as he flooed them home. Hopefully, Remus and Sirius were already there. He was cutting his time short as it was. But Minerva had adopted him and they’d saved Fawkes so he counted it as a really good day.

*** 

It was Slytherin day at Gringotts and he’d left Harry at home with Sirius, when Severus heard an update about the ongoing horcrux hunt. Elder Mellic had said there was one more horcrux out there and the shade of Voldemort was still in England. Everyone looked at everyone else before Severus sighed.

“Can you pinpoint where it is, Elder?” He asked.

“Near the old Gaunt manse, where Dumbledore found the cursed ring. But it seems to be capable of movement since we found it almost 4 degrees west of where we tracked it earlier.”

“Nagini!” Lucius said suddenly. “She was his familiar or so we thought. Could he have made her a horcrux?”

“It’s possible.” The goblin elder nodded. “What is her species and how big is she?”

“She’s well over 15 feet long and bright green with curious yellow mottling. I don’t know what kind of snake she is.” Lucius looked around the table and saw nothing but shrugs.

Severus swallowed nervously. “I can speak parseltongue now. I could go there and call for her. She might be curious enough to come to see who I am and what I want.”

“Capital idea, Severus!” Elder Mellic clapped his hands. “Some of us will go with you to make sure you don’t become a snake snack. Harry would be most upset with us.”

“I think I’ll wear the dragon hide armor.” Severus smiled at the elder goblin. “And maybe carry a shield as well.”

“And a sharp pointy sword too, my friend.” Rookwood said quietly in his left ear.

“That goes without saying.” Severus whispered back before thinking of something. “Will you have to kill her to remove the horcrux – well, if she is one? Or can she be saved like Harry was?”

“Why would you want her alive, Severus?” Lucius asked.

“Well, that leads into a piece of information Hogwarts gave me a few days ago.” Severus twirled his quill nervously. “It seems two of Hogwarts protectors survived the long years. Fawkes, who is happily restored from stasis and . . . and a thousand year old basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.”

Silence reigned for a very long moment.

“Who may be a wee bit insane.” He added. 

“A basilisk, Slytherin’s Monster, still alive.” Regulus said aloud as if he hadn’t quite heard correctly.

“A basilisk who may just be lonely and needing a companion to bring her back to sanity.” Severus had had several conversations with Salazar about his ancient familiar. “Salazar said her name is Athena and she was a very curious soul when she was just hatched. She loved learning new things and if she had had some companionship over the long years, she would be just fine. He said she and Fawkes were friends and they would often go out into the forest and hunt together. When Dumbledore restricted Fawkes’ movements, she couldn’t get down there very often.”

“Riddle opened the Chamber fifty years ago. What if he wooed her into compliance with his ideas?” Lucius asked. “That could have led to further insanity.”

“And if Nagini is Riddle’s familiar, she might not take kindly to losing the horcrux.” Rookwood added.

“All true, my friends, but we are so close to ending the horcrux hunt. I want this done so we can start living again. The shadow of the Dark Lord taints everything we do. He needs to be put to rest once and for all.” Severus tried to infuse his voice with his utter belief in the knowledge they could end this.

“And once the horcruxes are assembled in the skull, we can draw the shade of Riddle to it and banish him from our world. Never to return.” Elder Mellic looked quite fierce.

“Agreed.” Ragnok said.

“Agreed.” Lucius said reluctantly and the others echoed their agreements. 

Severus took a deep breath and listened carefully while they outlined their battle plan. He really wanted to get to the point in his life where the words battle and plan were no longer used at all. Sending a quick prayer to Gaia, he threw in his two knuts worth. They planned it for that afternoon and Ragnok kept him back when they broke up for lunch.

“Severus, we have the acromantulas armor ready for your fitting. Even better than dragon hide, it will protect you from sudden strikes. Why don’t you head down to the armorers and get it ready. Griphook is waiting. After that is done, I recommend you have some chicken broth and a few crackers. No sense in loading up your stomach before battle.” Ragnok spoke from experience and Severus just nodded.

He didn’t think he could eat anything anyway. His nerves were strung just about as tight as they could be. Following Griphook, he tried to keep his emotions in check. He didn’t need Harry getting an inkling of what they were going to be doing shortly. The armorers got him fitted and by concentrating on their questions and how the matte black shells looked being linked with dragon hide hinges, he kept from obsessing on the battle to come. He definitely approved of the solid piece which protected his vulnerable throat and the gauntlets protecting his hands.

They met back in the conference room and he managed a few mouthfuls of broth and a cup of some kind of herbal tea which Madame Ponsby had brought for him. The other Slytherins returned in various kinds of dragonhide armor, some of which appeared to be several hundreds of years old. The goblins armed them with swords and shields. The group of four wizards and eleven goblins looked extremely fierce and something inside of Severus settled down to a state of calm.

With another prayer to Gaia, he set his hand to the shield Ragnok held out and let the portkey transport him away. They arrived in the overgrown garden next to a decaying manor house, all of it under a foot of snow. Shields held close and swords gripped tightly, they spread out to search the area for the giant green snake. A swishing sound kept teasing Severus’ hearing. Stopping his advance, he turned slowly in a circle. The house was the key. Normally, snakes hibernated through the winters but Nagini had never been a normal serpent.

Taking two steps toward the house, he barely got his shield raised before a green flash knocked him flat onto the ground. The weight crushed him down but the armor held and he was able to still speak.

//Nagini, I am Severus, your master’s potion maker. Nagini, I am not here to harm you.// He kept repeating that over and over until the words got through.

//Master? You don’t sound like my master but you speak. I thought he was the only speaker.// She was confused and the plaintive note in her voice made Severus’ heart ache.

//I am not your master but I made a potion helped by Salazar Slytherin so I could speak with all snakes. Don’t be afraid of the others.// He noticed they were ringed by the others. //We want to take out the piece which is hurting you. We have the others kept safe for your master.//

//It hurt sometimes when he was angry. There was an old man who took the one which my master hid in the shed nearby.// Nagini slid off of Severus and he cautiously sat up.

//We know and have it safe. Will you allow us to remove it to put with the others?//

She thought for a long moment before nodding her head. //It would be nice to not hurt.//

Severus sighed in relief. “She says yes, she will let us remove it. Do we do it here or back in your ritual chamber?”

Elder Mellic thumped his staff on the ground and spoke a string of words of power that cleared the ground beneath them and carved a series of runes into the frozen earth. Another word of power and two acolytes appeared with the chest holding the crystal skull. Levitating the skull out, he moved it to between Nagini and Severus. The pulse of power contained in the skull was nauseating and it glowed eerily like the green flash of the Avada Kedava spell. He gestured for Severus to come out of the circle and he slowly stood.

//I’ll just be over there, Nagini. We can speak more when the hurt is gone from you.// He reassured the giant snake and Nagini just nodded.

Once Severus was safely away from the skull, Elder Mellic and the acolytes began to chant. It was only a small piece of soul contained within the snake and it seemed to part easily from her before flowing into the skull. She collapsed onto the ground and Severus found himself hurrying to her side, casting spells to tell them her condition.

“Do you think she would benefit from a pain potion? I have a couple which might help.” He caressed her head and she slitted open her eyes.

//I am just tired, Master. I hurt for a long time. My old master enjoyed hurting me when none of you were there. What happens to me now?// She sighed.

“She wants to know what happens now and I don’t know what to say. I can’t take her home with me. Potter Castle is full of werewolves, Ravenclaw has too many scholars, Slytherin has potion makers and publishers. Where would be safe, where she could heal?” Severus could hardly believe he had, even for an instant, thought about taking her home to Potter Manor.

“I think we could house her in the mines. It’s warm down there, there is a rat population which we never seem to get rid of, and she could have time to sleep and heal.” Ragnok offered.

Severus relayed the offer and she thought for a long moment. Then she nodded and let them surround her so they could portkey her to Gringotts. Severus promised to come the next day and speak with her. She almost seemed to smile at that and that smile was what stuck with him when they vanished from their sight.

“We shall take the skull back to our ritual room. We have several rituals which might bring Riddle to us so we can destroy him. When you come tomorrow, we can discuss them. We shall send out notices to all who may be able to help us or simply need to witness our success.” Elder Mellic bowed to the wizards before he, the chest, and the acolytes all disappeared.

“I was terrified when she knocked you down.” Augustus spoke in a tight voice.

“I was too.” Severus finally let himself feel the fear and he began to shake.

Even though it felt like a rather Hufflepuff thing to do, they all four found themselves in a group hug. The weirdness finally started them laughing and if it was tinged a bit with hysteria, they were none of them taking notice. Their long nightmare appeared to finally be drawing to a close. Breaking apart, they agreed to meet the next morning at nine in their conference room at Gringotts. With a popping sound, they disappeared from the snow covered garden, now free of any menace.

*** 

From the highest window of the manse, Voldemort glowered at the disappearing wizards. They had failed him and stolen Nagini. He vowed, they would pay.

***


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They set a trap for Voldemort. And Molly really did have no shame.

Chapter 20

Arthur sat by the fire, listening to the sounds of his boys rumble around the house. Molly’s funeral had been that afternoon and he had gotten through it by focusing on them. Ronnie didn’t understand what had happened, except for his mother not being there. The other boys had been very noncommittal at her loss. He was puzzled and didn’t know how or even what to ask about how they were feeling.

“Give it back, George.” That was Fred. “Sharing is caring.”

“Yeah, she’d of hit us for sure if she’d seen that.” And that was George.

Hitting? Who would have hit them? Arthur blinked. The only she in their home was . . . Had Molly been disciplining them by spanking?

“Fred, George, could you come here?” He called them and they came running. He beckoned them closer, pulling them up into his lap when they moved in. He felt them freeze for a moment then slowly relax. “How are you feeling, the two of you? I know it was hard this afternoon.”

They shared a look then leaned into him. “We’re okay, Dad. We don’t really get why Mother died? Or how we ended up in the Hogwart’s sick ward?”

“Those are both good questions, Sons. I wish I understood it myself. Your mother . . .” he thought and discarded several ideas, “she wasn’t herself. When the Headmaster told her to bring the four of you to Hogwarts, she didn’t think, she just did it.”

Taking a deep breath, he looked up to see his three older sons standing nearby. Beckoning them closer, he cleared his throat. “Your mother wasn’t in her right mind, boys or she would never have put you at risk like that. The headmaster is an evil man and a spell he used killed her and the baby inside her.”

“She really liked the Headmaster, Dad. She never wanted to hear our side when he told her what we did and we tried to tell her our side.” Bill rubbed his rear end as if it hurt. “Those punishments always hurt more.”

Charlie nodded and rubbed his arm, while Arthur’s heart broke. “What kind of punishments did you suffer? I didn’t know she was doing anything that would hurt you.”

“Yeah, she always told us not to tell you.” Bill said hesitantly. “Twisting ears, hitting with her hand, pinching, but the worst was the paddle. She usually gave us 15 swats if it was something minor. Really big things could get up to 30 swats. They always bruised and I was afraid to tell you in case you already knew and thought it was okay.”

Arthur had tears running down his face and he reached out, drawing them all into his arms. “I didn’t know. I don’t agree. And you will never be hit again in punishment. And if anyone tries, you are to run away from them and come find me. Promise me.”

“We promise.” They said in unison and the look on their faces made his tears fall faster.

The fire turned green and Fabian’s face appeared in their floo. “Arthur, you up for visitors?”

He sighed and the boys left the hug so he could move. Kneeling in front of the flames, he spoke. “It’s been a long day for all of us. Could it wait until tomorrow?”

The Prewitt twin looked contrite. “I wish it could, Arthur. But we really need to talk with you and I think you should come through for this discussion.”

“I can’t leave the boys alone, Fabian.” Arthur was tired, right to the bone.

“Bring them with you. They can settle into our guest rooms for tonight. This discussion may take some time. It’s about Molly and something she did.” Fabian looked drawn and Arthur remembered Molly had been the twins little sister. 

“Yes, alright. Give us a few moments to pack up pajamas and something for the boys to wear tomorrow and we’ll floo through.” Arthur didn’t know how much more he could learn about his wife. It had been a long, miserable week.

“We’ll see you soon.” Fabian signed off and the green flames vanished.

“Boys, pack up your sleep wear, enough underwear for a couple of days, some pants and shirts. I’ll pack for Ronnie. I doubt he’ll wake up even when I floo with him.” Arthur shooed them up the stairs while he followed slowly. His mind was stuck in a fog and he felt like one of those muggle mechanical toys who got wound up and let go to march from one side of a table to the other.

He did take an extra moment to pack his own sleepwear and something to wear tomorrow. He had two more days of bereavement leave and he had to have some plans in place to see his boys taken care of while he earned a living. The little house elf which Severus had loaned them was cleaning the kitchen when he came down, carrying Ronnie and juggling his suitcase. She tsked at him and took the suitcase from him.

“Bettina, we’re going to spend the night at Prewitt Manor. Would you like to come with us? I’d feel better if you weren’t here all alone.” He smiled wearily at her.

“I’se can do that, Master Weasley. But I wouldn’t be scared to bes alone.” She said cheerfully.

“I’m sure it would be fine but I really would feel better.” He leaned closer. “And I don’t know if they have any house elves so you would be a big help looking after the boys.”

“Then I comes with.” She levitated the suitcase ahead of her and joined the boys with their bags.

“Have we got everything you need to sleep? Toothbrushes? Combs? Animals?” He asked. He made sure Rizzo, Ronnie’s rabbit was tucked in with the 20 month old and his blue blanket.

They all said yes, they had everything. He poured floo powder into Bill, Percy, and Fred’s hands. Bill and Charlie went first, holding hands; then Percy flooed alone; Fred and George went next; and finally, Arthur entered the flames to travel to Prewitt Manor.

*** 

Severus finished off the potion he’d been asked to make. Little Daphne Greengrass had gotten pneumonia and she was allergic to Boom Berries, a key ingredient in the usual potion. After a quick consult with Salazar and a read of one of his journals, he’d found a variation that used Alder leaf instead. Hopefully, it would do just as good a job and clear up the fluid in her lungs. She was a sweet little girl and Harry was worried about her.

Not a romance, just best friends for now. Harry loved all his friends but right now, his bestest friend was Hogwarts. And the Castle loved him right back, he thought with a silent chuckle. Severus labeled the bottle with dose instructions and wrapped it up. In the kitchen, he beckoned to the soft gray owl, he’d bought for delivering his potions. His name was Archimedes and he was just right for deliveries since Hedwig was still too small to fly with anything.

“Straight to the Greengrass Estate. Deliver it to either Gerald or Beatrice Greengrass.” He told him.

The owl hooted once and departed out the kitchen window. By the time he turned around, Maffet already had a cup of tea poured for him and a freshly baked ginger snap ready to eat. He sat and indulged his sweet tooth. Just as he was about to take a bite, the chime rang from the study floo. He sighed and took his tea with him, eating the ginger snap in quick bites.

It was Ragnok looking serious. “Severus, could you come through right now to Gringotts? There have been some disturbing events since last night.”

“I’ll come right through.” Severus nodded and Ragnok disappeared. Wondering just how bad ‘disturbing’ might be, he drank down his tea and called for Maffet.

When she popped in, he handed her the tea cup and told her to have Sirius stay when he brought Harry home from his playdate. She nodded solemnly and he threw in floo powder, saying, “Gringotts, Ragnok’s office.”

When he got there, Ragnok was waiting to take him to their conference room. Explaining a bit of what had happened, he shook his head while Severus’ heart thumped once before beating more rapidly. Arthur Weasley, the Prewitt Twins, and Amelia Bones were seated on one side of the table. The other side held Boris Benning, his lawyer, Lucius, an empty chair, and Augustus. Severus sat in the empty chair.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Arthur.” He said quietly and the man nodded heavily.

“To bring everyone up to speed with current events, I think we’ll start with the burning down of the Burrow and the reason the Weasleys are all safe and sound.” Ragnok looked at Fabian Prewitt.

Who rubbed his cheek and took a deep breath. “Boris here has been the family lawyer for many years. When he heard of Molly’s death, he came to us and asked us to introduce him to Arthur. He said his news might be hard to hear and suggested we have him and the boys come to stay at Prewitt Manor. We succeeded in getting them to floo over with everyone, including his borrowed house elf.”

Severus relaxed when he knew Bettina was safe. Gideon took up the story.

“Arthur knew Molly was disinherited but didn’t know why. Boris read him the part of Father’s will which had been sealed until her death. She had attempted to potion Father into granting her a larger part of the estate. He discovered it because of the Family ring and immediately disinherited her. He did pay for the next four years of her Hogwarts tuition. He placed enough in her vault to cover them and the supplies she would need, then threw her out.”

“Which is when she started potioning me.” Arthur’s voice dragged with tiredness. “Love and loyalty potions from then until a week ago when I underwent the purge at the Ministry.”

Severus was shocked and appalled. What could you say to such evil? He traded looks with Lucius and Augustus. Why were they being told about this? Severus cleared his throat. “Arthur, I’m sorry this has happened to you. If there is anything I could help with, please tell me.”

A small smile crossed Arthur’s face. “You’ve already helped with loaning us Bettina. She’s been the one bright spot since Molly’s death. Do you think we could keep her for a bit longer?”

“Of course, you can. We have quite a few house elves so if you’d like to bond her, I’m more than willing to release her so you can.” Severus offered and kicked Lucius when he snorted under his breath.

“Let me think about it. Right now we don’t have a house for her to take care of. But the boys very much enjoy her and it’s someone to cling to for them.” Tears filled his eyes and Arthur rubbed his forehead.

“Yes, that’s the bad news. At some point during the night, someone torched the Burrow and it was discovered too late to do anything but watch it burn to the ground. The Diggory’s were afraid all the Weasleys had perished in it and they firecalled us early this morning to tell us what had happened.” Fabian took up the narrative. “Thankfully, they were with us. Things can be replaced, people can’t. And that brings us to what else was in Father’s will.”

Boris laid it all out. “The late Lord Prewitt had a clause put in just before he died. By then, Molly had married Arthur and they had three sons. He put in a provision for them and their care with a vault with enough in it to get them through Hogwarts and the necessities they’d need. Arthur is named the trustee for the boys. With the proviso that Molly not be able to touch the money in any form.”

“And she memory charmed me when the letter came and I read it. Since she couldn’t touch the money, she left it alone and asked Albus for tuition scholarships for Bill and Charlie. She destroyed the letter and wrote back to Boris in my handwriting that I stood with her when it came to her father’s mistreatment of her.” Arthur sighed.

“And I took it as read, they were denying the funds. I wish I had pursued it further but it seemed pretty cut and dried. I couldn’t talk about it to the twins since it was a sealed provision of the will but with an introduction to Arthur, I felt I could ask again. The timing could not have been better.” Boris said.

“I’m glad this is working out for you, Arthur. But why are we needed here?” Lucius asked what Severus had been busy asking himself.

“The Aurors think it was Amycus Carrow who burned down the Burrow. A note was left which vowed death to all blood traitors and death eaters who have foresworn the Dark Lord.” Ragnok said.

“Like us,” Lucius nodded his head. “Did it look like more than one person was involved? If we could gather the death eaters who are diehard supporters together, we could end this once and for all.”

“We need to get Riddle, too. We may have gotten rid of his back up plans,” Severus glossed over the horcruxes. “But he’s still out there.”

“Which is why we thought a trap might bring him to the surface. We know the general area, his shade has been staying in. In fact, he was at the Manor when we acquired Nagini. We should have checked but didn’t.” Ragnok frowned and Severus’ heart made a hard thump. 

So close, they’d been so close. Severus had a sudden thought. “How are we going to get rid of him? Can he be exorcised now he’s only a shade?”

“Elder Mellic says once captured, he and his plans can be removed from this plane. He is preparing a crystal which will hold his shade until we can destroy it.” Ragnok nodded at Severus. “Mellic says we’ll be using fiend-fyre.”

Severus smiled. That sounded good to him. “But first we have to catch him.”

“Indeed.” Amelia Bones entered the conversation. “We would like to set a trap at one of your estates. If we advertise via the Daily Prophet that one of you has offered a house to the displaced Weasleys, it will bring the haters of both together for an attack.”

She looked at each of them in turn. Severus was busy thinking about all the places he could offer except most of them were Harry’s and what would happen if the place got burned to the ground during the attack.

“I believe I would like to offer a home to you, Arthur. I don’t even know why our families have been at odds down the long years but I’d like to call an end to the feud. There is a house about two miles from the Manor that we can use. It’s got six bedrooms so it would work for your family.” Lucius offered.

Arthur’s eyes were moist but he nodded. “I agree. The past should stay in the past. I think we can let the feud die.” And he reached a hand across the table to the blond. They shook hands and smiled at each other.

“Excellent, gentlemen. I can have a reporter here in less than fifteen minutes. Arthur, that gives you time to check on the boys down at Madame Ponsby’s.” Ragnok said with a satisfied air.

“I can take you down there, Arthur. I need to check to see if she needs any potions.” Severus offered and Arthur nodded.

They left quickly and went down the back corridor to the healer’s ward. Entering, Arthur immediately went to see how his boys were doing after having their blocks and hexes removed. The goblin healer greeted them with a smile. She and Severus spoke quietly while Arthur went from bed to bed. Bill and Charlie had already had everything removed at Hogwarts so they sat between them. Fred and George shared a bed and seemed bright eyed and alert. Percy looked pale and Charlie was holding his hand while circling his index finger on the back of Percy’s hand to keep the nausea at bay. 

Ronald the youngest was asleep in the third bed. Madame Ponsby excused herself from Severus while he was making notes of what she needed. Joining Arthur at Ronald’s bedside, she spoke quietly. He didn’t seem to understand what she was saying as he kept saying – ‘What?’

“Severus, could you please help us?” Madame Ponsby asked him with a distressed look.

“If I can, I’d like to.” Severus joined her by the small body in the bed. “What is the problem?”

“She says Ronald has a blood glamour on him. Why would he have a blood glamour? What possible reason could Molly have done such a thing?” Arthur was holding a small hand in his and looking imploringly at Severus.

Severus could think of one huge reason but didn’t want to say it aloud. “I don’t know, Arthur. Maybe he has a birthmark or something but perhaps you should have her remove it and see what happens.”

“A birthmark” Arthur look brighter at the thought. “Maybe she wanted to hide it? Yes, please, Madame Ponsby, remove it for now.”

The healer nodded and took a deep breath. Placing a green crystal on the small forehead, she spoke three words and a mist rose above the little boy, obscuring his features until it dissipated into the air. But he no longer had Weasley features. His hair was a dirty blond, his nose more Roman, his ears stuck out, his lips thinned, and he grew an inch in length.

Arthur fainted. Bill caught him on the way down so he didn’t hurt himself but they still sprawled on the floor. Severus rounded the bed to help Bill. “If Percy could move over a bit, we can get him up on the bed.”

A soft word from Madame Ponsby had the bed widening to accommodate him. Severus got him up and onto the bed while the boys watched them with wide eyes. Severus had no clue what to say or do. He exchanged a look with the oldest boy who had a thoughtful look on his face. 

“He’s not Dad’s child. He’s probably Dumbledore’s.” Bill said out loud what Severus was thinking. 

“We’ll wait for your father to awaken to talk of the results.” Madame Ponsby said briskly. “I think I’ll call for tea for all of us. This has been a shock for everyone.”

She headed to the mirror on the wall and ordered tea and biscuits for them. The boys were quiet but Severus could tell they were all thinking about what this might mean for the family. He wished there was something he could do to help but nothing was coming to mind. This was a family who just kept getting hit with bad news. It would make a wonderful Greek tragedy but these were children who must feel like an earthquake had shaken their whole world.

Arthur woke up and looked blank for a moment. Bill laid his hand on his father’s arm while Percy did the same on his other side. The man shivered when his brain caught up with the latest blows to his composure. “What will prove his origins?”

“An inheritance test will tell for sure.” Severus knew that answer.

“Do it.” Arthur slowly sat up, his face firming. “We need to know. All other decisions will have to come later.”

“As you wish, Mr. Weasley.” Madame Ponsby spoke to the mirror again only this time in the goblin language. Severus caught enough to know she was asking for Griphook to bring down the parchment and liquid for an inheritance test.

And wasn’t that going to be an awkward thing. Severus hesitated but had to ask. “Arthur, do you want me to stay or go? I only want you to be comfortable.”

Arthur looked at him for a long moment. “You went through one already, correct? It didn’t hurt or anything?”

“It doesn’t hurt at all. Harry got through it easily.” Severus told him.

“Good, I wouldn’t want him to hurt.” Arthur slowly moved his head towards the unfamiliar body in the third bed. “I know it’s embarrassing for you but I would like it if you would stay. Boys, I’d like you all to get together on this nice wide bed and stay with each other while we do this inheritance test.”

“Okay, Dad,” Bill spoke for all of them.

The tea and Griphook arrived simultaneously. Arthur left the bed and the other boys crowded onto it. Tea was poured and biscuits divided up between the boys while Madame Ponsby explained to Griphook about the need for an inheritance test for the youngest member.

Arthur put up a muffling spell and Griphook performed the test. Severus stayed at Arthur’s side with a comforting hand on his shoulder. The inheritance test soon listed Ronald Dumbledore with his mother Molly Weasley and father Albus Dumbledore. Arthur moaned so deeply within his chest, it sounded like it was underground. Severus felt as if he’d just witnessed a death. 

“Is there anything else this can tell us?” Arthur said in an even voice.

Madame Ponsby hesitated for a moment then laid an orange crystal on the child’s forehead. “He’s a squib. His core is fractured beyond any mending. He was probably born this way. There is also some brain damage from the blood curse put on him when he was born. I am sorry.”

Arthur’s head was bowed to his chest. “I can’t. I just can’t accept him. I know it’s not his fault but I can not take him in, knowing what I know now. What are his options?”

“Is there any Dumbledore family beside Albus?” Griphook asked hesitantly.

“Aberforth runs a pub in Hogsmeade. He’s Albus’ brother. Could Gringotts contact him and ask him to come in?” Severus wanted to go home in the worst way. He needed a Harry-hug. This situation just kept getting worse and worse.

“Yes, we can. Ponsby, can we keep the boy asleep for now?” Griphook asked.

“It would be for the best.” She replied and stroked his forehead. He wrinkled his nose then his face went slack. She tucked the blanket in and stepped away. Griphook bowed to the two wizards and headed out the door.

Arthur took a deep shuddering breath in, held it, and let go with a sigh. Another deep breath and he turned to Severus. “Thank you, Severus. I appreciate you staying with me through this . . . this mess. I would like to keep Bettina. Perhaps a few days from now, we can get together again and transfer her bond?”

“Yes, of course. Send me an owl and we can get together. Are you going back to Prewitt Manor?” Severus asked.

“For now we can stay there, but there is still the charade to go through.” Arthur blinked tiredly.

“Arthur, take some Dreamless Sleep tonight. You need to sleep and not overthink this situation.” Severus felt awkward giving advice to him but he knew what despair could do to a soul. “The boys need you concentrated on them.”

“Yes, I need to focus on them. I don’t think I could take another thing happening today.” Arthur swallowed and turned. “Boys, did you drink all the tea?”

“No, Dad. We even saved you a biscuit.” Charlie said, pointing to the lone chocolate digestive.

“Good-bye, Severus. And again, thank you.” Arthur held out his hand and they shook. “We’ll see you in a few days.”

“Bye, boys. Take care of your dad.” Severus waved at the kids and left with another wave at Madame Ponsby. At last, he was on his way home. He didn’t even stop at the conference room. He needed a Harry-hug right now.

From the secure room where he’d apparated so many times, he landed in his foyer and heard the train running. Walking into the play room, he saw Sirius laughing at the elves getting a ride from his godson.

“Severus, you’re back. That was a long meeting.” He said with a little wave.

“I appreciate you staying, Sirius. It was several long meetings.” Kneeling, he caught a running Harry up in the hug he’d been needing. 

“You sad, Daddy.” The little boy could feel the waves of sadness from his daddy.

“I am, Harry. But you’re making me feel better with your hug. I love you, Harry.” Severus dropped a kiss on the dark curls. 

“I wuv you too, Daddy.” Harry laid his head down on his daddy’s shoulder.

“I could use a cup of tea or maybe its lunch time. What time is it?” Severus had gotten totally off schedule. It felt like days had gone by instead of hours.

“Time for lunch. I thought I’d stay, if that’s alright.” Sirius didn’t usually ask but he wanted to know what had gone on to put that sad look on Severus. “That okay, Regina?”

“Yes, of course, Sirius. Time to wash up so we can eat, Theo and Sirius.” Regina corralled them both and led them to the downstairs washroom.

“You feew bettew, Daddy.” Harry said and leaned back so he could see his daddy better.

“Harry-hugs are the best antidote to sadness. I needed one badly. But I’m hungry so we’d better wash up too or they won’t let us sit down to eat.” Severus kissed his son again and took them into the kitchen to wash up at the sink there.

It was shepherd’s pie today and Severus felt like he could eat the whole thing by himself.

*** 

Two days later, the Daily Prophet trumpeted the story of the finishing of the Weasley-Malfoy feud. The article was rather saccharine but all the main points were there and the address of the house was given. The picture of them shaking hands was especially good with the five boys circling their father with hopeful looks. The Prewitt twins were with them, smiling broadly. Severus was being kept up-to-date with the day to day plotting but he had been staying at home with Harry.

He just couldn’t make himself leave his son. And Harry seemed to understand and kept giving him hugs. Maffet made all his favorite meals and Regulus came twice to eat with them. Or was it just Regina and Theo he was visiting? It made Severus smile at their small romance. He had asked her if she had considered a divorce and she said she was thinking about it. He told her he’d help whatever she decided. Her bright smile had made his day. He kind of liked being a matchmaker.

Except, he still didn’t have any feelings towards any of his single friends. Of course, he had friends, more friends than he ever thought he would have. So, he moved through his days with a good feeling suffusing him. He was asked to visit Gringotts by Ragnok and he actually hesitated, remembering how the last visit had gone. But he agreed and apparated in with Harry, who almost had a tantrum when he realized Severus was thinking of leaving him at home.

It was a close thing but Harry insisted that he had to go with his daddy to Gringotts. He reminded him that he was supposed to be meeting Nagini. His daddy had promised. And since Severus had promised him, they both visited.

Ragnok met them in the conference room with a solemn look. His wife, Chelles was there as well and Harry went gladly with his favorite goblin to have tea.

“Is it over?” Severus asked hopefully.

“It is.” Ragnok smiled. “They attacked at 2 am this morning. Eight death eaters and Riddle as a shade, who’d somehow attached himself to Amycus Carrow. We trapped Riddle in a crystal and we’re going to get rid of them this morning. I thought you would like to witness it.”

Severus sighed. “I would like to see the end of the nightmare.”

“Good, you shall join the others in a side chamber. Elder Mellic and the Priest Guild have the ritual circle set up for the combining of the soul pieces and the shade.” Ragnok began the walk to the ritual chamber with Severus by his side. They were silent on the way down and Severus thought about the changes the last four months had brought to him.

From despair at feeling he’d hurt the person he loved most in the world, Lily; to abject grief at her death; then the joy of adopting Harry and all the changes that followed; he’d weathered all the ups and downs and the last of his old life was about to be vanquished. It felt good.

Entering the side room with the large crystal window, he joined Amelia Bones, Minister Bagnold, Lucius, Rookwood in his Unspeakable uniform, Augusta Longbottom, and several others he didn’t know. Ragnok waved them all to chairs. “Elder Mellic will be in shortly with the crystal skull which holds Riddle’s horcruxes. The shade himself is currently in an emerald under lock and key. Our Mystic Guild will be conducting the ritual which will vanquish him to Hel.”

Everyone was nodding in agreement and Severus began a prayer to Gaia, asking for her aid to help the goblins doing this dangerous rite. The goblins began to enter the ritual chamber, each of them holding a large candle in every color of the rainbow. Seven of them took up stations around the greater circle, then four came in holding golden goblets filled with water and separated to four spots in the inner circle. Then two came out with the chest which Severus recognised as the one holding the crystal skull.

They placed it in the center medallion and opened the lid. The heavy green light pulsed from the chest and Severus recoiled. Even separated by a thick stone wall, the evil in it was palpable. Several of the wizards startled and asked what that was. Amelia told them she would explain it after this was finished.

A low chanting began as Mellic entered the chamber bearing the emerald in a clear crystal bowl. He went to the center of the circles and the chanting grew louder. With a wave of his hand, the chest disappeared, leaving the crystal skull upon the rune covered floor. Suddenly his staff was in his hand and the emerald floated over to rest on top of the skull. A screech flew from one of them and the chanting grew louder.

A faint shadow began to grow above the two pieces of green. Severus swallowed hard and gripped his hands together. His prayer to Gaia became a simple ‘please, please, please’. As the shadow grew in size and darkness, the chanting grew even louder. Mellic stood proudly on the black floor and waved his hand to usher the two others in the center to join the four in the inner circle. That left him and the shadow figure staring at each other.

The goblins suddenly all had staves in their hands with glowing crystals at the ends. With an uttered word of power, Mellic stepped back to join the six in the inner circle. At his command, all the staves came up with the crystals pointed at the shadow figure. And the next command brought out the concentrated firepower of fourteen staves focusing fiendfyre on the skull and emerald. The screech was louder than any other sound heard yet. 

Severus gritted his teeth but never took his eyes off the flaming shade. It grew in size for one horrible moment then was gone. The staves immediately cut off the fiendfyre and silence reigned. The sigh came from almost every throat. Severus felt such relief, he could hardly keep his composure. The smile he exchanged with Lucius was big. They were definitely going to have a drink after this.

Elder Mellic checked the remains of the crystal skull and smiled. The emerald had disappeared completely. Amelia Bones and Rookwood had their wands out and casting spells quickly, one after the other. The look of relief on Amelia’s face made her look ten years younger. Her gaze caught his and they both smiled.

The long nightmare was finally over.

***


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore's trial and they meet a basilisk at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and I didn't want to write it but all good things come to an end. But not to fear, this is now a series and I've already started chapter one of Future's Beginning. Thank you for sticking with me on this wonderful roller coaster of a ride. Whee!

Chapter 21

Harry giggled at the funny story his Aba Chelles was telling him. She always had neat things to tell him about Goblins and family. His daddy had told him his Aba had told him where to find his train in Paris and he’d hugged her very hard when he saw her at Yule. ‘Cause the train was the bestest gift he had ever gotten.

The feeling over his bond with his daddy was one of tension but then there was so much relief, he wanted to laugh out loud. He smiled, his daddy was the bravest man ever and he deserved to be happy. Now, if he’d only come down to take him to where the big snake was, he’d be really happy, too.

The mirror chimed and Aba Chelles answered it. The news was good, he could tell, even though it was in the goblin language. He was learning new words every time he visited so soon he’d be able to talk to all his goblin friends in their own language. That was fun, too.

“Your father is coming down in a few minutes, Harry. The world is a safer place for the rituals enacted today. Thank Gaia.” She said and hugged him.

He hugged back. “We need mowe biscuits. Daddy weally wikes your bwownies.”

“Then it is a good thing I baked last night.” Aba Chelles smiled at him.

“Vewy good.” Harry told her.

They got tea on the table and some of the dark chocolate brownies they all liked. Daddy came in with a soft knock on the door. Aba hugged him and said something too low for him to hear. His daddy just nodded but the look of peace on his face was what their bond felt like so everything was okay.

“Hi, Daddy. You meeting go okay?” Harry asked when he got his own hug.

“It went very well, Harry. I’ve been afraid for some time but the goblins and the Ministry put my fears to rest today. The whole world is a much safer place to be now.” He told him, then his eyes lit up. “Oh, you have brownies.”

Aba Chelles laughed and motioned them to the table. They ate and drank before Daddy said their goodbyes, because they were going to go visit Nagini. They walked down a long tunnel almost like they were going in the carts down to the vaults but not quite. Harry hadn’t been down this way before so he paid careful attention to their route. His daddy told him explorers always made sure they could back track to where they started.

That just made sense to Harry. You always wanted to go home after you explored. It was getting warmer, the deeper they went. Occasionally, a goblin passed by with a nod. Harry waved at each one. He liked the goblins but he wouldn’t want to live underground all the time like they did. He would really, really miss the sunshine.

At last they came to a big cavern where digging was going on. Harry asked what they were digging for and his daddy told him, they dug for gems and also new burrows for them to live in. It would always be nice and warm down here, he thought. Just then, he saw a snake. A really, really big green snake coming towards them.

//Greetings, Speaker.// The snake said.

//Greetings, Nagini. This is my son, Harry. He would like to meet you//. His daddy said.

//Hello, Nagini.// Harry waved at her.

The big green snake reared up to flick her tongue against his cheek which made him giggle. //Hello, little one. You speak very well for someone so young//.

//I like snakes a lot. Do you like it here, in the mines//? Harry asked while petting her smooth scales.

//It is warm and there are many rats to eat. I miss seeing the sun but when it is winter, it is better to be inside a heated place//. She nodded. //Speaker, I felt my master depart this plane. He will not be back//?

//He will not be back. There is much rejoicing Above. You do not need to fear his anger ever again//. His daddy said with joy in his voice. //When it gets warmer, would you like to visit our home Above//?

//Yes, I would enjoy that. But now, I go to hunt. Thank you for visiting//. She laid down flat and began to slither away.   
//Bye, Nagini//. Harry waved at her and she waved her tail at them. 

“Well, that was fun. Now let’s go home. I have some potions to make this afternoon.” His daddy picked him up and hugged him close. They began the long walk back Above. Harry rested his head on his shoulder and yawned. Maybe a nap would be good until they got there.

*** 

The day after Voldemort and his horcruxes were banished to Hel, some unintended consequences became known. Everyone wearing the dark mark died in their sleep. Elder Mellic thought the mark had still connected them to the Dark Lord and in that moment when he almost became solid again, he pulled on the mark, thus killing them.

Regina was now a widow rather than an almost divorcee. Which brought up the fates of other widows and children. Narcissa Malfoy, Beatrice Greengrass, and Regina Nott became a visiting trio to ascertain what was needed with each one. Several of the more affluent former Death Eaters created a fund to help the women to transition to a job or more education. Victoria Crabbe and Seraphina Goyle decided to move into together to halve expenses. They chose the Crabbe house to live in and put the Goyle property into stasis for when Heir Gregory grew up to decide what to do with it. 

With Colletta Bulstrode, they opened a tea shop in Diagon Alley. It was a Stewart property and Severus rented it to them for a galleon a year for their first five years. They would have made a go of it by then or failed. But he thought it would be a success. The ladies were motivated to succeed on their own. The upstairs apartment, became all three’s home and a child care center for their children. Whoever wasn’t cooking or waitressing that day, took care of the little ones.

Since the Bulstrode Estate had been falling down around their ears and it bordered on Potter castle land, the Potter estate bought it for five thousand galleons. Severus put the money in the Potter vault and promptly hired the goblins to include it in the wards which protected the Castle. The werewolf packs took a good look at the place and decided to rehabilitate the house for another pack which had requested sanctuary.

When the new pack arrived from Ireland, they found sawdust everywhere but also light and airy rooms which were water tight and had working fireplaces. They had no sooner settled in then two of the mothers gave birth. Severus and Harry visited to welcome them and Harry was fascinated by the baby cubs. Which led to a nervous rather vague explanation about where the cubs came from.

He thought he’d have a few years before having to explain child birth, although now that Narcissa was showing her pregnancy, some questions were being asked. She’d laughed at him when he panicked at those questions but magnanimously volunteered to answer them from the children in their group. Yes, he was a wimp and he didn’t even want to think about the girl/boy or boy/boy questions which were coming many, many years down the road. 

Maybe he’d make Sirius answer those questions. He was the other godfather so he should do that.

Severus’ schedule had gotten busier after the defeat of Voldemort. The Wizengamot work had ramped up headed for the trial of Dumbledore. He was still a threat and Severus didn’t want to completely let his guard down until he was safely locked away in Azkaban. People were still going in to have their cores checked and inheritance tests done. 

Gringotts was a bee hive of activity and the curse breakers were extremely busy. Every time Severus dropped in, Ragnok was smiling. Brexit had taken on the publishing side of Ravenclaw Castle and the profits were beginning to pile up. The books copied and sold were best sellers, even though some of them were thousands of years old. Mr. Botts from Flourish & Botts was giddy with all the new titles coming in. 

Every time Severus went into the bookstore, mainly to find new books to read to Harry, the owner came out and shook his hand. Yesterday, he had diffidently asked if he might be able to visit Ravenclaw Castle and Severus had gotten out his weekly planner, of which he and Regina had identical copies, and they’d figured out a date a week out. He would come to the store and apparate them both there. It had been a while since he gone to visit so he was glad to have an excuse.

Today though was the Wizengamot and he was armed with a good Harry hug. It was a play date at the Malfoys today and he was sure to come home talking about their horses. He was looking forward to picking him up later. The trial of Albus Dumbledore was starting today and he’d studied the pretrial documents which every member had received three days before. It was a timeline with events in Dumbledore’s life and the consequent changes in the wizarding world.

It was a cautionary tale which Severus thought should be taught in every year of school. The laws alone would take months to go through and disentangle. What they had thought were unintended consequences turned out to be cleverly designed as one law built upon another. Every session they untangled a few more and voted away the bad laws. Like Hercules’ labors, it felt like they’d never be done. But Lucius assured him they were making good speed and the end would be in sight shortly.

He shook himself free of his thoughts at the sound of the bell signaling the start of the session. Minister Bagnold gaveled their beginning and Lucius stood to speak.

“Fellow Wizengamot members, we are here today to end decades of abuse of our world. Albus Dumbledore took those years to gather all of us into a society of his making. We have had two dark lords trying to rule us. I know we all rejoiced when the end of Voldemort was announced and I can assure you he is gone and will not be coming back.” The murmur of relief swept through the chamber and he smiled upon all of them. “But he was brought to life by events which were orchestrated by the former Headmaster. Of all the crimes of Dumbledore, his limiting and hexing of the children under his care, stand out most to me. Whatever our backgrounds and family, he blocked our cores and layered hexes on almost everyone. We were eager young minds, wanting to learn and grow to take our place within our society. He perverted and stunted our abilities while pretending to be a genial grandfather to the world.”

Severus nodded and saw most of the other members also nodding. Every face he’d come to know over the last few months looked resolute and ready to pass judgement on their former leader.

“Let the trial of Albus Dumbledore begin.” Lucius sat down.

Minister Bagnold gaveled again and a door opened from the side which led to the Auror holding cells. Severus suddenly didn’t want to see his former mentor and he closed his eyes, only to open them at the shocked murmur which raced around the chamber. The man brought out shuffling between two aurors was not the man he’d ever seen before.

He looked ancient. They’d shaved his beard and cut his hair which was pure white. His face was seamed with wrinkles upon wrinkles. His eyes were mere slits within the sagging skin. He was hunched over like he could no longer stand upright. His hands were gnarled with swollen joints and he truly looked as though he wouldn’t have fallen without the help of the aurors. They sat him in the Judgment Chair and the shackles wrapped around him. 

The aurors stepped back but not away and their eyes kept moving over the members as if watching for an attack. The Minister, Amelia Bones, and Lucius were not surprised by Dumbledore’s condition but everyone else was. Bagnold motioned to Amelia and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement stood.

“I know some of you are dismayed by the defendant’s condition but his deterioration was speeded up, we think, because of the mass unblocking of everyone’s cores and the removal of all the curses. He has been using our energy, our life force to supplement his own life. Every person who got cleared left him with less power. What you see is the pathetic man before you. His core died yesterday so he is now less than a squib. His mind has been deteriorating at the same rate. He no longer knows his own name or where he is. St. Mungo’s healers have told us he will be dead within the week. We need to know what you want done with him.” And she sat back down.

Severus felt like a weight had been lifted off him. The boogie man was gone, his threat extinguished. Before he even realized what he was doing, he stood and asked for the floor. It was granted.

“Send him to St. Mungo’s under guard. When he is dead, let him be put through the Veil so he can not be resurrected at some future time.” He sat down in the silent chamber and swept his gaze over his fellow members.

“Do I have a second?” Minister Bagnold asked and Gerald Greengrass seconded. “All in favor of the motion?” Every wand lit up. “Those against?” Not a light showed. “Motion is carried. Madame Bones, if you would see to the transfer and guard. At this time, I would like to thank the members who have dealt so well with the abrupt disruption of our society. I’m part of the old guard who needs to be thanked and sent on our way.” She smiled what looked like putr relief. “I hereby tender my resignation as Minister. It’s time for new blood and new ideas. If I can help, I will but I can already see at least five of you who would make wonderful Ministers. We also need to elect a new representative to the ICW. So take that under advisement. I’ll stay on until the election so I can hand over this gavel to my successor. It has been my pleasure to serve our society but it’s time to go. Thank you.”

The entire Wizengamot began clapping and everyone stood to bow to the Minister who’d finally gotten them through the perilous times just lived. She stood and bowed back before slamming the gavel onto the desk. “This session is hereby closed.”

While this was going on, Dumbledore had been carried out. Conversations began all over the room and Severus nodded to those who wanted to shake his hand. What a strange few months it had been but the end was in sight. What the future might hold would no doubt begin to manifest soon. That reminded him, he needed to pick up more candles for their Imbolc festivities. And to celebrate the return of the sheep’s milk at this time in the old days, a block of cheddar cheese, maybe some Gouda. He wondered if he should get some other different kinds. He thought Harry would like to try some more exotic ones. Smiling to himself, he knew he’d like to also.

“That is a silly smile, Severus on such a momentous day.” Regulus clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m thinking about cheese and Imbolc.” He told him.

“How very odd but also rather fitting.” His friend smiled. “We’ve been held down to very few choices in our world these last few years. Maybe trying some new cheeses would benefit all of us. And some nice wine to go with it. The Black cellars have some good vintages which would go nicely with cheese and crackers.”

“Capital idea, Severus and Regulus. We should bring all the families who are part of the play group together and celebrate. We have new lambs already and the children would enjoy seeing them. I offer our ballroom for February 1st. And afternoon of toasting our new world and what we plan to build for ourselves.” Gerald Greengrass offered.

“Agreed. Perhaps we could offer to include those most affected by this war, I know Arthur Weasley is floundering with the destruction of his old life. He is a good father and someone who would give us a very different point of view of our world.” Severus gave his thoughts speech. “And the widows and orphans left by the recent death of the Dark . . . Riddle. They need to have input as well. I don’t want anything from the past to prey on our future.”

“I agree, Severus. I’ll have Narcissa contact the ladies she’s been ushering about the Alley.” Lucius said before excusing himself to go and talk with the Minister.

“Severus, my wife and I are in need of the potion you’re making for Narcissa.” Gerald looked both excited and scared at the same time.

“Congratulations, Gerald. What is the conception date?” Severus pulled out his planner and made a note.

“Our Yule celebration turned out to be extra prolific.” He shrugged and also blushed a bit.

Severus noted down Dec 21. “I’ll have the potion ready by Friday. I can simply bring it by on the 1st when we come for the celebration.”

“Thank you, Severus. How much will it be for each dose?” Gerald asked.

“Well, I traded eight months’ worth of potion for Dobby, our house elf. So probably 5 galleons a month for eight months.” Severus did the calculations quickly.

“Excellent. I’ll pay for the whole lot on the 1st. Now, I need to be off to pick up a book order for Beatrice. She doesn’t want to wait for an owl delivery. We’ll see you on the 1st.” Gerald shook his hand and waved goodbye to some of the other members.

A note from Regina popped up just then in his planner and he started. It was already time to pick up Harry. He made his way towards the members’ entrance, stopped now and then by another member wishing to thank him for his suggestion on Dumbledore. It still felt unreal to him. The old man was simply that, an old man without magic or mind. This story definitely needed to be told to every generation about the perils of aggrandizement. 

But it was a truly fitting end to a man who reached too high.

*** 

Imbolc, or first milk which came in when lambing season started, was celebrated with a marvelous brunch with 35 different kinds of cheese. Everybody brought two kinds and interestingly enough, no one brought the same ones. Harry thought the softer cheeses like the French Brie were icky, but he liked the dryer Gouda a lot so Severus made a note of that one for their own table. He liked the Dutch Edam and made another note.

The children played games after coming in from the stables where three ewes had their lambs staggering around on spindly little legs. They’d been a big hit but now they were inside while the grownups talked. Severus knew everyone in the room and he marveled at how far he’d come in three months. He had friends, true friends who were there for him and who valued him for who he was. Shrieks came in with the little ones who appeared to be escaping from a long Chinese dragon which was roaring. Harry was laughing so hard, he ran into his daddy’s legs and landed on his behind.

“Harry, are you alright?” Severus lifted him into his arms to check and see if there were any tears.

“Dwagon, Daddy. They tuwned into a dwagon.” He pointed to the moving green shape with four pairs of feet poking suspiciously out of the green cloth.

“Boys!” Arthur dropped his head and sighed. “You’re scaring the kids and where did the green cloth come from?”

Gerald was chuckling when he clapped a hand onto Arthur’s shoulder. “The house elves got it for them, Arthur. It’s all right and I think playing rather than scaring was what they were going for. All of the little ones are just fine.”

“No scawy, Unca Awt. Fun!” Harry reassured the older father.

“I’m glad you weren’t scared, Harry. But maybe telling stories would calm things down. I know some good dragon stories.” Arthur was chuckling now and smiling at sheepish sons. “Where is Percy?”

“I’m here, Dad. I was taking Draco to the loo.” The middle son was the quiet one in the family but Draco was holding onto his hand with a smile as if he’d known him for a long time.

“Thank you, Percy. I appreciate you helping him.” Lucius said calmly. “I think some stories and some hot chocolate would be wonderful for everybody.”

An hour later, the littlest ones were sound asleep and the party broke up. With goodbyes, they flooed out of the Greengrass estate to home. Severus laid Harry down and covered him up. Dobby picked up a few toys left out and Severus thanked him before heading for his study. He needed to figure out his schedule for the upcoming week. 

Regina and Regulus were waiting for him there. They were holding hands and smiling so he chuckled. “Am I about to lose my assistant?”

“Not for a while. We’ll wait the year of mourning for Mr. Nott. The estate is small but Reggie thinks we can get some of our things out now that the trials and everything are over. I’d like to stay in the cottage until we marry. Then whoever takes my place can live in like I have.” Regina smiled.

“Alright, that gives me time to find someone. I thought about taking an apprentice but not right away. There are still so many things to go through. We still haven’t gone down to the Emrys or Le Fay vaults and I really want to see what is in them. Gringotts has no inventory at all.” Severus sighed. “Whoever the heirs were, they never once came in over the long years.”

“Perhaps they didn’t know they were heirs. The wars following Arthur’s death decimated the population and sent everyone scurrying for safety.” Regulus offered an explanation. “I want to go too when you set it up.”

“Me, three.” Regina held up her hand.

They all chuckled before beginning to plan out the next few months.

*** 

Four days later, Dumbledore died and the majority of the Wizengamot watched while his body was slid through the Veil. Severus wasn’t the only one who took a deep breath of relief. Finally, the wars were ended. He’d never been a political person but he would never again let others do his thinking and deciding for him. If he had to sit through boring meetings, he would do so. Harry was going to inherit a much better world than he’d been born into.

All their children would.

*** 

Fawkes flashed into the play room one bright morning three weeks later and trilled to Severus and Harry.

“Oh-h-h, pwetty bu’d, Daddy.” Harry looked up and smiled.

“He is pretty. Do you have a message from Minerva?” Severus asked.

A slip of parchment drifted down into his lap and he opened it, while watching Harry carefully stroke the brightly colored head of the phoenix.

_Severus,_

_We’re at the point where we can take a look for the Chamber and the basilisk. You’re the parsel expert so I’d like you to come visit. Please bring Harry, too. I haven’t seen him in weeks and I need a Harry-hug. Let me know when you can come._

_With love,_

_Minerva_

He thought about it for a few moments then addressed Fawkes. “Are you able to flash us to Hogwarts? And would you do so in a few moments?”

The phoenix nodded then bumped Harry’s hand for more petting.

“Dobby and Maffet, to me.” Severus said and the house elf popped in. “We’re going to Hogwarts today, Dobby. I’d like you to come with us. Maffet, I’d like you to let Regina know where we are when she and Theo return. Thank you.”

Maffet nodded while looking wide-eyed at the colorful phoenix. Harry beckoned her over and she petted the bird with trembling fingers before stepping back. She would have something to brag about tonight when the elves got together for hot cocoa.

“Let’s use the loo before we go, Harry. We’ll be back in a few moments, Fawkes.” Severus gathered Harry up and they went upstairs to their bathroom. He also wanted to get one of Harry’s day robes since they’d be at the school and it was only proper. While Dobby was helping Harry, Severus also put on one of his nicer robes rather than the lounging robe he’d been wearing. And it didn’t seem odd anymore to have more than four robes to his name.

Bless Narcissa’s shopping help!

They went back downstairs and with Dobby holding onto Severus’ robe while Harry was in his arms, Fawkes flashed them out of Potter Manor and into the Headmistress’ office. Minerva looked up with a glad smile.

“Welcome Severus and Harry. And Dobby, too. I’m so glad you could come to visit.” She rose and circled her desk, plucking Harry from his daddy’s arms into hers. “I need a Harry-hug, little one.”

“Hi, Nana Minnie.” Harry smacked her cheek with a big kiss and hugged her tight.

“Ah, now that’s the greeting I was waiting for. Lunch first so I can show off my favorite potion master and his son before we go basilisk hunting.” Minerva started out of the office, still carrying Harry.

Severus followed, bemused at being someone she wanted to show off. They arrived at the Great Hall and Harry oohed and aahed at the ceiling. “Pwetty, Nana Minnie.”

“It’s enchanted, Harry. If we went outside, it would look just like this ceiling.” She told him, taking her place at the head table and setting him into the high chair to her right. “You’re next to Harry, Severus.”

“Greetings, Severus and Harry.” Filius Flitwick arrived and sat on Minerva’s other side. “Some of my kin will join us after we eat to go snake hunting with us. They are bringing Nagini with them to see if she could be a companion for our lonely snake. I’m looking forward to it.”

“I’m hoping she will still be sane enough to know we mean to help and not to hurt.” Severus served Harry some green beans and a little diced beef. The little boy hummed as he took his first bite.

The food as always was delicious and Severus spoke with several of the teachers on his end of the table. He asked Pomona Sprout if she would give him some of her expertise in the walled garden at Potter Manor. She had known Sebastian Potter when she was young and agreed immediately, anxious to get a look at what had been the premier potion ingredient garden of his time.

They also talked about getting extra instructors for each class by level and their excitement was good to see. Hogwarts was going to be alright. He could feel her all around them, her loving warmth caressing everyone in turn. It was so different than his years here and Severus was glad his Harry would go to this school rather than the fearsome place where he was pranked so mercilessly.

Lunch over with, the students dispersed to their classes while they met with the goblins who had brought Nagini to Hogwarts. Making a stop in the Headmistress’ office, they picked up Salazar’s portrait and Fawkes to go with them. Fawkes flew ahead to Moaning Myrtle’s lavatory and then hovered over a faucet next to the sinks. Severus spotted the snake and hissed, //Open//.

The sink fell away and showed a filthy hole with what looked like a slide rather than stairs. And while Harry would probably love sliding down it, Severus was not so inclined. //Stairs//.

And stairs appeared, corkscrewing into the darkness. //Scurgify//.

Thankfully, most of the dirt of centuries disappeared and the goblins politely but insistently went first. Three of them carried Nagini and Filius went next, followed by Severus with Harry, and finally Minerva and Fawkes, perched on her shoulder. At the bottom, they lit the torches which lined the walls and crunched through layers of old bones of various prey on their way to the giant doors carved with snakes.

Taking a deep breath, Severus said, //Open//.

And they opened slowly to reveal a profound darkness. Waving his hand with a wandless, ‘Light’, the torches lit one by one. The space just kept getting bigger and bigger. Huge stone pillars held up the ceiling and Severus wondered where exactly this chamber was located. The walk might have taken them outside of the castle proper completely. So those pillars wouldn’t be holding up the castle. He hoped that was the case.

//Athena, please come forth to greet us//. Minerva had resized Salazar’s portrait and he called out to the basilisk who had not yet made her entrance. //Athena, old friend, it’s Salazar, your master. When you come out, please lower your inner eyelid. I’ve brought new friends to greet you//.

A faint hissing sound came from the open mouth of a dusky tunnel. No light shone within but something was moving along the floor, making faint swishing sounds. Nagini moved up beside Severus and Harry, looking intently into the darkness. Perhaps her eyes could see better then human eyes in the dimness.

//Master Sal? It has been so long. I’ve missed you. Your heir was very strange when he came to visit. I didn’t like him at all. He hurt someone//. Her voice trembled and Harry looked like he was going to cry at the plaintive tone.

And that was when she emerged from the tunnel. And kept on emerging until she took up most of the room. Enormous, was all Severus could think. She was the largest animal he’d ever seen. What in the world had fed her all these years? Filius and Minerva held up Slytherin’s portrait and the Founder spoke soothingly to his former familiar.

//He was a very bad heir, Athena. My current heir is much better. I think you’ll like him. This is Severus Prince and my heir, Harry Potter. Harry loves snakes and brought you a friend so you won’t be so lonely//.

//Hi, Athena, I’se Hawwy and dis is my Daddy. You is da biggest snake evew//. Harry spread his arms wide to show how big he thought her.

//Greetings, Harry. You are very small so I just look bigger to you. And is this my new friend//? She asked eagerly.

//I am Nagini and I would like to be your friend, Athena. We shall have many stories to tell each other, O Queen of Hogwarts//. The green snake raised up and touched her head to the basilisk’s mottled brown and green scales.

//Greetings, Nagini. I look forward to new stories. Will you stay for a while, Sal//? She asked, rubbing her nose against the much smaller snake.

//I promise to stay for a time. I have stories to tell, too. The others here with me are the new Headmistress McGonagall and her Deputy Flitwick. The bad old headmaster is gone and Hogwarts is finally getting some new blood. She can tell stories too but I’ll have to translate for her//. Salazar said.

//Or I could just tell them myself, Athena. I had many years to study while not doing much else and I learned parseltongue and goblin and lots of other languages//. The Castle chimed in and Minerva began to laugh.

“We all have many stories to tell and we will do so when we have more time. It is a pleasure to meet you, Athena. We will learn much from each other, I am sure.” Minerva magicked a sturdy easel and they put the Founder’s portrait there so Athena and Nagini could see him.

//Athena, would it be alright if we collected your shed skin while we tidy up the place//? Severus asked.

//Certainly, Salazar always collected it for use in his potions//. She replied.

//I am a potion master as well and I would love to have it for my lab//. Severus was elated.

//There are more down that tunnel. I outgrew it and just left everything there when I could no longer go down. It was my way outdoors and I’ve been subsisting on what could make it down that tunnel into my lair. Could you make it bigger so I could go outside again//? She sighed.

The goblins nodded at each other and headed for the tunnel. Digging and making spaces bigger sounded like something they could do for this magnificent creature. Filius magicked up some chairs for all of them and they sat down to converse with the basilisk. Severus thought no one would ever believe him when he told this story. Harry settled on his lap and Dobby created a small stool so he could sit as well. Severus hugged his son tight and sat back to listen to stories from the past.

Their future looked brighter than ever. Both the old men who had tried to rule their world were gone and they were creating a new world with goblins and elves and even a 1000 year old snake. Life was great and would just keep getting better. All because he rescued a little boy who then rescued him from the fate projected in front of him by one of those old men. What would their world look like a year from now? Severus couldn’t wait to find out.

***

The end of the Redemption of Severus Snape, to be continued in Future's Beginning


End file.
